Three's A Party
by A.R2914
Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon, he unknowingly left her pregnant with triplets who were all born on different days, what happens when the cullens move into the small town that Bella and her kids Remy, Lukas, and Cassie live in.
1. Chapter 1

One's Company, Two's a Crowd, Three's a Party

_Stephanie Meyer own's all the twilight Character's I just own three. _

Bella POV

_It was only a fifteen years and month ago when Edward said good bye to me. It was fifteen years a month and two weeks ago that we both gave ourselves to each other. It was only fifteen years and two weeks ago that I arrived in Volterra Italy asking the Volturi for help because I had become pregnant. They became my family especially after everything they had done for me. It was Fifteen years ago on this day of October 27__th__ that my three triplets were put into this world. Sort of. _

_It was survival of the fittest inside my baby bump. Only one of my children was actually ready and fully developed to be born. Remy Elizabeth Swan was born on October 27__th__, fully developed and all. Unfortunately her brother Lukas Jacob Swan and sister Cassie Spencer Swan were not. Their hearts beat, but they weren't fully developed, they didn't even open their eyes or function. With Remy born they needed to take the other two out and I had to be changed._

_When I woke up Remy already knew who I was. Aro sent Demitri to get me animal blood. A volturi member who had many doctorate degrees in medicine saved the umbilical cords and used them on Lukas and Cassie. The doctor had said that they were most likely not fully developed because Remy had absorbed a lot of the vampire genes. On April 17__th__ Lukas woke up and was finally "born" at least according to the doctor since he had looked like a one month old when he was brought out in October._

_Experience with Remy showed us that the kids will grow at a regular human rate, but are more aware than a human. Remy was now five months and Lukas looked like a newborn. Now all I needed was for Cassie to be born, but she was the one that worried us all. Slowly growing at a very slow rate, made us scared. She didn't look like a baby should five months into the womb. In fact when she had to be taken out the doctor hastily prepared an artificial womb you usually see in movies because she was so small. He had bought it "in case". I had no idea these existed, but apparently they did you just had to know where to find one. _

_Cassie took her stubborn sweet time getting ready to come into the word. She was born on August 15__th__ near the actually due date I would have had if I didn't get pregnant by a vampire. She was born on Ferragosto and Italian holiday during the persieds. She was beautiful, I wasn't too happy about her having to be in a fake womb but she was alive and healthy._

_I was saddened by the fact that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's wouldn't know them, but we had the Volturi. They had their Aunt Jane, Heidi, Sulpulcia, Athenadora, and Chelsea. They also had their Uncles Aro, Caius, Marcus, Demitri, Felix, and Alec. Being with the volturi was great, but I did want to raise my children in the U.S. where I was so two weeks after Cassie's sixth birthday we did just that promising Aro to come back for Christmas which we did, Always._

_First we lived in Lewiston, Maine. The kids are now 14 and it's time to move again. They understand completely why, but it doesn't make me feel any better that no matter what we will always be moving._

- Present Day-

I pulled the car into the drive off of Algonquin Street. The drive to the house was about a mile, into the woods the path was only half a mile from west lake shore rd an actual named street. The house was right next to lonesome bay in the lower part of Saranac Lake. The kids and I are now living in Saranac Lake, New York. The high school was about three miles away and the town was 3 miles away and somehow we still lived in the outskirts of it. The main town was only four miles away.

The house was already set up thanks to the wonderful Aro. We just came back from Christmas with them two weeks ago. It was fun, I missed it, but I liked it here too, and Aro wouldn't deny me happiness.

This would be the first time in fifteen years that I would actually go to school. Lukas is turning fourteen will be freshmen. Remy who turned fifteen will be a sophomore. I will be going in as a sophomore as well with Remy, even though I might not look it. But it's all about the clothes. The less mature clothes you wear the younger you look at least if you're a vampire. Cassie who doesn't turn fourteen till august will be going in as a freshman as well. She should be in eighth grade, but she skipped kindergarten. What can I say smart parents, smart child.

"You all know our story right?" I said as I parked my Bali Blue Pearl Honda Pilot.

"Yes," the three angels said in unison.

"Your name is no longer Isabella Marie Swan it is just Marie Swan. You are our 15, soon to be sixteen older sister. I am 13 skipped kindergarten which is why I'm a freshman, Lukas is an actual freshman and you and Remy are nine months apart born in the same year. You're both sophomores. our father is Aro Volturi Swan who is always traveling due to his job and our mom died when she gave birth to Lukas, Remy, and I …which by the way happens to be true," Cassie said, making everyone laugh. She was sitting next to me in the passenger seat. We all took a breather then opened the doors to see the house.

It was a beautiful custom home, A cabin. The snow was covering the ground except for the driveway. I'll have to call Aro and have him thank the guard that no doubt sprinkled the ice be gone powder stuff all over the place after plowing. The kids and I unloaded the car and the 5 feet by 10 feet cargo trailer we owned. I had made sure that there was a garage built in the woods so the cargo trailer can stay hidden in there unseen.

As we unpacked and I realized I hadn't told the kids which room was there's. The house had six rooms. One I turned into had turned into an office and the other was a guest room.

"LJ your room is upstairs first door to your left, Cass upstairs second door to your right, and Remy yours is down the hall on the first floor how you like third door to the right," I said smiling. Mine was upstairs first door straight down the hall. They quickly got what they could carry and went to their rooms. I brought in the last of the boxes and closed the door behind me when I heard squealing.

"Shut up, Stop being such girls." I heard Lukas say.

"Whatever," the girls both yelled. I take it they must have noticed that their rooms were painted.

While in Volterra I had left for a week with Aro to sign for the house and decorate it. It was under Aro's, but in all aspects it was mine. I was paying for it. To say I couldn't afford a house like this would be lying. The first six years I lived in Volterra I had become quite rich working with the volturi and what not. I never killed or went on missions with them. I was more of a liaison of sorts making sure to get word out about things. Anyways, I had painted the kids rooms. Remy's is a light pink and white colored room, Cassie's is a light blue and light green, and Lukas's is a dark blue and grey room.

I started to unpack the boxes. When the three musketeers were done with their rooms they told me to go do mine and they'll finish unpacking the rest of the boxes. By the time everything was dinner time. The kids had only eaten breakfast which made me start to wonder how they survived this whole day without lunch. I made my way down stairs to find all three of my angels lying down on the floor with three oven pizzas next to them, watching TV.

"Hey, Mom…there's one more box, but it has a note with your name on it in Aro's handwriting," Lukas said. I walked over to the box and read the note on it.

_Dear my lovely Isabella,_

_I know that the children have already been washed with many gifts every Christmas and birthday, but I believe they deserve these for their excellent grades and hard work. I'm quite positive in many ways it will help you too. Not having to share anymore, with them._

_I hope the moving in has run smoothly. I personally designed your office. I have to say I believe I know you quite well my daughter. I shall miss you and the children always. Have fun in your new home._

_Love,_

_Aro Volturi_

_P.S. _

_Tell the darlings to behave. Best of luck to you my darling._

"Oh, god. What did he give you now?" I groaned. The three angels now looked my way and smirked deviously. I opened the box to find six gifts. The kids made their way towards me.

"I'm guessing this blue one is mine, the purple Cassie's and the pink Remy's," Lukas said. As I picked each out I found he was right. The last three were for me. As the kids opened there's I opened mine.

The first was a family portrait of this Christmas already framed and ready to be hung. The second was a gold locket; I opened it and saw a small picture of my three children when they were all two. I opened the third, it was little box. For a moment I thought another necklace. I opened the box to find a car key. Not just any cars key though, a car key to a Bugatti Galibier. Like an excited kid I ran to the garage connected to the house and there it was dark blue and silver.

"Wow…your gift makes our laptops look like nothing," Lukas stated. I turned around and looked him in the eye. He was not lying.

I went back to the living room where I saw three Alienware Laptops. All black, but with different lighting. Cassie's was purple, Lukas's blue, and Remy's was red. I shook my head not believing this. Aro knew I didn't want the kids to think that everything would be handed to them.

"Mom this is the Alienware M17. The one with killer graphics and the optional blu-ray player that comes with it," Lukas said. I knew that they knew I wasn't too happy about this. Time for me to play the role of the bad parent.

"Okay you can keep them, but any fighting or one bad grade and I'm taking it away. You only get an hour and a half on it a day, unless you have to do research for a project or typing an essay, but beside that only an hour and a half. Okay." I looked at them, they were smiling.

"Yeah, thanks mom," Remy said.

I sat on the couch next to them. They finished eating; I noticed Cassie put her laptop in a sleeve and gently place it on the coffee table. Maybe this was a good thing after all; teach them to be responsible with their electronics. Remy was the first to go to bed, followed by Lukas. I waited for Cassie to go before I realized she had been the first to fall asleep. I picked her up and carried her to her room.

Cassie was my youngest, my baby, and the one I worried about the most. Cassie was more human than both Remy and Lukas. They had both absorbed or taken most of the vampire, leaving little for Cassie. While we could all drink animal blood, Cassie could keep the hunger for blood down for two months. If any of my kids need to drink blood the most though it would be Cassie.

I laid her gently on the bed, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. I couldn't help but notice that of all my children Cassie looked the most like me except for her hair. She had Edwards brown copper hair, but she had my eyes and Charlie's smile. I made my way to Lukas's room; Lukas had Charlie's black hair, grandpa's grayish blue eyes and Charlie's smile. I looked around his room it wasn't as organized, but when was it ever. I kissed him on the forehead as well. I then made my way to my way down the stairs to my first born. She looked more like Edward every day. She had his smile, his smirk, his green eyes Carlisle told me Edward had when he was human, her hair though it was his but a shade or two darker. My children did have many things in common they all inherited my pale skin.

AN:

Lukas looks looks like Landon Liboiron but with black hair

Remy looks like Lily Collins

Cassie looks like Lucy Hale when she was in Bionic Woman


	2. Chapter 2

Hunting

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. _

Bella POV

I woke up Remy, who in turn woke up Lukas and Cassie. It's nine in the morning on Sunday. The kids will be going to school tomorrow while I finish with the house. I had to arrange the living room the way I wanted it and put up the picture frames and what not. I had to finish decorating it.

"Hey mom," Lukas said, in worried tone bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong handsome?"

"Cassie doesn't look to good." Immediately at hearing her name I started swiftly waking up the stairs. I could hear Remy trying to get Cassie to say something.

"Come on Cass, what's wrong? You have to tell me. At least try to sit up," Remy stated worriedly.

"Leave me alone," I heard Cassie's muffled voice. I opened the door and Remy looked at me before leaving.

I sat down on the bed and moved Cassie hair out of the way. She was more pale than usual a sick pale. She opened her eyes and looked at me. The rim of her brown orbs was black which only meant one thing. I knew she knew what it meant to.

"Were going hunting," I said, she rolled her eyes, "you and I are going to go hunting once a month." She was about to argue, but I stopped her, "No arguing baby if you keep waking up like this it obviously means you need to. I don't care if you believe you don't need to were going to and that's final."

I got up and went to my room. In my walk in closet I had a mini-fridge with small bottled waters filled with blood for occasions like this. Were one of my children needed it to get enough energy to go hunting. I grabbed one and walked back to Cassie's room. She was weakly putting on her grey, white, green, and pink Nike track suit. As she finished putting on a white t-shirt I handed her the bottle. She opened it and drank the whole thing without stopping. She then put on her white and grey K-Swiss rinzler jewel free running shoes.

As we walked out of the room she put on her jacket. I quickly went to my room to change. When I got downstairs all three of my kids were in there track suits. I smiled to myself; we really were a tight knit family. I grabbed my keys to the house. We walked out the front door, I closed it behind me. I started to run and the kids followed me. We crossed to the other side of the street.

We jumped over a river and ended up near owl pond. We stopped as we heard deer running. We saw three mountain lions as well. We crouched in our positions the attacked. Lukas fought with a mountain lion, before killing it. Remy and Cassie both had deer. I easily killed my mountain lion. We drank them dry. We stayed put and waited for more prey to come our way. They did, it was only deer, but it would suffice. I had finished draining mine. I watched as the kids finished theirs, I could easily see all the energy they were getting, especially in Cassie she looked back to normal, not sick looking anymore.

We walked back home. When we got to the river we had jumped over we ran the rest of the way. The kids raced; when we got home it was 4:45. We all took showers and changed. Being the first one done taking a shower I started making dinner. I made the spaghetti with meatballs, put the garlic bread in the oven, and cooked the corn. This was their favorite meal; it had been ever since they could actually chew food.

Just as the food was ready all three of them came into the kitchen. Cassie was already in her pj's. They served themselves and ate. I went to my office and started to unpacked. I hung the family portrait of this Christmas Aro had given me. I put a picture of my three blessing on my desk along with one that I had of the Cullen's and Edward. I had found them under a loose floorboard in my closet when I was packing to leave. I had never said goodbye to Charlie, except for after I met the volturi. They gave me permission to tell Charlie about what I am. Thanks to the volturi I can still see my father and the kids know there grandfather, at least one of them. I hung a family picture of last summer of the kids and I with the pack Sue, Charlie, and my new siblings Leah and Seth Sue's kids. I didn't however tell Renee to her I'm a missing child, who most likely is dead. I hung a picture of her, Phil and me before I left to live in Forks. If I said I didn't miss her I'd be lying, I do, but she would die if she found out I had three kids and am a vampire. She would say moving to fork's had been a bad idea from the beginning and that she knew it.

My children are my life, there the one thing that Edward didn't try to take with him. They were my reason for living. They were my everything. I remember telling them about the Cullen's and Edward. When they were ten I finally told them everything that happened. Remy was angry about the way he left, but still wished he hadn't left me. Lukas and Cassie were furiously angry though. They didn't care that Edward didn't know about them, they didn't care that he isn't a part of their life. They were angry because Edward tore my heart into pieces and that the family I had known to grow and love left with him breaking my heart even further. They all didn't think called Edward one thing after that day "Sperm Donor" and "Douche" . I never wanted them to hate and slowly they stopped, but I knew if Lukas ever met Edward he would go off on him. Lukas could restrain his anger, but if anyone hurt me or his sisters he would blow up in their faces. He was "the man of the house" as he says. I put everything in its place and looked at the time. I was about to walk out of my office when I heard footsteps come down the hall.

"Hey mom, we washed our dishes and cleaned the kitchen," Remy said softly, I smiled.

"Okay sweets, I want you to go get your stuff ready for school tomorrow. I unfortunately will not be going, but don't worry I'll come the rest of the week." I said. Remy went across the hall to her room, while Lukas and Cass went upstairs to theirs. It was nine when I finally heard them sleeping in their rooms. I didn't know how tomorrow will go, but hopefully it would go well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saranac Lake High School**

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character s I just own three. :)_

**Cassie POV **

I woke up at 6: 30 took a shower and got dressed. I wore a pair of blue jeans, my hot pink Hollister shirt, and my American eagle bomber hoodie. I heard my mom call us down for breakfast. I quickly put on my socks, grabbed my messenger bag and shoes. When I was in the living room I quickly sat down and put on my heathered gray vans. I went to the table and sat down, just as my mom brought me a plate of French toast, my favorite. I sprinkled cinnamon sugar on top of it. Just a leant slightly forward to take a bite, I felt pain.

"Ow!" I yelled, then raised my hand toward the back of my head.

"Sorry, baby. I noticed you hadn t done your hair yet so I took the pleasure of doing it myself. How do you want it?" my mom asked. I could picture the smile on her face.

"Not pulled," I said, everyone laughed, "down, natural."

I could feel a slight tug every once in a while, but they didn t hurt. By the time I was done eating my mom was done with my hair. That didn t stop her from following me into the bathroom. I noticed her go into the mirrors cabinet and pull something out. she put some substance on her hand smoothed it around both her hands then rain her hands through my hair. I was going to argue, but there was no point in doing so. My mom liked doing things like this; it gave her the feeling that we were still little. Even though we ve always told her we d never leave her and we d always need her she still wanted to do these small little things.

"All done, baby," she whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly. Then looked at her seriously.

"Mom, can I have a," I motioned my hand to make it look as if I were drinking something. My mo m put her hand through my hair and nodded. I followed her to her room. She went into her closet and grabbed a animal blood filled water bottle.

"You know if you still felt as if you needed more yesterday you could have told me," she said silently. I just shrugged and drank the bottle, "this is serious".

"I know and I was full yesterday and I'm fully energized, I just wanted to drink it just in case mom," I said. She smiled then kissed my forehead.

"Okay, why don t you go brush your teeth now and get ready. Oh and pack your camera, I had Aro enroll you in the Photography class". I excitedly nodded my head and went to brush my teeth. Before going downstairs I grabbed my pentax k1000 camera. I was so excited no more music classes. I don t know how many more piano songs there are that I don t know how to play. I ran downstairs grabbed my back pack and put my camera that was in its case inside. Okay guys, come on lets go. My mom said. We all walked to the car. I called shot gun and rant to the passenger seat. I opened the door and hopped in.

"Why do you always get the front seat?" Remy asked.

"Because you never run", I stated. Mom drove us to the school. She went into the school parking lot where some people looked our way. She then stopped the car.

"Okay have fun and Remy you know to call me if any of you need me to pick you up", she said as Remy and Lukas got out. I was about to open the door when my mom grabbed my hand, "be careful sweetie, keep your brother in check. You all have lunch money in your wallets that I put in your backpacks last night," She said.

"Okay mom."

" Sweetie, I know you're nervous and I know this is hard, but please try to have fun. Join a photography club, the swim team, or soccer; just don t keep yourself hold up in the library".

I laughed, "Mom, I won t okay. Yeah I m nervous, but I was nervous every time I started a new school year and every time I started at a new school, even if that was only twice. I ll be fine, mom. Don t worry. How can I not, you re my youngest, your my baby and your starting high school, you should be finishing Eighth grade, but you re too smart for it".

"God, no wonder you re not coming today you re having that mom mo'ent were you realize your baby is no longer five, I laughed a little making my mom smile, Mom, I ll always be your baby, I ll always need you." I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

"Have fun, your siblings are waiting", she said I nodded and stepped out of the car. I joined Remy and Lukas who smiled at me.

"Shut up", I said. Knowing they were going to say something to embarrass me. We walked into the schools hallways and went straight to the office. Students turned to look at us, girls smiling, boys wide eyed. Could they be any more pathetic? I grabbed Lukas s and Remy s hand and communicated to them. We can all communicate through touch. If one of us has a hand on two people we can have a silent conversation. Remy s also had the power of air one of the elements, Lukas had fire, and I had water. Mom was shield but she also had the power of earth. The four of us were the four elements and indestructible.

_"Are either of you just as nervous as me? God, why do they have to stare?"_ I asked.

_"Slightly, they stare because they have nothing better to do in their lives", Lukas said, making both Remy and I internally giggle. "How about you Res?"_

_" Kind of. I m trying not to let it bother me, but the staring is getting annoying". Remy stated. We call her Res sometimes because of her initials R.E.S. I let go of their hands as Remy opened the door to the office. We followed her in and waited patiently in the little line of students._

"Hi, I m Remy Swan this is my brother Lukas and my sister Cassie were new here and came to pick up our schedules".

"Oh of course, aren't there one more of you though?" the skinny lady in her mid thirties asked.

"Yes, but she isn't arriving until today in the afternoon, she wanted to spend more time with our cousins in Michigan. Her flight was for her to come tomorrow, but was delayed because of the weather", Lukas stated matter of factly.

"Oh, poor dear", the lady said as she handed us our schedules. I almost thought she had read straight through Lukas s lie. We went out into the hall and compared schedules.

Remy:  
>1st period: History II<p>

2nd period: Biology

- 10 min Break-

3rd period: P.E

4th period: Geometry

-Lunch-  
>5th period: Free<p>

6th period: English II

7th period: Drawing and Painting

Lukas:  
>1st period: Web Design<p>

2nd period: History

- 10 min Break-  
>3rd period: P.E<p>

4th period: Advanced Integrated Science

-Lunch-  
>5th period: Free<p>

6th period: Algebra I

7th period: English I

Cassie:  
>1st period: Advanced Integrated Science<p>

2nd period: Algebra I

- 10 min Break-  
>3rd period: P.E<p>

4th period: English I

-Lunch-  
>5th period: Free<p>

6th period: History

7th period: Photography I

"Cool we all have P.E together and free period", Lukas said happily. The school warning bell rang and we all went our separate ways to class.

I walked into the science class and noticed the projector was on. We had a seating chart by last name. I was S so I sat in the third row, second column, left seat. I sat in the seat and everyone came in right before the bell rang. Some girl sat next to me. She was annoying all she did was talk. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Ryant called role, there were many here's I just waited until he called my name.

"Kaylin Sven', Mr. Ryant called.

"Here", the girl next to me whose name is apparently Kaylin said.

"Cassie S. Swan", Mr. Ryant called.

"Here", I said. All eyes turned to look at me. Even the teacher looked at me."Cassie, are you knew here?" Mr. Ryant asked. I nodded. "Well why don t you tell us where you re from and something about you?" he asked. I embarrassingly smiled.

"Um, I m Cassie Spencer Swan; I m thirteen skipped kindergarten and just move from Lewiston, Maine." I said nervously.

"Lewiston huh. Weather is like this isn t it? "Mr. Ryant asked. I nodded. He continued to call names. We were halfway into the class when the teacher asked me another question.  
>"Cassie you looked bored. Is this boring to you?" he asked. Everyone smiled and looked at me.<p>

"Yeah, I am. I learned about geology last semester at my old school, so I already know about the tectonic plates and the ocean to ocean convergence, the ocean to continent convergence, and the continent to continent collisions and the layers of earth and what not, "I stated absentmindedly. Everyone looked at me like I was some sort of genius.

"What else do you know?" he asked.

"I know about DNA, chromosome, dominant and recessive genes. Cell reproduction and respiration, Metamorphosis, survival of the fittest, photosynthesis, and basic chemistry". Again everyone looked at me in shock.

"Cassie were you in AP courses at your old school?" I smiled and nodded my head. My mom was in AP courses to when she was in high school. "Well I know for a fact all the biology classes and every other science class there is at this school is full. So I guess you ll have to re-learn everything again. I ll give you some harder things to work on though okay." I nodded my head. Then the girl whose name I forgot that sat right next to me spoke up.

"But that's not fair, that's an easy A", she said. I did my best to stifle my laugh, but it didn t happen. "Why is this funny to you? It s not fair to the rest of us in here who work hard? "she asked. I smiled. The teacher looked at me as everyone else was still staring.

"It would be easy either way", everyone looked at me like they had no idea except for the teacher who smiled and pointed to his head. I nodded. "I have photographic memory. I can hear, read and see something and remember it for like ever". I smiled even more at their astonished faces. The girl next to me looked like she could rupture any moment. She was about to protest again, but Mr. Ryant stopped her.

"I can t do anything about something someone was born with, I m sorry Kaylin, but she has no other choice to stay in the class", he said. We finished the rest of the class. The bell rang and I went off to Algebra I another class I had with Kaylin, but thank fully a class I didn t sit next to her in. the class went by in a blur and I couldn t be more happy then to go to P.E were Remy, Lukas and I had the same teacher. Since we were new and didn t have P.E. clothes we were allowed to sit and watch.

" Hey why does that girl keep giving you an evil glare?" Remy asked. I looked at who she was talking about and there was Kaylin in the other P.E class that was also joining ours today, glaring at me. I giggled slightly. Remy and Lukas looked at me questioningly.

"I have science with her. Everything in the class I already learned and the teacher said all the other classes were filled. She made a point that if I stayed, I d get an easy A even if he gave some other harder work. I kind of laughed and the teacher realized I have photographic memory; I nodded and told the class. She was ready to rupture". Lukas and Remy laughed with me. We talked about our classes so far. When the bell rang I left to English a class thankfully without Kaylin. We went to the library to pick up the book Mac Beth that we would be reading. The teacher however did not know I had already read the book. Another easy A for me. When lunch came Remy, Lukas, and I got in line to get food. To say the food looked absolutely disgusting is a big understatement. We bought juice, apples, bananas, oranges, and chips. There was no way we d eat what they had. Just looking at it made me want to vomit, even the smell was disgusting.

Lukas, Remy, and I made a b-line to the exit outside to each lunch, so we didn t have to smell any more of the horrible food. We ate peacefully and talked about how easy our classes were. I guess when you have a mom who loves reading and wanted to teach you everything so school was easier helps a lot. When lunch was over we made our way to the library to spend our free period. We whispered secretly and went on the computer where we all im d with our mom. It was hilarious. However we all had to go our separate ways once sixth period came. I walked into history and let out a breathe I hadn t realized I had been holding when I noticed Kaylin wasn t in it. History was boring it always was.

When the bell rang I excitedly made my way to my last class, Photography. I sat down at one of the tables. When the teacher came in my smile disappeared. I quickly took out my phone and texted my mom and brother two words, **Vampire Here** .

"There will be no phones on in this class", she said. She reached her hand out to me and I begrudgingly gave it to her. I heard my phone vibrate. She looked at it and opened the text message.

"Hey, I have privacy rights you know unless you have any type of belief that I am doing something illegal you still can t answer my phone, because you re not police", I yelled knowing Lukas or Remy would be able to hear me. She continued to look at the message then dropped my phone onto the floor. Her face turned into one of worry.

"Cassie", I heard Remy say, "Family emergency". I quickly grabbed my phone and ran out the room with her. We made an exit towards the front doors. We heard a car speed through the parking lot. It was my mom s bugatti. We jumped into the car and my mom drove as fast as she could back home.

"A vampire? Are you sure?" my mom yelled in panic.

"Yeah, there was no heartbeat coming off from her. She was wearing contacts so I couldn t tell what color her eyes actually were". I said as my mom parked the car in the garage, "She was worried too. She took my phone and answered a text message. I yelled at her for breaking one of my privacy rights hoping that maybe Luke or Res can hear me and Res did". I said as we walked into the house. My mom had Luke call the school impersonating Aro's voice saying there had been a death in the family and that he came by picked us up from school and wouldn t be back until next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Run, Hide, Stay?

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. _

Esme POV

I was sitting down on my desk. The bell was about to ring so I opened the class room door. Immediately I noticed a student who was excitedly happy to be in this class. She had Edwards color hair, but a shade darker. I walked by her towards the front of the class. I turned my head and noticed her stiffen. Just as quickly asi had noticed her happiness it was now gone. I sat down on my desk waiting for the bell to ring. As I sat down I heard texting, I got up and started to walk towards the noise. It would be the fifth time today I would have to take one away.

"There will be no phones on in this class," I said, I reached my hand out towards the girl and she begrudgingly gave it to me. As I walked back to my desk her phone vibrated. I looked at it and opened the text message.

"Hey, I have privacy rights you know unless you have any type of belief that I am doing something illegal you still can't answer my phone, because you're not police, "She yelled very loudly like she wanted the whole school to hear. I looked at the text message. What I saw shocked me and I dropped the phone.

Me: VAMPIRE HERE

Res: Get out of there, run!

Mom: on my way, run, don't look back keep running

Lukas: get out run, now! BRT

"Cassie," I heard someone say, "Family emergency." Then before I knew it the girl had fled the room with her belongings and phone. I came back to my senses when I heard a car screech to a halt. I looked out the classroom window and saw the girl from my class, another girl, and a boy all hurriedly jump into a Bugatti. The car sped off. I went back to focus on my class.

"That was weird, but she was right she had no right to look into her phone," I heard a girl mumble to someone right next to her.

"Okay, class sorry for the awkward moment in the beginning of class. I do not tolerate phones being used. In this class we'll learn how to produce the film, get it onto paper and make the pictures. We have a black room down that hall. Today however will be an easy day. I want you to just sit back and relax. There are a few students that are still on holiday that are not here, so you can read, write, do work for other classes, even talk amongst yourselves," I stated. just as I finished the phone rang.

"Hello, Mrs. Pratt speaking," I said.

"Esme, are you okay? Alice called saying something happened at the school with one of your students?" Carlisle worriedly said, I smiled just hereing his voice.

"No, everything's fine now, but we will have a family meeting after okay. I can't say anything over the phone."

"Okay hunny, I just needed to know you were okay." He said.

"I'm fine; I'll see you and the kids at home."

"Okay, see you then." With that our conversation was done. I saw a few students looking in awe at something I looked there way and saw a camera, one that this class would be using, but how did it get out from the compartment there all stored in.

"You guy's stop. That girl left in her rush to get out of the class. Did you not here her sister say family emergency. I'm pretty sure if you had left something you wouldn't want people looking and touching it," I heard a girl reprimanding the teenage boys.

I got up and walked over to the table the boys were at. I held my hand out to them and one of the boys put the camera neatly back into the case it had been in and gave it to me. I took the camera back with me to my desk. As the class went on I kept to myself. I took role near the end and when the class was empty I stayed. I took the camera out of its case and looked at it. Surely there had to be a name on it. God, what did that girl call her when she came into the class room, Claire, Cate, or Casey? I looked at the roster, but none of those names were on it. I looked back at the camera that also had no name on it. I opened the leather case to put it back in when I saw the engraving on it. C.S. SWAN, I quickly looked at my roster and sure enough there was a Swan, Cassie S. Swan.

The last name made my body go numb. The only thing I could think of was Bella. I typed the girls name into the schools database. A picture popped up along with awards she had received. Cassie Spencer Swan age 13 transferred from Lewiston High School in Lewiston, Maine. She was a perfectly healthy girl, very intelligent, skipped Kindergarten, was up to date with her shots. I printed her file then delve deeper. She had three siblings attending here. A brother by the name of Lukas Jacob Swan age 14 and he too was smart, healthy and had numerous awards. I clicked on the next two to find the exact same thing. Remy Elizabeth Swan age 15 and Marie Swan age 15 soon to be 16. All four were very smart and beautiful; except for Marie she had no picture available which is quite odd.

I printed all of their information. I tried to get their contact information, but I couldn't get access to it. Only the school nurse or principle. I grabbed the paper I printed. The pictures in color, I looked at Cassie's again and realized she looked so much like Bella; she had her eyes, her smile. It was unbelievable how close she resembled Bella. I looked at the other two and saw the same thing, her smile, Charlie's hair, her pale skin, but surely Bella wouldn't have had kids she would have had to be eighteen when she gave birth, it would have had to happen after we left.

I was about to leave when my classroom phone rang.

Edward POV

Everyone was sitting in the dining room waiting for Esme, an incident happened with a student. I know Esme would never hurt a student, so what coud possibly have happened. Alice couldn't see what had happened only a shocked and worried Esme. I looked up as I heard Esme's car come to a stop. Carlisle got up from his seat to meet her.

"Well, could you please tell us what happened darling?" Carlisle asked as he sat down at the head of the table Esme still standing.

"A young girl who was excited about being in the class knew what I am. She texted her sister and brother and mother, who is odd seeing as her information say's her mother died giving birth to her and her father isn't remarried." Esme said taking papers out of a folder. "The girls name is Cassie Spencer Swan," everyone gasped at the last name, my dead heart ached at it, "She has an older brother Luks Jacob Swan who is fourteen, and two older sisters Remy Elizabeth 15 and Marie 15 turning 16 in a month. I couldn't find any information on their fathers name o any contact information. I need a password to get it and only the principle and nurse have it." Esme said, my dead heart jumped when she said Marie, Bella's middle name is Marie.

"Esme, is something bothering you?" Jasper asked. She stayed quiet before grabbing three papers.

"They all look like Bella, except the boy screams Charlie and there was no picture available for the eldest Marie," she said as he put three papers on the table. Carlisle grabbed them and gasped. Everyone gasped; the papers finally arrived to me. I could feel their eyes on me as if the glued to a window.

I took the papers and sure enough, my jaw dropped. The boy Lukas had Charlie's messy black hair and Bella's grandfathers blue grey eyes. Remy had hair about two shades darker than mine, green eyes, and a beautiful smile that reminded me of Bella's. I put the picture down and looked at the last one, Cassie, everything about her yelled Bella to me. She could be a miniature Bella except her hair; it looked like a chestnut, mixed with bronze. I had the picture in my left hand, I didn't even notice my hand turn into a fist at all, until Carlisle spoke.

"Edward, son what is it?" he asked. I through the paper to the middle of the table where everyone can see.

"She could easily be Bella's daughter…They could all be Bella's children. Especially the youngest," I yelled angrily.

"Edward, I thought that to, but do you really think Bella would have gotten pregnant at eighteen?" Esme asked, it struck a chord within me, "She's a smart girl and she was broken hearted as well. She wouldn't have gone out with anyone after we left." Esme said. I felt even more horrible now, they never knew, they never found out.

"Edward, what did you do?" Jasper asked with a hint of anger, "what is making you feel so guilty?" he asked. Everyone turned to face me, with accusing stares.

"You guys don't know, that why I feel guilty, because you kept your promise and didn't look for any information about her." I whispered as my voice cracked. I saw Alice's blank stare, I saw her looking for anything that had to do with Bella, but it all came up with nothing.

"Edward what the hell happened to her?" Alice said as she pushed me up against the wall. "Why can't I see her?" Jasper came from behind her and pulled her away from me. I looked at everyone and I at once they became worried, no doubt because my eyes were filling with venom tears that would never fall.

"Edward?" was all Carlisle said as my body fell to the floor, back against the wall. "Edward, what happened?" he asked. I shook my head, not wanting to say what I had too, but in the end I did.

"Bella went missing about two weeks after we left; she never showed up at school, she wasn't home. She wasn't at the La Push beach either, she was nowhere, they never found her and they still haven't. About five years ago they deemed her dead." I said, Alice and Esme both started to cry. Rosalie came up to me and slapped me before leaving out the back door followed by Emmett. It was my fault Bella went missing, my fault entirely.

I went into my room, then heard Alice's gasp. I ran back downstairs and to the study room. Alice was typing furiously. _No, no, no! _She yelled to herself, I felt really bad, before I realized it wasn't Bella's death she was looking up or thinking about. I went behind her as everyone else did. There on the screen was Cassie Swan's information from the school's database, just as easily it had gotten there it disappeared, then the screen said that the page does not exist. Alice hastily typed in the brothers and sisters name and just like Cassie's they all disappeared. I moved Alice out of the way and went into the schools roster of students that Esme had access to. I looked down to the S's and found Swan there were only four of them and in less than a second those four names disappeared.

"What does this mean?" I heard Rosalie say. I hadn't even heard her come back at all.

"It means whoever these Swan's are they believe they are in danger if another Vampire is in town," Carlisle said, "I wouldn't be surprised at all if they left."

"Actually Carlisle, they're not leaving," Esme said, "I'm sorry I didn't mention it before, but before I left the principle called me to tell me that Cassie Swan won't be present for the rest of the week, because her grandmother died." Carlisle looked worried.

"Maybe there doing this so that Esme doesn't try to find them. So we don't show up a their house unannounced." Emmett said.

"That would be believable if they're address isn't available to me or any of the teachers. The school newsletter however gets mailed to a PO Box in town." Esme stated.

"Well whoever they are, they're making it loud and clear that they don't want you or any other vampire to be able to find them

Cassie POV

I went to my room as soon as everything died down. My mom had gone into her office to take out all of our picture and information for the time being, since we wouldn't be going to school for the rest of the week. It wasn't until I got to my room that I realized in my haste to leave the classroom I left my camera on the table I was sitting at. I sat down on my bed then lay down. My mind was blank with nothingness, not a single thought zoomed in me.

I thought I heard my door open but ignored it. I was probably just hearing things. I felt a presence near me out of nowhere my mind sucked me into a day dream, I felt her presence get closer the vampire's the teachers hand came toward me again. I automatically flinched away. I fell hard on something. I opened my eyes to see that I had fallen off my bed onto the floor. I got up and sat down back on my bed. It had really happened hadn't it? I flinched away again, then looked up to see if it was her or not. I saw my mom.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's understandable sweetie… Are you okay? I came up from downstairs because I heard you tossing and turning." She said softly. I looked at her straight in the eyes, then realized a vampire really had been in my class room and I could have dies never seeing my mom again. My eyes began to water and I threw myself at my mom holding her tight never wanting to let go. "Shhh, baby it's okay, it's okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She cooed as I cried in her arms.

Bella POV

I should have been there, I know that. I should have gone to the school and checked at night to make sure it was clear. If I had gone maybe I would have smelled the vampire sent. I couldn't believe this my babies all of them were in a school that's supposed to be safe, yet there's a vampire there that isn't me.

I heard Cassie toss in her bead for the fifth time. I got up and walked out of my office towards her room. I could easily she was having a nightmare. My heart broke at this. I quietly walked over t her and was about to shake her awake, when she flinched away and fell of the bed, waking herself up. She opened her eyes as if barely realizing she had fallen asleep. She sat down on her bed, not noticing my presence again I reached out to her and she flinched away. She shakily looked up at me.

"Sorry." She mumbled. I at down next to her afraid of scaring her further than she already was from her nightmare.

"It's understandable sweetie… Are you okay? I came up from downstairs because I heard you tossing and turning." She looked up at me realization of what had happened had really happened. Tear started to form into her eyes and she threw herself at me hugging me and holding me tight. Crying in my arms. I held her close to me. "Shhh, baby it's okay, it's okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." I cooed, I swear this vampire came into the wrong town. If I ever get my hands on her I'll kill her. I thought to myself as I held Cassie.

A couple minutes went by. Cassie soon cried herself to sleep in my arms. I was about to move so I could lay her down on her bead, but the minute she felt my movement she latched on to me. I couldn't help, but smile. I pulled her close to me as I sat up on her bed against the headboard with her lying down. I thought about the dinner I had made and knew that it was uneaten. An hour had past and I was still on Cassie's bed, I heard movement from downstairs, then feet shuffling from down the hall. Cassie's door opened and revealed two tired yet sleepless teenagers.

Remy didn't hesitate to throw herself next to her sister on the bed. Lukas sleepily smiled and came to the other side of the bed and lay down next to me. I smiled to myself as I heard the rhythmic heart beat of all three of them. Their hearts beating in unison, in an even pace that signaled they were happily dreaming in a far away land where no harm can come to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise, Surprise

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. _

Lukas POV

The rest of the week went by in a flash. Its Sunday night we supposedly just came back from our grandmother's funeral, total lie. I felt like calling Uncle Seth he's a Quileute werewolf, he lives in La Push with grandpa and grandma. He always shows up for every birthday, spring break and two weeks before summer. Mom had been and still is good friends with the packs second in command Jacob. I thought about calling him again, but decided against it. If I called Uncle Seth, he would tell Aunt Leah and then word would spread throughout the Reservation and then we'd have about five shape shifting people in our house.

"Hey kids come downstairs," mom said. I got up from my bed, put my book down and went downstairs. It's eight at night and mom never has anything to do at this time. Cassie was right beside me with Macbeth still in her hands. We both had to read it for English.

"Yeah mom," Remy said, our mom stepped aside and revealed an outfit.

"So what do you think? This is my outfit for tomorrow," she smiled.

"Ugh, too mature, you'd look like your twenty three," Cassie said. Our mom huffed in frustration. Cassie and Remy smiled at each other. They both went up to Cassie's room smiling.

Mom and I walked up after them. As we arrived to their door they walked out with what looked like three jackets. They then walked to mom's room. I watched as they lay four varsity jackets with the letter "S" on them. Three of them were girls and one was a boys. They were white and red.

"So we ordered these for Christmas but they didn't arrive till after. They're varsity jackets. The "S" stands for Swan our last name. to make your day easier tomorrow at school mom, we'll all were these so if we all need to leave we can easily tell each other apart from everyone else," Remy stated.

"And since you're wearing this jacket it should be easy to find an outfit now," Cassie said. I went up to the jackets and grabbed the one that was obviously a guy. I put it on and looked in mom's mirror. Cool, I like it. I turned back and saw mom smiling, I felt myself blush a little.

Mom walked into her closet followed by Cassie and Remy. They looked through their clothes and kept coming out to show me. I laughed sometimes when my mom would bring a t shirt that didn't even match. Finally mom came out with a white t-shirt blouse, jeans, and red converse. I nodded my head in approval. Cassie then took her jacket and went to her room. Remy did the same.

"J. Luke I suggest you go choose your outfit as well," Cassie said.

"How many nick names and do I have? When are you going to stop giving me new one's?" I asked.

"Let's see there are Luke, Lu, Jake, , and Lake. That's only five."

"Where did you get Lake?"

"God don't act so surprised, we took the L from your first name and used it to replace the j in Jake," she said as it was normal. I just shook my head and walked into my room.

I looked in my closet then grabbed my dark wash jeans and my black and white circa Vulcan skate shoes. I looked through my shirts then decided to that I would wear my ACDC white, black, and red shirt. I looked at what I had laid out, it matched really well. I hung the shirt back up, then the jacket, folded my jeans and put the shoes back in their place.

-The Next Morning-

Everyone woke up at the same rushing to one of the five bathrooms in the house to take a shower. Mom was the first done as always. When I went down to eat breakfast Cassie and Remy were already there sitting. Cassie had her down again, with her natural waves elegantly showing. Remy had her hair parted in the middle, two small braids made going down to the side and all tied at the back, with the rest of her hair down. My mom's hair was flawless, kind of messy, but still flawless.

I Remy was wearing a shirt with the British flag saying 'I love the queen". Cassie however was wearing a baseball t that had the American flag with the Beatles on it. We all hurriedly went to brush our teeth. I could feel the nervousness running through everyone. We all got our jackets and back pack; mom put sunglasses on despite the fact that it was not sunny at all. It's rarely sunny in Saranac it's why we chose it. We all got in the Honda pilot, Remy in the passenger seat this time.

We were in the car; it was silent for a whole minute. We were all nervous, I reached over and plugged my IPod into the car and pressed play. Everyone immediately recognized the song, it's "She's Not There" the glee version. We used to watch the show and sing along before it got canceled. I started to sing the beginning then soon we were all singing like we used to with all the glee songs.

Edward POV

My car was parked next to Rosalie's in the school's parking lot. We had already gotten our schedules. We were all just waiting for the Swans to show up. I heard a car come into the parking lot. A nice Honda Pilot, immediately peoples thoughts went to the car. "The Swans" their back and their four of them.

I looked at jasper and the rest of my family all of them smiling. We could all hear the singing coming from inside the car.

"But it's too late to say you're sorry  
>How would I know, why should I care<br>Please don't bother tryin' to find her  
>She's not there<p>

Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked  
>The way she'd act and the color of her hair<br>Her voice was soft and cool  
>Her eyes were clear and bright<br>But she's not there" They sang. The song ended just as they parked seven cars away from us. Our smile we had disappeared as we heard a hiss come from the car.

"What do we do? We can't leave?" one of the girls in the car said worriedly. It was silent for a moment.

"We go act as normal as possible, if any of them bother you we leave, we'll move… I'm sorry this is happening angels. It's not supposed to." a lovely elegant voice said. It was a woman's voice, a musical voice.

"Okay… as long as were together than its okay," a girl's voice said.

We all held a breathe as the car doors opened. Four teenagers came out. All in Red and white varsity jackets with an "S" on it. All of them beautiful, all of them matching. One of them stood out though, the vampire, the one that didn't have a heartbeat, she had sunglasses on. She didn't bother to look our way.

"You'll stay away from the kids unless you want to die," she said low enough for anyone that wasn't a vampire couldn't hear. One of the girls the youngest Cassie hugged her from the side and let out a little laugh. I tried to go into their thoughts, but nothing I couldn't hear anything from them. We watched as they entered the school not once looking our way.

"Their heart beats are rather faster than a normal human and their blood isn't enticing at all," Rosalie said. I nodded my head. The bell rang and we all went to our respective classes.

Remy POV

We walked into the school and went with mom to get her schedule. She had Biology first period, Geometry second period, P.E with all of us, fourth period English, fifth period Free, sixth period History, and Seventh period music. I walked into my history class then stopped dead. In the back sat two of the vampire's and not just any vampire's. I recognized these from a picture in mom study, there the Cullen's. I was about to walk out of the classroom, but the bell rang. I took my seat and didn't even pay attention to the lecture.

As soon as the bell rang I ran out of the classroom. In the hall I ran into a hard body. I looked up to see no other than Edward Cullen staring at me curiously. I all of a sudden felt anger rise up into me. I pushed him out of my way and went looking for any of my family members. I walked right past my biology classroom.

"Miss Swan, I do believe you're still in this class," the teacher said. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. She pointed inside her classroom. I walked slowly into the class, "skipping classes on your second day of school isn't wise Miss Swan," she said. I slumped into my desk chair just as one of the two Cullen's from my History class walked in. I felt like yelling to the heavens.

I didn't pay attention in this class. Again as soon as the bell rang I ran out of the class and went straight to the P.E room. Cassie was already in there changed into the clothes, Next to her was two other set's of P.E clothes. I grabbed a set and quickly changed, putting my clothes into my locker. Mom came in and changed into the other set Cassie had for us. After the teacher took role I pulled them all aside, before the coach yelled at us and said for us to stop being lazy and join the rest. Seriously I couldn't get a break. Even in a class with them, I couldn't tell them. When the class ended I didn't get to tell them at all. Thankfully, I didn't have any of the Cullen's in geometry.

With lunch we didn't even have to go to the cafeteria. After telling mom on how disgusting the food looked and smelled, she had us bring our own lunch. As soon as we were outside in the spot Cass, Lukas and I ate lunch our first day here I told them. I waited for them to sit down.

"The Cullen's," was all I could get out. My mom looked hurt at the name, but confused. "The Cullen's there the vampire's here, I recognized three from the picture in your study. I have classes with two and walked into one trying to find you."

"What!" Lukas, Cassie, and mom yelled all at once. Cassie looked confused, hurt, angry, and lost. Mom looked hurt, angry, and worried. Lukas however was right with me we were both Angry and worried. We barely ate lunch when free period came. We walked to the library.

"I got permission earlier from the music teacher to play music in the music room that's not in use during fifth period. It room 115, I'll be there," Cassie said. We all turned to look at her. She showed us a pass the teacher gave her for the rest of the school year.

"You sure?" mom asked. She nodded silently, mom nodded in acceptance. We went our separate ways.

Cassie POV

How? Why? Why do I feel so lost? I was so sure I was angry that they left mom especially the way they left her. I don't care about them or him not being in our lives, but mom she doesn't deserve any of this. I don't like this feeling, feeling lost.

I walked into the music room. I saw the piano and went straight to it. As I put my backpack down I sat on the chair. I put my fingers on the keys and let them do their thing. I started to play Chopin's E Minor Prelude Op.28 NO.4. I let my fingers guide themselves to the keys. As I finished the song I started to play "River Flows in You" by Yiruma. I stopped playing midway and decided not to play classical music.

Thinking about what to play next the piano version of the song we sang in the car on the way to school. "She's Not There" Originally by The Zombies. I started to play the piano version of it. I loved the fast part in it near the end. As I got closer I thought I heard the door open, but was to into the music I was playing to look away from the piano. As I finished I left a second of silence then to play" Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane; I don't know why I decided to play the song but I did. After a few seconds of silence I started to play "Firework" by Katy Perry. I love the song it always lifts me up and makes me smile. Most of the songs are old from when I was like five, but I loved them. They were a part of me, music is a part of me.

The song came to an end. I sat silently for a moment. I opened my eyes and heard clapping. I looked up expecting my mom, Remy, and Lukas to be the one's clapping, but there were more than three. There were six, six vampire's all of them Cullen's. My eyes widened in horror. I was alone again, but not just with one, with six. The biggest of them all took a step forward; unconsciously I hissed and jumped back. They all looked at me surprised. One took a wary step forward, I knew this one. I felt my blood start to boil from anger I didn't know I was holding in.

"I'm Edward Pratt, this is my fam…ily..." he didn't finish saying anything because I started laughing angrily. He used a different last name. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't lie Douche I know your real name. Your Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I spit out. They all gasped, "Yeah I know who you are, I may not remember any of your names, but you stick out like a needle in a hay stack". I couldn't keep my anger down. I was trying, but it wouldn't. I felt my right hand shake. I grabbed the water bottle in backpack and threw it aside as it the water exploded out of it. My power of water can take control when I don't have control of my feelings like right now. I looked at the Cullen's who stood in shock at what had just happened. I heard the short one gasp, then look at Edward who then looked at a blonde haired boy.

"She won't, I can't get her to calm down. You don't think she… oh you do" the blonde one said. I took this chance I had, grabbed my bag and ran out the school. I yelled mom in the hallway knowing she'd here. I ran past the library where I saw her look up from a book, She saw me I knew. I was outside of the school when I turned and ran into the trees in the back of the school.

I stopped running and let myself fall to my knees in the snow nit caring f my pants got wet. I felt the anger rise up in me again. Without thinking I lifted snow with my mind and threw it at a tree. I lifted my hand turned the snow into water and thrust my hand forward. Water shot forward hitting a tree. I didn't put my hand down though. I turned all the snow that was near me into water so I could keep it shooting at the tree. I knew all the Cullen's were watching, they had followed me the minute I ran. I should have known better. I put my hand down stopping. I turned to the one I hated the most then shot water his way. He fell to the floor. I made sure none of the water ever touched the ground. He wouldn't drown, but he'd feel like he was.

"What are you doing to him? Stop it! You're hurting him!" one of them yelled.

"Cassie Spencer Swan why …" I heard my mom yell then stop. In a second she had me in her arms forcing my attention on her. I heard Edward pant as if he needed to. My mom was hugging me, not actually caring me, even though she could easily. "You okay?" she asked. I was about to answer, but she stopped me. "What am I asking? Of course you're not okay. By the looks of it you nearly made a tree fall and could have succeeded in drowning a vampire." I saw Remy and Luke a few feet away from me. I then saw Edward stand up angrily and walk towards me. He didn't get far though. Remy stopped the air in front of him. It looked like he hit a solid wall. Air is stronger than anything.

"What the fuck?" He said confused. Remy and Lukas were next to me and my mom the next second. "Who are you? What are you?" he asked.

My Mom slowly turned around. I heard them all gasp then one squealed. The small one jumped up and was about to run towards us, but stopped when she saw Remy, me, and Lukas all move our hands up so that they were straight in front. Mom looked at all of us sternly, we put our hands down.

"Hello, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Rose, E-Edward," mom said. Her voice cracked slightly when she said Edwards's name.

"Bella…How?" Edward, Douche, sperm donor said. To answer his question the four of us pulled out or Volturi necklaces we were wearing. They all had shocked faces. "Why? I didn't want this for you!" he yelled angrily. Lukas took a small step forward and growled.

"Lukas please," mom said. Lukas looked at mom then took a step back. "Edward it was going to happen whether you liked it or not, Lukas would have turned me."

"That boy, that child," he said pointing at Lukas, "How he's not a Vampire?"

"This Boy has a name Edward. His name is Lukas Jacob Swan and he is half human half vampire. He is the only venomous one of my children," she said as she put her arms around the three of us. "Remy, Lukas, and Cassie are my children."

"How? That's impossible for vampires to have kids how did you?" the blonde woman asked.

"I wasn't a vampire Rosalie. I was human." She said, "There father was a vampire." They all took this information in.

"Who's the father Bella? Does he know about them? Why another vampire?" Edward asked almost heartbroken, yet angry.

"I never moved on Edward," she said, "their father doesn't know about them because he left me before I even knew I was pregnant. As for do I know who he their father is yes, I do. I'm speaking to their father and his family right now." Their jaws were dropped, Edward looked angry and then my mom spoke. "Alice stop jumping excitedly, my children already have their rooms decorated, they choose their own clothes and they are not Barbie doll," she said, the short one frowned a little then smiled, " I'm not a Barbie doll either my house is perfectly fine and decorated as well." The short girl frowned again.

"You died to keep our children" Edward stated.

"Were not yours," Remy, Lukas and I all said at once.

"We may have half of you in us, but you are nothing, you're just a sperm donor. I don't care what your intentions were for leaving my mom, but you shouldn't have left her in the woods alone and hide everything that would remind her of you. I don't care if you were in my life or not. I hate you for leaving my mom the way you did. All of you just disappeared and then she found out she was pregnant. How could she contact you if it was as if you never existed? Just like you said it would be."

"Lukas!" my mom yelled. Lukas had said exactly what Remy and I wanted to say. Lukas looked sadly at our mom; I knew what he was thinking we all did. "Stop, don't even think about you are thinking about. It's not like that baby, not anymore. I got the help I needed and I'm thankful for it every day," She said. I heard the bell for seventh period ring. "Esme I believe you have a class to teach, my daughter won't be present." my teacher whose name is apparently Esme nodded then left.

We stood in awkward silence for a moment. My mom then went into her back pack wrote something, and then ripped the paper out. "Come by my house around five. I'll be there and we'll talk. Right now I need to talk with my children and take them hunting," she said. She handed Edward the paper. He just nodded. We walked towards the car, got in, and then drove out of the parking lot.

"So… what do you want me to tell the school why we left?" Lukas asked. My mom smiled a little at his question.

"Say you pulled us out of school for the rest of the day, because we've been having trouble dealing with the fact our supposed grandma died. Say you're sorry that you didn't call earlier too." Lukas did just that.


	6. Chapter 6

Awkward Silence

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. _

_I posted links on my profile page for this story._

Rosalie POV

Bella's alive and she has kids. How is this possible? If Edwards the father that means he's no longer a…holy shit! I can't believe him. I can't believe I didn't know. I can't believe he fathered children. How did none of us see anything like this happening to Bella? Those kids are beautiful and protective of each other. I have to say Bella did a good job, even if one of her kids almost drowned Edward.

"Rose, could you please stop?" Edward asked.

"It's true Edward she did a good job raising them as a single mother."

"She wouldn't have been a single mother if I hadn't left," he whispered to himself.

"Well you did so deal with it," I hissed.

"You wouldn't have raised them any way's Rose. They aren't your kids!"

"I know that Edward! I wasn't thinking of raising them and stealing them! I would have liked to be part of their lives' to watch them grow up. And don't tell me none of you would have liked that either, especially you Edward. We missed fifteen years of their lives; if you had stayed liked we told you too, we wouldn't be here!" I yelled.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Enough!" Edward and I turned and saw Esme and Carlisle in the house looking at us.

"Tell me what happened?" he said. We all made our way to the living room.

We told Carlisle everything. He was shocked, hurt and worried. Esme and Carlisle had always seen Bella as their daughter the minute Edward brought her to the house. We told Carlisle about the power the youngest had. He was surprised and curious especially when we told him that the kids were half vampire half human.

We sat in the living room for some time. It was only three thirty; Esme got up and went to the car. She brought bag a bag from the grocery store. I got up looked in it. There were bananas, a pie pan, and all the ingredients to make some sort of pie.

"Esme, you know Bella can't eat anymore," I stated. She looked at me and smiled.

"I know, but the children can." I watched as she made the pie. She put it all together and by the time it was done it was four forty five. We made our way to the cars. I got into my red BMW with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme went in the Black Mercedes and Edward, Alice and Jasper went into Edwards Volvo. The house wasn't as far from ours. The drive was only fourteen minutes long. If we ran we would have been there in less than two minutes.

We lived off Bartlett Carry Road on the estate that was right next to Tamarack pond. As much as Esme and Carlisle would like to own the house, we couldn't were leasing it. It was for sale, but someone who doesn't even live in it bought it. As we drove into the drive to the house I heard laughing.

"Come on Cass, you can hide, but we'll find you any way's!" the boy Lukas yelled. I stopped the parked the car. Everyone got out. Lukas and Remy had a face of determination. "Cassie come on we have guests." He said smiling to himself. From the tree's surrounding the house came a snow ball that hit Remy in the back.

"Shit! I'm out, damn it!" She went inside the house and came back out with a new sweater on. Lukas formed three snowballs ready to throw them. Another snowball came at him from the trees again. And then another and another all from different directions. He dodged and ducked.

All of us went to stand near the door, to stay away from the line of fire. Lukas threw all the new snowballs he formed. We all heard something come from the left, just as Lukas turned a snowball went straight for his head.

"Lukas, look out!" Remy yelled. Lukas turned around and the snowball hit his face, "I told you to look out! That means duck!" Remy yelled.

"Ha-ha-ha! Victory is mine!" we heard Cassie yell. We turned her way and saw her jump down from a tree branch.

"Cheater!" Both Remy and Lukas said.

"It's not cheating when you're using strategy. Maybe next time you'll take some notes," she smiled as she walked towards the door. Lukas grabbed and hand full of snow and threw it at her. The snowball stopped mid air, and then came flying back to Lukas face. Remy started to laugh.

"Shut up," Lukas mumbled. Just then Bella opened the door and smiled at the sight of Lukas brushing off snow.

"Luke why don't you go change, dinners almost ready," Bella said, she smiled and ruffled his hair as he walked by. Remy left with him too. "Why don't you guys come in." she said to us. We nodded and came inside the house.

"Oh Bella, I made this for the kids," Esme said as she handed her the pie. Bella thanked her smiling. She grabbed the pie and set it on the counter in the kitchen. We walked into the living room, while Bella was in the kitchen.

We all looked at the picture frames on top of the mantel piece above the fire place. They were all of the kids when they were younger, birthdays, at the park, with the volturi, with Bella, even some with Charlie and the pack. We all sat down as Bella came back in. we all looked curious.

"So I take you all want to know?"She asked. We just nodded our heads. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "On my birthday after what happened, Edward and I gave ourselves to each other. Two weeks later you left and then a week later I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. It wasn't supposed to be possible. I knew that my baby was growing at a fast rate though. I had a little bump already. I remembered you guys telling me about the Volturi in Italy. So I emptied my bank account took a bus to Oregon and a flight to Italy. In Italy I took a travel bus to Volterra from there I just walked. I didn't find them immediately. I was out one night when I met Alec. All I said was "I know what you are" and he brought me inside the castle. I was questioned by Aro, Caius, and Marcus, but all the questions stopped the minute they heard a heartbeat coming from inside of me. When they were silent I told them I got impregnated by a vampire that told me about them. I told them I knew this wasn't supposed to be possible, but yet I was pregnant. Immediately they jumped to the chance to help me. At first I thought they just wanted to run test on me and the kids, but then I realized they really wanted to help. I told them everything who their father was all of it. Aro was angry, but I told him not to hurt any of you, because in the end it would hurt me more. On October 27th my water broke. Remy was fully developed, a new born. My other kids however were not. Lukas looked like a five month old, he wasn't fully developed, he had a heart beat, but didn't dry or anything. He was officially born on April 17th, the day he finally opened his eyes and cried. He had been in an incubator…Cassie…" Bella looked around her making sure none of her kids were around, "Cassie looked like an 11 week old. She had to be put into an artificial womb, to keep growing. She grew very slowly; she was finally born on August 15th. She cried for a second and then it was silent. Her heart stopped beating. She was dead for two minutes before we got her heart beating again."

We all took this information in. Edward looked lost and sad. There was a moment of silence before Bella started to talk again.

"We lived with the Volturi for six years. I still work for them giving information out to other vampires in the different countries. When the children were one Aro gave me permission to see Charlie and tell him what I am. He saw Charlie heartbroken and crying on the one year anniversary of me missing. Charlie was pleading on the television for me to come home or be released by my captors. I couldn't however tell Renee, which I was perfectly fine with. She would forever judge me especially since I got pregnant. Well anyways after six year of being In Italy we moved to Brattleboro, Vermont, then Lewiston, Maine and now were here." just as she finished speaking we heard the timer in the kitchen go off.

"Finally," we heard the three kids in their rooms mumble.

"I'm done! High school is way too easy!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Good, now you can help your big brother," Lukas said.

"In your dreams, read it on your own. I'm not telling you anything." Cassie said.

"Come on!"

"Stop your whining and gloating losers," Remy's said as she came out from the hallway.

"This is an A and B conversation C your way out of it," Cassie and Lukas said at once coming down the stairs.

"Retards," Remy mumbled under her breathe.

"Okay that's enough. No more name calling, no more trying to cheat your way into a good grade, and Lukas your reading the book, no arguing," Bella said as the three kids went into the kitchen.

The kids all sat down and ate their dinner. I asked Bella what she had made. She made Rosemary chicken, Rice Pilaf, and cooked carrots. As the kids ate we talked more about everything we've done so far. We asked Bella many question about the kids and herself.

"They all get good grades. Even in grade school it was always four's, in middle school A's and B's. Now there all in high school so I'll see how much harder they have to work. Apparently they all see it as a walk in the park. Lukas may not want to read Macbeth, but he has to, for the essay they need to right for it. It has to have quotes from the book."

"Is there anything they excel in?"Carlisle asked. Bella smiled and nodded. Her smile soon turned into a frown.

"Cassie Spencer and Remy Elizabeth Swan I will double the amount of Carrots you have on your plate if you try and throw those away," Bella stated. Lukas's laughter from the kitchen was heard. We all smiled, being a mother fit Bella perfectly.

"Shut up Luke," Remy and Cassie mumbled.

"I wish I was born without taste buds," Cassie mumbled a second later making everyone in the house giggle. Bella put her hand on her head and smiled.

"Anyways to answer your question Carlisle yes, they are good in different subjects. Cassie is excels in English and Science, Remy in English and Math, and Lukas in History and English. They're all able to help one another with subject they don't like. Outside of school they have their talents besides the obvious powers. Cassie loves photography and Lukas loves to do Motocross and any other extreme sport. He only get to go to the motocross track twice a month though, it's too dangerous. Remy is a great painter, drawer. They all play the piano as well."

"Geesh Bella they're like you all excel in English. Did you put them in classes for piano?" Jasper asked even though he meant an entirely different thing.

"If you're asking if I wanted them to learn because Edward played, the answer is no. I want them to be happy and if they wanted to play the drums or guitar I'd let them. They wanted to learn how to play when they were three, after I had taught myself how to. They loved it when I played, especially Cassie. So they asked one day and I said yes."

"Bella just out of curiosity do all of your children have powers?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes they all do. The three of them can communicate to someone through touch. Remy has the power of air; Lukas the power of Fire and Cassie has the power of water. I'm a shield which is why Edward can't read my mind or there's. I also have the power of earth. We are the four elements." She said. Carlisle's mouth hung open.

"You all have two powers, that are unheard of, incredible."

"Yes it is. Are powers of the element's are also connected to how we feel. That's why at school today the water bottle exploded. Cassie was too angry to even focus on trying to calm herself down," Bella said as we heard running water from the kitchen. The kids were washing their dishes'.

"Why was she angry though? We hadn't done anything to her?' Emmett asked.

"Well one she felt threatened and unsafe. Six of you one of her. She knows about you guys. She knows how you left, she knows how much pain I was in, and she knows that Edward caused it. She knew that when you all left that my heart was shattered into a million pieces and even after I gave birth my heart was still broken, but slowly healing. My children became my soul reason for living and being happy."

"So she wasn't angry at the fact that Edward wasn't in their lives, but of the way we left you," jasper said. Bella nodded.

"Edward played me like the fool that I was," she mumbled.

"What do you mean Bella?" Esme asked worriedly. We all looked at her then to Edward.

"I was just a human. Edward never loved me, I was just an insignificant human that was just there that fell in love with him and he decided to play with my heart and toy with my feelings. He even told me that I meant absolutely nothing to him the day he left me in the woods behind my house, the last day I saw him," she asserted. Emmet growled, I hissed, Alice, Esme and Carlisle looked stunned, and Jasper looked beyond angry. It was only until I turned to look at Bella that I saw three teenagers looking ready to kill.

"You never told us that mom," Lukas said flatly no tone in his voice. He looked at Edward. The three of them were looking at Edward.

"You weren't supposed to be listening. None of you were," Bella mumbled. It was as if she knew this would happen if she ever said it. She was trying to protect her kids from their own feelings.

"I'll be in the car," Edward said, he got up and walked toward the door. Lukas shook his head.

"Walk away, you always do. Instead of confront what's in front of you. You spineless shit,"Lukas mumbled under his breath, not even noticing he had. Edward stopped in his tracks at the door just as he opened. He turned around and faced Lukas.

"What did you say?" he asked. Lukas was lost in his own thoughts. Cassie held onto Lukas's hand. Lukas was brought out of his thoughts then looked horrified. "You don't know anything about me" Edward stated.

"I know enough to know to say that you are spineless. You may have saved my mom once, but less face it, if you didn't leave you could have saved her from three years of heartbreak and pain. Three's years, sometimes I'd see her cry and all I wanted to do was cry with her even if I didn't know why. We would always hug her and try to get her to laugh or smile. It wasn't hard, but then we learned what her fake smile was, so we tried even harder and eventually succeeded in saving her from the broken state she was in!" Lukas yelled. We were all speechless at this new information given to us that Bella had left all it out.

Alice POV

_Edward I know your listening, I'm going to strangle you._ I thought, how could he say that to Bella? Tell her that? I would have died if I had been in Bella's position. And even worse leaving her in the woods alone. I can't believe we broke her so much. Three years, that's what Lukas said three years it took her for her heart to be repaired. _Edward, say something!_ I thought. There was just awkward silence in the house. Lukas even dared Edward to speak; of course Lukas didn't even notice he said his thoughts out loud. _Damn it Edward!_

"I never…I never meant anything that I said that day. I never moved on. I just said what I said so that your mother would believe m, so she'd truly think I didn't love her because if she didn't believe it would have been a lot harder for me to leave. I never meant for it to take three years for your mom's heart to be repaired. I'm sorry for the amount of pain I put her in. I'm sorry you had to see it," Edward finally said.

"Why then? She knew the risks of being with you, but she loved you. She forgave your brother the minute it happened, so why?" it was Remy who asked. Edward thought for a second.

"Because with me she was always getting hurt. There never seemed to be a day where she wasn't close to hurting herself with me. I know it's not what you want to hear, but I truly believed that leaving was the best thing for your mom for you Bella."

"Aren't you like a hundred years old? I thought you were supposed to be smart not ridiculously stupidly retarded," Cassie said, then walked up to her room. We heard her door close then she softly said "What a fucking idiot." We all stood there in silence.

"Bella aren't you going to say something about her language?"Edward asked.

"She didn't break the rule. The rule is if any of them say a bad word while there door is open or outside of the room then they get in trouble. Her rooms supposed to be her space Edward. I'm not going to reprimand her for closing the door and saying the f-word. It wouldn't be fair to her." Bella replied.

"But it's okay for them to call each other Loser's, retards, and what not?"

"Edward, did you not hear me tell them to stop earlier. There teenagers, there all the same age. Are you going to tell me you don't call Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, or Alice any of these? I know the difference in the tone of voice when they say it."

"No I did, but the fact that you let her call me ridiculously stupidly retarded and a fucking idiot and letting him call me a spineless shit and yet you don't reprimand them. Bella when I was a child I'd..."

"Exactly Edward! When you were a child! That was in the 1910's Edward that was when the titanic was built! I'm not you; I have a different way of parenting, I wasn't raised like you. We aren't in that time and I will not spank or lay a hand on my kids. Do you think it is easy on them to have you come into their lives? I know you never knew Edward, but this seeing you meeting you, do you even think of what is going through their head? Lukas was thinking it he didn't mean to say it out loud. Cassie is my youngest, she's been feeling lost since this afternoon when we found out you were living here. Do you even take them into account?" Bella hotly stated. Remy put her hand in her moms. They were silently communicating. Remy nodded her head, grabbed Lukas's hand and both went upstairs. We all heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Cassie mumbled, She sounded tired. Music soon was on in the room.

"Listen I raised them I know them better than you. You may have just learned that you have kids, but just because you just found out doesn't mean that you're going to start reprimanding and have a say in what they can and cannot do," Bella hissed at Edward.

"I should have a say in their lives! I'm their father!"

"Yes you are, but you haven't been in their lives since before they were born! They are fifteen and fourteen, they don't trust you. They know the difference between right and wrong. They don't see you as their father!"

"And whose fault is that Bella?" Edward growled. I can't believe he said that.

"How dare you try and blame me! You didn't leave contact information! You left and never looked back! You said it yourself "It will be like I never existed" and you know what it was. You didn't exist anymore, up until today you were just a memory. I tried my best for them not to hate you or be angry with you, but let's face it even when a father abandons their children's mother even when the father didn't know she was pregnant the kids will always have less respect for him, they will always have some hate and anger towards him."

"Bella did you even…"

"You know what Edward I don't want to hear you or see you anymore!" Bella yelled, she walked towards the door and opened it, "Get out of my house!"

Edward looked torn; he walked out of the house. Bella slammed the door and went upstairs to her room. We heard her scream, then another door open. The kids left the music on, but they all walked to Bella's room. A few moments later we heard a honk outside. It was coming from the Volvo. We left the house. _I swear when we get home I'll rip your head off!_ I yelled at Edward from my head as I got into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Werewolf

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. _

_I have an idea to bring Victoria in it? Should I?_

_Posted link to pictures Cassie took_

Bella POV

I can't believe him, how dare he want to use corporal punishment on my kids. I swear if he or anyone ever lays a finger on my kids they will be dead before then can say sorry. We've been going to school just avoiding the Cullen's as much as possible which is hard when there in some of your classes. I can tell this silent treatment and avoidance is killing Alice. She's in my history class with jasper; thankfully I don't have any classes with Edward. I just can't look at him.

"Hey Bella," I heard a soft voice say. I turned around and saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"I'm not in the mood," I said. I walked to my locker put my books in, then left. They were following me and I knew it. it was lunch time so I just went outside to the spot the kids had shown me. Cassie was already there humming happily. I sat down next to her.

"Bella when will you be in the mood?" Emmett asked.

"When she wants to be duh…" Cassie mumbled. I couldn't help, but smile. Lukas then came out with Remy. He was pissed; Cassie smiled and shook her head.

"What am I missing?" I asked.

"Nothing, Lukas just corrected his science teacher and his teacher went off about how he's the teacher not the student so he knows what is and isn't right," Remy said smiling. Cassie let out a laugh.

"I've heard this before. Just tell me he didn't send you to the office?" I asked.

"Nope," was Lukas's response, they sat down and ate ignoring the Cullen's presence.

They ate and talked about their day so far. As lunch went on the Cullen's never left. I half expected for Edward to show up, but he never did. The bell rang and the Cullen's disperse to their classrooms. However we swans all had free period. We spent it well; we all got our homework that we had been given for the weekend. When our free period was over we all went t our classrooms. I felt semi-bad for Cassie. She had her last class with Esme and apparently Rosalie had it as well. Yesterday Cassie had told us that the class was finally allowed to go out and take pictures. She said Rose had followed her. Today her groups of fellow students including Rose were going to develop their film and print the pictures. I hope Rose didn't annoy Cassie; she can have a short temper.

Cassie POV

_Hurry up! Come on ring already, I have film to develop!_ The bell rang and I hurried out of the class. I hastily made my way to my photography class. Mrs. Pratt really named Mrs. Cullen told the class when you came into the class you could start to work which is what I did. I nodded at her hello not wanting to speak. I put my backpack down, grabbed my camera and went into the black room. I took the roll of film out in the pitch black room, put it in the reel, put the reel in the tank, put the light proof cover in. after pouring the liquids in I put the lid on. I did the steps to producing the film by heart. Twenty minutes is how long it took for the process. Rosalie had come in after me. She tried to talk, but I was too concentrated on my film.

When it was fully developed I took the film out and cleaned out the tank and reel. I let the film dry for a minute. I went back to my station in the dark room. I turned the enlarger on and put the red frame in front of the main light. I grabbed paper put it on the easel, put the film into the enlarger hold, focused the picture then moved the red frame as I pressed the timer so the light of the film doesn't stay on for long. I didn't want my paper to turn black when I placed in the tub with the chemical that makes the picture come up. I looked around me and only saw that Rosalie was the other person in the room. Where people still developing film? I thought to myself.

"Not everyone is experienced in developing film and printing the pictures," Rosalie said. I placed another picture in the tub as I took the one I had first put in into another tub. "Esme is helping them. How's your mom?" she asked as she put three papers at once into a tub.

"fine, I don't know…how would you feel if the one man you loved with all your heart told you, you never meant anything, left and then you see him again says that everything he said is a lie and thinks your way of parenting is wrong?" I stated.

"I think your mom did a great job raising you and your siblings. Edward is just angry that he left her, because if he hadn't he would have been in your lives," she said.

"And no doubt hitting us every chance he got," I mumbled.

"You heard that?"

"I hear everything that happens inside my house. I knew I'd have to strain my ears the minute Lukas and Remy came in and turned on my Ihome," I said, Rosalie gave me a stern look. "What it's not like they weren't trying to listen either."

"Your mother didn't want you listening."

"What concerns my mom concern me, besides if he ever tries to hurt me or anyone of my family I will make sure he drowns," I stated flatly. She shook her head and smiled. I rinsed the picture that I had developed in water before drying them. I can't believe I had a conversation with her, without bubbling the water or throwing it at her face.

I put the pictures in a folder. I developed four for class and three that I would take home, frame and give to my mom. She no doubt would hang them in the in the house, like she has with all my other ones. When the bell rang I walked to my locker. I looked at the pictures I was keeping. One of them was of tree in the park downtown. I had lay down on the ground and took the picture. You could see the tree from the bottom up. The next is of a small island in the middle of Lower Saranac Lake. The next was of my mom. I took it yesterday when we were walking, she turned her head and I took the picture.

I closed my locker and headed outside towards the car where my mom was already waiting. Lukas then showed up by my side. As we both got in the car we saw Remy walking out of the school.

Rosalie POV

_I can't believe I had a conversation with one of them. None of us will talk to us. They're serious when they say they won't talk to any of us, but she did. Cassie talked to me. I think she felt like she had no other choice though. We were the only ones in the dark room. God her pictures were beautiful especially that one of Bella. I noticed her keep three of the seven she had printed though. They were amazing, I wonder who taught her how to develop and print._

"You talked to her?" Edward asked full of hurt and anger.

"Yes, we have class together. We were the only ones in the dark room," I stated in a tone that basically said, "duh".

"Wow, is she any good?" he asked. We walked down the hall.

"Why don't you see for yourself? Esme is still in the classroom," I said as we walked by Alice, Emmett and Jasper who joined to Esme's classroom.

"What do I owe the pleasure to have all my children in my classroom?"Esme asked playfully. We all smiled.

I went toward the cabinet were each student had a cubby to place their camera, film, pictures and unfinished projects. I opened it and looked for Cassie's. I found it, but it was empty except for 3 stencils the class had made on Monday.

"She took her camera home. She owns it so I can't make her keep it here. But if you're looking for the pictures there right here on my desk,"Esme said. She got up from her desk and out the four of the seven pictures she printed in the middle of the table.

One was of a river in a snow filled forest. The next of snow frosted flowers. Then one of Lukas kicking snow to make way for his bike. The last was of Bella's old 1943 copies of Wuthering heights and Jane Eyre. They were all beautiful. Perfect lighting. The one of the books though wasn't her favorite.

"If she didn't like the picture of the books why did she print it let alone take it?" Edward asked. God he could be really stupid sometimes.

"She took it and printed it because she didn't want to seem like she knew what she was doing. She wanted to make it seems like she's in the same boat as everyone else. You should have seen the other three pictures she took home though. They were beautiful. One was of a little island in the middle of the lake here, one of Bella, and one of a tree. She's really good." I said.

"I could see, do you know how they are doing?"Edward asked.

"They're okay. Cassie said she'd drown you before you lay a hand on her or her family though."

"I was out of line. I shouldn't have said anything; Bella's done great with them."

We stayed in the classroom for a bit longer then left with Esme. On our way home we saw Cassie running on the highway. Being curious we all pulled over. Cassie didn't hear us. I realized she was listening to music. She slowly stopped to a walk. Bent forward and was panting. Esme quickly was by her side, making Cassie jump. Cassie looked at us, then at Esme.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She then started to walk away. We got into our cars and followed her. If the road wasn't so vacant I'm positive people would think were ready to kidnap her. She looked annoyed; Emmett smiled a little.

Cassie quickly turned into the trees and started to run again. I heard Alice gasp in Edwards's car behind mine. Edward pulled over to the side and slammed on his brakes. Both Esme and I did the same. Edward jumped out of his car and ran into the woods.

"I saw her future disappear," Alice said. We all followed Edwards sent. We got closer and closer. I then realized we were right next to Bella's house. The smell hit me hard though, WET DOG. I heard a giggle.

"You know I would have beaten you if didn't stop because of the Cullen's," Cassie said, "Come on, Mom will be over the moon to see you. Go change." I heard a shift. We came into Bella's drive and waited for Cassie to come out. We all heard things fall to the ground.

"Thanks. So he's back?" a cheery male voice said.

"Yup, you know if you're cheery like this at that maybe mom won't be happy to see you."

"Hey! I'm hurt"

They both stepped out of the woods and into the driveway. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was standing next to Quileute shape shifting dog. They both turned and froze. The both looked like they got caught pulling a prank. Edward was the first to speak.

"Get the hell away from her!" he yelled.

"I'll take a step back, but I'm not going away," he said as he took a step to the right. Edward ran towards him, but stopped as water came his way. He slipped onto the ground. "What? Don't you know you shouldn't be near him?" Edward asked as he got up. He started to walk closer to Cassie. Cassie took hold of the man's arm and took a step back.

"Edward, you're scaring her," Jasper stated. Edward stopped walking.

"Me?" he looked astonished before remember what I had told him at school. "I… I'm not going to hurt you Cassie, but I'm pretty sure if your mom knew the danger you were in right know being next to him she would want to move you away from him too."

Both Cassie and the man let out a giggle at the thought. "She's done that before, but only because she's a baby hog."

"Yeah, I remember you were three and wanted me to give you a piggy back ride in my wolf form. You were only on me for like three seconds before your mom said, "Okay that's enough. She had fun, too dangerous." Ha-ha, you threw the biggest fit." Edward and the rest of us looked lost. These two were talking a walk down memory lane.

"Sorry, how do you know each other?" Esme asked. They both looked back at us.

"This is my Uncle Seth,"Cassie said, "Seth Clearwater Swan."


	8. Chapter 8

Princess?

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. _

Emmett POV

What the hell. Her uncle, Bella doesn't have any siblings at least as far as I can remember. She never mentioned any to us at all.

"You're Uncle? How your mother doesn't have any siblings?" Edward asked surprised by this new information.

"When Bella came back from Volterra to tell us she is al…a vampire and had kids and what not, she came back to find that her dad Charlie married my mom Sue Clearwater. My dad Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack about a month after Bella went missing. My sister had phased and seeing it happen to her caused the heart attack. I witnessed it and all the emotions running through me caused me to phase too. Charlie was spending lots of time with my mom after my dad died. I guess they both connected because they both lost someone. A month before Bella came back Charlie and my mom got married. They made each other happy and my mom always tried her best to keep Charlie from giving up on Bella. I was fourteen and a half when they got married, Leah was twenty. A year later Charlie adopted me as his son and I took his last name Swan, but kept Clearwater," He said, I saw Edward nod.

"Ugh, where is your mom?" I asked realizing Bella hadn't come barging out the house door or doing something along those lines.

"At the grocery store with Remy and Lukas. I told her I'd stay mainly because I knew there was a wolf in the woods," she said, "Don't you have cars parked on the highway. If my mom is pist at you guys I wouldn't leave them somewhere in clear sight where she could ACCIDENTLY ram into them."

At the word ram I grabbed Rosalie's car keys and ran to where we left the cars I was followed by Jasper and Alice. Alice went into Esme's and Jasper into Edwards. We drove to Bella's house. Cassie and that Seth guy were gone. The door to the house was open though.

"Why are we standing out here?" Jasper asked nodding towards the door that is open.

"I don't trust a werewolf in the house with her alone and Bella no doubt doesn't want any of us in the house," he said just as we heard a car pull into the drive. We stood silently for a minute then, the garage door opened up and Bella parked her Honda in it.

I watched as she, Remy, and Lukas took grocery bags out and went inside. I noticed that towards the side of the house that Seth was there hiding, with a big smile on his face. He silently walked into the garage, and then went through the garage door that led inside the house. We heard Bella scream then Seth came running outside and stopped hands up in surrender laughing. Bella came outside looking furiously at him; Cassie trailed behind her laughing too.

"That was not funny!" Bella yelled.

"Aww it totally was big sis or is it little sis because I actually age," Seth laughed. Bella walked up to him and hot him playfully on the shoulder. He pretended it hurt. He then pulled Bella into a hug and swung her around before putting her feet back on the ground. He then looked seriously at her. "You lied; I knew you were lying when we talked on the phone three days ago. So I came out here. Obviously you were gone, but my favorite niece wasn't. And then I saw him and his family," He said as if it were something that happens every day.

Bella looked toward us. She shot daggers at Edward, and then turned to face Seth. She almost looked ashamed. Seth hugged her again and she let out a small sigh. They stayed like that for awhile. Before Cassie coughed quite violently. Edward was the first at her side; he scared her making her jump back and slip onto the ground. Seth let out a little laugh shaking his head. Bella then shot daggers at him. Bella helped Cassie up and looked at her. Cassie just shook her head amused at Bella being worried.

"I swear of all the traits your kids could have gotten from you the one they shouldn't have would be clumsiness," Seth said making me laugh. I stopped though when Rosalie slapped me upside the head.

"Seth why don't you go inside," Bella said. Seth looked at her, and then cautiously made his way inside. "I don't understand, the door was opened wide for you to come in, why didn't you?"

"I didn't think you'd like to come home and find six vampires inside your house with your youngest daughter and a wolf," Edward said, "I told her to leave the door pen because I don't trust the wolf, shape shifter."

"Well I do, Seth's my little brother in all aspects. He would never do anything that would hurt any of my kids. In fact none of the pack would do anything to hurt my kids. My kids are part of the Quileute tribe without actually having Quileute blood in them. The reservation accepts us and if were in danger they would help protect us. Were all a family." Bella stated. Edward angrily nodded accepting the information, knowing he couldn't change any of it. "And I would have been fine if you guys were in the house at least everyone but you Edward. If Cassie didn't invite you in it was probably because she was unsure. Would you all like to come in?" she asked. Alice jumped happily. We all nodded.

When we walked in we heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Bella stood still for a moment then walked straight to the laughter. We heard a slap, a giggled "ow" and a "sorry" all coming from Seth.

"That wasn't for you, god you eat like a dog," Bella said making another wave of laughter erupt from the kitchen.

"I'm a shape shifter, I turn into one smarty. I burn lots a calories just breathing, cut a growing man some slack," Seth said. Bella walked out of the kitchen shaking her head.

"Growing man my ass," Bella mumbled. We looked at her stunned. She looked at us questioningly, "what?"

"Bella you just slapped a werewolf, he could have phased. Beside what did you slap him for?" Alice asked.

"I didn't slap him hard; it was a playful slap upside his head. He was eating freshly made sourdough bread from the loaf I picked at the store. I'm using it for dinner," she said the last part loudly.

"What are you making I'll get it started?" Seth asked.

"Seth dinners at six not at four," Bella said flatly.

Edward POV

Seth went to sleep two hours ago in the guest bedroom Bella had. Being a shape shifter or whatever he is tires him out. He didn't even get up to eat dinner. The kids ate silently which seemed quite odd to me I would have thought that being teenagers that they'd talk. When they were done washing their dishes, they all went to do their separate things, but ended up in Bella's room. Remy had come to the living room where we were talking and unplugged an Xbox console from the TV, took five games with her, three controllers and a microphone. I had no idea what for, but Bella smiled. Lukas and Cassie then came down and grabbed a drum set and a guitar. Emmett literally jumped out of his seat when he saw this.

"Can they sing?" he asked. I wondered if he could be anymore stupid. We had all heard them singing, in fact every vampire can sing well. I hardly doubt it is any different for hybrids.

"Yes, they can all sing, Emmett. They going to play Glee Rock band, the game actually doesn't exist but Aro knew how much the kids loved the show, so he had a game made of it. It has all the glee songs and instead of playing at parties or concerts like the usual rock band you have to win singing competitions. The four other games Remy grabbed are Mortal Combat a game any generation loves, Need for Speed: shift, Resident Evil: Afterlife and Looney tunes: Acme Arsenal. I try my best not to get them games with guns, but it's hard since that's mostly what's out there."

"Resident Evil isn't that the zombie movie?" Rose asked. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Yes, they the idea of zombie and vampire games is amusing to them." We heard them all sing She's Not There, Dancing with Myself, Singing in the Rain, Forget you, and The Time Warp.

They were good, when the last song was sung they started to play what my guess is Need for Speed since it sounded like cars were zooming by. They argued quite a bit, but not like Jasper and I.

"Do you guys want a tour of the house?" Bella asked, I looked at Esme who smiled and nodded. Just then the doorbell rang. "Carlisle?" we all nodded to Bella who opened the door. "Hi, Carlisle, I was about to give a tour of my house," Bella said. Carlisle smiled and nodded. We all followed her to the back door.

"My house sits on three acres. From right here you could see the dock on the lake and the garage, my cargo trailer is in there," she said pointing with her right hands to the dock and left hand to the Garage. We followed her back into the house. "You've all seen the kitchen and the living room," she said as we followed her down a hall. She opened a door to reveal a pink and white room. Making Alice squeal, "This is Remy's room, she prefers down stairs to upstairs…I don't know why. Next to her room is the guest bedroom, and this is the music room," Bella said as she opened two double doors revealing two piano's a grand piano and an Electric one. Off to the side were two easels and a painting table. On one of the easel was an unfinished painting. I looked closely at it and saw it was Bella's house back in Forks. "By the time they were seven they could all paint a van Gogh and make it look as if it were an original," Bella said.

We followed her out into the hallway again. She stopped at a door across from Remy's room and hesitantly opened it. It was a study, an office. It was the size of a regular room too. We looked around, as Bella told us this was her office, where she does all her work. I looked at the walls, paintings and photographs were all hung. I couldn't keep my eyes off one photo though.

"That was this Christmas. Fa…Aro insisted on taking a family portrait, although we take one every year." She stated, I knew she hoped none of caught her when she was about to call Aro, father. "This is thanksgiving with my dad and the pack. We spend a week with them during Christmas vacation, but spend Christmas in Volterra."

"You all seem happy," Jasper said.

"Yeah, we were. The castle is my kid's playground. They don't have to worry about people noticing how fast they run or they're strength. They don't need to worry about that on the reservation either."

"Edward these are the three other pictures Cassie printed in class today," Rosalie said as she stared at three pictures nicely framed and hung. They were exactly like Rosalie had said they were. Beautiful. The one of Bella was the most beautiful though. I looked at Esme who was smiling, but was unsure of herself.

"Cassie brought her own paper to the class today. In fact if you look in her drawer in the dark room at the school you'll see a stack of paper Cassie bought for herself to use in the class. We were all walking the other day. I heard her mumble something so I turned my head and she snapped the picture," Bella said. I looked at another picture and saw Bella in a wonderful white summer dress; she was holding what looked like a four year old Cassie's hand. A young man was bowing down to her. I heard Bella laugh when she saw the picture I was looking at. "That's Garret he's a nomad, one of my best friends. This picture was taken by Jane at one of the Volturi's parties," Bella stated.

"Why is he bowing down?" I asked. Bella then turned to look at me and the rest of us. She looked surprised at my question and all of our expecting expressions.

"You've heard of the Volturi's three princesses and Prince haven't you?"

"Yes, we have but we've never met them. What does that have to do with… wait you, Remy and Cassie are the Volturi Princesses and Lukas is the Volturi Prince," I said, Bella nodded. "So your name it's..."

"Isabella Marie Volturi Swan, all of my kids is Volturi Swan. Charlie knows and he wasn't too happy about it, but he then realized that I would always be his. He came to accept it. On the schools records and what not my kids only have Swan though."

"When they introduce you at the parties and ball's what do they say?" Emmett asked, making Bella laugh.

"Introduzione, La tua Principessa reale Isabella Marie Volturi ei suoi figli Principessa Rémy Elisabetta, il Principe Lukas Jacob, e la Principessa Cassie Spencer."

"English please" Emmett said.

"Introducing, Your Royal Princess Isabella Marie Volturi and her children Princess Remy Elizabeth, Prince Lukas Jacob, and Princess Cassie Spencer," Bella said smiling. She then took a picture from her desk and showed it to us. " This was our coming out party, Cassie was one month old. Fa...Aro, Caius, Marcus, Mo...Sulpulcia, and Athenedora, me and the kids all sat in one table. Remy sitting in a Fresco High Chair, While Lukas was in his Baby to Toddler Rocker/ baby bouncer, and Cassie was in her bassinet. The kids were behind us, but obviously this would be our first family portrait." She looked at us, then opened a cupboard behind her. I saw videos and cds stacked neatly. She looked through them and grabbed one.

She showed us the rest of the house then we were back in the living room. We all sat down as Bella grabbed a DVD Player connected it to the tv. She changed the channel and put the DVD in. It started to play immediatley. I noticed it was the Volturi Castle. There were many people sitting at the tables and gifts lined a table behind them.

"_Please stand for you Majesties Marcus Voluturi and Caius Volturi and Athenador Volturi," the camera went to a grand staircase and showed Marcus on the left, Athenador in the middle, and Caius on the right walking down to a table in the middle. They took their place , but didn't sit._

"_Your Majesty Aro Volturi and Royal Highness Sulpulcia Volturi," Aro held Sulpulcia's hand as the both walked an took there place. Aro's hand went down signaling for everyone to take their seat, which they all did at once._

"_Welcome Friends. I asked you to come today to celebrate a very special moment. You see there is a story of a vampire who unknown to any of us was able to birth children. Not any children though, hybrids. Half human half vampire. How this happend many of us do not know, but a miracale it is. This is special occasion because it is the coming out party of my Daughter Isabella, she's been with us for many years. It's not just her party though, these rumors of a vampire giving birth are true. So if you'll all please stand," Aro said, everyone stood up again. "let me introduce you to my daughter La tua Principessa reale Isabella Marie Volturi ei suoi figli Principessa Rémy Elisabetta, il Principe Lukas Jacob, e la Principessa Cassie Spencer ."_

_ We watched as Bella showed herself to the poeple standing. Gasp's were heard. Alec was on her left, Demitri on her right. Bella was holding a little bundle who I presumed to be Cassie. Alec was holding Lukas and Demitri was holding Remy. They came down the stairs and once they arrived at the table, they each put the children down. Remy in a high chair on the left, Lukas in a Bouncer in the middle, and Cassie in a bassinett on the right. Lukas's bouncer was on a rectangular table so he could be at the same height as his sister's. Everyone was stll standing. Bella took her seat next to Sulpulcia. Jane, Felix, Demitri and Alec were behind the Children acting as there body gaurds. Aro put his hand down so everyone could sit. Everyone stayed silent._

_ Aro gave a speech. When he was done, every one started to talk about their lives and what not. It would be rude to talk about the children in the presence of their family. Everyone knew that. One by one tables were allowed to come up and shake the hand of the Volturi and meet the head Princess, with permission from Bella they were allowed to meet the children. It was only when every one was done and sitting at their own tables talking amongst themselves that the man i saw in the picture who bowed down to bella came up to the main table. Again he bowed down._

"_My Princess, I could't help, but notice your children looked quite bored," he said, behind Bella Jane let out a soft giggle. "Heidi is a great friend of mine, she couldn't shut up about you and your children since you came back to live with your family. This proabably should be with the other presents, but those are for you, however this is not." He handed the gift to Bella who questioningly looked at him. He smiled and nodded. Elegantly Bella opened the present and pulled a box out. She opened the box and gasped. The camera that was behind her zoomed into the box. Three silver Baby Rattless each with the Childrens name on it were in the box, each with its own design._

_ Remys had flowers on it neatly blooming from a vine. Lukas's was deigned to look like a soccer ball, and Cassie's was striped with stars. Bella held Remy's up, then looked back at Garrett._

_ "There lovely, but how did you know there names?" bella asked._

_ "Your lovely Camera woman, Heidi couldn't stop telling me all about them. When she called to send out my invitatio she let it slip that it wasn't only your party, but your childrens aswell." He answered. Bella turned to look at the camera._

_ "Sorry," Heidi said. Bella just smiled. She placed Remy's Rattle down in the box and stood up. _

_ She walked around the table and handed the box to Garrett. He looked confused, so did Aro and Sulpulcia._

_ "You could give them there gifts," Bella smiled. Garrett too smiled and nodded. They both went back around towards the three kids. Garrett picked Remy's up and shook it a little in front of her. Remy's eyes that were wondering around spotted the silver shining Rattle and instictively tried to grab fro it. Garrett laughed and gave it to her. He then went to Lukas who seemed to be lost in his own little world. Garrett again Shook Lukas's rattle. Lukas looked at Garrett then noticed Bella and let out a little laugh, making everyone in the room turn to the children. Lukas then saw the rattle and grabbed for it too. Garrett went to Cassie's bassinett and inside Cassie was moving around. Garret didn't bother to shake the rattle or anything. He just placed in the Bassinett._

_ "She's too young to play with it," He said knowingly. Bella just smiled. Bella was about to turn araound when Cassie's eyes landed on her. Cassie let out a shrill cry and whimper. Instinctively Bella scooped up Cassie and cradled her in her arms. Garrett's smile couldn't be wiped off. "I'll leave you alone with her, thank you Princess," he said. Bella nodded and smiled as he left. She coeed at Cassie who started to fall asleep in her arms._

_ When Cassie fell asleep the party was in full swing. People were dancing to the soft music. Bella was dancing with Aro, after having danced with both Marcus and Caius. The camera was handed to someone else. I saw Heidi walk onto the dance floor with Garrett. We heard soft giggles coming from Jane, Alec, Felix, Demitri and Chelsie. Heidie was whispering into Garrett's ear. When the dance ended, Garrett made his way to Bella bowing down and asking her to dance. She looked around then nodded. _

Bella danced with many men, but danced the most with Garrett. When the party was over. Aro gave a speech, Bella gave a speech. And that was when the video ended.

I looked at the time, it was eleven forty five. The kids were all asleep in there rooms. I looked at a box Bella had in her hand. She opened it and showed us the rattle's they loooked the same, but with light scratches on them.

"Garrett saved me from dancing with horrible men that night. Really horrible men. Heidi editted some... a lot of parts out of the film, "Bella stated.

"Like what?" Emmett asked.

"like the handful of men asking me out. Three men getting kicked out for groping me, and at the end of the party a coven's leader asked Aro if he would give me away to their son in marriage. I laughed at their faces, grabbed Cassie and Remy, Heidi grabbed Lukas and we walked to my room. Sulpulcia yelled at them, being the overprotective mother she is. Aro was angry too, actually the whole gaurd was angry. That coven was never invited to any party again." Bella said. I could feel the anger in me. How dare someone try to take my Bella. If i could only meet them i'd kill the lot.

Bella POV

Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left around one in the morning after asking many questions. I felt bad for Carlisle and Esme; they were my parents they still are I just don't know how to tell them. I hate this situation. Worse is I have to act as if Edward didn't know. He sure as hell knew I was pregnant or at least one of the Cullen's knew.

The month I had stayed with Charlie when I had told him I was alive I went by to the Cullen's house. I knew it was vacant, but I could hope. I had written a letter, put it in an envelope and wrote Edwards name on it. I put it in-between the door and the door frame. Jacob called me two months later saying the envelope was gone. Which only means one of the Cullen's must have gone back, saw it and either read it or given it too Edward. I hate this, but what if he didn't get it? What if someone came by to the house and took it? What if someone else knew? Or it could have just fallen and flown away.

I looked down at the rattle's Garrett had given the kids and couldn't help but miss him. Garrett the nomad who is a dead hard democratic. When he told me this I was surprised he even came to the first party, but he admitted Heidi begged him to come. He only believed in the most important law the Volturi have to keep our existence a secret, besides that he believes everyone should be given a fair trial if they do anything wrong. Garrett, I love like a brother. Any party that was thrown I made sure Heidi invited him, we became best of friends; he knew I hated when men asked me to dance so he always danced with me or talked to me when he wasn't with Heidi or when I wasn't with the kids.

I walked into my office and started doing the rest of the homework that I was given. I looked at the picture of Garrett bowing. I can't believe Edward thought Garrett was bowing down to me. I mean he was, but he was bowing down more to Cassie. She was happily smiling in the picture. She thought it funny of how low he bowed down just to be at her height. That was a fun party, Cassie's fourth birthday.


	9. Chapter 9

Drugged

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. J_

Jasper POV

It's been three weeks now since we were at Bella's house. Everything was going great for a week and then they all went back to ignoring us. Well Cassie couldn't ignore Rosalie since they were both the first to arrive in there photography class and Rosalie followed her all the time. Cassie couldn't avoid Esme either since Esme was her photography teacher. The easiest of all of us Cullen's to avoid though was Carlisle since he didn't go to school and worked at the hospital. Bella's feelings toward us and especially Edward are giving me whiplash. I talked to Carlisle about this and he said Bella probably doesn't know what to make of this situation. I feel bad for Carlisle though all he wants is see Bella and the kids, but every time he comes home we have to tell him that Bella stopped talking to us. I knew it hurt Esme too.

In fact it hurt both of them. They were replaced by Aro and Sulpulcia. I can never forget what Bella said that day she showed us the video,_ "__Sulpulcia yelled at them, being the overprotective mother she is."_ Mother she had referred to her as mother. In fact when she was giving us a tour she stopped herself a handful of times before being able to call Aro, Father or Dad and Sulpulcia, Mother or Mom. I knew this hurt everyone, but I knew at the same time it hurt Bella.

"Jasper, how are they feeling?" Alice asked.

"Bored, absent, weak, worried and pissed," I said at our table inside the cafeteria. Just by looking at their faces we could tell which feeling went with whom. Bella was pissed, Cassie was weak, Remy was in her own little world and Lukas was bored. Bella was angry yes, but she couldn't take her eyes off Cassie.

I smelled something horrible come from the cafeteria, line. I looked at the lunch lady placed something disgusting looking down. Immediately Cassie rose from her seat and ran out the cafeteria. Bella, Remy, and Lukas following closely behind. Only two seconds later we all got up and left too. We saw Lukas standing outside the girl's bathroom door looking ready to throw up. Actually correction he felt like throwing up. I grabbed his hand quickly and went into the boy's bathroom next to the girls. I opened a bathroom stall and he immediately regurgitated into the toilet. Edward came in and looked surprised at what had just happened.

"I never knew the smell of food can make someone throw up," I said. At the mention of food Lukas heaved into the toilet again. He flushed the toilet and looked contemplative for a moment before he got up and rinsed his mouth. The door open and in came Emmett.

"Remy, told me to give you this...apparently she is the only one of the three of you that doesn't have a weak stomach," Emmett said. Lukas took the mouthwash from Emmett's hand and poured a third of the small bottle in his mouth. He moved the mouthwash around his mouth for a good minute and a half before spitting it out into the sink, then rinsing his mouth with water.

We walked back outside to find Remy waiting next to the bathroom door. Alice and Rosalie were not there. Remy pointed her head towards the girl's bathroom door. Listening we heard Cassie heave into the toilet. I wonder how many times she's heaved already. I felt the emotions in the bathroom. Worried, scared, and angry.

"Cassie woke up with a temperature this morning, but after she took a shower it went down and she insisted on coming to school despite my mom telling her to stay at home with Uncle Seth. I don't know why she decided to come. It's Friday she could have had a three day weekend," Remy stated.

"I told you to stay home and rest, but No you're printing picture's today in class, have a test in history. If you had stayed home this wouldn't have happened." We heard Bella say. Remy opened her hand towards Lukas. He placed the mouthwash in her hand and Remy went inside the girl's bathroom.

"We should Fabreeze this place,"we heard Remy say.

"Shut up jerk face," Cassie mumbled.

"Why is speaking going to make you, blugh," Remy said making the throwing up sound.

"If it does I'll be sure to heave on you and your close,"Cassie said making all of us boys laugh.

"Stop it both of you. Your uncle Seth is coming to pick you up and no complaining," Bella said. We heard a gurgle then a minute later a splash in the sink. We heard steps come closer then the door opened. Rosalie and Alice came out, but Bella stopped. She turned around. "You okay," Bella said. Cassie shook her head no before falling to the ground weakly. Bella quickly scooped her up and ran outside to the car at vampire speed. It was a good thing that no one was in the hallways. We quickly followed her. Lukas and Remy running as fast they could toward the parking lot. We saw her outside holding a standing Cassie up.

We heard a car screech into the parking lot. It parked right in front of Bella and Cassie. Seth got out and ran into the school towards the office. We listened intently as he told the nurse he was Bella, Remy, Lukas and Cassie's uncle and that he was pulling them out for the rest of the day since they called him telling him they weren't feeling well and Cassie and Lukas threw up. The nurse flipped through papers and nodded her head okay. Seth then came running back outside. He nodded his head towards the car and they all got in. Bella rolled down the window and looked at Edward.

"Call Carlisle, My house," she said and threw car keys towards Alice. Alice caught them flawlessly. Seth then speeded out of the parking lot. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme came outside.

"I said we had a family emergency, the principle is going to show a film on Ansel Adams,"Esme said. Edward was on the phone with Carlisle already. We walked towards the cars. Edward was in his Volvo and zoomed out. Alice and I went to Bella's Honda and left, behind us was Rose, Emmett, and Esme.

Carlisle POV

I was doing my rounds at the hospital when the speaker called my name up to the front desk. I couldn't help but worry. All thoughts went to Bella and the children. I hadn't been called to the front desk of a hospital since we left Fork's and almost always I was called because of Bella. The nurse saw me and pointed to the phone.

"Dr. Cullen speaking," I said.

"Carlisle, Cassie blacked out at school after throwing up, she woke up this morning sick but insisted on coming to school. Bella told me to call you. She needs you to come to her house, bring O positive blood and your supplies," Edward said fast as I heard his car start.

"Okay I'll be right there son," I said and hung up. I walked to my office, and then went to my coworker's office next to me. "Bobby could you take over for me, I have family emergency," I said. Bobby looked at nodded.

"I hope everything is okay," he said. I nodded, and then left.

I drove as fast as I could to Bella's house. It took five minutes in total because of the damn traffic lights. I hurriedly parked the car in the driveway and ran out. Edward already had the door open for me. I ran inside and stopped. Lukas and Remy looked flushed. I looked at Edward who looked upstairs.

"Baby, come on wake up sweetie," I heard Bella say as I got to her door.

"Bella she's so cold," I heard Seth say in a worried tone. I knocked on Bella's bedroom door.

"Come in Carlisle," Bella said. Within a second I was next to the bed. "She woke up this morning with a temperature of 94 degrees. That's 8 degrees lower than the kid's regular 102 degree temperature. She took a shower said she was feeling better her temperature was up, so after insisting on going to school I let her. During lunch she looked so weak and then one of the lunch ladies brought out the most revolting lunch ever and the smell of it drove Lukas and Cassie to throw up. However Lukas is not sick, like Cassie. Then she just blacked out." Bella informed me.

I took Cassie's temperature and checked her heart beat. I asked Bella if she had previous health records. Quickly she went downstairs then came back with a file. It had all of Cassie's information her blood type O positive mixed with vampire. All the shots she had to get as a child. Every time she had a fever, a cold, or the flu. The one time she broke her wrist. Even every cut and scrape she had ever gotten and what had caused it.

"Bella, can we talk downstairs" she nodded. Seth and Bella walked out of the room with me. Once downstairs everyone sat down except for me. "Her temperature is a 90 degree's right now. Her heart beat is still rapid, but slower than usual. I'm going to need you to examine her body Bella. I need to draw blood and set up an IV drip."

"What? Why? She's just sick can't she have a severe cold or something?"Bella asked shakily.

"Bella from what you told me Cassie was just sick this morning. Even being sick couldn't have caused her to throw up as much as she did at school. Bella at home after taking a shower she looked fine yes?" Bella nodded, "and at school?" she nodded her head, and then stopped.

"She was perfectly fine. We have third period together she was fine. We didn't see her again until Lunch," Bella stated. She then looked horrified. "Please tell me you're not thinking what I think your thinking...it's not possible."

"Bella someone's temperature doesn't just drop twelve degrees, someone's heart rate slow down just by getting sick in the morning someone drugged her. I need to check the water in her water bottle, which she took to school. I need you to check her body and look closely for any little dot that would suggest a needle going through her skin. And I need to check her blood work. I'll set the IV drip and give her some cortisol to help her wake up. I might also have to set up a feeding tube, but that only is if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow afternoon. She's half vampire which means she needs the energy to wake up; she can't get energy on an empty stomach."

Bella nodded her head then ran outside the front door. Edward was right behind her. Remy looked as if she could cry and Lukas had a blank expression on my face. We heard Edward talk to Bella to try and cease her crying.

"Bella she'll wake up, she's strong," Edward said.

"This isn't supposed to happen. How could someone give her a shot without her knowing? she would have felt it," Bella cried out.

"Bella a shot is like a pinch or sting; people have those feelings all the time. So she probably did feel it but ignored it as her nerves moving. Bella she'll be fine our daughter is going to be fine," Edward said.

"How can you say that?" Bella asked astonishing everyone in the house Except for Remy and Lukas who hadn't heard. Seth looked like he had expected it

"What do you mean, Bella? I have believe that she'll be okay."

"Not that, you said OUR daughter. How could you say that, you knew about her the whole time, you knew you could go to Aro and he'd tell you were to find us. I left you that damn letter at your house hoping that any of you would show up and see it and one of you did. It was gone after a month. I told you everything how I got pregnant and had three kids, where I was currently living. Then you're here and all of you act as if you didn't know. I hate this is don't whether to believe that you never got the letter and it just flew away or if you actually know and just pretend you don't." Bella said conflicted with herself.

"Bella, none of us ever went back to the house. When we left me went all around the world trying to move on. The rest of the family moved to Alaska. No one ever came back." It was only after Edward said that that Remy gasped, and then ran outside.

"MOM!" Remy yelled everyone else followed her outside. Bella looked at her daughter. Remy looked close to tears, "Mom it wasn't him. Don't you remember what uncle Jake said what was happening around that time in Forks, mom?"Remy asked and Bella nodded. Bella's facial expression turned to one of horror. "Mom Uncle Jake said that there was a red headed Vampire in Forks and that they didn't know what she was looking for, but he said that when he went to check the house the letter was gone and after that day they never saw the red head again Remember. It was Victoria that got the letter not him."Remy stated. Bella shook her head and kept mumbling no, no, no. She then screamed to the heavens. We stood there stoic shocked, we had never thought that Victoria would come back.

"No! God why! This means that she could have easily followed us around for the past eight years," Bella said, "She could have easily drugged Cassie without Cassie even knowing because she would have done it fast." Bella said.

We watched as Bella ran back inside the house to her room. Seth formed into a wolf and started to run around the house and into the woods looking for any sent that he didn't know. We went back in the house. Edward looked upstairs then went into the kitchen. I heard him look in the refrigerator and pull things out to make something to eat for the kids. It was only three in the afternoon, but with things happening so fast and barely eating lunch I wouldn't doubt they were hungry.

"Esme," we heard Bella say. Esme shot up the stairs. We heard the door close. We then heard Bella quietly sob and Esme coeed her and tell her everything would be fine.

After five minutes of hearing no noise from them. I heard Bella say okay. I heard Bella take off Cassie's shirt. She was looking around her upper body for anything. I knew she was looking thoroughly too. It took a whole seven minutes before Bella careful laid Cassie on her stomach and looked at her back. I sat down next to the kids. Edward then came into the Living Room two plates in his hand. He looked at Lukas and Remy. Hesitantly they both got up and walked to the dining table. It was only when we heard a gasp and a no that everyone stopped what they were doing.

I heard Bella put Cassie's shirt back on before sobbing again and laying down on the bed. The door to the room opened then closed. Esme slowly walked down the stairs a sad Expression on her face. She looked at me then to Edward.

"Left side of her neck, I circled the spot" Esme said. I saw Remy get up from the table and run to the guest room. She came back with shoes, sock's, and shorts. She opened the door and put them down on the porch for Seth to change into.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice POV

Seth came back inside shirtless and went upstairs to Bella. I heard him opened the door and close it behind him. I heard Bella get up from the bed then hug Seth. How she could stand to be near him with hi smell I didn't know. They were whispering to each other. To low for any of us to hear what they were saying, but then Bella let out a sob. It broke my heart into pieces to see her like this. I heard the door close and Seth came back downstairs.

"I ran all the way to the school; another vampires sent was all over it. I followed the scent closer into the school and it went inside the girl's locker room…Remy when you guys left to class after P.E did Remy go back and get anything?" he asked. Remy shook her head, but Lukas looked up and nodded.

"Mom left with you to go to class across campus. Cassie and I were walking, but then she remembered she forgot her sweater. She said she'd see me during lunch. I just nodded, I didn't think she'd be in any danger," Lukas got up and went to his room. We all heard something fall and break on the floor. Bella's bedroom door opened and closed then Lukas's door opened and closed.

"Hey, look at me," Bella said just as something else hit the wall. "Lukas look at me…" we heard a struggle, but then it stopped. They both sat on the bed then Lukas cried. "It's not your fault, okay it's not your fault… you try so hard baby, but you can't be everywhere at once. You can't save us from everything."

"I should have been able to protect her though or notice something was wrong," Lukas cried out.

"Shh, the only person to blame is Victoria for being so adamant on getting revenge. This wasn't supposed to happen to any of you, but to me. She's hurting you all to hurt me," Bella said.

"Still I should have…"

"Stop, please stop… you couldn't have done anything. You probably would have gotten hurt trying. Lukas, you can't be a hero all the time," Bella said to her crying son.

It was quiet; Remy had gone to the music room. The only noise coming from there was the sound of a brush touching a canvas. Lukas's crying from the room stopped a while ago. Bella still hadn't come out. The sound of glass crashing to the floor took us out of our stupor. Seth was the first one up and in the music room before anyone else. We walked in to see Remy ducked on the floor next to the piano. Remy touched Seth's hand making him growl, jump up from the ground and phase in the room. He jumped out the window and ran.

"Where did Seth go?"Bella asked as she bent down next to Remy

"A boy looked through the window, had red eyes. I saw him lift something. I just ran and ducked," Remy said as she shakily stood up. I looked onto the floor and saw a rock with a letter tied to it. I picked it up and gave the letter to Bella.

She opened the envelope and took out a letter. She gasped and shakily handed it to Edward. She then read the paper that came with it. She put it onto the piano, then carried Remy over her shoulder and left the room. We looked at the letter Edward had, and then the one Bella had placed on the piano. In bold letters it said, **I'M COMING, A MATE FOR A MATE**.

"This is the letter Bella left for me at the house explaining everything," Edward said.

"Oww…No, that sting's mom! Oww," We heard Remy say. We all went upstairs into Bella's room. Remy was sitting on Bella's bed as Bella cleaned a wound. "Are you done?" Remy said, her breathing slowing down. Bella grabbed an ointment, immediately Remy pulled her hand a way and jumped off the bed.

"Remy stop being a baby… this doesn't sting; it's not rubbing Alcohol," Bella said as she stepped closer to Remy.

"You always say that," Remy said. In the next second Bella had Remy's arm and put the ointment on it. "Sthhhh," Remy made a noise, her face looked like she was in pain.

"Would you like me to lick it closed with Venom instead?"Remy looked horrified.

"Please don't," she quickly said, holding her left wrist to her chest.

"I'm not going to," Bella replied as she wrapped gauze around her wrist.

Bella walked out of the room and nodded to Carlisle. Carlisle went to his bag and started to draw blood from Cassie. Edward then came up from downstairs with the IV stand. Carlisle then set up the IV drip and then insert a bit of Cortisol. Just then we heard a low bark from outside. It sounded like Seth was dragging something too.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward could you come down? Seth brought information." Bella said with a hand on Remy's shoulder. Emmett, Jasper and Edward nodded. The both went downstairs. "Stay here," Bella said to Remy. We saw Bella close the door behind her then open Lukas's. We heard wake up. When Bella's bedroom door opened and a groggy looking Lukas came in with her. He sat down on the floor back against the bed. Bella walked toward one of her four wooden walls. She removed a painting, and then unlocked something. The next thing we knew she pulled down part of the wall and there was a Bed. She took five steps to the left and did the same thing.

"Bella, this is…being prepared. Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Being part of the Volturi has its ups and downs especially if you're a Princess. I've gotten the occasional threat. After the first thought I made sure that every house that I lived in my room would have two wall beds and not from one of those bookcase things you see. I wanted it to be a part of the actual wall. So no one would know." Bella said.

Lukas got up and jumped onto one, not caring that there wasn't a pillow or blankets. He was fast asleep within seconds. Bella went into her closet and came out with four pillows and four blankets. Gently she lifted Lukas's head and put the pillow under it. She then grabbed a blanket and covered him in it. She then put a two pillows and two blankets one the next bed. With the extra pillow and blanket she had, she put them on the foot of Lukas's bed.

"Since we're moving our base of operation here, can I move my easel's and paint in here?" Remy asked.

"Nice try, but there is no way you're getting paint on my floor," Bella smiled. We heard a scream come from downstairs. "That's the information Seth brought." Carlisle nodded and walked out the room. We stayed in Bella's room with the kids.

"They're not by any chance torturing him in my room…are they?"Remy asked. Bella shook her head. "The basement we're not supposed to have but do?" Bella nodded her head. "He should get his arm broken and maybe a few ribs too…he ruined an important painting," Remy mumbled. It actually made me wonder if she knew the man down stairs would die, after telling us everything.

Seth POV

_I'm going to have to brush my teeth for the next twenty four hours non stops to get the cold hearted taste out of my mouth. Who the hell does this leech think he is trying to run from me? I'm Seth freaking Clearwater Swan. Asshole, you don't mess with my family and expect to get away with it. _I thought as I dragged the Vamp's body back to house. I ripped off an arm when chasing him. I had my teeth sunk into his shoulder. As I got closer to the house I quickly barked and grabbed hold of him again. I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper come out. They looked at me surprised.

"Here's some close, we've got him," Edward said. I took the close and ran into the tree's to change.

I walked back to them and saw that they weren't really struggling I mean this vamp only had one arm. I led them towards the house. We went into the garage. I moved the storage cabinet so it opened like a door. Stepped into the secret passageway and turned on the light. I nodded to Edward. Jasper looked surprised about this.

"Who would have thought Bella would have her house tricked out like this," Emmett said excitedly. I left the secret opening ajar. I walked down the stairs and saw Jasper grab a chair and sit the Vamp down.

"Why are you here?"Emmett asked in a tough angry voice. The vamp didn't answer. I went behind the stairs an undressed myself and shifted back into a wolf. I came out and snarled at the guy. "Listen if you don't answer we can let him chow off your other arm," Emmett said again. "So why are you here?" I stepped closer.

"She sent me… Vicky sent me. She said she had unfinished business. She told us that there was a coven who could wipe us all off the face of the earth… That the leader the woman killed her mate who was trying to protect her… She also said that are thoughts weren't safe. That with them in the world no one was safe," he said.

"Why did she send you?" Jasper asked. He didn't answer. I opened my mouth and falsely lunged toward him.

"Okay, okay!"He yelled, I stopped in place and smiled, "She wanted me to give the woman a message. Just throw the rock in and leave. So I did."

"Did you drug anyone?"Carlisle asked as he came in. the Vamp looked down and shook his head like things couldn't get any worse with three vampires and wolf, now you had to have another vampire come in. "Answer me! Did you or did you not?" Carlisle asked pinning the man against the wall. For a man Bella told me was always calm and never showed a hint of anger, he sure was angry.

"No…I didn't," the Vamp said. Carlisle let him go and took a step back.

"Who did?" Edward asked. "Tell us then, who did and with what? I know you know."

"How do you know?" The vamp asked.

"Because your thoughts aren't safe with me…I'm a mind reader," Edward said through gritted teeth. The man looked scared. "Now tell me what the hell you gave my daughter?" Edward yelled. The man didn't answer. I went up to him and bit him in the leg. He screamed in pain, but was brought out of his shock. "Tell me," Edward growled as he punched him in the face.

"I…I…It was Vicky, she said she knew how explosive one of them was. She said she saw the young one manipulate water, when she was angry, when she was alone by the school about a month ago. Vicky wanted to take care of her first. She said she was the one who meant the most. She wanted to break the leader first so she would be an easy kill and kidnapping the youngest would make her weak and vulnerable." I lunged at him and bit his leg again, making him scream.

"What did she use?" Carlisle asked.

"15 milligrams of Rohypnol or Ativan in a shot… please that's all I know…I've told you everything." I went behind the stairs again and shifted back and changed into my clothes.

"Yeah you told us everything, but we have to make sure you don't tell her," I said. Carlisle and walked up the stairs. At the top we heard a loud crack.

Esme POV

Mom…that's what she called me only hours ago. She called me Mom when I came upstairs. I just knocked on the door, she answered, closed it behind me and the next thing I knew I was being hugged as she cried. Yes, cried actual tears, venomous tears. How I do not know, but it wasn't the time to ask. She just needed her mom. I had never seen anyone like this. I wonder if I had been like this during the first months after we had left Bella. There wasn't a day during the first year that I didn't tearlessly sob or get watery eyes.

"_I need her Mom…I need her, I can't live with one of my children gone… I am nothing without the three of them…Mom, I can't lose her," Bella whispered as she cried, too low for anyone to hear. _

"_Shh, Bella she'll be fine sweetie. I know she will Darling," I said trying to subdue her. Being a mother to Bella wasn't that hard, but this was the first time I had ever seen her cry. This was the first time I actually saw the child in her that she had never shown as a human, the one that needed support and someone to care for her. Being trapped at the age of eighteen didn't help either. I know that for a fact. Rosalie may be a 105 years old, but being forever stuck at 18 she still needed to be guided and supported, but maybe not cared for. But Bella as a human never once cared for herself she was always caring for her mother or Charlie. "Bella, my baby she will be fine."_

"_How do you know mom? How are you so sure?" she asked. I held her tighter to me as we sat on the floor. _

"_I know because she's your daughter. You were attacked by James, Thrown to a wall on your birthday, survived every fall you ever had, gave birth to three half vampires, survived your change, and not once while raising your children did you try to kill yourself because they were driving you insane. That's why I know, because they are just like you, strong, caring, selfless, and instinctive." I said. I heard her let out a little laugh._

"_Maybe we should leave instinctive out. Their instincts tend to get them into trouble," she said quietly. We stayed their quiet for a moment. "I missed you mom."_

"_I missed you too Darling," I said, "Why don't we do what your father wants you to. Better to get it over with then wait."_

"_Okay." She got up and helped me off the ground. I watched her slowly take off Cassie's shirt and look for any sign that she had been given a shot. After about seven minutes she carefully laid Cassie on her stomach. She checked Cassie back, but there was nothing except a light bruise on her shoulder._

"_During lunch, she felt a sting so she slapped herself on the back. Nobody drugged her in front of me," Bella said. _

_I helped her flip her over and put Cassie's short back on. It was only then I realized when we were going to check her lower half of the body that I noticed we hadn't checked her neck. I sat down on the bed next to Cassie and put her in a sitting position. As I held her with one arm I moved her hair. Bella looked at me then at Cassie's neck. I looked on the right side of it, but there was nothing. It was only when I heard Bella hiss that I stopped looking at the back of Cassie's neck. I gently laid Cassie back down and went to the left side of the bed. I took a pen from the nightstand next to the bed, and then looked at her neck. I saw it, a small dot of recently dried blood. I drew a circle around it for Carlisle. _

_Bella was crying again. The fear that her daughter had actually been drugged was true. I left downstairs after giving Bella a kiss on the forehead and assuring her everything would be fine to tell Carlisle._

"Mom, are they gonna kill him?" Remy asked pulling me out of my thoughts from earlier today. Bella looked at her daughter obviously wishing she could lie, but knowing she would read right through it. "Mom, I'm not that innocent anymore. I know things."

"Like what?" Bella immediately said.

"Like everything the school teaches. You know… it's embarrassing to speak about it. I remember Grandma gave you the talk even after you had kids when we were five." Bella looked embarrassed. If she could blush I knew she would.

"You're never having Kids… or …or…doing anything or…dating. Who the hell gave the teacher Permission to teach you…that? Ho...How old were…you?" Bella hastily stuttered out. Alice and Rosalie smiled at this version of Bella, embarrassed, protective, and stuttering.

"Like when I was twelve, then again at thirteen, then how babies were…"

"Okay…Okay… no more!"Bella yelled interrupting Remy. "You're…too young…I'll…I'll lock you in your room…or something…send you to an all…girls school…no more talking on this subject… go to sleep," Bella stated.

"Mom, don't be irrational it's only eight on a Friday night…so are they going to kill him?" she asked again. Bella looked at her then huffed, she nodded apologetically at Remy who just shrugged her shoulders in a way to say whatever. Remy turned her attention to the TV, just as Bella's phone rang, just all the boys came back up here.

"Hello," Bella said quietly.

"Isabella Marie Volturi Swan," We heard on the other side of the phone. Bella looked at us and gulped.

"Y…Yes Mom?" Bella said nervously into the phone. Emmett snickered earning a slap to the head from Emmett.

"What is this I hear that you won't let Remy date a boy," we heard Bella's Mother obviously Sulpulcia say.

"Mom what do you mean heard… Remy Elizabeth Swan," Bella said sternly. Remy looked up from the TV at her mom confused.

"What did I do?" she said looking at everyone. She saw the phone, and then got up. She took the phone from Bella and put it on Speaker.

"Hey Grandma," Remy said.

"Remy sweetie is it true your Mother won't let you date?" Sulpulcia asked.

"Well as of like two minutes ago I'm not allowed to date, but no worries it's not like I have anyone in my mind anyways," Remy said happily.

"What happened two minutes ago sweetie?" Remy blushed at Sulpulcia's question. Bella took the phone from Remy to save her from Embarrassment.

"Nothing Mom, she was watching a TV show and saw how much of a jerk a guy was," Bella said forgetting the phone was on speaker.

"Bella you are good at many things, but a liar you are not. So tell me what happened? Or will I have to go over there and get it out of you?"

"Mom! I'm not five or a newborn. I have kids of my own…I'm eighteen you can't threaten me," Bella whined into the phone, making Remy laugh. Bella shot her a glare and Remy put her hands on her mouth to try and hide her giggles.

"Isabella, I will not be talked to that way!" Sulpulcia yelled. Bella jumped a little at this.

"Sorry mom, but…"

"No buts, now tell me." Bella walked into her closet locking it behind her. Remy dropped her hands and laughed falling onto her bed in the room.

"It's nothing big mom…Remy just… she said she wasn't so innocent anymore and knew things…and… I freaked and told her she couldn't okay," Bella said making Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie snicker.

"Isabella have you had the talk with them yet?" Sulpulcia asked. Edward stiffened at this.

"What!Mom!No! I have not… it's just as embarrassing to them as it is to me… I'll give it to them when the times right."

"Bella with you the time is never right…I gave you the talk remember. I pulled you aside sat down and we talked about everything," Sulpulcia said calmly. Emmett laughed out loud at this. "Bella who is that?"

"Mom! There other vampires in the house and I can't get this stupid phone of the ! Remy Elizabeth Swan you are grounded for a week," Bella yelled.

"Bella stop blaming Remy. Now back to the talk. Just sit her down or all of them if you want to get all done at once and tell them how to be ..."

"Mother! Stop! This is embarrassing I don't want to remember the talk you gave me, may I add after I already had kids. It was embarrassing enough to have it, I don't want to remember." Emmett and jasper were now on the floor laughing.

"Isabella, who is there?"

"Other vampires Mom…I have to go rip one of their heads off" Bella muttered, she opened the closet door and saw Emmett and Jasper on the floor.

"Other…Oh your father told me the Cullen's are in your life again…please tell me you are at least being civil with Edward. Speaking of Edward are you too together again?' Sulpulcia asked as Bella frantically tried to find the unspeaker button.

"Mom!" Bella whined.

"Bella at least tell me you're being safe" Sulpulcia said. Bella dropped the phone onto the floor.

"Bye Mother!" Bella yelled then stepped on the phone and jumped on it until it turned to little specks on the floor.

"So Bella …are you being safe?" Emmett asked. Bella lunged for Emmett in less than a second. The fight between them only lasted a minute before Remy stopped the air in-between them so when they both ran towards each other they both fell back. Bella folded her arms and sat down on the bed next to Cassie. When the tension in the room died down Carlisle spoke.

"From the information we got I know what to look for in the blood I withdrew. The vampire Seth got was just a pawn in Victoria's chess game. He told us it was Victoria who drugged Cassie. In fact Cassie was supposed to be kidnapped today on her way across the campus form fifth period to sixth, but the 15 milligrams of Rohypnol or Ativan took effect to early because Cassie had already been sick. With the IV she should wake up in by tomorrow or the next day." Carlisle said.

"Rohypnol, as in Roofies?" Bella asked, Carlisle nodded. In the next second there was an earthquake. Immediately Remy got up and hugged Bella. Soon the earthquake was over, it probably never got above a 2, but being at the epicenter we felt it. "Sorry… don't worry geologist won't be looking at the house for the earthquake they'll be looking at the lake. I can control where I want the epicenter to be. The first thought in my head for the epicenter was the lake." Bella said. We all nodded.

Remy fell asleep an hour later. Lukas never got up; he had tired himself from crying. Bella never left her room to afraid to not be there if Cassie woke up. Everyone else and I were downstairs. Reading a book from Bella's collection or watching the family movie Bella let Edward watch.

"_Come on… you can do it. Just let go of Aunt Heidi and walk towards me baby" Bella cooed to an 18 month old Cassie .Cassie put one foot in front of her. "That's it, now the next" Bella excitedly said. Cassie soon started to slowly make her way to Bella. When Cassie was right in front of Bella, Bella picked her up and whirled around, Making Cassie laugh. _

"_Mama," Cassie said laughing. Bella froze in place and so did an ecstatic Heidi. "Mama," Cassie said again. Bella smiled and hugged Cassie closer to her. _

"_Her first steps and word. Hell yeah!" Heidi said._

"_Heidi, I think we should refrain from words like Hell and other like such. We don't want her to repeat them do we?" Jane said smiling at Bella and Cassie._

"_It's not like she could say it or know what it means. Right Cass you can't say hell can you?" Heidi said to her niece. Cassie laugh then pointed at Heidi._

"_Hewwl…ha-ha" Cassie said. Heidi froze in her spot. Bella looked sternly and Heidi. Jane hit Heidi's head. Making Cassie laugh._

The video ended then started again.

"_Garrett. Lukas just doesn't like the rattle anymore I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about it," Bella said as Garrett followed her into Lukas's Bedroom._

_A 20 month old Lukas was in his crib standing up already patiently waiting. Garrett grabbed the Rattle and shook it in front of Lukas who reached for it._

"_See I told you he liked the Rattle," Garrett said as he handed it to Lukas. Bella moved to the side of the crib and Looked at Lukas. Lukas shook the rattle then threw it making it hit the wall and fall to the floor. Lukas laughed and clapped his hands. "What was that?" Garrett asked astonished._

"_He doesn't like it it's boring to him know. He's in his throwing stage," Bella smiled as she Picked Lukas up from the crib and laid him on the changing table._

"_Noooo," Lukas whined moving around. Bella grabbed a teething toy and gave it to Lukas who took it and put it in his mouth to cool his hurting gums. Bella expertly changed his diaper and into clothes._

"_You want to go with your Uncle Garrett," Bella sweetly said. Garrett waved and made a funny face. Lukas took his toy out of his mouth and threw it at Garrett. Garrett ducked as it came towards him. Lukas laughed."Never mind. You don't like him do you. No you don't." Bella said making Lukas laugh more._

The video ended and the third one started

"_Remy, can you say Alec?"Alec Volturi asked as the kids were being given breakfast. Remy shook her head. _

"_You can say Demitri and Felix though huh, beautiful?" Felix said as he entered the families' kitchen/dining room. Two year old Remy laughed._

"_Uh huh. Uncuw Felic and Uncuw Demeri," Remy smiled nodding._

"_Come on don't be mean. You can say Uncle all you have do is say Alec…AaaLllEeeCcc,"Alec said again._

"_Jane!" Remy squealed as Jane came into the dining room behind Alec._

"_What? No...Alec,"Alec whined. Jane laughed from behind him holding a two year old Lukas in her arms as Bella entered with a One year old Cassie in hers._

"_Alec,"Lukas said happily._

"_Yeah see Remy Lukas can say it. In fact he said it before you,"Alec smiled as he took Lukas from Jane's arms. Bella shook her head and smiled, knowing Alec had just made Remy jealous about the fact that Lukas had said his name first. Remy glared at Alec._

"_Alec...Alec, Alec, Alec, Cass, Demeri, Felic, Heiwi, Jane, Luka, Momma," Remy said saying everyone's name that was in the room in Alphabetical order. "Ha-ha." Remy then stuck her tongue out at a surprised Alec._

"_Yes! Did you hear that buddy she said my name...ha-ha. Not only had that she said everyone else's in alphabetical order." Alec said happily with a smiling Lukas in his arms._

The video ended and it was the last on the DVD. We then stayed and watched the news, Read, wrote or in Carlisle's case look at the blood he had taken from Cassie to see exactly which drug Victoria had used on Cassie.


	11. Chapter 11

She's real, it's real…

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. J_

_Sorry it's a little late one more week of school, really busy._

Lukas POV

"It's been two day's! If she doesn't wake up within the next hour I'm killing her! We have school tomorrow and if she's not awake I'm not going," Remy yelled to me.

"You'll have to get through me to kill her," I stated.

"I'm not actually going too, god…it's just…Ugh!" She yelled then slammed the door closed as she left the room. I lay down on my bed in mom's room as I watched TV.

"Lukas, I'm taking Remy hunting, with your Uncle Seth, Alice and Emmett. Carlisle's at work. Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Jasper will be here though," Mom said as she gave Cassie a kiss on the forehead. She then came toward me and sat down on the bed. "Behave." She then hugged me tightly.

"When do I not behave," I said softly as she got up. We both just laughed. She hugged me again, and then left out the door. I watched Rob Dyrdrek's Fantasy Factory. This show is funny. Rob always does something hilarious. His cousin Drama always does something ridiculous. Ha-ha its funny watching someone be shot at with tennis balls. The show was over and a new episode was starting.

I heard a soft moan and turned to Cassie. I saw her move in her bed then shoot up in a sitting position, eyes open. I got up from my bed as soon as I saw the panic in her eyes as she saw the line going through her stomach and into her left arm's vein. I grabbed her right arm stopping her from pulling anything out. She turned her head and looked at me the fear once on her face slowly went away. She started crying. I got on the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh Cassie, its okay you're fine, you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I promise," I whispered gently as I heard the door to the room open. I felt Cassie stiffen slightly, but it didn't stop her from crying into my shoulder.

"Cassie? How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Edward, she's terrified," Jasper said. Rosalie and Esme just looked at Cassie worriedly. I knew they wanted to do something.

"Hey Cass, do you want to get out of these wires and use the bathroom or something?" I asked. She looked up to me and nodded. "Can you sit back so that Edward takes them out?" again she nodded and sat back down hesitantly. I watched as Edward carefully took out the IV and closed the plug and did the same to the feeding tube. He took a step back and Cassie quickly got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom locking herself inside. I heard water running but knew better that she wasn't actually using the bathroom.

"Schhhhhh…Ow, ow, ow, owwww," I heard her seethe through her teeth. I didn't know what she was doing, but Edward looked horrified.

"Cassie, open the door! Don't you dare even think about taking out the feeding tube!"Edward yelled as he knocked on the door. I saw Rose leave the room quickly. Maybe Cassie had blood falling out of her. "Cassie Spencer Swan!" Edward yelled again.

"Cass, open the door before he blows his top off," I said. Edward looked at me and I just shrugged.

"Okay, you can do this," I heard Cassie say, "Schh…Oww…Hey! How did you get in here? Ow, let go!" Cassie yelled. The door then opened and Rosalie stepped out holding Cassie's right arm. "You know I actually planned on using the bathroom!" Rosalie stopped then stepped back into the bathroom with Cassie. The door then locked again.

"Okay use the bathroom," Rosalie said. I couldn't help but smile.

"No way. It's called privacy you know?"

"It's called not caring."

"Can you at least step in the shower, turn around and close the curtain or something," Cassie said. "Oh come on its not like I can pull whatever this is out with you being 3 feet away…Thank you." I walked back to my mom's room with Jasper. I sat down on my bed and looked back at the TV. I heard the bathroom door open. "Most embarrassing thing ever!" Cassie yelled. I heard her footsteps waking towards her room.

"Where do you think you're going?"Edward asked. Cassie's bedroom door closed. I heard a muffled yelled and I got up and went to her room. The door wasn't locked, Esme opened it. At the entrance Edward, Rosalie, and Esme stood. I looked at Cassie whose head was in her pillow and she was yelling and crying into it.

I walked into the room and grabbed her arms. Instead of telling me what was wrong she was showing me what she remembered.

_ Cassie was walking back to the girl's locker room to get her sweater. As she walked in she quickly ran at a normal speed to get it. She grabbed it and turned around walking back out the locker room. Cassie stopped walking as she felt a slight pain on her neck. With her right hand she slapped the side of her neck and the pain was quickly gone._

_ Cassie stood up and walked toward the bathroom sink. She poured mouthwash and rinsed her mouth. Walking towards the door she stopped. Mom turned around asked her if she was alright. Cassie shakes her head and the last thing she see's is our moms worried face as Cassie falls to the cold hard ground._

_ Cassie wakes up and looks around her. Looking down at her body she sees's wire attached to her body. Terrified of not knowing where she is she is about to pull out the wires before someone stops her. She looks up and see's a face she recognizes, and then realizes where she is. Cassie is home and safe, but it doesn't take away the fear of not knowing what happened._

I looked at Cassie and hugged her holding her tightly. I could have prevented all of this is I had gone with Cassie to the girls locker room. Cassie's arm touched my hand, _"Where's Mom? Why are they here?"_ she asked me. I knew Edward could hear her questions; mom wasn't around to protect our minds. I texted mom quickly saying Cassie woke up, then answered Cassie's questions. _"Mom went hunting with Remy, they're on their way. You blacked out in front of the whole Cullen family. Mom had Edward call Dr. Carlisle. They've been here since Friday. It's Sunday afternoon now."_ I telepathically replied.

"What! I've been asleep for two and a half day's!" Cassie yelled out loud. Furiously she got up from the bed. Ran a hand through her hair then went to her closet. Girls, seriously they're not worried of what's wrong with them, but of what they're wearing. She grabbed blue jeans, a white t shirt, her pink american eagle slouch hoodie, underwear, a bra and socks. She walked out of the room and into the hall, to the bathroom. "Leave me alone, I'm going to take a freakin shower!" I heard her yell, then the door slammed.

I went into my room and sat down doing nothing. I heard the water in the bathroom, just as the front door of the house opened. I got up and walked down the stairs running into my mom. She looked surprised to see me.

"I thought you were in the shower," She said. I shook my head.

"Cassie's in there and she's not doing well…Emotionally," I said. Mom nodded, I stepped aside for her. She walked up the stairs I heard her go into her room.

Bella POV

I walked to my room and saw Edward sitting on my bed. I really couldn't talk to him right now. My daughter is always an emotional mess when she knows something bad is happening and it happened to her. It's only happened twice before, but it always tended to do with her health. Not because someone wanted me dead and decided to hurt my kids. I walked towards my drawer and grabbed a key. The key opens all the bathrooms and bedrooms in the house.

"Did she pull out the IV and feeding tube?" I asked Edward before leaving to the bathroom.

"No, Lukas stopped her. When I unplugged the IV and feeding tube though she ran to the bathroom and pulled out the rest of the IV. Rosalie broke into the bathroom through the window and stopped her before she could pull out the feeding tube…This has happened before hasn't it?' He asked. I walked into my closet and grabbed a bottle and a medicine syringe.

"Yes, she's blacked out before, but not because of being drugged, because of her health. She's the weakest and most vulnerable of all three of the kids. It's only happened twice before. When she was three and eight," I said as I walked out of my room to the bathroom. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Cassie, sweetie it's me, Mom. I'm coming in okay."

I put the key into the doorknobs whole, unlocking the door. Slowly I opened the door and stepped in. closing the door and locking it behind me. I walked past the sink and sat on the toilet. I put the bottle of Venom mixed with water and the syringe on the sinks counter. I slowly moved the curtain to the shower tub. I didn't want to scare her. The shower head was on, spraying warm water. Cassie though was on the tubs ground sitting down arms wrapped around her stomach trying to hold her emotions together. Away from her near the drain was the rest of the feeding tube. It was only then I realized the light red in the water going towards the drain. Quickly I opened the bottle and Syringe. I put the liquid in the syringe and turned off the water.

I opened the shower doors and stepped in sitting down next to Cassie. I moved her arms; she didn't even put up a fight. It was like she was numb. It hurt me to see her like this. I saw the cut she had accidently gotten when she pulled out the rest of the feeding tube.

"This is going to hurt, Cassie," I said. She didn't reply though, she didn't even nod. It was like she didn't even know I was here. I brought the syringe to her cut and started to squirt it along the cut. She didn't even flinch, but the burn of the venom healing her hasn't started yet. I finished pouring the rest of it. I threw the syringe towards the sink. I waited for when I would have to hold Cassie from wailing around, but it never came.

I heard Cassie whimper in pain. She then let out a scream. She threw herself to me and held on tightly. As she shook from the pain. Slowly her breathing started to slow down. She was calming down. I kissed her head and smelt the strawberry shampoo and conditioner she uses.

"You pulled it out after you took a shower didn't you? Just left the water running."

"Its presence on my body was bothering me," she answered barely audible.

"Come on, you need to get changed. In fact so do I."

"You're the one that came into the bathroom and sat down in wet bathtub," she mumbled. I helped her up and wrapped her in a towel. I opened the door so I could leave and she closed it when I was gone. I went back into my room, where Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me. I threw the rest of the feeding tube to Edward who caught it and gasped. I walked into my closet closing it behind me and changed.

As I walked back into the room five angry vampire looked at me. I went back out into the hall. The bathroom door was opened. I grabbed the bottle and syringe then went back to my room, where I am sure I was going to get yelled at for torturing my child. Even if I didn't.

"Bella how could you. You didn't look angry at all when I told you she pulled out the IV so you go in there and pull out the rest of the feeding tube," Edward yelled.

"I can't believe you would hurt her further than she already is. That was a very dangerous thing you did. You could have caused her more problems if you pulled it out wrong. I am very ashamed of you Bella," Esme said. Remy then came into the room, not happily.

"I've gotten myself mentally prepared," Remy said. I opened the bottle and put the venom water into the syringe. When we went hunting Remy's cut had opened up even more. She knew she had no choice now than to have it healed with the venom.

"Bella, it isn't her fault that the cut opened up more. How could you be so harsh?" Alice stated. As Remy undressed her cut and held her arm out for me.

"I'm not torturing my kids. I didn't pull out the feeding tube, Cassie did. This bottle has venom mixed with water. Cassie cut herself while pulling the tube out, so with this syringe I poured venom over her wound. The scream was from the burn she felt as the venom healed her… Remy, we can give you stitches if you want?" I said turning to Remy. I shook the syringe to get rid of the air.

"No this is easier, stitches take time. This takes an hour at the most," Remy mumbled.

"Okay, feel free to hold me as tight as possible," I said as I pulled her toward me and sat on the bed. She sat next to me. I held her left arm firmly with my left as my right hand was across her waist securing her right hand. Just as I squirt the liquid on the cut and almost immediately Remy started to hiss from it touching her open wound. I squirt the rest of the venom and quickly placed the syringe on the nightstand. In the next minute I was holding Remy down from flailing her arms as she felt the burn of the venom. She muffled her screams and didn't let a tear fall. I put my cold vampire hand on top of her almost closed wound to cool it off a little but it only soothed it a little.

"N…Next t…time I think I want stitches," Remy mumbled out quietly. I slowly let my grip loose and let her rest her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, what happened t you?" Cassie mumbled. I noticed her hand was under her t-shirt touching the area were her cut was healing.

"Cut myself on accident, you?" Remy asked.

"Sam old same old. Health problems and ripping out wires,"Cassie stated then Edward turned to me.

"Bella, were sorry for accusing you of hurting Cassie. We just heard her scream we didn't know why. We should have asked before making accusations," Edward said.

"It's okay Edward. I'm not angry. I Kind of expected it when I came back in here to find all you in here…Cassie you should be in bed, not annoying your sister."

"But mom I still have homework to do…I have to make up my history test because I didn't take it. Oh my freakin God, that teacher won't let me take it, she's mean. I missed my first test. My grades going to plummet down to an F and I'll have to make up the class, then I'll be behind and then I won't graduate and then…"

"CASSIE! Stop rambling. Carlisle already spoke with the school you get to make up the test even if your history teacher doesn't want you to she has to let you. How could you think of school after what happened?" I asked wondering aloud.

"IDK, what happened anyways? The last thing I remember was throwing up every five seconds in the bathroom. I'm assuming it's another health issue or something," Cassie muttered. She climbed up onto the bed and lay down close to me.

"You were drugged, by Victoria. I'm really sorry sweetie. She wasn't supposed to know about you or your siblings. I'm really sorry baby."

"Who's Victoria?" Cassie asked. Remy and I looked at her surprised.

"I told you about her when you where nine and ten. One of the vampires that tried to kill me after the baseball game. She was hunting me along with her mate James," I said.

"What! I thought that was like one of those scary myth legend stories where it tells you what could happen if you do something you shouldn't and teaches you a lesson. She's real. It really happened," Cassie said, as a look of horror washed over her face.

"Yes Cass, the evil red head bit….dog exists," Remy said.

"She…she drugged me. Why?"

"The day you ran out of the school and used your power she saw you, she just didn't see me or the rest of the family. We weren't in her line of sight," Edward said. I looked to Cassie's who face looked flush. I grabbed the trash can in the room and put it next to her mouth just in time for her to heave into it.

"You should really get some rest," Carlisle said as Cassie and I both got up. Cassie went to the bathroom while I went to the kitchen sink to rinse out the phlegm form the trash can and wash it. I went back upstairs to find Carlisle giving Cassie two Tylenols.

I went into my closet and grabbed a blood bottle from the fridge. As I came back in I saw all of the Cullen's curious faces as to where it had come from. I handed it Cassie who reluctantly took it. She put both pills inside her mouth and swallowed them with the blood. She drank more of the bottle. She stopped drinking and put the cap on. I looked at her sternly as she put the blood filled water bottle down on the nightstand.

"I don't think my stomach could hold it all," Cassie revealed. I walked up to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle and looked at it.

"Cassie you didn't even drink half of it," I said. Cassie tiredly let her head fall down on the pillow.

"Whatever," she whispered tiredly.

"No, it's not whatever Cassie. It's important! I don't care what you think you need or don't need. I know what you need and that's that. How many times do I have to tell you you're not as strong as Remy or Lukas? How many times need I remind you that you have to be more cautious? How many times…"

"I get it okay! I'm weak, I'm vulnerable, I'm more human, and I'm not like any of you. I'm the obvious easy target! You don't need to keep reminding me because I get it!" Cassie yelled, she put her hand over her mouth and looked horrified. She quickly got off the bed. She walked out of the room and went straight to hers. I followed her shortly after. She closed her bedroom door and locked it. I heard her start crying.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself. I can't believe she thinks that she really is weak, vulnerable and an easy target. If I noticed anything while the kids grew up it was that Cassie was more determined, more strategic, and more aware of her surroundings. Cassie may be weak, but when I say it I mean health wise. I and the rest of the family can only guess when the half vampire in her will come out and show itself.

I stayed sitting down with my back against the door. I heard Cassie move inside her room. Then I felt pressure come from the other side of the door. Cassie was sitting down back against the door from inside her room. I didn't know what she was going to say. She's never yelled at me. We've never had the mother daughter arguments. Those were always reserved for Remy and me. I've only argued with Lukas once, but never with Cassie. Our relationship wasn't just that of Mother and Daughter. It was also one of confident and friendship. I could never lie to her because she saw right through them unlike Remy and Lukas. It was silent, I could hear Remy tell the Cullen's that she didn't know what the consequences for Cassie would be since this is the first time she's ever yelled and by the looks of it didn't mean to.

"M…Mom," Cassie said. Her voice was cracked.

"Yes sweetie."

"I…I'm so sorry. I…didn't know what h…happened. I'm really sorry," she said.

"I know sweetie. I also know you didn't mean to yell. I have to apologize to though. Your right I do need to stop reminding you, because you already know," I said I heard Cassie stand up. I heard her turn the lock so I got up, just as she opened the door. She went to her bed and lay down. She looked drowsy and out of energy. I walked in, closing the door behind me. I sat on the bed next to her. "You aren't weak, vulnerable, or an easy target," I started to say remembering what I had thought only five minutes ago. "You are strategic, aware of everything around you; you're clairvoyant, and determined. But health wise you get sick easier and hurt easier."

"I am an easy target though. I'm the one that got drugged," she said sickly.

"Yeah, but look at the way it happened. She had to get you alone and somewhere where you'd least expect it, Somewhere where you couldn't easily escape, somewhere that didn't have a lot of choices for you to come up with a strategy and somewhere without water nearby. She knew you were smart, so she took her shot and it happened to be on a day you were already not feeling well and more focused on a test. She got lucky."

"Yeah, she did, didn't she?" Cassie yawned with a small smile.

"Go to sleep, we'll see how you are later and depending on how you feel in the morning we'll see if you could go to school," I said as I ran my hand through her loose hair.

"I have to take my history test," she claimed.

"Stop worrying about school. Now go to sleep," I said as I covered her in a blanket. I was about to walk out of the door when I heard Cassie move. I turned around and saw her reaching for her messenger bag. Aren't kids supposed to be happy when parents say not to worry about school? I took her back pack away from her and fixed the blanket. "Sleep or I'll have Carlisle put you to sleep." she huffed then rolled to her side. I closed the door behind me and walked to my room.

"Worst punishment ever," I heard Cassie mumbled. Emmett snickered silently to himself. I put the messenger bag down next to my bed.

"God Bella she worries about school just as much as you did fifteen years ago," Jasper said, "wait how is Cassie thirteen if you were changed after the three of them were taken out?" he asked confused.

"Cassie looks like a thirteen year old, but besides that we changed her age from fourteen to thirteen for our story, but she really did skip kindergarten. In fact she should be a sophomore, but when we moved to here I decided to put her in as thirteen year old freshmen. Because she looks thirteen sometimes I really end up thinking she is and should be in 8th grade, but then I remember" I said, They all nodded.

"Listen Bella we have talked this over and we want you and the kids to move into our home. It's safer right now, Victoria knows where you live, but she doesn't know where we do," Carlisle said. Remy and Lukas looked at me.

"Where do you live?" I asked truly curious they have only ever been to my house, but I haven't been to theirs.

"We live off of Bartlett carry road. On the Estate next to Tamarack pond. Ooh we can paint your rooms and everything," Alice said jumping happily. I smiled and the kids burst out laughing. The Cullen's looked confused.

"You may live there but you don't own it. Don't you have to ask the owner for permission first," Lukas laughed out. I couldn't help but smile.

"How do you know?"Emmett asked astonished.

"When I was looking at houses to buy I saw the cabin and the estate. I really, really loved the Estate and ended up buying it from right under someone making an offer to big to refuse. Then I heard that someone was willing to buy it off of me, but I wanted to own the place so I leased it and bought this place. I did however change a few things in the estate before I leased it," I said. "You know if you don't close your mouths a fly might go in," I laughed softly taking them out of there stupor.

"So when I pay the house bill I'm paying you, my daughter," Carlisle stated. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes dad, you pay me. Lots… but I didn't choose the amount my real estate agent did" I said quickly.

"So you were the one that was behind the no we can't paint the walls, no we can't put carpet, no we can't use the attic, no we can't use the basement, and no we can't use the separate garage," Emmett said, I felt guilty but nodded.

"I like the house the way it is now. I did paint the living room and rooms and redecorated the kitchen and living room."

"Okay, but what about the separate garage, the attic and the basement?" Jasper asked.

"The separate garage has a whole bunch of file cabinets in it and boxes. It's basically my personal storage shed. The changes I said I made to the house. Well the Attic isn't an Attic; it's the real master bedroom. I painted it and designed it since it was supposed to be my own room, then I heard someone was willing to give me a whopping amount to buy it off of me or rent off of me. I decided if I couldn't have my room then the people leasing it sure as hell wouldn't. No offense mom, dad. And the basement, well you can't use it because I never finished remodeling it. Unfinished project," I said, "as for moving in, I think it's a little too fast."

Lukas and Remy nodded then left the room. Alice didn't look to happy, everyone else nodded in understanding except for Edward. I had been avoiding talking to him for too long. I knew he knew it as well. I looked at him then walked out of the room. He followed me, everyone else stayed. We went outside and walked towards the dock. I stood silently not knowing what to say our how to start once we arrived. I just stood there looking at the vast lake in front me.


	12. Chapter 12

Love, Hate, Laugh

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. J_

_Sorry it's a little late one more week of school, really busy._

Edward POV

I followed Bella out to the dock on the lake. We really needed to talk. In fact this talk has been overdue for a month now. I stood silently waiting. I knew she wanted to start the conversation. It didn't take a mind reader to know that. Bella just didn't know how to start it or where to start.

"I'm sorry," I said hoping that it would start a conversation.

"Just shut up," Bella said exasperatedly. She was thinking about what to say. I couldn't help, but smile. "Wipe that damn smile off your face. Watching me struggle with what to say isn't funny... … huh, listen I know you probably have questions, want answers, but I do to. There are a lot of things to say and so little words to be able to say those things… Edward, did you know you were going to leave me the night of my birthday?" she asked, it seemed like that was the only question she really wanted to ask. It was the most important to, her face was serious, and eyes never looked away from mine.

"Yes," my unfeeling monotone voice said.

"I'm not angry that you got me pregnant. I have the three best kids in the world, but why? If you had already made up your mind then why even have sex with me?"

"I don't know. I knew you wanted to and I wanted to be able to give you everything you ever wanted before I left. After that night it made just that much harder to leave. I knew I shouldn't have, but for some god forsaken reason I did…you have to know I only left you because I thought it was best, for your safety. I wanted you to have a normal life, to be able to have kids, to grow old as a human."

"Edward being a vampire is what I was meant to be. I've never felt more myself than when I was with you and your family. I was always out of step, like literally stumbling through my life. I had never felt normal because I was not normal. I didn't want to be. I had to face death, loss, and pain in your world, but I had never felt stronger and more myself because the minute you entered my life it became my world too. It was a world I belonged too and obviously it was fate because whether you liked it or not I became a vampire. I had kids…have kids that will live forever. I belonged in this world and you were too blind to see it…you know I was angry when you left, but I was more heartbroken. It broke my heart over and over again when I saw that my kids would never know there father because I didn't know where he was… you didn't just leave me you unknowingly left three kids as well. I know I shouldn't be angry about it, but sometimes I am."

"Bella it broke me to live without you. I wanted to stay so badly, if I had known about the kids I would have never left… I came back four times. The closest I ever got though was a mile to your house. I then heard one day that you went missing, then Angela and Ben. It was on an anniversary day that Forks had for the three of you. I started searching everywhere for you. All around the country, but never did. I never found Angela and Ben either." I said softly, Bella looked shocked.

"I never knew you came back, the wolves never told me.'

"The wolves never knew. Did you know about Angela and Ben?" I asked. Bella nodded slowly.

"Two weeks after I was changed, Heidi told me that in Forks two people went missing. I asked for names and she gave me there's…it was the hearing there names that it I cried for the first time since I changed. When I cry I actually cry, with tears falling down and everything. They think it's because I cried slightly when I was pregnant before I was changed," Bella said.

"Bella, I am very sorry and I know I will never know how much I hurt you, but please forgive me Bella. I never stopped loving you. I need you to survive, without you I have nothing to live for. Please give me another chance to be with you and to be with the kids. I know they don't like me, but please let me get to know them and you. That's all I ask," I pleaded.

"Edward…I …I don't know… I really don't know. I don't want to feel the way I felt 12 to thirteen years ago. I can't go back to that Edward," she said shakily.

"I know and I promise I won't leave. I will do anything to get your trust again. I will do anything to protect you and the kids. Please give me one more chance?"

"Edward," she said as she caressed my cheek, "I want to, but I don't know if I can. I don't want to feel pain anymore and with you it's gone, but I don't know. I just don't know." she said close to tears. I pulled her into me and hugged her. I never wanted to let her go. I wanted to stay in that moment forever. It has been so long, but she is still my Bella even if she is a vampire she is my Bella.

"Let's take things slow okay." I felt her nod on my chest.

"How are we going to tell the kids?" She asked.

"Well I don't know they all kind of hate me," I said softly looking into her eyes.

"They don't hate you…they don't particularly like you though. Remy is warming up, Lukas is… well he dislikes you I guess you could say; he and Cassie don't trust you. Cassie is…well she's just lost especially with everything happening, confused, angry, and wants answers. But I believe that they don't hate you, but your actions," Bella said reassuring me that my own kids don't hate me even though I wouldn't blame them.

"How can I give Cassie answers when I can barely give a reasonable answer to myself?" I asked.

"That's Cassie she doesn't understand anything that doesn't have one reasonable answer. It's why she hates math, because there can be more than one answer."

"So I'm a math problem that has one too many answers?" I said smiling and shaking my head.

"I guess, but she'll get over it. She's going to be fifteen, she'll soon learn that love doesn't have any reasonable explanations or answers," she said smiling probably at the expression on my face. "Like I said she'll be fifteen. She already has had a puppy love crush." Bella laughed at my expression.

"I know she doesn't trust me, but can we both make a rule that none of them can date until there twenty one. That's including Lukas," I stated.

"Are you trying not to be sexist?" she asked as we both walked back to the house.

"You're joking right?" she asked as we got into the house.

"No."

"Joking about what?" Remy asked sitting next to Cassie on the couch.

"Well first Edward and I are back together, but we're going to take things slow. Second he already said that none of you are allowed to date." Bella said. Remy just opened her mouth but closed it thinking best not to start an argument, Lukas looked a bummed, and Cassie looked pissed.

Cassie got up from her spot on the couch and firmly turned to the left avoiding eye contact with me. Her phone vibrated and she threw it to the ground, it landed at Bella's feet. She slowly stopped her way upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. _What the hell did I do know?_ I thought to myself. Bella picked up the phone and opened it.

Bella POV

I understand why she is angry, but really she didn't have to be so dramatic. That is usually Remy's doing. I saw her as she got up slowly avoiding any eye contact with me or Edward. I saw Lukas smirk a little, but didn't laugh at all. As she got to the foot of the stairs her phone vibrated, she tossed her phone to the floor making it land at my feet. She stomped all the way upstairs and then slammed her bedroom door. I picked up the phone and opened it. It was a text message. I went over the whole message. It was in Italian.

_Marcello: __Mi sei mancato. Noi havent parlato in un istante, il mio amico bella che mi manchi tanto (I've missed you. we havent talked in a while, my lovely friend whom i miss so much)_

_Me (cassie): Le cose sono venuto su Marcello. Mi sei mancato troppo, mio caro amico bello. Come è tutto in Montebrandoni? è sorprendente la neve bianca collina andato? __(Things have come up Marcello. I've missed you too, my lovely dear friend. How is everything in Montebrandoni? Is the amazing white hill snow gone?)_

_Marcello: tutto è andato bene, Volterra non va da nessuna parte. Quando torni? Non posso aspettare fino a quando non ritorno. __Mi manchi, quindi hai intenzione di dirmi cosa successo? (Everything is fine, Volterra is not going anywhere. when are you coming back? I can't wait until you comeback. I miss you, so are you going to tell me what happened?)_

_Me(cassie): Il mio donatore sprem è tornato, sempre insieme a mia mamma, che stanno andando a prendere le cose si spera lento. Non mi fido di loro. I black out di due giorni fa a scuola e mi sono svegliato oggi e devo fare un test di domani storia, che secondo la mia mamma mi potrebbe anche non andare a scuola domani. __(My sperm donor is back, getting together with my mom, they're going to hopefully take things slow. I don't trust them. I blacked out two days ago at school and I woke up today and I have to take a history test tomorrow which according to my mom I might not even go to school tomorrow.)_

_Marcello: Calmati lasciare il destino faccia il suo corso. ti preoccupi troppo di tutto, soprattutto della scuola. Non si può controllare tutto e proteggere tutti, si finirà solo per danneggiare te stesso amore. __(Calm down let fate take its course. you worry too much about everything, especially school. You can't control everything and protect everyone; you will only end up hurting yourself love.)_

_Me(cassie): Amore? (Love?)_

_Marcello: Sì amore, ti amo. hanno sempre lo sarà sempre. è per questo che non vedo l'ora che tu torni a casa. Volevo chiederle un appuntamento quando si torna, ma credo che posso farlo ora. così sarà si va ad un appuntamento con me? __(Yes amore, I love you. always have always will. it's why I can't wait for you to come home. I wanted to ask you on a date when you come back, but I guess I can do that now. So will you go out on a date with me?)_

_Me(cassie): Non lo so. (I don't know)_

_Me (cassie): sì, sì io. (Yes, Yes i will)_

_Marcello: __se ti fa__sentire a disagio__amore__che__non__è necessario__. __Io__non__voglio__farti del male__in__ogni caso. (If it makes you uncomfortable love you don't have to. I don't want to hurt you in anyway.)_

_Me(cassie): __non voglio ... ho un po 'come quando mi chiami amore. __So che probabilmente non dovrebbe perché erano giovani ma io sì. (__No__ I want to...I kind of like it when you call me love. I know I probably shouldn't because we're young but I do.)_

_Marcello: nessuno è mai a giovani di innamorarsi.(__no one is ever to young to fall in love.)_

_Me(cassie): Penso che mi sono innamorata con te quando ti ho incontrato in città il primo giorno ho perso. siamo stati solo sette, ma ancora il tuo fosse un gentlemen aiutare a trovare la mia strada di casa e facendo attenzione a non ho fatto male. __(I think I fell in love with you when I met you in town the day I first got lost. we were only seven, but yet you were a gentlemen helping find my way back home and making sure I didn't get hurt.)_

_Marcello: So che sono innamorato di te quel giorno. __(I know I fell in love with you that day)_

_Me( cassie): Ti amo. (I love you)_

_Marcello: Ti amo. (I love you)_

"Lukas, did you know your sister kept in contact with Marcello Pietro Alessi?" I asked looking straight at Lukas, if he knew it would explain his smiling earlier.

"No, I brushed her shoulder on accident and she was thinking about how she loved him," Lukas said smiling.

"No freakin way…it's about time they admit their love for each other. Seriously how old were they when they first met and had a little crush and then they swore just to be friends. I mean we all knew they were more than that, they just didn't want to admit it…wait please tell me they didn't admit it over text message?" Remy said getting up and walking towards me. She looked at the phone smiling. "God they did…at least it was in one of the languages of love." I heard Edward growl a bit. I turned to look at him.

"I can't stop them…they have been in love for a long time. Marcello is a good boy. He's never wanted to pressure her into anything; he's never wanted to hurt her. If she didn't feel comfortable doing something he wouldn't do it either so that she wasn't made fun of," I said as remembered how Cassie didn't want to go on the Ferris wheel at the carnival because it went up to high. Marcello said he didn't want to go on either and they both stayed down and looked at everyone who went on.

"Bella, she's only fourteen." Edward stated, I couldn't help but smile. I heard Cassie's heart beat go into a normal peaceful rhythm. She was asleep again.

"Edward the heart wants what the heart wants. They're all going to fall in love, I can't stop them. They'll get their hearts broken hopefully not a lot, but it's part of life."

"But he's human Bella, you should know the laws. You're a Volturi princess." Edward stated.

"Yes, I know the laws and she's not breaking any. Marcello is half vampire as well. He lives in Montebrandoni, Volterra, Italy with his father. They moved their shortly after word spread about the princess having half vampire half human children. His father wanted answers as to how it happened, he was planning on turning his girlfriend but she died giving birth. Marcello is fifteen he turned fifteen in November on the 17," I said.

"What does Aro think of this? Does he even know?" Edward asked trying to find any reason that would make Cassie not be able to date Marcello.

"Yes Aro knows and he wasn't happy about it at first, but there is no way it can be avoided. Marcus saw the emotional bonds that Cassie and Marcello had. He said it would grow as they got older. We didn't tell them though, we want them to choose who to love," I said.

"Did they know?" Edward said looking to Remy and Lukas.

"No, not until know, but they've known that Cassie and Marcello have loved each other since they were twelve."

"Bella she's still too young. I can't, I won't allow it." Edward said. I smiled again at his protectiveness, but Edward couldn't stop them from dating each other or falling in love.

"He's just going to have to deal with it. You're going to have you're freakin stupid fifteenth birthday ball in august. Not like he can stop you or Aunt Heidi from inviting Marc. S'not like he can stop you from seeing him anyways. Mente stupido lettura rottura vampiro cuore. Idiota senza cuore pensa solo lui può valzer qui e controllare ogni aspetto della mia vita. Non lascerò si crede è comunque? Lui non è uno (stupid mind reading heart breaking vampire. heartless idiot just thinks he can waltz in here and control every aspect of my life. I won't let him. Who does he think he is anyways? He's no one)," I heard Cassie mumble angrily to herself in her room. I saw everyone of the Cullen's looking at Edward. I saw Seth run up the stairs as I turned to Edward he was hurt and sad, but most of all angry.

I saw Edward run towards the stairs, but Jasper and Emmett beat him stopping him. I couldn't believe what just happened. Edward was struggling to get out of Jasper and Emmett's hold. The next thing Edward was on the floor. His eyes and body moved to get up but he couldn't. I looked and saw Remy staring down hard on Edward. She made an air wall that Edward couldn't break out of, seeing as air is stronger than any vampire. Seth came back towards the stairs. He was smiling.

"She's sleep talking. In fact she looks pretty pissed in her sleep. I moved her back to the center of the bed though, she was about to fall off," he said smiling, and then shot an evil glare to Edward. "If you ever even think about harming my nieces, nephew and sister I will not hesitate to bite you're damn head off!" Seth yelled.

It was silent for a moment. Remy slowly released Edward. As soon as Edward was released he got up, but looked down.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened. I was just so angry at what she was calling me. She has no respect towards me. I …I …I'm really sorry," he said looking ashamed at the ground. Lukas looked at Remy; he let out a laugh then ran upstairs to his room. Remy then went to hers.

"Edward, they're not going to respect you. You have to earn their trust and respect. Even if you are their father. If you use that as an excuse they'll just laugh in your face, like Lukas just did. It's not going to be easy especially since all three of them know if they say one thing that's bad about you in there room that you are ready to run up there and hit them. Edward they were raised by me, they know right from wrong, this house and any other house I own is the only place beside the res and the castle that they can be themselves. There rooms are the only place that they know they can throw themselves on the bed scream into and say every bad word known to man to get out there anger. I may not particularly like that they know those words, but I can't tell them not to express their feelings."

"Do feeling have to be expressed with bad language? Do they have to call me the most horrible of things?" Edward stated angrily.

"They're teenagers every other thing they say is going to exaggerated, expressed with feeling, and have some sort of horrible meaning. If I recall I used to do the same exact thing as that, in fact I still do yell into my pillow and lock myself in my room and scream to the heavens saying bad words. Most of the time when the kids aren't around, but still."

"But, Bella! They can't…"

"No! You listen to me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! There are things that they can and can't do, but I will not tell my children to express their feelings through art because sometimes art just doesn't get it all out okay…you know for someone who wants a second chance and to have my trust you're really bad at proving and showing me you do. It seems that every time they get angry or confused or says anything about what a fucken idiot you are you want to hit them… well you know what Edward I'd be damned before I let your fucken idiotic self lay a hand on my kids. Yes, my kids. You better learn how to restrain yourself, because trust me when I say my kids are restrain them from using there's powers to kill you or because you pain. What Remy did earlier was only to stop you from going upstairs and killing my daughter, trust me she could do worse." I stated at him never breaking eye contact. I was waiting for him to blow. I mean I had just called him a fucken idiot, which he is behaving like. Somehow he didn't even seem a tad bit fazed by any of it, which got me pissed off even more.

"Bella, you're not going to shake the earth again are you?" I heard jasper ask.

"No, but I just realized your shit head of a brother here doesn't seem to notice that I'm a package deal," I said. I then heard an umf! From upstairs, Cassie no doubt fell from her bead. I walked away from Edward.

I opened the door and saw Cassie sleeping on the floor not even phased by her fall. I really should invest in bed rails for her, but she'd throw a fit at the suggestion in even needing them. In fact I did suggest them once and she literally gave me the silent treatment for two days. Only nodding and shaking her head at anything I asked. I carried her up from the floor and laid her in bed. I heard hissing downstairs and a slap hopefully to Edward. I covered Cassie in her blankets then went to Lukas's room.

I walked in slowly and saw him reading. It's 10 at night doesn't this boy ever sleep. He looked up and smiled.

"I need your help," I said. He smiled wider and nodded, "Not in the way you're thinking of though." His smile disappeared.

"Why not? I should show him who's boss, maybe then he'll stop thinking he can hit any of us." Lukas whispered as we walked out of his seemingly tidy room.

"Because I'm the boss."

"And I'm the man of the house," Lukas said loud enough for Edward to hear. We walked down stairs. He sat next to me on the couch. I took them keypad out from cabinet and changed the channel to surf the internet. I typed in the password,

"You're joking right? That's the password, 3kids3," Lukas laughed.

"It's not anymore," I said back. I surfed the internet until I found what I was looking for. The Ashley loft bed and a storage loft bed. I heard Alice and Esme ooh. Lukas started to laugh. "What?" I asked seriously.

"Oh come on. Just by her the rails," he said.

"No, she'll throw the biggest fit about her not needing them because she's a baby," I said. Lukas smiled wider.

"She is a baby, she's your baby," he said in a playful teasing tone.

"I'm serious Lukas."

"Fine, okay…hmmm. Nope." He said without giving reason. I literally can see Alice put her hands on her hips.

"Bella why are you asking a boy for his opinion?" Alice asked. Lukas smiled, turned and stuck out his tongue.

"Jealous short stop," he laughed.

"Alice, this boy happened to help redecorate that house you live in and this one," I said. I turned my head to see none of them there, but when I turned back they were all sitting down on the couches. Seth already asleep in his room. "What's your reason?" I asked turning back to Lukas.

"Mom, really…come on she's smart enough to know that the only reason you bought it was because it has a rail to stop her from falling," he said using air quotes on stop, "that and with her nightmares consisting of someone snatching her in her sleep, she'd probably jump off the bed and end up hurting herself further," he laughed at the thought. I hit his hand softly which was enough to stop him.

"Ugh… where does she get this from? I never fell out of bed. Talking In her sleep I know for a fact she got from me, but jumping, falling and throwing herself out?" I asked irritated. Again Lukas giggled a little.

"It's not funny Lukas. If she breaks her wrist again and you make fun of her I will not stop her," I said which quickly shut him up.

"What happened last time?"Emmett asked excitedly. I looked at Lukas telling him to answer.

"We were seven; she fell of her bed at night landed wrong and broke her wrist. I made fun her when she came out with the cast. She was already angry about breaking her wrist and getting a cast. I guess you can say I pushed her over the edge. When I came up to her and said "Good thing your weren't left empty handed" I laughed and she hit me in the face with her right arm that was in the cast. I didn't get cut or anything but my left side of my jaw hurt for the rest of the day," Lukas said. Emmett started to laugh.

Soon Lukas went back to bed. Then the rest of the Cullen's except for Alice and jasper left. I still had yet to decide if Cassie would go to school tomorrow. It seems a lot safer than staying home with Uncle Awesome, Amazing, Awe-inspiring aka Seth. As I was so concentrated on this decision I didn't even hear Alice. She pinched my skin to take me out of my thoughts.

"Alice, that hurt," I said slapping her hand away.

"well, as I was saying if you're wondering if you should let Cassie stay home or go to school, the answer is home," she said, I was about to ask when she pointed to her head. Damn future seeing pixie. "Oh and Rose and I don't mind staying to watch her. You can't miss school; people are noticing your quick leaves and absences." I thought it over for a minute, Alice and Rose or Seth. I huffed, and then Alice squealed making my mind up for me.

"Seth!" I yelled I heard him move around in bed then groggily say yes, "You're watching Cassie tomorrow."

"Noooo," Alice whined, "Why? We were going to go…"

"Shopping, manicures, and all that stuff you made me do. Alice she's just as stubborn as me. Take her shopping and make her try something on and you buy it. She'll use her power to wet it. When you walk out the store, she'll purposely spill soda in the bag and say it was an accident. She's done it many times with Heidi." Jasper laughed while Alice had an astonished face.

We talked the rest of night. I really did miss Alice and Jasper. Alice told me she slapped Edward across the face. I thanked her. I really didn't know if Edward and I are going to work out. I want it too, but he gets so easily angry all the time. Literally it's like he has bipolar disorder. The night went on and the next morning was hopefully going to better than this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rule Breaker**

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. J_

_Sorry it's a little late today was my last week of school then moving back home._

**Cassie POV**

_I can't believe she's making me stay at home. I have a freaking test; I'm seriously ready to pull my hair out from all this frustration in me. And not only is she making me stay here but she's leaving me with three babysitters, yeah three. She's leaving me with that Shorty shopaholic, the Stalking blonde who can't stop following me in Photography class, and Uncle Seth whom I don't mind. But really she had to have those two; it would be a fun day without the two vampires._

My phone under my pillow started to ring. I looked at the time on it and it was only 9 am. I didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyways.

"Hello."

"Hello, my name is Daniel Cohn may I speak to Cassie Swan," He said.

"This is she."

"Oh Hello, I work at Pine Street Art Works in Burlington Vermont," He said. I jumped up in my bed into a sitting position, "I noticed that you have purchased two paintings, but you have not picked them up. They are in the packaging and ready for you. However we were just given an offer for the paintings you bought. We will return your money to you, of course."

"Wait, hold on. I bought those paintings, I own them. I was told that they'd be there for me when I came to pick them up. There for my mother and her birthday is not until August. I was told they could stay there."

"Yes well, the offer that the people gave us is too generous to turn down that is unless you can pick up the paintings by the end of this week."

"Is there any way you can deliver them…by mail?" I asked, this couldn't be happening.

"No, you'll have to come in person. I'm really sorry, but it's just business." He said.

"I'll come by today and they better be there," I said. I heard his disappointed huff and hung up. I can't believe this they can't do this. I ran down stairs and went straight to Uncle Seth's room. "Uncle Seth!" I yelled. He jump out of bed and was in a fighting stance, "Clam down… get ready were going to Burlington Vermont…Don't worry its only two hours away and we have to drive through Lake placid so mom or anyone else doesn't see us driving through the town here." I said, he looked curiously at me, "I bought two paintings for mom and if I don't pick them up by the end of this wee or they'll put them back on the market and I'll be damned if that happens."

I walked out of his room and ran back to mine. I opened my bedroom door to find Rosalie and Alice in my room staring at me. I walked past them to my closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a white Hollister long sleeved shirt, my Hollister Fletcher cove cardigan and my white converse. I grabbed socks and my undergarments, than preceded to the bathroom to take a fast shower. I was done in less than ten minutes. I ran my brush through my hair, left it down, then put on my shoes. I went downstairs and grabbed a banana as my uncle Seth stuffed his face with toast. Running back upstairs I went to my room was Rosalie and Alice were still sitting on my bed. I went to my backpack and looked for my wallet. It wasn't in there.

I looked in my dresser and closet. I looked on the shelves, in my desk drawers it wasn't in any of them. I threw myself onto the bed and hanged my head over so I could see under it. I then laid myself on my floor and started to move the two pairs of shows and four books that I had under to see if it were there.

"Urgh!" I yelled once I realized it wasn't under my bed. I heard Rosalie giggle. If I wasn't angry I would have commented on how her laugh was pretty. I looked up and glared at them.

"Are you looking for this?" Alice asked. I saw my wallet in her hand and grabbed for it. Alice pulled her hand away.

"Can I please have my wallet back?" I asked playing nice even though there was no time for this.

"Well now we know that you know your manners, but no…we told your mother that we wouldn't let you out of our sight," she said smiling.

"Yeah well I don't care. I have to go and pick up paintings that I bought for her for her birthday. So give me my wallet or you'll regret not giving it to me," I said in an angry tone. She and Rosalie both glared at me. "I'm not scared of you; however you should be scared of me soaking you in water, ruing your mascara and clothes." Alice gasped and dropped my wallet as she had a vision. I lunged for my wallet, grabbed it and ran out of my room.

"Alice!" I heard Rosalie yell.

"I'm sorry I had a vision and she was actually going to wet us, ruining our hair, makeup, and clothes. Our designer clothes," Alice said. I let out a laugh.

"That Brat!" Rosalie yelled. My Uncle Seth came into the garage followed by Rosalie and Alice.

"I'm not a part of this girl drama" my uncle stated.

"Listen you too can stay here and keep the house company, we'll be back by one," I said sarcastically as I turned to get in the passenger seat. As I was going to grab for the door I was quickly spun around and facing an Angry Rosalie Hale. "Oh Shit," I said under breathe. Then shut my mouth realizing what I had just said.

"Oh Shit is correct. We are your Aunts and we will not be spoken to in that tone. We are not staying here, we are going with you since obviously these paintings mean a lot to you, but if you ever speak to me or your Aunt Alice the way you have this whole morning you will regret it. Do I make myself clear," she stated. I quickly nodded my head. Rosalie isn't as scary as my aunt Heidi but she is halfway there. Rosalie let go of my right arm. I opened the door and sat down. I could hear Rosalie and Alice talking outside.

"Not as Scary as Heidi, huh?" My Uncle Seth asked. The back doors of the Honda opened.

"Nope, not even close, halfway. Aunt Heidi is a 10 on the scale, she's a five or maybe a four and half," I said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Hahaha, yeah she is scary. I remember when I first met her. Sssssccccccaaaaarrryyy," he said in a scary raspy voice.

I laughed, "You think I'm scary?" Rosalie asked. My Uncle Seth and I laughed harder.

"N-no…. My Aunt Heidi and Grandma Sulpulcia beat you by a lot," I laughed out.

"So what paintings did you buy for your mom? I had a vision and she was really happy when she opened your gift to her?" Alice asked.

"Well thanks for ruining the excitement that I would have had from seeing my mother's reaction," I said sarcastically, "ow."

"What did I tell you about being sarcastic?" Rosalie asked. I put my hands over my head and ducked down.

"Is that rhetorical?" I asked seriously. My uncle Seth let out a laugh.

"She's being serious, just so you know" He said.

"Oh, yes it was rhetorical," Rosalie said, I slowly sat back up.

"Any way's I bought my mom a painting by an anonymous painter called Paris after the Rain and I bought her Italian cityscape by Steven P. Goodman. I had seen my mom looking at the paintings online for a while, but for some reason she never bought them. So I did."

"And how did you afford them?" Alice asked. I saw my Uncle Seth shake his head while smiling.

"I am a Princess…that and I get bored sometimes during my summers in Volterra so I work in the library and file room. Grandpa Aro payed me even though I told him he didn't have to."

"Oh, you're a lot like your mother," Alice said. I turned around to see her smiling.

"I know."

The rest of the drive was silent. We past Lake Placid and Keeseville. We were on our way towards Plattsburg and at the speed we were going we'd be there in twenty minutes. Then from Plattsburg we'd be going to Burlington Vermont crossing the state line. We'd probably have another forty minutes. Usually the drive from Saranac Lake to Burlington, Vermont is two hours, but we'd be there in an hour and twenty.

When we arrived in Plattsburg we ran into a little traffic, but then it sped up. We crossed the state line on the bridge going over Lake Champion from Cumberland Head, New York to Pearl, Vermont. I couldn't help but feel like I was going to be running into trouble when we got to Burlington. We went onto another bridge from South Hero, VT to West Milton, VT. It to go over Lake Champion. We arrived in Burlington only ten minutes later. I put the address into the Honda's GPS. We soon arrived at Pine Street Artworks, it was only eleven forty. We all got out of the car and walked into the store.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a man asked.

"Hi, my name is Cassie Swan I'm here to pick up two painting I bought about two weeks ago," I said. The man looked disappointed, but nodded. He went into the back of the store and brought back my two paintings. He opened the boxes they were in to show me and I nodded. Her closed the boxes and rewrapped them. The 22x16 box that held the Italian Cityscape in royal blue wrapping paper and 18x12 box that had Paris after the Rain painting in turquoise blue wrapping paper. He then stacked the turquoise blue wrapped box on top of the Royal blue in the middle and then used silver ribbon to put them together.

"Can I see you're id please?" I nodded and gave him my card. "Okay, just sign here, here, and here," he said. I signed and Uncle Seth took my mom's gift and out it into the back of the Honda. He came back in, but he was no longer smiling. I saw someone walk in behind him. Edward and he looked furious.

"Uh, we should get going," I said, "Thank you for your help. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too," the worker said. I walked toward the door and felt someone's hand on my shoulders pushing me forward. I looked behind and saw Rosalie, she too looked quite scared. We were outside and I made my way to the car. I started to opened it, but Edward closed it.

"Have you even eaten?" he asked. I sheepishly nodded.

"A banana, are you kidding me? It's going to be twelve and that's all you've eaten. Do you know how worried I was when I came to check on you and none of you were there? There was no note and your mom?" Edward said angrily.

"Please tell me you weren't dumb enough to tell her?" I asked, but immediately regretted it. I saw Rosalie look at me sternly.

"No, I didn't I could hear Alice's thought's just barely, but I heard Pine street Artwork so I started driving. I told your mom your were fine, but that I was staying to go hunting. And you two? You couldn't have at least texted or called me to tell me? She just got over being sick; she is supposed to be resting?" Edward stated.

"Ugh! Can we just go…? I've heard this from my whole entire family, my whole entire life, I don't need to told, or reminded over and over again. I don't need you to tell me or other people. God! Just…Ugh!" I said. I opened the car door, sat down and slammed the door shut. Edward stared at me through the window. I didn't even bother to look back. I hated being reminded of how weak I was, how different, how I always needed to take it easy and rest. This is BS.

"Seth Follow my car, were going to lunch," I heard him say. I was about to argue, but he was already frustrated. Rosalie, Alice, and Seth came into the car. We drove out and Seth started following.

"Let's ditch him, he can go to lunch all by himself," I muttered.

"Just be quite and stop whining, he's pissed. Beside's he's right you need to eat. You are hungry," Rosalie said.

I stayed silent the whole time in the car. We drove through the streets of Burlington following Jerkward's precious car. I remember my mom telling me how much he loves his damn car. We parked the car on the street. Everyone got out of the car. I however stayed put. I am not going to lunch with him; I don't care if he does pay. How about he pays the child support he should have for the past 15 years, but couldn't because we couldn't find him. _Yeah we looked for you, douche._ I said to him through my head. Rosalie came up to my door and opened it.

"Get out now. You're being overdramatic and stop name calling your father through your head," she said as she unbuckled my seatbelt.

"S'not my fault he can't stop himself from entering my mind. They're my thoughts and I am keeping them to myself because I'm not saying them out loud. Besides you said not to speak to you or Alice in any sarcastic tone not him. You should be more specific." I said, Rosalie grabbed my arm and literally pulled me out of the car.

"Can you please refrain from giving my niece bruises? I want her to come home in one piece not millions," Uncle Seth said. _Whatever, rather come home without an arm and leg that needs to be reattached than eat with him. What the hell is this place anyways if it's any type of Italian you have another thing coming at you. I WAS BORN AND RAISED IN ITALY FOR SIX YEARS OF MY LIFE! Americans aren't even a bit close to making authentic Italian food unless they have an Italian chef!_ I said in my head. I was up against the car and Edward was now in my face. Literally talk about father daughter bonding. I let out a laugh at that thought.

"Stop it! That's enough. I've had it with your thoughts, sarcasm, and hate. I'm trying my best to get to know you and you push me away. In fact you don't give me a damn chance. I know I wasn't in your life and I'm not proud of that, but you need to stop. I never stopped loving your mother. I know you're the youngest and you're confused and …. I'm sorry and I know it's not enough…"

"You're right it's not enough and you forgot some things. I'm also vulnerable, weak, lost, and an easy target…I know, I've only been reminded many times…" I said as I pushed him away. _I'm the one who's going to end up being the one that gets hurt the most in any situation. Maybe I should have just stayed dead when I died when I was born, make things easier._ I thought to myself as I walked into Leunig's Bistro & Café. I looked back outside to everyone who was still outside and counted how many people. I turned back to the waitress and said five. I sat down in the waiting area. Rosalie, Alice, Edward and my Uncle Seth came in. They all looked pissed, except Uncle Seth he looked sad. What the fudge had I done know?

"Swan table for five," a waitress said, we all got up and followed her. She gave us menus and left. We sat in awkward silence. We were sitting at a round table. I was in-between my Uncle Seth and Alice. The waitress soon came back to take our drinks and orders. Water and Appetizers for the vamps. Uncle Seth ordered Coke and a bacon burger with fries. She then looked at me.

"I'll have Leunig's BLT without Tomato and to drink I'll have Pinot Noir," I said. Edward and Rosalie both shot me evil looks.

"Don't worry the Pinot Noir we serve to our underage guests is a non-alcoholic wine country soda," the waitress said then walked away. I let out a laugh.

"You should read the menu," I said. The waitress soon came back with our drinks. I didn't touch mine at all. I already knew it tasted good. I've been to another restaurant where they served it. Its freaking delicious and addictive, so good. As we waited for our food I noticed a man walk away from a beautiful Black 1884 Bechstein Grand Piano. I literally only dreamt of ever seeing one.

Ignoring the fact that I was supposed to be sitting down waiting for food I slowly got up from my seat and walked toward the piano. I let my feet lead me to the piano. I didn't answer to Edward or any of them telling me to comeback. I was hypnotized by the Bechstein. As I got to it I gently ran my hands over the keys not pressing down on them. I ran my finger over the wood.

"Do you play?" someone asked. I nodded in answer. "Why don't you play something?" I immediately turned to the voice. A man in his late fifties was talking to me. I was about to say something, but he stopped me. "It's okay, it won't break, and it's been fixed to last another hundred years… go on." he said and looked down at the keys. I did as he said and sat down on the seat.

I let my fingers run over the piano keys and play what first came to my mind. I played First Light by MusicaBasics. He is a pianist that was on YouTube when I was younger. I was into the music that I was sad when it ended.

"That was great, you know anything else, more modern like a songs piano cover," I nodded and started to play For the First Time by The Script piano cover by Ray Mak. I wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything around me. It was just me, the piano, and the music. When the piece ended I gently ran my fingers over the piano then put them back down. I looked up at the old man. "I haven't seen someone play with such passion and love for the music in a long time."

"Cassie," I heard Edward say from behind me.

"Oh, you should go and eat; I keep the entertainment here running. It was nice to meet you. Keep playing, you're already great, you can be magnificent," the old man said.

"Thank you, it was nice to meet you too," I said as I shook his hand. I walked away and Edward followed me.

"Do you have to play every piano you see at every restaurant," My Uncle Seth said as I sat down in my seat.

"No, but that piano happens to be an1884 Bechstein Grand Piano. They're mostly all gone and forgotten about and don't work. People use them know for decoration. It's rare to find one that actually plays FYI," I said as our food came to the table.

I placed the napkin on my lap and put the silverware on the right side of the plate. I pushed myself a little closer to the table. I grabbed my drink and placed it next to my plate at the top left side. I grabbed my fork and knife like I always have and started to cut the BLT. My Uncle Seth placed his hand n top of mine to stop me from cutting.

"Stop… You're not a princess here and you don't need to eat like one. Use your hands. God, what has my sister done? Do you need to cut everything?" he said in a low voice.

"Yes, I'm supposed too. Besides Grandma S can walk in any moment and if she sees me eat with my hands it's my ass that'll get hit not yours," I stated. I continued cutting and with the fork put my food in my mouth. Edward, Rosalie, and Alice slowly gave there appetizers to my Uncle Seth who just threw them in his mouth like nothing. Disgusting.

The waitress came by and refilled my drink. I wasn't even halfway done with my meal either. Very sad, but hey I love this drink, like I said it's addicting. I was about to grab for it when Edward took it and put his glass of water in its place. I looked at him shocked.

"I don't know what it is about this drink that makes you love it, but you're drinking it more than you're eating. Water for now, this later," Edward stated.

"I'm fourteen not four, vecchio (old man)," I muttered. I went back to eating my food without taking one sip of the water. As I took my last bite I looked straight at Edward. "Can I have my Pinot Noir Non-Alcoholic Drink now or would you prefer me drink …human," I whispered the last part. I knew they all knew I drank animal blood, but still growing up with the volturi you'd never know if I drank a human dry before.

"That's not funny," Edward said as he gave me my drink back. I sarcastically smiled at him and got kicked in the shin by Rosalie from under the table. I glared at her and downed my drink. I got up used the bathroom then went back to the table. The check came and I immediately grabbed it and placed my black card under my grandfather's name. No one not even my mom knows the password to the account, not even grandpa Aro and it's under his name. I gave a twenty dollar tip and the waitress took it then came back, I signed the receipt took mine, and then we all got up to leave. "I was going to pay," Edward stated outside.

"I pay for my own meal. Sorry, but last I checked woman were free to do so," I said sarcastically again. He looked sternly at me then just shook his head. However Rosalie glared at me again. I walked straight to the Honda but was thrown over someone's shoulder.

"I hope you realize I just ate," I stated. However whoever it was didn't care.

When I was put down I found myself inside Edwards Volvo. His damn Volvo are you kidding me this is kidnapping. I tried opening the door, but couldn't it wouldn't open. I saw Edward talking to my Uncle Seth, Rosalie and Alice. I saw them all nod. I tried pushing the door open, but it wouldn't budge. It was only when I looked out the window again that I saw the Child Lock sticker on it. _Are you fucking serious! _I thought in my head. I saw Edward turn his head back and look at Rosalie. I saw her nod then everyone went their separate ways. Wait until Lukas hears about this I hope he burns them and turns them into ashes'.

Edward and Rosalie both entered the car. It was then I again realized I was in the backseat._ Fuck!_ I thought to myself as Rosalie sat in the passenger seat. At least I was alone in the back. Edward started to drive away. My Uncle Seth and Alice were behind us. This was going to be a long drive back and we were most likely going to be home after my mom and everyone else arrived from school. I'm going to be in so much trouble. Mom's going to kill me. It was silent for a long while. It was an uncomfortable silence too. We were on the first bridge back and I couldn't handle it anymore. I took my phone out of my pocket that had my headphones plugged in and wrapped around it. I looked through my playlist as I put my head phones in my ears. I pressed play on Rolling in the Deep the Glee Version, but it was originally by Adele. My lips moved with the words of the song, but I didn't voice anything. The next song was Before the Worst by The Script followed by Long Gone and Moved On, For the First time and Gives you Hell by the All-American Rejects. When Gives you Hell was in the middle of the song I saw Rosalie turned around in her seat and looked sternly at me. I took out a headphone and looked at her.

"Give me that Phone," she said. I just looked at her confused.

"Do you not have yours? Do you need to call someone? I'm pretty sure Eddie boy has his," I said and put my headphone back in. I felt her pinch my leg. I looked angrily back at her and threw my phone to the front of the car not caring f it shattered into a thousand pieces. She looked angrily back at me. "Child Abuser," I muttered.

"We need to talk," Edward said, I smiled.

"Usually those are the four words a girl doesn't want to hear, but I'm all for it. I'm okay with you leaving and never coming back. You can take your lovely sister too," I smiled and looked out the window. The car pulled over to the side of the road. The doors unlocked and I immediately opened it and ran out. We were just outside of Wilmington near White Face Mountain. I heard my Uncle Seth phase and Edward say that he and Rosalie would get me.

I ran faster and faster not caring about anything, just being in the moment of speed. I ended up stopping when I saw a pond in front of me. I wish I had my camera with me. It was beautiful and frozen. I turned it into nice gleaming ice, ice you can ice skate on. I didn't have skates with me. I carefully stepped onto the ice and slid around. It was thick enough to not crack under my small frame. I started to sing Set the Fire to The Third Bar by Snow Patrol and Martha Wainwright while gliding around the pond on my shoes, going faster and faster as the song furthered. It was getting a little cold but I didn't care because the more I glided the more I'd be exercises, which only means my body heat would warm me up.

I heard a phone buzzing. I looked up at the noise coming from across the Pond. I saw Edward and Rosalie looking at me. My phone in Rosalie's hand. I glided towards them and reached for my phone. Rosalie lifted her hand up.

"Just please give it…I'm tired," I said and that was the truth, I was getting pretty tired. I looked at the phone and it was a text from Marcello. I opened the text and it said in English and it said Five months till august, can't wait. I didn't bother to reply because Edward and Rosalie were only steps away from me. I threw the phone back to Rosalie and glided around the pond freely.

**Edward POV**

She was beautifully gliding on the frozen pond. It made me wonder how many times she had skated freely on a pond growing up. Seeing her now made me see for the first time how much she really looked a year and a half younger than what she actually was. She's supposed be turning 15 in august but really does look thirteen with a small frame. She ignored Marcello's text and just continued gliding around the pond even though she was tired.

"Listen Cassie I really need to speak with you," I stated she elegantly stopped and looked at me. She threw her hands in the air signaling me to talk. "I just…I want to know why in the world you would think that you're the one who's going to end up being the one that gets hurt the most in any situation. That you should have stayed dead when you died when you were born. How can you think that being dead would make things easier?" I asked, she looked angrily at me.

"One, it's not like I mean every thought that goes through my mind, two if you haven't really noticed I am always getting hurt, and three...why do you even care?" she stated angrily. She started to glide around again. I slowly stepped onto the Pond and walked closer to her. I heard a crack and she stopped gliding when she turned. She saw me on the ice. "Get off!" she yelled as she quickly ran from the middle back to land. I quickly ran to her as I saw her fall and the Ice cracked all over and we both fell into the water. It wasn't freezing to me, but to her no doubt it was.

As I swam up over the water I looked around. Rosalie looked horrified at me. Cassie wasn't up yet. I went back down under the water and saw her she was under the ice in the second half of the pond that didn't crack. She was fiercely pounding on it. Using her power as best she could. She was stuck in her own current. She tried moving, but was only met by more ice. I quickly swam to her and pulled her close to me. I held her close to my chest and swam away from the area. I pulled up to the top of the pond so she can get air. I swam with her to shore. Rosalie pulled her close and laid her on the ground, she started to check her pulse and what not. Cassie turned o her side and coughed out blood. She slowly opened her eyes. Her lips were purple turning blue.

"Y…y…you…r…really h...Hate…me, d…d…don't …y…you?" Cassie stuttered out as her teeth chattered from the cold. I quickly ran to the car. I looked fiercely in my car and found two shirts, my grey hoodie, and a blanket. Why I had any of these in my car I did not know. I looked in Rosalie's big purse and found an extra pair of jeans. I grabbed them too, and then ran back to where they were.

"No, I don't hate you," I said as I came back, Rosalie saw what I had brought and started to quickly undress Cassie who didn't even argue, but thought Survival one oh one doesn't work with cold skinned vampires. "Why do you carry an extra pair of pants in your purse?" I asked Rosalie.

"Because I like to look my best all the time, brother. Give me the short sleeved shirt. I'm going to use it as a towel… Don't look Edward, she's fourteen, and she doesn't want her father looking." Rosalie stated. She started drying Cassie's upper body.

"I'm her father, I'm worried."

"Whatever give me the other shirt and pants." I did as she said. She pulled the dry shirt over Cassie's head then took off her socks, shoes and pants. She dried her legs as much as she could, then put her pants that most likely were a size to big on her. She dried Cassie's hair as much as she could. "Sweater." I gave her the sweater and she put on Cassie. She pulled Cassie up into a standing position and I wrapped the blanket around her. Rosalie carried her since she was dry and I carried the clothes and shoes that belonged to Cassie. I followed them to my Volvo. Rosalie sat Cassie down in the back seat and turned the heater on high. She sat next to Cassie and rubbed her shoulder to get her warm faster.

"I…I…I …t...t…told you…I alwa…ys get h…hurt," she said as she shuttered from the warmth. Her eyes were closed.

"And it's not your fault…I know …I know why your angry now. You're angry because you saw me once, you tried to tell me to come with you and meet your mom, you begged me, but I just kept walking away. I heard you call me dad in your head and I told you that you are no child of mine that you couldn't be. I ignored your thoughts and walked away. It was Paris, summer of 2013. I still wasn't living with any of my family. Remy and Lukas are angry with me because I abandoned your mom, but your angry not only because of that but because in a sense I abandoned you…You never told your mom did you" I asked. Rosalie looked confused.

"N…No. I…I...didn't want her to h…hurt like I …I...did."

"You have to understand I couldn't believe you. I didn't know vampires could get a human woman pregnant. I thought you were mistaking me for someone else."

"How…did you know it was me?"

"The lyrics from what you were singing "Your words in my memory are like music to me" you were seeing in your head what I said all those years ago. I still can't believe I said that, I knew I hurt that little girl with my words, but I really didn't think I could be her father, be your father. Cassie I'm really sorry. I can't ask your forgiveness, but I really am. If I had known or gone with you or believed anything you said I would have never left you. I was so depressed; I missed your mom so much. But you have to know if I wasn't so caught up in my depression and mourning I would have seen how much you looked like you mom and I would have gone with you and I would have never left you, your sibling or your mom and I'm not going anywhere now," I said. I could tell Cassie was tired, Rosalie smiled at me and nodded in approval.

"I…I…need time…I …need warmth," Cassie said making both Rosalie and I laugh. I nodded my head and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. I went into the driver's seat and started the car.

I started to speed my way towards the house. I knew Cassie wanted to back before Bella, but Bella would know about this any way's. I had to tell her, I couldn't keep this from her. we arrived at the house at two. Seth and Alice waiting for us.

"I already started the bath for her," Alice said as I carried Cassie out of the car. She woke up from the movement. Rosalie took her and went upstairs.

"God, why can't there be a day where something bad doesn't happen to her?" Seth asked as he got up from his seat. "Thank you… For bringing her back safely" he said as he hugged me. I nodded.

"Alice don't be ridiculous she's not wearing that! Get her sweats and a long sleeved shirt. She's tired and needs to be on something comfortable," Rosalie hissed. I went upstairs to Bella's room remembering the blood filled water bottle that had magically appeared with her from the closet. I looked in her closet and found a mini-fridge. I broke the lock off and opened it. It was stacked high with blood filled water bottles I grabbed one and closed it. I waited patiently with Seth downstairs until Rosalie was done helping Cassie. When she was changed and back to her normal skin color Rosalie carried her to her room.

"I can walk," Cassie whined.

"We don't care… here," I said handing her the bottle as Rosalie pulled the blankets over her. She weakly sat up and drank the whole thing. She threw the bottle onto the ground and laid herself on the bed yawning. I looked at the time. Two fifty. School would be out in ten minutes, Bella would be here in fifteen. Rosalie, Alice, Seth and I watched Cassie as she fell asleep.

It was silent. No noise in the house. Only the heartbeats of Seth and Cassie. I heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked up at everyone and walked downstairs. As much as Cassie can hate me for telling Bella, I have to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Drama, Oh Drama**

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. : ]_

_Clothes for this chapter on my profile.._

**Bella's POV**

It has been two weeks since I spoke to Edward. Everything he told me that day made me think more about if Edward and I should have a relationship again. We came home, he told us that Cassie and the rest had gone to Vermont. That he took her to eat lunch; she thought about something that disturbed him and one the way back she was in his car. He pulled over near White Face Mountain and she ran out the car. He told Seth and Alice to come back over here and that he and rose would get her. He talked to her about what she thought and Cass got angry with him. He stepped onto the pond she had been gliding on and it cracked under the weight of both him and Cassie. He saved Cassie and brought her back home. I was angry about that however Lukas was furious then Edward said that there was more.

"_Paris, summer of 2013. I still wasn't living with any of my family. I met a young girl about seven. She told me I had to come with her because I knew her mom. I ignored her. I heard her thoughts and she called me dad. I told her she could never be my child. I was so depressed. If I wasn't so into my thoughts, depression and life I would have noticed she looked like you. I would have gone with her. Today I found out that little girl was Cassie," he said quietly. _I was shocked I didn't know how to react, however Lukas reacted right away.

"_What! Are you fucking kidding me! First you leave my mom and then you abandoned my sister! She wasn't even seven yet! You know she cried herself to sleep every night that summer! No one knew why, we all felt helpless! She wasn't even seven and she knew what it felt like to know that your own father didn't want you! I don't care if you believed that it was impossible, I don't care if you were depressed! You had the indecency to hurt two of the most important people in my life! I hope you burn in hell one day!" Lukas yelled as he lunged for Edward, but was held back by Seth. Lukas tried to get out of Seth's grasp yelling profanities in both English and Italian. _

_I put my hand on Lukas's face and he started calming down, but his tears that were running down his face never stopped. They kept coming. I knew he remembered that summer clear as day just like I did. It was a hard summer and know we knew why Cassie was the way she was. Seth let go of Lukas and Lukas fell into my arms crying. I hadn't seen Lukas cry since he was eleven. I naturally cooed and rubbed his back. After a while he stopped. I told him to go with Remy and check on Cassie. When they walked into the house I looked at Edward and was speechless. I didn't know what to say._

"_Bella, you have to know I regret what I said to that little girl every day, I didn't know. You have to know I'm really sorry," he pleaded. I let my tears fall and looked at him. I ended up slapping him across the face. Edward was shocked, but so was I. I heard gasp's behind me, I turned my head slightly and saw Esme, Emmett, and Jasper. I didn't care if we had an audience Edward was going to hear everything I had to say._

"_My daughter was sick three times that summer. She never stopped crying, she refused to talk, and she refused to tell me what was wrong. She was weak and couldn't do anything. She had to stay in her room at the castle after Paris for the rest of the summer .we had doctors living with us because she was getting weaker and weaker day by day. We had to put her on a feeding tube. That's the summer she learned how to pull the IV's and tubes out without hurting herself. She was close to dying Edward! But something happened I don't know what but she started to eat more, she started drinking all the blood we brought her. She slowly started making a good recovery and by the end of the summer she was back to normal. She still didn't tell any of us what happened, but she was better and that's all we cared about. She was worse than I was when you left me! I don't care if you thought she was mistaking you for someone else. You told an innocent child that you could never be her father! It just so happened to be that that child was actually yours!" I yelled angrily, tears falling down my face. I had let my shield down so Edward could see everything we went through that summer. I saw him wince, but I could see he regretted everything. "Edward I know we were taking things slow, but I'm going to need some time alone, with my children. To think," I stated. I didn't let him say anything, because I knew if I looked at him I'd easily go back to him._

"Hey mom, why did the vampire read the wall street journal?" Cassie asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Because he likes to stay on top of things?" I questioned looking at my healthy daughter. Remy and Lukas came into the living room from the kitchen. They had smiles on their faces.

"Nope."

"Then why Cassie?"

"Because he heard it had great circulation…get it!" she exclaimed happily. Sometimes I don't know where she gets her humor from. I nodded my head saying I understood what she meant and I was laughing, but not at the joke at her.

"Oh Cassie, what am I going to do with you?" I questioned as I hugged her.

"you're going to let me get a Canon - EOS Rebel T3i 18.0-Megapixel DSLR Camera with 18-55mm Lens andCanon - L-Series 35mm f/1.4L USM Wide-Angle EF Lens and aCanon - L-Series 14mm f/2.8L II USM Wide-Angle EF Lens," she stated smilingly.

"Yeah right, kiddo. Come on were going to be late to school," I got up from the couch and looked at Lukas, "you grandfather took us out of school the week of your birthday. Your aunt Heidi is going to be calling and chatting online with me and you starting today. She wants to know your theme? Main colors? Guest's? Et cetera." I started driving to the school. On the way I saw all the Cullen cars behind me. As I parked my car Lukas's phone rang. We all got out of the car and Lukas answered.

"Hello, Aunt Heidi. How are you doing on this fine day?" he said. The Cullen's looked at us then Alice squealed in joy. "That's wonderful to hear. I'm doing quite well myself. I will have you know that I have chosen my theme and main colors for the party that you are throwing despite the fact that I despise dressing up formally, and then having to change into a less formal party outfit." Lukas stated.

"A party, your throwing him a party?" Edward asked me. I looked at him then at Alice.

"No, I mean yes… kind of… Heidi's the party planner. I pay for what the kids actually want while Aro pays for everything else that Heidi insist on having."

"Calm down Aunt Heidi, I can never say no to that," Lukas exclaims and puts his phone against his chest and looks at me, "Help Me..." he whispers. I grab the phone and talk into it.

"Hello, Dear sister. What are you planning that is bringing my son halfway to tears?" I asked. Lukas puts his thumbs up and starts to fake cry so Heidi can hear.

"I was only thinking about having his party theme be April Showers. You know we can have dark greys and blues. Then pink's, light blue's, purple's, red's and yellow's," she said, my facial expression turned to one of horror. Lukas then whispered, "See what she's trying to do. She wants to ruin my life."

"Heidi, I'm only saying this once and you better get it into that thick head of yours, Lukas Jacob Swan Volturi is a boy. You do not suggest a theme or any other theme that is at all related to April Shower's. He is a boy and the only one I love with all my heart at that, so ruin his life and I'll ruin yours. Okay?" I stated. Lukas looked at me patiently; I put the phone on speaker so he can hear.

"God Little sister don't have to be rude, it was only a suggestion. Besides there aren't many themes out there for teenage boys. Do you even know what he wants?" she asked and I truly didn't know anytime I asked he just smiled like he was doing now.

"No he won't tell me, but from his smile I'm guessing I might not like it," I said. Lukas walked up to me.

"Theme Italian Mafia, main colors Cobalt Blue and Grey, I also want a fake gun like Al Pacino had in Scarface when he said 'Say hello to my little friend'. Do you think its possible Aunt Heidi?" he asked eagerly.

"Ooh, that's good. Of course it's possible. Do you want a little war too for the activity oh and then the rest of the night can be dancing and gambling. Oh I can see it now okay. I'll talk to you later about the invite list. I love you LJ," Heidi yelled.

"I love you too Aunt Heidi," Lukas said just as the bell rang. I could tell he was excited and was thinking who to invite. Charlie, Sue, Jake, Seth and Leah always came. Would he want Edward and his family there?

"Excuse me son, but don't you have something to ask me," I said. Remy and Cassie hid their smiles. Lukas stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. He was smiling, but immediately turned into a sad puppy face.

"Please Mo…Bella…pretty please with ten thousand diamonds on top," he said then came up and hugged me. Edward looked at me and I couldn't tell what the expression on his face was trying to tell me.

"Of course Lukas, in fact I'm quite excited. I get to gamble against your Uncle Garret and we all know how much of a bad gambler he is," I stated, Lukas hugged me tighter, obviously happy. We walked into the school and went to our classes.

**Alice POV**

_We weren't going to get invited. I don't know if that is Lukas's Choice, Bella's or Heidi's or the Volturi's, but we weren't going to go. Lukas's fifteenth birthday was coming soon and I know how much Edward wants to celebrate it, but we can't or won't. I don't even get to help plan it, Heidi does all the planning. I can tell everything that happened this morning hurt Edward. Edward was trying to tell Bella by his facial expression that the theme seemed too violent, but she just looked at him confused not knowing what he was trying to say. Literally Edward needs to get the guts and speak up. Either way though Bella gets the final say._

"Alice, can you please stop?" Edward mumbled. He was frustrated we all were. After Edward told Bella about his time in Paris she hasn't talked to him or said more that fine, okay, hi, and goodbye. Lukas avoided him like he was a plague. Cassie didn't know what to do still and Remy was the same as Bella.

"Edward they are your kids. Man up and speak to her, speak to them, unless you want to be a party crasher at your son's fifteenth birthday, at Cassie's fifteenth birthday, and Remy's sweet sixteen," stated, showing him the visions I've had of their parties with him and then the one's where he is not there at all. They had fun at both, but it still wasn't the same.

"What do you expect me to say? They don't care that I was depressed or truly believed that I couldn't have kids. I hurt Cassie almost beyond repair when she was six and I didn't even know it was her. She almost died because of what I said to her," he exclaimed in a hushed tone. Bella turned her head from the lunch table she and the kids were at.

"Well do something, that party sound awesome!" Emmett exclaimed making every head in the cafeteria turn to our table.

"Keep your voice down you idiot," Jasper hissed.

"I don't know how to fix this," Edward whispered.

We all turned around at the sound of chairs moving. Bella and the kids were leaving the cafeteria. I looked at Edward and can see him concentrating. Bella must be blocking the kid's thoughts. We saw them walk out of the cafeteria and I quickly turned to Edward.

"You need to do something!"

"I know, I just don't know what to do."

"I think I do," Rosalie said, "Well it seems all their decisions are based off what one another feels. They're all protective of one person, if we get that one person to forgive Edward, then maybe they all will or at least hold a tiny grudge and invite us," She finished.

"Cassie," we all said together.

"You need to talk to her though Rose you have last period with her and even though we all have free period too and we spend it Esme's class if we confront her in the music room, she'll be scared a little and text her mom," I said as I stopped checking the future.

"Why would she be scared?" Emmett asked.

"She probably thinks I'm mad at her or blame her for all of this," Edward mumbled. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at the table. The warning bell rang signaling everyone to go and get there stuff for class because in ten minutes the signaling for us to go to class will ring. We got up and left the cafeteria. We walked by the music room, but stopped when we heard yelling.

"Do you really think you can come into my school and walk around like you own the place?" some girl asked, while another giggled.

"Uh…N…No, was that a rhetorical question?" I turned to Rosalie who looked at me. We both knew who said that. It was only two weeks ago she had asked Rosalie the same thing.

"Listen," the other girl said.

"Ow, shit, let go of me," Cassie said, "Kaylin tell your damn follower to let go. I didn't mean to do whatever the hell I did. I'm sorry my sisters, brother and I were born with photographic memory okay, just leave me alone." We heard a slap come from inside. Then a crash onto the floor.

"You really think I'm angry at that. No, I see the way you stare at Griffin, he's mine so stay away from him," the girl exclaimed.

"Who the hell is Griffin?" Cassie yelled

"Griffin Vance Ashford is the one boy at this whole school besides Edward Brandon who is hot, gorge and single. He is also mine, so stay away!"

"What makes you think Edward Brandon is single, let alone like you?" we heard Cassie ask. We heard a pound on the wall then we all silently walked into the room.

"Oh trust me I know Edward and Griffin like me. Who wouldn't bitch?" Kaylin said. Her hand went up she slapped Cassie again. Only to our surprise it wasn't Cassie, it was Remy. We noticed from her hair it swayed when the unknown girls hand made contact with Remy's left cheek. Remy fell down onto the floor and tripped the Kaylin in the process. Then Kaylin was on top of Remy her hand in a fist. Edward ran at a human pace to Remy and put his hand in front of Kaylin's fist. He pulled Kaylin easily off of her and we all walked into view.

"She's right, I don't like you. I love someone else and always will," Edward stated. He helped Remy off the floor. I then heard the door open. We all turned to find Esme.

"The bell rang for class and you weren't there, it's my free period as well so I came to look for you and heard you in…Remy what happened your cheek …" Esme said as she saw Remy. Remy stayed silent.

"We heard a ruckus inside hear and saw that girl holding Remy back while this girl Kaylin angrily yelled at Remy and slapped her twice and attempted to punch her twice," Edward revealed, Remy shot him daggers with her eyes.

"Remy is that true?"Esme asked. Kaylin and her friend shot Remy a warning looks. Remy shook her head, we all gasped.

"She's lying. They are threatening her with her looks, Mom we saw everything. Kaylin slapped Remy twice and the second time she slapped her Remy fell to the ground," I stated.

"They're lying!"Kaylin yelled.

"Remy," Esme said," is what Alice said true?"

"Yeah… now can I go? I don't want to give a statement, you can ask your kids because everything they saw is true," Remy said, shaking her arm away from Edwards grasp.

"You two girls come with me," Esme demanded. After Esme left the music room Remy went behind the piano and grabbed her back pack. She walked out of the room, we immediately followed.

**Remy POV**

I walked out of the room as soon Esme left. I could tell the Cullen's were following me. I went into the girl's bathroom. However Alice and Rosalie walked in right behind me. I grabbed a paper towel and wet it. I gently wiped my face with it, and then grabbed another one to dry my face. I looked at my cheek clearly and saw a slight bruise forming. I looked through my backpack, but couldn't find my make up bag. I took out cell phone.

"Hey, Cass. Can you go to mom's locker get the makeup bag and come to the bathroom closest to the music room? I'll explain everything later," I said and hung up. I waited for four minutes looking at myself in the mirror. I can't believe that witch did this to me.

"Hey, Remy. What do you need this fo…r… what the hell happened?" she asked as soon as she got a full view of my face.

"Kaylin Sven, happened," I said. She knew Kaylin, in fact Kaylin hated both Cassie and me and for crap reason.

"And you let her! I swear I'm going to accidently spill whatever acid we use in science class tomorrow on her! I'm gonna tear her limb from limb," Cassie said as she started to shake. I hugged her immediately taking her focus of Kaylin. I let a small tear escape, and then wiped it away.

"Calm down I had to. If I hit her I could have easily killed her," I said as I re-wiped and dried my face.

"One less ass on this planet would do well. I'm sure no one would miss her," Cassie replied. I laughed and threw the wet paper towels at her. "Just kidding."

I started to slowly apply make up with Cassie's help. She was the expert on this. She's always hid bruises from falling of a tree or hurting herself while playing from mom. By the time free period was over we had it perfectly covered.

"It should be gone by tomorrow or Saturday afternoon," Cassie said. I hugged her again.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem, but at least tell me you tackled her or brought her down on the floor with you," she pleaded. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Yeah, I kind of did both. I tackled her follower and tripped Kaylin when I fell down," I stated. Cassie smiled happily. The bell for sixth period class rang and we all left. The Cullen boys had Cassie's back pack waiting for her, she happily took it and we all went to our next class.

**Cassie's POV**

_That bitch! I'm going to run her over. Who does she think she is messing with_? I walked down the hall to my history class. I spotted Kaylin who smiled at me. She started to walk my way and I knew it wasn't going to turn out good. _Oh well, _thought to myself, and then saw Lukas being thrown to the ground by Blake Chamberlain a hockey player. I ran to him and helped him up. Soon there was a whole crowd of students around me, Lukas, Blake, and Kaylin. God, this isn't good. Lukas moved his shoulders forward to get his jacket back to the way it was. He took a step forward, but I pulled him back.

"Luke, Come on. He just wants to start something. Think about mom," I whispered in his ear. He looked at me, and then turned away with me by his side. We started to walk away.

I felt Lukas being pulled and I was pulled along with him. We both fell onto the floor hard. I closed my eyes slightly from the pain. I heard Lukas arguing with someone, and then fighting. I opened my eyes quickly and got up, only to be pushed up against a locker. My head banged the locker's airways hard. I felt blood fall down my head.

"This is for your sister," Kaylin said. I saw her hand pull back and form into a fist. As it came toward me I ducked. I moved out of the way. Her hand hit the locker and she let out a soft scream.

I walked towards Lukas and Blake to separate them, but was pulled by my hair and thrown against the lockers. I felt my skin get scratched. I looked up and Kaylin was on top of me. She lifted my upper body up and me forcefully back onto the ground, making my head thud on the floor. I pushed her off of me and got up. I put my hands up defensively and blocked each punch that came my way. I was dazed though, and weak.

"Hey break it up!" I heard a couple teachers yell. I felt Kaylin's fist connect with my face and I fell to the ground. I saw a teacher grab Kaylin from behind and another one came to me.

"Are you okay?" I recognized it as Esme. I nodded my head and slowly got up. I saw another teacher pulling Blake off of Lukas. I let go of Esme and ran to Lukas who was on the floor.

"Luke! Luke!" I yelled as I got closer to him. Lukas slowly opened his eyes and smiled, "this is no time for smiling!" I yelled. He propped himself up in a sitting position.

"How bad?" he asked. I looked at his face.

"Not that bad, not even close to usual, you have a bruise forming on your right cheek, and a cut above your left eyebrow," I hugged him and he flinched from pain, "your left shoulder is dislocated and your right knee is popped."I said, "Me?" he looked at me seriously.

"Not even close to usual too. You have a cut on your left arm, a bruise on your right cheek, and a cut on the back of your head," he said.

I lifted my hand up and felt my head and sure enough it was wet. I got up and helped him up and we followed Esme to the nurse's office. When we arrived the vice principal that dealt with freshmen and sophomores was there. The nurse cleaned our cuts and popped Lukas's shoulder back into place along with his Knee. We told the VP everything that happened and we were allowed to go to our next class. Lukas was given a crutch. We walked into our sixth period classes.

When I walked into mine all heads turned to me. I gave the teacher my slip and sat in my desk. There were only twenty minutes left. Why Lukas and I couldn't just go home was a wonder to me. I knew word already spread around that Lukas and I were in a fight. We're going to be in so much trouble.

**Lukas POV**

I walked into my sixth period class or what was left of it. The students all looked at me and started to whisper. Mr. Aeron Drax looked at me evilly. Seriously this man gave me the chills. I walked up to his desk and gave him the slip of paper the vice principle gave me and one for Cassie. He looked at the paper then threw it away.

"It's nice of you to finally join the class, even though there is only twenty minutes left, Mr. Swan. Sit down and open your book to page 69," he stated coldly. I nodded y head and sat down. I started to do all the work on page 69. When the bell rang I let out a sigh and stood up. I turned in the paper of work and walked out of the classroom.

I walked into my English class and felt a weight lifted off my back. Mrs. West smiled at me; it then turned into a sad smile when she noticed the bruise, cut, and the crutch. I smiled back at her and sat down in my seat that was in the front of the class. Recently, English has been my favorite subject. Mrs. West's teaching method is indescribable. She just makes us want to learn, the lessons are cool and we act out the play, with costumes and all. She films its and at the end of the year we will get to see them.

As class started some students whispered and looked my way, but it all stopped as soon as Mrs. West talked. As the class went by I started to forget about what happened with Blake.

**Rosalie POV**

I walked into Photography class and heard Cassie whining. I looked at Esme who pointed to the hallway in the classroom that held the sinks to develop the film.

"Mom, please stop, I'm fine," Cassie whined in a hushed tone.

"Stop moving Cassie," Bella said firmly, "let me finish putting the cream on."

"Who carries Arnica Cream with them any way's?" she asked.

"I do, apparently. Okay I'm done. Now I have to find Lukas," Bella said, "Oh and Remy."

"You do have class don't you? And who told you about Remy?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, I do have class, and rumors in a small town tend to be true. I'll see you after school," Bella said and walked by me, "By Rose, by Esme."

Cassie went back to her seat in the class. Today our group was going out to take pictures. She sat down and got her photography pass out and clipped it on. I looked at her and noticed a cut on her arm. She had her hair on her right side and it covered some of her face. I sat next to her and saw a bruise.

"The rumors of you and Lukas getting in a fight are true then?" I asked curiously. Students started to file in the room. They all looked at Cassie then started to whisper.

"Obviously, Can't you hear?" she stated sarcastically, "Kaylin and Blake got suspended for a week starting on Monday."

"How are you?"

"Just great, you know, I got my ass kicked, I fell in a frozen pond, and I have a confusing family. Life is wonderful."

"I'm talking about with what happened between you and your dad. How are you with that?" I asked as Esme gave our group the okay to go outside and take pictures. Once we were outside Cassie stopped whispering.

"I…I don't know. I don't know anymore. I'm trying to find my way out of this maze that keeps changing with every new thing that happens. I just don't know. I don't know what to do, think, I don't even know what to feel," she revealed. She bent down slowly and focused her lens on a flower that was around melting snow.

"It's okay to be confused."

"Really, who told you that? My brother's birthday is in a month and I can't be confused, in Volterra. I don't know isn't an answer, I have to know," she muttered.

"I'm pretty sure they'd understand considering the circumstances. You're only going to be fifteen."

"Whatever, I hate not knowing."

"Not knowing is only natural, its part of life. I'm 106 and I still sometimes don't know what to do," I said.

"Really," she said looking up at me.

"Yeah…so are you going to have a big party like Lukas?"

"I don't really have a say. Grandpa and Grandma insist on having parties for us. I get use to it, but to answer your question, yes. I will have a big party and an even bigger sweet 16."

We stayed silent for the rest of class. I took random pictures of things I didn't care about. When Cassie wasn't looking I took a picture of her focusing on squirrel. Edward would love it. Cassie was smiling happily; you could see her eyes looking down as she adjusted the camera, her bruise not visible. Next week when we get to take the cameras out I'll take a picture of Remy and Lukas and maybe one of all three of them together. We walked back to class before the bell rang. Cassie left her film in the cubby and walked out with her bag only saying by to Esme and waving by to me. I stayed after school with Esme in the class and developed my film. I wanted to print the picture of Cassie. I soon heard the whole family there talking.

I said hi to everyone then went pack. As I let the film dry I got the printing supplies ready. I grabbed the film and turned on the enlarger. I printed Cassie's picture three times. One for Edward, one for Carlisle, and one for the house which would basically be Esme's. Once I was done printing I let the pictures dry and put the supplies away. I grabbed the pictures and walked back out to everyone. Alice ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know what you did, but we're going to the party," Alice squealed happily, then noticed the pictures, "ooh what do you have there?"

"I took a picture of Cassie when we were outside taking pictures. I printed one for you Edward, one for you Esme and one for Carlisle," I stated.

"Hey, what about us? We want pictures of our niece too," Emmett whined.

"Sorry, but I don't have pocket sized paper. That and the enlarger won't go that small," I replied. I handed Edward and Esme there pictures and the both gasped.

"Its' beautiful, she's beautiful. Thank you rose, you don't know how much this means to me," Edward smiled and hugged me. Esme then hugged me too.

We left the school after half an hour and went home. Bella needed time and we were all more than willing to give it to her. However Remy, Lukas, and Cassie all needed time too. We just wished they didn't need a whole month. We are there family and as much pain as Edward may have put them through we are here now and were not going to leave or give up without fighting.


	15. Chapter 15

Lago di Agosto

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. _

_Agosto (August) means Dignified, Noble. Inspiring reverence or admiration; of supreme dignity or grandeur; majestic._

_Lago is Lake_

**Bella POV**

It's Friday, after 3pm its officially spring break and Seth will be on a plane back to Washington and the kids and I will be on a plane to California. Aro owns a private Lake. Only vampires are allowed to come in. There are even high fences to make sure no human can break in. I hadn't actually told Edward or his family, I only assumed by Alice's gasp three days ago when I had officially decided to go to the lake that they all knew. I still would tell them anyways today at lunch which was at the end of this class. I listened to my history teacher and took notes that I really didn't need. I was happy that time was going by slowly.

Before class started I told the kids to meet me in Esme's classroom. I texted the Cullen's to meet me there too. I wasn't too excited to tell them. And because I have been putting off telling them I get to tell them on the day we are leaving and get to see their angry reactions. I'm nervous though, and slightly scared. The class slowly went on. I didn't have to pay attention to remember everything the teacher says. It's one of the perks of being a vampire. The class came to a close and I slowly made my way to my locker hoping that there was some way I could not have to tell Edward and his family. I put my textbooks in and grabbed the ones I'd need for the rest of the day.

As I walked to Esme's classroom some students looked at me as if I were going the wrong way. Boys looked at me longingly, girls looked jealous, and some just didn't care. I walked into the classroom. Lukas was glaring at Edward, Remy was reading and Cassie was lightly cleaning her camera with a q-tip. They all sat together in the back, closest to the door. The Cullen's looked at the kids waiting for them to say anything; they all sat towards the front and middle. I slightly coughed and they all looked up except for the kids who already knew why we were here.

"Hey…Well the reason I told you all to come here is because for spring break the kids and I won't be here. We are leaving for California today. Are plane from Plattsburg international leaves at eight. We arrive in California late at night and our driver will pick us up and take us to our destination," I said. The Cullen's didn't look to happy and Edward was angry.

"You decided this without talking to me? Where in California are you going to anyway? It's too sunny for you there. Bella, they are my kids too," Edward stated.

"You wish," my three triplets mumbled. I turned and they were all still doing what they had before except Lukas was now drawing in a notebook.

"We're going to Lago di Agosto…Lake August," I said turning back to the Cullen's who know looked really angry.

"What is wrong with you? You can't take them there! They'll be killed. Bella that Lake is a private lake for Vampires only. Are you trying to get yourselves killed? How can you be so stupid as to think you could go there? I'm not letting you," Edward yelled, Alice nodded in agreement. I was shocked at his outrage to even say anything, but was brought back by Cassie's giggle. "Why on earth are you laughing?" Edward asked surprised.

"Because you think we are going to die…we've been to that lake so many times. It's owned by the Volturi, property of the volturi, hence us. We'll be fine," Cassie stated, "well we might come back with a few small minor cuts, but when don't we."

The Cullen's took in this new piece of information, then let out a sigh. Edward looked flustered and I couldn't help, but feel sorry. Remy must have read my mind because she soon spoke up.

"Don't be mad at our mom, be mad at us. She's only taking us there because we begged her too during winter break. We haven't been there in two years. She told us she would; she promised she would take us there for spring break no matter what. It just so happens that you happen to be the no matter what," Remy said never taking her eyes of the book. I looked at the Cullen's then at the kids. The kids al got up and left the room, going to the cafeteria.

"I know this is late notice and all but the kids really want to go. We haven't really been able to do things like go to the lake and stuff for a while. I was either too busy, Cassie was sick, or father needed us home," I mumbled knowing they heard me. I went into my purse and grabbed an envelope, "here's your invitation to Lukas's birthday party. He and I both agreed to invite you." I handed Edward the invitation then left the room.

**Cassie POV**

"Just because you tell the bell to ring doesn't mean it actually will," Rosalie said to me. I turned to her and stuck out my tongue. I looked back at the clock.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. Damn it ring already. I have places to go, people to see and things to pack," I said under my breathe.

"You're really excited to go aren't you?" Rose asked, I just nodded my head. Esme was letting the class watch a video about some famous photographer. I looked through y camera every once in a while because I was bored out of my mind. I heard the bell ring and I ran out of the classroom. I heard Esme say my name, but school was over and spring break was now. I went to my locker and put my textbooks in. I then waited for my mom and the rest. I saw them come my way, ignoring invites and what not from other students.

We were all smiling excitedly. I couldn't wait to get to the lake. There's Swimming, running, canoeing, jet skiing, wakeboarding, horseback riding, archery, high ropes, Mountain biking, paintball, color wars, rock climbing, and more. I can't wait to get there, so much to do in one week. Oh and the campfires thrown all over are great too. I eagerly made my way to the car and sat in the passenger seat. My mom started the car and we drove to the house.

I had pre-packed yesterday, but I don't doubt that I forgot something's in my haste. Uncle Seth was inside the house packing his things too. I would miss him, but I also knew I'd see him soon at Lukas's party. We packed five suitcases and loaded them in the car. Uncle Seth loaded his duffel bag in the car too. We drove to the airport and waited together in the long lines. I noticed some kids from school. When they called Uncle Seth's flight we said goodbye and watched him board his plane. I watched out the window as the plane went onto the lanes and flew up in the air.

"Ms. Volturi," I heard from behind and turned to see Ava. She flies our private Jet with Ezekiel.

"Hello, Ava. Do you need a break or anything?" my mom asked.

"No not all. We've been sitting in the plane reloading it with gas for the past twenty minutes. We have your entire luggage and we are ready to board," Ava said.

We got up from our seats and walked onto the lot were the planes were situated. We went up the stairs to the plane and sat down. We waited a couple of minutes then we were off. The plane moved slowly then stopped, the seatbelts light flashed on and then the plane started to race down the runway. In less then a minute we were in the air on our way to California.

7 hours and a half hour or so later….

We arrived at the gates of Lake August around 2:45 in the morning. Our driver Samuel was quiet the whole ride only talking when spoken too. I don't really like that. I like our other driver Joseph, he talks a lot. He asks us question, gives us riddle, and jokes making it a fun ride to our destination. Our driver seemed to be talking to the guard at the gate for a while making us wonder if something was wrong.

"Yes, well take care and have nice night on watch," Samuel said. The gates opened and we entered. I sat silently and waited till we arrived at our house. The car stopped twice at stops then sped on to our house. We went through the drive and the car came to its final stop. Samuel opened our door and we stepped out into the fresh early morning darkness. The cool breeze hit us and the air was clear.

Mom opened the door and Samuel brought in our suitcases. He bid us farewell and told us to have a nice spring break. We took our suitcases to our rooms. After unpacking a bit. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

-Two Days Later-

**Lukas POV**

I walked out of the house with the rest of the family. We walked down to Lake Augusts hall. Lake August is basically a private Country Club. Weird I know, my mom doesn't seem the country club type and she isn't, but she easily fits in. My mom isn't very sophisticated like everyone else, but she is educated and a slight socialite. She knows how to easily join a conversation on a subject that she may not even know about. My mom is way too intelligent for most of these people.

We walked into the hall and my sisters and I immediately went to the frozen yogurt machine. This place being owned by the volturi hence us, it has human food that we can eat. My mom went to the bar and asked for a chilled cup of animal blood. It is quite funny how to make this place seem like an actual country club they serve blood in wine glasses and goblets. It makes it fancier. Blood will be served at my party in wine glasses too. We walked to mom and sat at a table. We have been in the water having fun for the past two days. I saw Adrienn Dolohov see us and she smiled. She started to walk our way. I grabbed mom's hand.

"_Mrs. Dolohov is coming our way,"_ I told her through my head, she nodded her head. I could tell she looked flustered.

"Hello, Princess Isabella…Princess Remy, Prince Lukas, and Princess Cassie. It's been a long time since you've been here," said.

"Hello Adrienn, it has only been two years. You know how the volturi is… we've been busy. How have you been?" mom asked quite irritated that she had to ask to not seem rude.

"Oh I've been great. So has my coven. You know William won't stop talking about you. In fact I really think you should reconsider my sons proposal," Cassie, Remy and I shot glares at her, "How about you all come to dinner tonight with us. Our house around seven?" she asked.

"Of course will come, however I will not reconsider the proposal," my mom stated. Mrs. Dolohov nodded and put on a fake smile. She then turned and left.

"And Miss Dolohog has left the building," Cassie mutters under her breathe. We all look at her and she just smiles.

"Why don't you all go have fun. Do something I'll be here trying to figure a way out of this," mom said smilingly. We nodded our heads and left.

Once outside we all looked at each other and walked towards the house. We all knew what to do, but the thing was we needed help with this one. William never gives up until he gets what he wants. Literally I don't know how many times he's asked mom on a date and how many times she's said no. Cassie opened the door and we all went in.

"Okay, we'll act like brats. We all ready know to do that. We'll also make jokes that put them down, but we need more," Cassie stated, she tended to be the mastermind in trouble making along with me.

"We'll change places, Dolohov we need it to be here since you have been sick lately…which is true. I'll write the letter, but we need more, much more. We can have mom eat human food. I mean she can eat small portions without getting sick," I stated. Remy and Cassie nodded. All three of us knew that we needed more and I already knew what we needed. "No! We can do this without him. We've done it many times before."

"Yeah Luke, but we need him. Come on I think it's time to forgive him. Cass and I realize that no one would have believed a seven year old who claimed to be there daughter and he left to protect mom. Come on if they saw the love mom and Edward have they'd probably stop," Remy said.

"I have to agree, sorry Luke," Cassie said making me surprised. It was two against one and even I knew his presence, our jokes, and behavior would drive the Dolohov's home.

"Fine, but your calling,' I muttered and ran up the stairs to write the letter.

**Remy POV**

I saw Lukas leave the house, letter in hand. Cassie looked at me questioningly and I grabbed the phone. I only knew there house number since we were going to live there first. Hopefully someone would answer. I started to dial when Cassie grabbed the phone. She hung up and ran to her room. I followed her; maybe she thinks this isn't a good idea after all. I saw her look through her bag and grab her phone. She looked through it then pressed a number and it started to ring.

"Rosalie put all their phone number in my phone, in case we needed anything. I kind of feel rude deleting them," she explained. She put the phone on speaker so I could here. It rang for a while before someone answered.

"Hello," the person on the other line said.

"Hey, Rosalie. It's me…Cassie…I was wondering…um...Were in California are you guys?" Cassie asked. I stood there surprised, how did Cassie know they were in California.

"Crap…um…were about forty to an hour away in the mountains, why?" Rosalie asked. We then heard yelling on the other side.

"Shit how did they find out? I thought know one told them? Shut up and let Cassie talk," came from the other side. Cassie laughed.

"You guys are persistent that how I knew…anyways…uh see there's this family called the Dolohogs. Well one of the boys William never stops asking our mom out and well they're kind of coming over for dinner and were hoping if they see the love that radiates from mom and Edward that they'll stop… we need your help. They're persistent. We've done everything possible to annoy the shit out of them and they keep coming back like a lost puppy who thinks it's found its home," Cassie explained. Great they're totally not going to come especially since we are kind of using them. What am I thinking we are using them. "That and were sorry. We forgive you…I forgive you, Lukas is stubborn but he'll come around and I may be a little stubborn too, but I forgive you all," Cassie said. Then handed the phone to me too.

"Let's face it …oh sorry its Remy… anyways let's face the truth I kind of forgave you after a week and I forgive you too for everything that you've ever done… but if you're not here by six forty you might not ever see me again, because William wants to marry our mom. The love of your life father and his plans for the three of us is boarding reform school," I stated loudly. I heard growls from the other end, "Just give your name at the gate and you'll be allowed in," I said sweetly knowing that they were all coming. Cassie was on the house phone already talking to the gate guard.

"Don't worry we'll be there by six," Edward said.

"Okay see you soon, bye."

"Bye," the whole Cullen family said.

"Great, know we have that done," I sighed.

"Yeah know I have to look sick, act sick, and possibly get myself sick… swim in the lake?" Cassie asked. I regrettably nodded my head and she huffed. I went to my own room and got my bathing suit, changed and then left the house with Cassie to go swim.

Later at 6: 20 pm

The Dolohov's were already here like the goody too shoes, suck ups they were. We told mom early in the afternoon what we planned; she was actually kind of excited how it would play out. Cassie already looked sick, thankfully not actually sick though at least we think. Cassie has already started to complain a bit like a sick kid should though already annoying the Dolohov's. I waited patiently in the living room in a nice black skirt and white blouse. Lukas was in Khaki dress pants and a blue Nautica pier 3 polo. Cassie was wearing white Bermudas and Carolina blue pin tucked tunic.

After a while of sitting in silence Lukas, Cassie and I waited on the bench outside. Edward and the Cullen's said they'd be here by six. Just when our hopes started to go down, we heard a car come up the drive. We looked up and saw a blue ford mustang. Cassie grabbed my hand and in turn I grabbed Lukas.

"_Maybe they're stuck in traffic,"_ Cassie said just as the front door opened. We turned and looked it was William.

"Dinner is starting, you should all come in," he said harshly. I could hear walking in the distance.

**Edward POV**

We parked three houses away from Bella's. The kids sounded desperate when they were on the phone. Alice made Carlisle and I dress in Khaki dress pants. Me in a red polo and Carlisle in a white and blue dress shirt. Jasper and Emmett in blue dress shorts. Emmett wearing a red polo and Jasper a white one. Esme, Alice and rose all wore spring dresses. Rosalie's red, Alice's a light pink, and Esme's purple. We stopped walking when we heard talking.

"Dinner is starting, you should all come in," someone said harshly. We looked toward the voice and saw the kids nod. Each got up and started to walk in the door. However the man who had black hair, and wore Black pants, a white and red striped shirt and a black blazer stopped Cassie. Remy and Lukas turned around and looked at him. "I just need to talk to her don't worry, she'll be fine," the man who I presume is William said.

"She' scared out of her mind," Jasper whispered.

"Cassie Spencer I don't know what you have planned for tonight, but whatever it is. I wouldn't do it, "He said and grabbed Cassie's hand. I could tell it was hurting her. I started walking towards them. "I'm going to marry your mother whether you like it or not. And the day we get married is going to be the last day you get away with everything. I'm going to be your father and when I am I'm going to beat the little bratty trouble making hellion out of you," he said. I walked straight up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Get your filthy hand off of my daughter," I said fiercely. He looked up to me, then at Cassie.

"Impossible," he said as he let go her. She rubbed her wrist and looked at me.

"Not impossible," I said as Cassie hugged me. I could hear her thoughts. She was thanking me for saving her life yet again. The rest of the family came up to us, William went inside. Carlisle immediately checked Cassie's wrist and immediately she started whining about being okay.

"Is that," I started and Cassie nodded. The door opened and it was Bella in a beautiful blue summer dress. She opened her mind to me and told me to act like Cassie had told me she wasn't feeling well and like the worried father I decided to come only to have my family follow me too.

"Edward, I told you not to worry. It's probably a little cold," Bella said almost nervously.

"I'm sorry Bella but I worry almost as less as you do," I stated.

"Ha-ha funny. Well since you're here and no doubt everyone else followed you why don't you join us for dinner? It's really just glasses of blood and food for the kids," she said.

"Umm, sure. We'd love too," I said. Emmett hid his laugh and we all walked in Cassie with Bella. When we walked in we saw Remy and Lukas come towards us. Remy hugged us and Lukas shook my hand along with Carlisle's, Emmett's, and Jasper's. He hugged all the women though. Behind them all standing in a line were five people all with red eyes except for a woman whose eyes were a slight orange.

"Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice this is Abram Dolohov his wife Adrienn and they're adoptive children William, Aleksey and his wife Katya. Mr. and Mrs. Dolohov this is Carlisle Cullen His wife Esme and their children Emmett his wife Rosalie, Alice and her Husband Jasper and Edward. Edward is the biological father of my children. After looking for him for many years we ended up running into each other at the same school," Bella said as she smiled looking at me. I smiled back as Remy hugged me again. Remy said thanks to me in her head and I nodded.

The Dolohov's looked angrily at us. When Bella turned to face them they put a fake smile on making us be the ones with angry hateful faces. I read their minds and it made me shudder. All they wanted was to be royal; all they wanted was to be in the good graces of the Volturi. To be big socialites. They didn't want anything to do with the kids and William all he wanted was to have Bella as his own. He wanted her in so many ways but to actually care and love her is not one of them. He didn't want her; he just wanted the pleasure of being with her.

"_See what we mean,"_ Lukas said to me in his head. I nodded and he sheepishly smiled at me. After a while of talking we sat at the dinner table. I hugged Bella and pulled her chair out for her before William could. Bella smiled and if she could blush she would have. I sat right next to her as she had told Carlisle to sit at the head with Esme on the other end of the table. Bella was sitting next to Carlisle, then me, Cassie, Lukas, Remy, Jasper, Alice, then Esme at the other head. Next to Esme were Rose, then Emmett, Katya, Aleksey, William, Adrienn, Abram, then back to Carlisle.

We drank and ate silently. Bella slightly picked at Cassie's food. Cassie held my hand and Lukas's. It ended up being everyone's hand being held except for the Dolohov's. She used her power to explain how Bella could eat every once in a while, but only small portions. She told us as a vampire though she prefers blood. The silence was getting uncomfortable after a while. We were already halfway through the dinner.

"So William what is it exactly that you do? I'm quite positive you know all about my family," Carlisle asked starting a conversation.

"Dad," Bella said aloud looking quite embarrassed. If Bella were an actress she'd win an Oscar. The Dolohov's looked shocked. "Sorry, but in many ways Carlisle and Esme are my parents," she explained. They all nodded, unhappy about this piece of information.

"Well to answer your question Carlisle. I work in the publishing business. I'm quite excellent at it too. I work from home, where I edit the books before getting published. I'm the best in the business actually. I only work anonymously though because I'm a vampire I can't have people noticing that I never age. However, I always bring in the writers. I'm the most sought out editor," he said. I saw Cassie smile slightly out from the corner of my eye.

"If you're an editor than your good with vocabulary, right?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" William said seriously.

"Well a hellion is a trouble maker. So you could have just called me a bratty hellion, instead of emphasizing the word," Cassie said then took a sip from her water. She looked straight at William who was astonished at what she just revealed, "You know The smaller the mind the greater the conceit. And obviously you have a small mind which explains your need to be conceded. It brings your self esteem up." Everyone from my family including Bella stifled a laugh. William looked at Bella seriously and all Bella did was hold Cassie's hand and look seriously at her.

"How does it feel to be told by a fourteen year old?" Lukas asked.

"What I was not told… Cassie just merely pointed out that I used the definition of a word and the word itself," William said.

"William, Swallow your pride occasionally, it's non-fattening," Lukas stated again, making all the Dolohov's gasp.

"Lukas, Thomas Hood once said "to attempt to advise conceited people is like whistling against the wood" it doesn't work," Emmett said kind of surprising us all and making William angry, "what I read," Emmett defended.

**Carlisle POV**

The dinner apparently was going great. We wanted the Dolohov's to leave and at this point I would have thought they'd go running. Yet here they were still sitting down. I just watched as William admitted to calling Cassie a Bratty Trouble making hellion. I could tell Bella saw this too and you could see the anger on her face.

"I am not conceited. I just believe that I am great at my work and pretty famous in the business. I am not dumb either. What made you think I was I have no idea, but I assure you I am not," William defended himself.

"Well, your dumb enough to admit that you call Cassie a trouble making hellion," Remy stated. William shot daggers at her which made Remy shut her mouth immediately.

"I did not call her that," William said.

"Lying is a terrible vice; it testifies that one despises God, but fears men," Cassie stated, looking straight at him. William looked at her anger etched all over his face and the rest of his families.

We slowly finished dinner and when it was done we stayed silent for a while. Each family talked amongst themselves. I almost felt really bad for Bella. Two families fighting over her, however we already knew that if it were a fight she would choose us. I saw Edward stand up and walk towards Bella. He sat down next to her and whispered in her ear. I saw her smile.

"Me too," she said. Alice excitedly squealed in her seat and hugged Jasper. I could only think of one thing that made Alice that happy and I too became happy.

"About time," Emmett muttered.

"Excuse me Isabella, but can I have a word with you before my family and I leave," William said.

"I'm sorry William, But you already know that Cassie is not feeling well and by the looks of it neither is Remy. If you have anything to say, you can say it in front of my whole entire family," Bella said. William looked shocked, but nodded his head anyways.

"Isabella, I don't know why you easily let these people back in your life. You belong with me, why don't you see that? I love you; you have my heart and soul. You're all I ever think about…" William said, but was interrupted by Cassie.

"In bed," Cassie muttered absentmindedly while playing thumb war with Emmett. Lukas, Remy, and Emmett stifled a laugh.

"Will you shut up you stupid brat!" William yelled and within a second he had Cassie by her shoulder and pressed against the wall. "I love your mother and I will be your father so you better start showing me some respect you stupid ignorant bitch," he said. I saw his hand go up and Emmett lunge for him. Throughout the whole time Cassie was smiling though. That was when I noticed the water in the air. In a swift movement the French doors leading to the back opened. Within a second the water pushed William hard and made him fly out the back doors. The water still pushed him though making him land in the middle of the lake. Cassie fell onto the floor and stopped using her gift when she heard the splash in the lake. She then turned to the rest of the Dolohov's.

"Would any of you Dolohog's like to join him?"Cassie asked. They angrily stared at her and ran out the back door to help William. The door's immediately closed after them. Lukas then ran out the back.

"Hey William, you say your famous. However If you're famous, you would be walking on a red carpet; you walk on toilet paper, cause your shit," he yelled. We all laughed as he came back in with a big smile on his face as if he accomplished something. He lay down on the floor happily. "Good work team," he sighed.

"How long have you had that one for?" Remy asked, while Cassie laughed.

"Oh too long, I've been waiting to say it for a long time," he admitted. We all laughed at the evil smile on his face.

"Well, I don't know where you guys come up with this stuff or hear it, but thank you my evil geniuses. However if you act like that with any other family you will be grounded," Bella stated. The kids all gave her a thumb up. "Remy you really don't look good, sweetie."

"I don't feel good either…damn it Cassie you were supposed to be the one to get sick from swimming in the lake not me," Remy stated.

"Well, looks like my white blood cells are strong right now," Cassie replied smiling.

**Esme POV**

We spent the rest of the vacation with Bella and the kids. I find it kind of awkward how everything seemed to be forgiven just by helping with the dinner. Lukas was still a little stubborn, but you could see the knobs turning. He was becoming very close to Emmett already have done a prank on Remy with him. He was already calling me grandma and Carlisle grandpa as were Remy and Cassie. Remy did get a bug, but it was only 24 hour bug.

"Mom!" I heard Cassie yell from the kitchen. Bella ran into the kitchen, "can I have brownie?" Cassie asked.

"Did you seriously yell for me to come down here just to ask me if you could have brownie?" Bella asked. Emmett and Jasper snickered.

"Uh…yeah, last time Lukas didn't ask and you got mad. I'm only learning from my siblings mistakes," Cassie stated.

"It was rhetorical. Yes you can have one, "Bella said and started to come out of the kitchen then stopped, and "with milk!" she yelled.

"What! Ugh…I hate milk," Cassie stated.

"God what am I going to do with her," Bella said as she sat down.

"you're going to Cassie Spencer Volturi Swan get a Canon - EOS Rebel T3i 18.0-Megapixel DSLR Camera with 18-55mm Lens andCanon - L-Series 35mm f/1.4L USM Wide-Angle EF Lens and aCanon - L-Series 14mm f/2.8L II USM Wide-Angle EF Lens!" Cassie yelled from the kitchen.

"When are you going to shut up about the camera?" Remy asked.

"you don't get it…when you say it and ask for it repeatedly you get it or in my case are allowed to buy it with their own money," Cassie said coming out of the kitchen with her brownie and a fourth filled glass of milk.

"Cassie Spencer! I said and milk, not and a fourth cup of milk," Bella stated. Cassie looked at Bella.

"I…I drank some of it," Cassie explained. Bella pointed back to the kitchen. Cassie looked at Bella sadly. However Bella did not budge.

"Ugh! I hate milk!" Cassie whined as she went back in the kitchen. We all laughed and Bella just huffed as she laid her back on the seat.

We were leaving back home tomorrow and only in a few weeks it would be Lukas's birthday party. This is how it should have been a long time ago. The whole family together happily. It was great being here and bonding during this vacation, we got to know one another on another level. A level called family.


	16. Chapter 16

Open House and Art show Night

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. J_

_I know I've kind of messed up before but Emmett, Alice, Edward, Esme and Carlisle's last name is Brandon. Rosalie and Jasper are still twins but instead of hale, Cullen is their last name._

_**A/N**__: Link is upon my profile for Cassie's photos and Remy pictures and the clothes they were wearing at school that day. These pictures and photos were actually produced by some very talented people, you should check them out._

**Kaylin POV**

I walked into the school in my new outfit to the school making boys look at me. I was wearing my new light blue ruffled top, black jeans and light blue flats. I smiled as I walked through the hall towards my locker. I opened mine just as Kate and Lisa walked up to me. Kate had only gotten detention for two days when she helped me beat up Remy. All of them swans were strong, but easily broken. I smiled at them and put my things away and grabbed the things I'd need.

"How was Minnesota?" Lisa asked.

"It was great! I went to the mall of America and did lots of shopping. You won't believe the amazing clothes I got," I stated happily. I saw Vivian walk toward me, but she wasn't smiling. "What's up?" I asked. She just turned her head behind her.

Walking down the hall were the swans in what looked like the latest clothing from a top designer. Lukas looked hot; all the girls looked at him. Guys looked at Cassie and Remy. The right behind them walked Alice Brandon and Jasper Cullen with Emmett Brandon and Rosalie Cullen at their side. The swan triplets turned their heads and said something to them making them laugh. Then all things bad dropped on me. Edward Brandon and Isabella Swan walked elegantly down the hall holding hands smiling at each other. WTF, happened while I was gone? I took my last book out of my locker and slammed it shut. I could hear gossip and rumors starting already. I stalked off to my class which Cassie Swan was in, she also happens to sit next to me. I walked into the class and sat in my seat. I saw Cassie at the door talking with Rosalie, she said bye and walked in. her smile immediately disappeared when she saw me though. She pulled her chair far from me as always and sat down.

"Okay class, settle down," exclaimed. Everyone became silent. "now I know we just came back from spring break, so I want each of you starting from the front to back tell me where you where and what you did," he said smilingly, " I'll start I went to the city and hung around with my wife, now Gabriel your turn."

The whole class said things like stayed home and hung out with friends. Some went to the city, some went to Vermont. There were some people who went Out of the country. A few went to Canada, one person went to England and another went to Australia. Someone went to Washington, but mainly people stayed here and just hung out with friends and chilled at the lake. I waited for my turn because I knew no one could beat where I went.

"Kaylin, it's your turn," said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Right sorry. I went to Minnesota and shopped at the Mall of America," I said smilingly. People gasped and I saw them look at me full of jealousy. I then turned to Cassie practically begging her with my eyes to beat what I did.

"I went to Lake August in California with my family and we also invited the Brandon's to come. We jet skied, waked board, high ropes, tennis, archery, canoed, and did color wars," Cassie stated. I looked at her shocked, everyone looked at her shocked.

"Isn't Lake August a private Lake for like socialites and rich like a country club," a boy named Gabriel asked. Cassie nodded. "You're Rich?" he asked.

"No, my dad is, not me or any of my sibling," Cassie stated.

"Cassie what are Color wars?" Mr. Ryant asked, Cassie immediately smiled.

"It's where a large group of teenagers, at least twenty or more form groups. Each group chooses a color from the four red, yellow, green and blue. Then there are little battles like water balloon fights, tug of war, capture the flag. Then during the tournament each team is against one another and we do an obstacle course. There tend to be five obstacles but will be more depending on how many people on average there is in each team.," Cassie stated. Mr. Ryant nodded while everyone else looked as if they wished they did what Cassie did. I ignored everyone else in the class while they said what they did. When the lecture started I found Cassie not even taking notes, but then again with her memory she didn't have too.

The class was boring and I couldn't but realize what Cassie was wearing. She was wearing khaki shorts, a black and grey striped shirt and a black blazer folded up to her elbows, with Black converse. It was only when I saw what she was wearing that I realized that she actually always matched and dressed well. I looked towards her again and stopped when I saw a pair of sunglasses on her desk. I tried to focus on them with my eyes. I looked at the brand on the side, Armani Exchange. Are your freaking kidding me! I looked at her clothes again; it had to be expensive clothing too. The bell rang; she grabbed her glasses and books. I followed her out the door where Lisa already was. I looked at Lisa and nodded towards Cassie. She grabbed Cassie's hand and pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

"You know usually being suspended for a week, says that you shouldn't fight," Cassie stated. I walked up to her and grabbed her jacket.

"What brand? Where did you buy this?" I asked.

"It's Express, my whole family is wearing Armani, or Express today and I didn't buy this. My aunt did, she's all about clothes and the latest fashion…Really, and this is why you're making me late to my next class" she stated.

"You really like ruining my life don't you?" I yelled at her as I turned around to look at the mirror. She didn't answer and I saw why. She walked out the bathroom door and left. Lisa and I just stood there shocked; no one ever leaves without answering my questions.

**Cassie POV**

_I can't believe she cares about what I wear. Why does she even care? Is this really why she hates me? _I walked into my algebra 1 class right when the bell rang. I sat down and looked up at Dr. Drax looked at me suspiciously then went back to the board and wrote a math problem down. I hated Mr. Drax, Lukas had him for Algebra 1 too and he too hated him. Something just felt wrong about this teacher, I just didn't know what. I solved the math problem on the board that was 5x - 3+6x+1= 5-2(x+4). It was pretty easy problem; I just had to double check everything because I tend to forget some numbers or the signs. The answer ended up being x equals negative one over 13 (X= -1/13). The rest of the class was very boring. He kept calling on me to see if I knew the answer. I was rarely wrong and he always tried to embarrass me. It was getting annoying.

"Okay class tonight is Open House and I expect every one's parent to be here. If they can't make it I want them to call me to schedule an appointment with me. I want to meet each and every one of your parents," said then the bell rang. I grabbed my things, I was about to walk out the door when Mr. Drax called my name. ", I don't care if your father is half way around the world on business. I want to meet him by the end of the school year. Preferably tonight," he stated, I tried not getting angry, but it wasn't working, he then smiled at me. "I will see you tonight though you are part of the art show." He stated, I nodded and walked out the room, frustrated as hell.

I walked to my locker and ignored Remy's questions. We walked quietly together to the girl's locker room. I went into the bathroom and slowly changed into my P.E clothes. When I walked out to put my clothes in my locker I noticed the locker room was empty. I mindlessly put my clothes into the locker, and then shut it closed. I got up and walked out of the locker room to the gym. Everyone was there and Mr. Huber apparently had been waiting for me in order to start the class. We were starting to learn some type of self defense that somehow looked like wrestling too. Only mid way into learning Mr. Huber decided we we're ready to practice with each other. I hoped to god that he would place me with mom or Remy.

"Remy and Marie, Lukas and josh, and Cassie you're with Kaylin," he said. I looked at mom or shall I say Marie and begged her with my eyes. Apparently Mr. Huber noticed, "You practice with the partner I chose for you." I looked at mom again and this time I didn't beg, but I did think how weird it was for people to hear the Cullen's call her Bella and ever since they my sibling and I started to. People who questioned us got the same answer "are mom who is dead called her Bella all the time' after that they'd just shut up. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.

"You know it's rude to walk away when someone is talking to you," Kaylin informed me. I let out a slight laugh and shook my head.

"You're ridiculous you know. I really don't understand you. Do you hate me or are you jealous?" I asked. The Mr. Huber looked at us and told us that our hands go on one another's shoulders and we are supposed to knock the other one down.

"I'm not jealous, hate maybe," She replied as we both struggled to knock the other down.

"To deny, to believe and to doubt absolutely—this is for man what running is for a horse. Blaise Pascal said that I firmly believe that it fits you," I said as pushed her a little making her move. I could feel all eyes on us now. We were the only pair in the class that had yet to knock the other down.

"You wish I were. I can truthfully tell you I'm not," she said and tried to push me. I looked straight in her eyes

"A competent and self-confident person is incapable of jealousy in anything. Jealousy is invariably a symptom of neurotic insecurity, Robert A. Heinlein" I stated she looked at me shocked; I pushed her and knocked her to the ground. I reached my hand out to her, but she refused to take it, got up and looked at me, "Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent," I sad as she walked by me, "Eleanor Roosevelt said that one!" I yelled to her. My mom looked at me curiously as we walked into the locker room to change, "I like quotes," was all I said.

The rest of the day went by without any troubles thank the lord for that. Lunch was good I dared Emmett to eat a carrot and he stupidly did, then he got sick, but it was funny. Free period was usual, except I actually stayed in the library and read a book instead of going to the music room or Esme's classroom. The day dragged on. It started out horribly but ended okay.

**Edward POV**

So far things were going great. Remy and Cassie were slowly getting closer to me. However, they still called me Edward. Lukas was a whole other story though. He trusted me, but not to the extent of him being comfortable. I understood though, it has always been his mom and his sisters, now it was his mom, his sisters and me. I didn't live with them, but I tended to stay over long periods of time. Lukas and I did bond sometimes though. We both liked baseball and it is baseball season right now he loves the Seattle Mariners and had an authentic personalized Seattle Mariner jersey with Swan on the back and Number 17. He also had a Jack Wilson's mariner's jersey.

The school bell rang signaling the ends of the school day. I got out of my seat and went to Bella's locker, she was already there. She was wearing a beautiful cream colored sweater, a blue flannel shirt, jean shorts and light blue heels. I couldn't help, but smile at her beauty. I went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. We walked out of the school hand in hand. Everyone was already at the cars waiting. I saw Lukas looking away from Remy to someone. I turned my head and he was staring at some girl, he shook his head. _"In her dreams"_ he muttered. I paid attention to the girl's thoughts.

"_I can't believe I never saw it before, but he is hot! How could he even be related to Cassie and Remy, seriously? That blazer and grey leather jacket, go perfectly with his white, grey and orange shirt, jeans and Nike's. Not only that, but it goes with his eyes. Oh, not only that but remember they're rich. I wonder if he'll consider dating me. If I have to I'll stop bother those two sisters of his. Ugh I still can't believe what Cassie said to me during P.E,"_ The girl said, then I realized who it was, it was Kaylin.

I opened Bella's door for her as the kids piled into the back of the car. I got in the driver seat and started driving out of the school. It was awfully quite in the car, but I didn't bother to say anything. It was one of those nice quiet moments that are usually broken with a stupid joke or comment. It was a good thing Emmett wasn't there. I parked in Bella's drive way as Rosalie parked next to me. we all got out of the car and the first thing we vampires noticed was the smell of bleach, then we all looked at the house, the windows were open and so was the front door. I turned to the kids; Lukas smiled slightly looking at Remy and Cassie who looked almost faint. Bella looked angry yet if she could she would be blush. Bella walked into the house without a care in the world.

"Mother! What are you doing?" I heard Bella yell inside. That made Lukas laugh hard. Remy looked toward the tree's sickly and Cassie jumped excitedly and ran inside.

"Grandma!" I heard Cassie yell.

"Oh at least one of my grandchildren loves me enough to run inside here," Cassie's grandma who I assume is Sulpicia said. This immediately made Lukas jump into action, he hastily walked inside the house, I heard him say hi, I love you and he came right back out with Cassie.

"Sister! How have you been? Oh I missed you so much! What is wrong with you that you don't call me," I heard someone say.

"Heidi! Mom! What are you doing? Here?" Bella asked.

"Well tonight is parents night and as much as Heidi is your sister she's your Aunt Hersilia or Aunt H and I'm your stepmother Sarah," Sulpicia stated.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the fumes of bleach coming from my house."

"We cleaned it don't worry, the smell should be gone in half an hour or so," Heidi said. I heard walking and they all came outside. Remy was now closer to the tree's than before still looking there way breathing calmly.

"It was clean and you're making one of my children sick," Bella pointed out.

"We had nothing to do while you were in school so we cleaned everything and organized all the rooms, except for your office of course," Heidi answered. "Ahh, you're Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, oh I've only been dying to meet you," Heidi said. Cassie and Lukas let out a laugh. "What did I say?" she asked looking at them.

"How could you be dying to meet someone when you're already dead?" Lukas asked as Cassie laughed some more.

"Whatever, so Bella has told me all about you and your family. She told me all about your first date, prom, baseball, oh and your sweet first k…" Heidi said but was stopped by Bella who put her hand over Heidi's mouth and was dragging Heidi back a little.

"That's enough Ursula; you don't want me to redecorate your room again do you?" Bella asked and let go Heidi.

"It's Hersilia and you wouldn't dare do that!"

"I did it once what makes you think I won't do it again?"

"Ugh! Mother! Tell her to behave herself."

"Me! Mom! You should tell her to keep her mouth closed, better yet I have bar of soap you could use," Bella said. I had never once seen her act like this, but then again she never had sibling, this is quite entertaining. Even The kids were laughing.

"How about I cut that bar of soap in half and use it on both of you," Sulpicia stated making both Bella and Heidi who were arguing about things done in the past shut up.

"But mom might cry and then if she cries we won't be able to help but cry too," Cassie said with a puppy face. Sulpicia looked at Cassie and nodded. Bella smiled and Heidi looked astonished.

"B…But that's not fair. You can't use your child to stop from getting punished Bella. That's Child…Child …it's cheating," Heidi stammered.

"Nuh uh, mom got spanked once for …wait what was it for?" Cassie said.

"For painting Heidi's room a disgusting green," Sulpicia said looking at Bella who looked down to the ground sheepishly. I looked at Bella's again astonished.

"It was two years and a half after I was changed and Heidi would not stop saying hell, damn, shut up, or god damn it in front of the kids. Cassie who was learning how to speak picked up on them and so did Remy and Lukas. So I decided if she wasn't going to listen then," Bella said but was cut off.

"Then you were going to take matters into your own hands instead of telling me," Sulpicia finished. Bella nodded.

"Well it was a nice walk down memory lane, but I don't feel good because someone decided to poison my house with bleach," Remy stated walking back and laying her head down on Lukas's shoulder.

"You can all go inside now the smell is gone. Anyways mom Heidi this is Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and jasper. You will see Carlisle and Esme at the school," Bella stated each one of us waved and said hello when she introduced us.

"Let's go inside, come one Aunt Ursula I want to show you my idea for what I should formally wear at my party," Lukas said.

"It's Hersilia," Heidi muttered.

"Whatever," Bella, Lukas, Remy, and Cassie all said in unison.

**Later that Night**

**Sulpicia POV**

We arrived at the high school right when the bell rang to start parents' night. Since the Bella and Remy were sophomore's Heidi would go with them and I would go with Lukas and Cassie. I was pretending to be there step mom Sarah and Heidi was their Aunt H because Heidi decided to use a ridiculous travel name. We got out of the car and made are way to the classes. I would have to go to Lukas's web design class though and I would end up speaking to Esme later any way's since the Cullen's practically all stayed at the Bella's house. I touched Cassie's hand and asked her if my brown contacts hadn't disappeared from the venom. She shook her head telling e they were still there. We walked into her Biology classroom, Lukas and Cassie apparently all had the same teachers except for their art classes.

Everyone looked at us when we entered. I heard gasp and someone grunt disappointedly. I put my hands on one of Cassie and Lukas's shoulder signaling them to show me where to sign in. they walked forward to the sign in sheet, I signed in and they Cassie walked me to her desk where she sat. A girl looked angrily at Cassie as I sat down on Cassie's chair. The teacher went on about how fabulous the class was and how the class went beyond the expectations. Before the bell rang for the next class he allowed parents to come up to them about their concerns of course I didn't have any, but the teacher ended up coming up to me.

"Hey Cass, Luke is this your mother?" Mr. Ryant asked. The kids nodded.

"Mom this is Mr. Ryant, this is our mom Sarah Swan," Lukas said. I shook the teachers hand and said hello.

"We'll Mrs. Swan I have to say that your two children are the reason I look forward to teaching most of the time. They are so intelligent and talented; I have never had students who are so attentive, show up ready to learn, respectful and interactive. So far I have seen no flaws in them," said making me smile along with the kids, "they are even learning higher material than what I am teaching in the class, which is amazing to me; they can eat, walk and chew gum at the same time. You have two wonderful kids here and I would only hope that I get to have them and their other siblings in future classes," he finished. I thanked him and then another parent called his name. He said goodbye and I bid farewell too.

The bell soon rang and we were off to another class. In each class it was all the same thing. The same praise for both of them. They were smart, respectful, involved, asked questions, open minded, leaders and attentive. In P.E however it was slightly different all four could do better, put more effort, they have been late a few times, but are always prepared and ready to do what there is to do that day. I smiled at the teacher, but really wanted to tell him that they were putting a lot of effort, in trying to make they look normal. I knew we were going out of order to the classes but none of the teachers seemed to mind since I had four kids, but was with two.

I finally found myself in Lukas's Sixth period Algebra class with Mr. Aeron Drax. As we walked in I felt Cassie and Lukas tense right next to me. I sighed in and sat down at Lukas's desk. The teacher talked about how some of the students met his expectations, while others exceeded them and other didn't meet them at all. He told us what the usual class schedule is. He passed out the latest test to each parent. He gave me Cassie's and Lukas's with a questioning look, but glared at the kids. They both had gotten A's as usual. All the kids were straight A honor roll students throughout their lives. Again like in every classroom ten minutes before the bell rang he gave parents the time to ask questions. However when he had the time he immediately came up to me.

"I'm sorry to ask, but who are you?" he asked me, I looked at him astonished by his assertiveness.

"I'm Sarah Swan, Lukas and Cassie's Mo…Step-mother. My husband got called last minute to the city for business, usually we both go to these, but this would be the first without him," I stated he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound rude it's just on they're profile it only states them having a single parent," he stated. I nodded my head as if I knew about that. "Well anyways Cassie and Lukas are very good students. Sometimes it make me wonder if they have tutors at home, because there are days that they get questions wrong, but then everything else for a time is right. It's almost like a mood swing. I have this test that nobody is supposed to get a b- or higher it doesn't affect their grade at all, they all get twenty points for taking it, but somehow your kids passed it. All the questions were correct, even the ones that were riddle math question. It only makes me think that they either have taken this test before or cheated," Mr. Drax stated. I looked at him astonished as did the kids and every parent in the room.

"I can assure you my children did not cheat. They have had tutors before in their lives before for math, but not once have they ever cheated. They are smart, good kids. They have never been a fight in their lives before until three weeks ago and even then it wasn't their fault. They may be teenagers but I can assure you that they are too smart to break the rules. They go by the book always. Give me that damn test" I stated he looked at me questioningly, then gave me a damn copy of it. I looked it over twice and laughed. I took a pen out of my purse and did the test myself and the last time I went to school was four to five hundred years or so ago. I finished the test two minutes before the bell rang. I handed it to him to look over. He had shocked face on. "Mathematics can come easy to some people, it just depends on how you phrase and ask the question," I stated.

"One hundred percent," he stated not so happily about it. The other parents looked astonished while most of the kids were trying to stifle giggles. "I'm sorry for assuming they cheated, you must have helped them and taught them some tips and tricks in math," he said. I nodded

"Yes, I assume it took you a long time to pass that test when it was first given to you," I stated as the bell rang. He looked horrified at me and slightly nodded. I walked out of the class with the kids and went to Lukas's last class while Cassie went to the room where the exhibit was being held.

Lukas's web design teacher that he actually has for first period gave him such praise at his work on computers. She even showed off some of the web pages students made and Lukas's was one of them. He had music, videos, text and pictures on his. The teacher said that if she didn't know better she would have put him in the web design II class. As the bell rang we and almost everyone else headed for the art exhibit. As we entered I noticed the room was very large and many pieces of art from paintings, drawing, photos, ceramics, and stained glass were in the room.

**Bella POV**

I walked into the art room and saw my mother I immediately walked to her.

"Your very popular hear. Everyone's talking about the gorgeous mother who took a math test to prove if she could do it and gets a hundred percent then so can her kids," I stated, she turned around and smiled.

"He was claiming that they cheated," she stated. I looked at Lukas's who was laughing at the memory of it. "Where do we start?"

"Well Cassie and Remy only had to help set up, they don't actually near their art work they walk around. The pictures and artwork are on the wall hanging and their names are on a desk in front of them. I know Cassie has six of the eleven photos she has up for sale and Remy only has three of the seven up for sale," I said as we walked past Rosalie who was admiring her own work and went to where Cassie's paintings where.

The ones that were for sale were all under the selling sign. All in black and white and two that she printed in color. One was of the lake by the rocks; another was of some random vampire wakeboarding at the lake, then there was one of Saranac Lake, a random person on a motocross going through the bumps, the defrosting tree and the river during winter. Then under the sign showing Cassie had two of Lukas turning on his motocross bike, Lukas making way in the snow for his bike, and one of Remy standing in the street and one of Lukas looking her way sitting down in the hallway against the lockers. They were all beautiful, I couldn't believe that all these were by my fourteen year old, but they were. I saw Esme out of the corner of my eyes smiling. She got a piece of paper and put next to my favorite of the painting Cassie was selling. She put the paper on the bottom right hand corner of the lack with the rocks. The paper said sold. I looked shocked at her.

"Bella, you were so focused and observant on the paintings. I talked to Sulpicia about Cassie and she bought that photo off of Cassie," Esme told me. I looked over to my mom who came over to me.

"If I had it my way all those photos would be mine," mom told me I just smiled. Cassie came smilingly over to me.

"Did you buy or did mom buy it" she said then laughed.

"Mother bought it," I replied.

"Cool, well they are going to unveil Remy's paintings," she said excitedly.

"Unveil, what do you mean? I thought they only unveiled the Drawing and Painting II best artist?" I asked.

"They do, Drawing and Painting II is taught during seventh period, the teacher transferred Remy to that class after a week, we just didn't tell you," Cassie said. I nodded and followed her. The teacher pulled down the curtain covering Remy's painting. I looked at the paintings and gasped as did Esme, Heidi, my mom and all the Cullen's. If I could cry I would. I saw Lukas look at them and he smiled. I noticed the pictures were memories except for the three she was selling. Two were of what she's seen and one was abstract… I think. I noticed each person in each painting Remy was keeping. The teacher said a few words about Remy, then told everyone to enjoy their time and there were appetizers and drinks in the back of the room.

**Carlisle POV**

I looked at Cassie's photos they were all beautiful. I immediately made an offer for the photo of the river during winter. Someone must have heard me because immediately someone made an offer higher than mine. I offered 500 for it and they offered 600. I offered 700 and they offered 900. I was starting to get a little angry.

"1, 200" I said, the seller looked at me and I nodded.

"1, 500," the lady shot back. I needed her to shut up, so I did what I had to do.

"5, 000," I stated and the woman opened her mouth, but then shut it again.

"The photo is yours, congratulations," the seller said. I smiled as I wrote him a check. I heard an art teacher talking about Remy's skills as an artist and I walked toward Remy's paintings once I got a good view of the paintings I gasped. Edward and all the kids looked at the paintings surprised too. I looked Bella and saw that she had small tears come out of her eyes, Sulpicia hugged her.

"I remember those day, they were such great days," Sulpicia whispered as Bella nodded. Cassie and Lukas were in front of Bella. Bella stepped closer and put her arms around them and pointed at a painting of a woman with a baby in her arms and blonde boy walking.

"Hey, that's you Cassie in my arms and that's you Lukas when you use to have beautiful blonde little curls," Bella whispered the pointed to another picture of a little girl walking with her head turned, "and that's you Cassie at the same beach we used to go to all the time, and that one is of you Remy and Lukas when you were older. You guys were getting sand to make a sand castle," Bella said.

"The sand Castle Uncle Alec ruined," Remy stated as she came up to bulla. Bella nodded her head. "That one is with us and Uncle Garrett, it was a fun day when things weren't so hectic," Remy whispered.

"Yes, but why isn't there a painting were you are a little blonde too?" Bella asked as she kissed Remy's head.

"At the house later. I took down the painting because I decided not to show it. You're too emotional already," Remy whispered hugging Bella again.

After an hour we all left to the house. Remy's paintings had been sold of course I bought one again for 5, 000 so people stopped bidding. All Cassie's photos were sold too and she took down the one's she was keeping that were framed. The kids helped clean up and Remy grabbed the paintings she was keeping. The drive to Bella's house was peaceful. We got to the house and Heidi opened a bottle of what I thought was wine.

"Don't worry Bella it's animal blood mixed with diva vodka, there is apple cider for the kids," Heidi stated as she poured glasses for everyone and cider for the kids. "Sorry Bella, Little Cullen's, but yours all under 21," Heidi laughed.

"It never stopped you from getting me drunk on what was supposed to be my nineteenth birthday," Bella stated as she took her glass. We all looked at her and realized we would here more stories later. We all took a glass and the kids took their cider.

"May I have sip, my wonderful party planning favorite aunt in the whole wide world?"Lukas asked Heidi. Heidi smiled at him and started to give her glass to him. He smiled happily and was about to grab it when Heidi pulled back, making us all laugh.

"Maybe on your sixt…twenty first," Heidi stated after Bella glared at her.

"To the children, their intelligence, creativity, and of course the happiness they bring to our wonderful family," Sulpicia stated.

"And to Grandma for putting Dr. Drag in his place," Lukas stated smiling.

"Cheers," we all said. The kids didn't drink there drinks yet they all had one hand connected to each other. They were talking privately; they touched their glasses together and drank.

We all talked to each other and it felt right. I saw Remy get up and go to her room. She brought out something wrapped and gave it to Bella. Bella looked at her questioningly.

"I said later at home," Remy stated.

Bella took the gift from Remy and hesitantly opened it. Cassie took the lens cover off her camera and looked through it at Bella. Bella gasped at the painting in front of her. She looked at it and looked back up at Remy.

"Fall of 2012 when you were going to turn seven, in Lewiston," Bella said as she looked at the picture. She showed it to us and we gasped. It was of the kids playing on roundabout. Lukas was turning it while Cassie and Remy held on. Bella passed it around and looked down at the other. She gasped again, but this time tears were falling. She gently touched it and looked at Remy. She looked back down at it and moved her hand softly over it.

"It's oil pastel on a canvas, obviously. My eyes were closed, but somehow I knew yours were too. I still remember that moment clear as day," Remy stated.

"Me too, Baby," Bella said, she laid the painting down next to her got up and hugged Remy tightly.

Heidi got up from her seat and looked at the painting. She gasped at it and took it to Sulpicia, who gasped as well. Sulpicia gave it back to Bella who sat back down. Bella just waved her hand as she dragged Remy closer to her and kissed her forehead. Sulpicia showed it to us and we all gasped. It was Remy when she was younger, she was kissing Bella on the cheek both of their eyes closed, but the love in the painting you could see very well. We looked at all the paintings again and I could tell Edward was jealous that he wasn't the man in the painting of Bella and the kids, but was happy to see them all happy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dateless**

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own my characters_

**_A/N: Link to see outfits and Lukas, Remy, and Cassie's date's are on profile._**

**Lukas POV**

_I felt bad when I thought about not inventing the Cullen's. As annoying as they are they're still family. That and I could totally see them party crashing. So I invited them, out of family love and because they did help at the lake. However I did put on the invitation that if they think of doing anything at the party I will make their lives living hell. Like Cassie sings "It's my party and I'll cry if I want too" of course crying is for losers. I'm a freaking Prince! I get even!_

"Earth to Lukas!" Aunt Heidi yelled as we started to board the private jet to go to Italy. The Cullen's were coming with us too. _A week to prepare for the party, Ugh! that means fittings, decorations, and approvals._

"Yes, Aunt Heidi," I said.

"Your date, who are you going to ask?" she said happily, all eyes turned on me as we sat down.

"I don't know… definitely not crazy Leila, she's annoying and keeps thinking I'm going to propose to her," I said then changed my voice to sound like Leila's, "Oh Lukas won't we be the most b.e. couple and our babies will be the cutest little things in the world. Together life is great," I said, then rolled my eyes. Everyone was laughing at my impression of her.

"She sounds exactly like that," Cassie laughed.

"Okay, what about Korri?" Mom asked, I shook my head, "Evangeline?" mom asked as the plane was up in the air, and again I shook my head.

"No… they've all been my date at one or two parties before, ugh…" I said silently. I started to think of who I wanted to be my date the most, but I already knew what her answer to me asking would be, "I want Briar…I want Briar Rose Daniels, I've always wanted her," I muttered. Cassie and Remy started laughing. "Shut up!"

"Hey, be nice. Your brother has…well he has stupid uncles," Mom said.

"It's not what our uncles taught him, it's that Briar just doesn't like Lukas,"Cassie said.

"Shut up and give me your phone," I demanded.

"I don't know why you're trying, she's going to say no," Cassie stated.

"Can't you give me some hope," I muttered as I took her phone. I walked to the far back of the plane, and went into the bathroom. I let out a long breathe and called Briar.

"Hey, Cass what's up? Wait aren't you on the plane coming home? Should you even be calling me?" Briar's sweet voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Actually it's Lukas, and I really don't know the answer to your questions except for the second which is a yes we are on the plane coming home," I shyly stated. _Come on your Lukas Jacob Volturi Swan, get a hold of yourself._

"Oh, Hello Lukas. How are you?" she asked unsure what I was doing calling her.

"I'm fine thank you. Listen, I was wondering if you would be my…"

"Date to your party" she finished.

"Yeah, so would you please accompany to my birthday party?" I asked.

"Uh, Lukas. You're asking me a week before the party…I'm going with Cooper," she said flatly.

"You're going with Cooper…Cooper Davenport…Poop Coop … Cooper the Super Pooper Scooper. You've got to be kidding me? You could do so much better," I stated.

"Better and as in better you mean you?"

"Well yeah, so how about it, be my date?"

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm not going to be your date! Not know and not ever! God you're so retarded, he's one of your best friends. I don't understand how you could name call him like that. He's really nice and actually thinks about what he says before he says it. Goodbye Lukas!" she yelled and hung up. I stalked out of the bathroom and handed Cassie her phone. I sat down and sighed.

"Maybe you should just be yourself, when asking her. Instead of doing and acting like your uncles do," mom sighed. Cassie's phone went off. She looked at her phone and smiled.

"Briar said you're an ass," Remy laughed out as she looked at the phone.

"Ha-ha, I'm laughing so hard…who are you going with anyways? I mean everyone knows Cassie will be with Marcello, but you…You can't go stag," I said. Mom looked astonished.

"I'll have you know I'm going with Roman Mateo Lockhart," Remy stated smilingly.

"Roman, you asked Roman," Cassie jumped in her seat excitedly.

"No it was the other way around. He asked me," Remy revealed.

"Whatever wake me up when were home," I muttered and closed my eyes.

**Bella POV**

They were talking about their dates. God, I knew this day would come, but know that it's here I don't want to hear them excitedly talk about boys. I watched as Lukas slept in the airplane seat. I knew he didn't mean what he said about Cooper, he only said it because Briar already had a date and it happened to be Coop. making fun of a person's date seems to be a boy thing, when they're jealous.

"So what are you wearing?" I heard Remy ask. She was on her laptop; I looked over her shoulder and saw Briar on the other end with Korri, Cooper and Marcello.

"Hey, Miss. B what's up?" they all said.

"Nothing I'm spying on my daughter," I said making them laugh, "Are you all at the Castle?"

"Yup,"they all said. I was going to say more, but Remy whined about me being embarrassing.

"Bella, are those children all vampires or half?" Alice asked me.

"Korri, Evangeline, Briar, Cooper, Marcello, and Roman are half. Leila is not she's forever stuck at 16. When the kids were four, they were talking and well they were always really smart. One night when they were supposed to be asleep Remy and Cassie came into the throne room where we all were and told us we had to find the orphans. I told them that orphans are in an orphanage and they said that they weren't talking about humans; they were talking about half vampire half human orphans. They said that not everyone can be as lucky as them to have their mom turned into a vampire…up until then we hadn't really thought of other hybrid children. So a month later we searched, we found Marcello with his father, then we found Korri, then Evangeline, Cooper, Julius, Briar, and lastly Roman. All of their mothers had given them names before they died. Briar Rose Daniels, Korri Reyes, Evangeline Alexis Pierce, Cooper Jude Davenport, and Roman Mateo Lockhart. We found Evangeline and Cooper at the same orphanage in whales; Korri was in an abandoned house in one of England's forests. Julius was found here in Italy in Venice, his mom was Italian his father a nomadic vampire whose last name was Everett. Briar didn't have any shelter at all, she just stayed in the forest were her mom had given birth to her in Australia. The only shelter she had from the rain was a tree with and open trunk. Roman, Roman was a wondering child, we found him in a city, no one seemed to notice a four and a half year old dirty and walking alone in New York," I explained.

"Do they live at the Castle?" Rosalie asked.

"No, they did at first but after Marcello's father Luca got married to one of the Castle guards they moved. They told Aro that the kids were more than welcome to live with them. Aro gave the kids the choice and they all went to live with Luca, Gina and Marcello. Two other guards left with them. However the kids don't see each other as siblings, more as a tight knit group of friends."

"Have you found any others?" Rosalie asked again.

"Yes, we have they end up being with their fathers," Heidi answered.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. Only talking when the topic wasn't on the kids or on what we should expect when we arrive in Volterra. I had to tell the Cullen's not to expect the kids to speak in English, because when the four of us were in Volterra we tend to speak mostly in Italian.

**Remy POV**

I could hear my moms talking about how is best friends slash family were found. It was quite depressing. As she finished talking Cassie and I went back to talking to them. Evangeline, Julius and Roman would be at the castle tomorrow. We talked about nonsense and what we would do in the mean time while everyone got ready for the party. Soon we arrived at the airport. We all went in different cars and headed home.

Cassie and I tiredly looked out the window at the view around us. We passed cities and towns. We drove by people in less fancier cars. Finally when we entered Volterra we rolled down the windows and stuck our heads out along with Lukas. The familiar smell was enticing. The excitement in the car was too much. When the car finally stopped at the Castle's underground parking lot we all jumped out of the car and ran into the castle.

"Move," Cassie, Lukas and I all said as we ran into the halls. We made our way to the throne room. As we opened the door we all stood up straight and entered. Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Demitri, Caius, Marcus, Aunt Athenadora, Chelsea and Jane were all there. We ran and gave Grandma and Grandpa a hug, then everyone else.

"Oh My Darlings I've missed you so much. Look at you. Oh, Bella are you feeding your children?" Grandma Sulpicia asked as mom came in with the Cullen's following behind.

"Yes, Mom I do," Mom answered.

"Are you sure Cassie looks as if she's lost a whole twenty pounds since Christmas," Grandma said as she hugged Cassie from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Cassie…"mom started, but was interrupted by Grandma.

"Bella what happened? Was she sick again?" Grandma asked.

"Well yes, but don't worry Carlisle took good care of her and she's all better know," Mom said.

"Well, I'm going to my room to put my things away," Cassie said immediately.

"Doctor Caristo is here, I'll have him see you tomorrow sweetie," Grandma stated. Cassie whined and made her way up to the room.

"Now do any of my grandchildren want Hot Chocolate?" Grandpa asked, mom smiled lightly as she hugged Uncle Caius.

"Yes!" Cassie yelled from her room.

"Were here for two minutes and your already spoiling them," Mom said.

**Sulpulcia POV **

I watched as Cassie made her way up the stairs. Bella looked a little frustrated with my decision, but if Cassie is sick I want her to be checked by the best, I don't doubt Carlisle's abilities, but Cassie has been seen by Doctor Caristo since Bella first conceived the children.

"Now do any of my grandchildren want Hot Chocolate?" Aro asked lovingly as he smiled.

"Yes!"I heard Cassie yell from her room.

"Were here for two minutes and your already spoiling them," Bella said making me laugh lightly. Isn't that what Grandparents are for to spoil their grand children. Bella and Heidi showed the Cullen's to their rooms and then went to hers. Soon we were all in the kitchen minus the children. I knew Bella was going to say something, by the look she had on her face earlier. I also knew she was hiding something, something I think the rest of us knew about.

"Tell, us please Carlisle how your family ran into mine?" Caius seethed.

"Well my family and I moved to Saranac Lake, New York. My family ran into Bella and the children at school. My wife Esme is Cassie's photography teacher," Carlisle said. I could see the angry look on Caius's face.

"Were there any…conflicts or confrontations?" Caius asked. Bella looked shocked at his question. I could tell Bella was about to stop the Cullen's from answering, but I sent her a warning glance.

"Well yes, there were. Cassie found out on her first day that Esme was a vampire. While my family resumed going to school they did not. Any record of them was gone. Then they came back and Esme and my children saw Cassie playing the piano. Cassie was into the music she didn't even notice six vampires have come into the room until she was done. She then ran outside and used her power of water and almost drowned my son Edward. So far that has been the only the most conflict, besides that it is misunderstandings and disagreements," Carlisle said. Alec let out a soft laugh.

"I'll have to congratulate her later, well I'm only telling you and your family this once. Hurt my Niece and grandnieces and nephew then I will assure you your coven will not exist anymore…actually your son Edward will no longer exist anymore. I'll see to it," Caius angrily exclaimed. Bella looked embarrassed and smiled slightly at his overprotection.

"I'm going to have to agree with my brother. Edward if you hurt my daughter or grandchildren in any way I'll have your head," Aro stated, Marcus nodded as did the rest of the guard.

"Okay, enough with the threats. How about the hot chocolate," Bella said changing the subject. I hugged her again and we stayed that way for a while.

"I promise you, I'm going to find out about what you are hiding from me Isabella," I stated, Bella groaned smiling.

I started making the hot chocolate. I put the milk in the two quart belgique sauce pan and the Ibarra chocolate in it. I mixed it a while then Bell came up to me and mixed while I put the already cooked Bolillo rolls that were in the shape of a football in the oven to heat up a bit.

"Lo scoprirò così si potrebbe anche dirmi (I will find out so you might as well tell me)," I said.

"Bel tentativo, ma la mamma non ho intenzione di muoversi (Nice try mom, but I'm not going to budge)," Bella replied. I could tell the Cullen's were listening, but seemed surprised at the fact that Bella could speak Italian.

"Testardaggine non aiuta nel lungo periodo (stubbornness doesn't help in the long run)."

"cosa ti è successo stai andando a scoprire comunque? (What happened to you're going to find out anyways?)"

"io ti vedrà. la cioccolata calda è pronta! (I will you'll see. the hot chocolate is ready!)," I yelled as I took out the bread and Bella poured the hot chocolate into eight mugs.

I set the bread in the middle of the table in a bread bowl as the kids grabbed a mug each. I saw them all sit down. Cassie was missing. Bella hadn't noticed that Cassie hadn't come down. I walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. I knocked softly on Cassie's bedroom door. She didn't answer so I slowly opened the door and saw her sleeping on the floor her head resting on some clothes that she still hadn't put in drawers. I gently scooped her up a lay her in her bed. I grabbed her aqua blue all seasons blanket and covered her with it. I watched her for a while before kissing her forehead and leaving the room. I walked downstairs and Bella gave me a questioning look.

"She fell asleep…it's so lovely to have you all back," I softly stated. Bella just smiled and nodded. The kids including Marcello, Evangeline, and Cooper talked about recent events going on in their lives and I couldn't help but notice that Bella and the kids were hiding something. Something I would find out about soon.

**Cassie POV**

I tiredly opened my eyes to see the time. I turned my head and barely could see the clock. I rubbed my eyes to take the sleep off of them and looked again. 8:54 the clock read. I got up and noticed I was still in my sweater, jeans and t shirt I had come in. I walked to my closet that no doubt had clothes my aunt Heidi bought for me. Just as I reached my closet door I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Sluggishly I walked to it and opened it. My aunt Heidi was staring at me.

"Take a shower and I'll get your clothes," she said as I opened the door. I nodded and grabbed a towel.

"Something comfortable that you won't care about if I throw up on, grandma's making me see Doctor Vincent Caristo," I muttered. She just nodded and I walked into the bathroom. I took my time in the shower, hoping that by some miracle Doctor Caristo left or forgot.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself before wrapping the towel around my body and walking out. Aunt Heidi left dark blue skinny jeans, a white undershirt and a purple and white flannel shirt. Lazily I put them on, and then proceeded to comb my hair. I put socks on and shoes. I walked out of the room, and downstairs. I would let my hair dry naturally and it would look good anyways. Once I got downstairs I went to the living room and sat down. Everyone looked at me questioningly then turned away.

"Look Alive!" Lukas yelled in my ear.

"I'm half dead you retard! Leave me alone ass," I yelled back and rested my head on the back of the couch. I knew everyone was looking at me. I've never really have had outburst's before, but I am not feeling well today.

"Geesh, someone woke up on…"

"Shut up Lukas, I did not wake up on the wrong side of the bed! I feel like shit! My head is about to explode! My heart is freaking pounding! And I can tell you right know it is not a fever!" I yelled at him, stood up and walked out of the room.

"Cassie," I heard my mom say.

"What did I do?" Lukas asked. I just kept walking, not even knowing where I was going. Before I knew it I was outside at the garden. I sat on a bench and just sat thinking of nothing. I felt someone's presence. I turned and saw Marcello; he sheepishly smiled at me, which in turn made me smile.

"What's wrong? I don't think anyone has ever seen you like that." He asked softly. I sat closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me securely.

"I don't even know. I just feel like total crap. I have to see doctor Caristo today and I really don't want too," I mumbled. I could feel his head nod in understanding. We just sat there silent. Thinking to ourselves.

It was beautiful outside. The little river in the garden fit perfectly. My head was filled with emptiness, but heart was filled with love. This teenage boy, this man I'm sitting next to cuddled closely to is a man that fills my heart with pure love because I love him. I may be fourteen, but it's what I feel towards him. As I rested in his arms I closed my eyes. I think he did too. Our hearts were beating in the same rhythm at the same pace.

**Edward POV**

Cassie had just yelled at Lukas then walked away angrily leaving us all stumped, including Bella. Obviously, Cassie had never had outbursts like that before. We stayed silent for a long while wondering what was wrong, then Emmett finally came up with an idea that seemed suitable.

"Maybe she's …you know…pmsing," Emmett announced embarrassingly.

"No her frame is too small and she's too skinny and active. She's only had two periods in her whole life and that was when she was thirteen. She hasn't had another since. Besides we would no, she would have been complaining about cramps for the past two to three days by now and we would have smelled it," Bella said expertly.

"What could it be then?" I asked.

"I don't know. I could be that she is angry with someone annoying her right after she wakes up," Bella said looking at Lukas.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you like it when you just wake up and one of your sisters bothers you?" Bella asked.

"No."

"They why would you do it to her?" Bella asked Lukas.

"Sorry," Lukas muttered. I got up just as a vampire in a slacks, dress shirt and lab coat walked in.

"Hello, Prince Lukas, Princess Bella how are you today?" the man said.

"we are doing well Doctor Caristo, as for your number one patient I don't really know…Edward do you mind getting her?" Bella asked me. I nodded my head and left following Cassie's sent.

I walked outside and saw her sitting on a bench cuddled closely to a boy who I only assumed was Marcello's. Thoughts about her safety and well being ran through his mind as Cassie's mind was completely empty. I was about to walk toward them when someone came up to them.

"Hey, I've been looking for you two. Sulpicia said that it was time for Cass to see the doctor. I figured wherever you were she would be," the man said.

He gently picked Cassie up and carried her bridal style inside, walking past me with Marcello on his tale. Who was this man and why was he caring my daughter? He didn't look or dresses like a guard at all. I turned back and walked to the room everyone was in to find Bella laughing and at something he said. Lukas was smiling brightly. I saw Remy from the corner of my eye; she walked up to him and hugged him. he turned to the doctor and followed him.

"Who was that?" I asked as I walked up to Bella.

"That is Garret, my hopefully soon to be brother in law if he ever gets the guts to propose to Heidi. Garret is already like a brother he's the kid's favorite uncle" Bella answered. We waited until the doctor came out to us with a not so happy Cassie. She rubbed her arm and went upstairs, Marcello following her.

"Well, she seems fine…annoyed by her brother, but she's fine. I drew blood to check, but like any teenager she is just tired," Doctor Caristo stated Bella nodded her head and said thank you. Just then Cassie excitedly ran downstairs with Marcello another boy and two girls. They ran by us and went to the castle doors. I heard an excited squeal from the girls and the boys laughing.

"Why didn't you come yesterday with everyone else? Ugh, you made me wait and what not. You know the trouble doesn't start till we're together," Cassie joked. I heard all the kids laughing and they came back in.

"Evangeline Alexis Pierce and Roman Mateo Lockhart what in the world did you two do to your hair?" Bella exclaimed making all the kids stop in their place. Cassie and five others stepped back leaving a blonde boy and a dirty blonde, light brown haired girl standing. Both looked sheepishly at Bella. "Well, would you like to explain to me why your hair is the way it is?" Bella said.

"Well mines pretty easy… Gel. I wanted to see what it would look like spiked into a Mohawk since they were so cool when you where in high school," Roman said being over exaggerative and using his hands to emphasize cool. He took a step back only leaving the girls. He then took a small stepped and pushed the girl closer.

"What the hell! I don't want to die!" Evangeline said turning around. Bella coughed slightly getting the girls attention. "My hair has always been this kind of brown. I just added highlights and I think it looks good. Almost natural…besides you said when we were older we can make our own decisions and Gina and Jackie both said that it's my hair and if I want to I can," Evangeline pleaded. Bella thought for a moment.

"I agree it looks natural, and beautiful. I'll be having a nice chat with Gina and Jackie though about how they let my kids dye their hair," Bella stated hugging Evangeline, Roman and a dark haired, tall, lean boy. She then turned around. "everyone these are my other kids in every which way, this is Evangeline Alexis Pierce, Roman Mateo Lockhart, CJ…I mean Cooper Jude Davenport, Briar Rose Daniels and lastly my favorite Korri Reyes," Bella said each kids waving at us.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be your favorite," they all stated in unison, Cassie then walked in front of all of them and hugged Bella.

"I'm your favorite, right mommy?" she asked. Bella looked at her in the eyes.

"You're all in my heart equally," Bella stated. All the kids laughed, Cassie just smiled knowingly. Then they all went upstairs followed by Remy and Lukas.

"So you have nine kids, but six don't live with you?" Jasper asked.

"Just wait until summer my house is going to be packed. ten people, one adult, nine teenagers in a five bedroom house, going to be exciting," Bella stated. I took her hand and looked in her eyes. We ended up walking to Bella's room that was filled with pictures of the kids growing up, the all the kids together, the pack, Charlie, and the Volturi. I picked one up of all the kids together at a lake.

"Tell me about this day?" I asked softly as I sat down next to her on the bed. "I want to know everything about Cassie, Lukas, and Remy…even the others. They are obviously a big part of your life and the kids. So tell me…I want to know?" I asked. Her eyes looked into mine and she smiled. Then looked at the picture in my hands.

"This was four years ago at Lago di Montedoglio in June. It's a lake only two hours away. We went there for four days. Cassie was nine her birthday was exactly a month away. Lukas was ten and so was Remy. We celebrated Briar and Roman's birthday. There only a week apart. The kids had all just gone into the water then came back out claiming that it was freezing," Bella laughed, she was laughing at the memory and all of a sudden I could see it. Cassie was the first to run out screaming and shivering, and then everyone else was while Bella, Heidi, Alec, Garrett and Jane laughed at them. Heidi took a picture of them all together and then they watched as Lukas ran onto the deck and jumped in the water not caring if it was cold. He then began to taunt everyone so they all went in. they splashed around and swam for a while. When Bella called them they came back up, wrapped towels around themselves and celebrated the birthday of both Roman and Briar. "It was a great day," Bella said.

"You put your shield down," I stated, she nodded her head and began showing me everything from the minute she was turned into a vampire. Some of it was hard for me to see, sad almost, but there were also happy times. I saw their first steps, first words, first sibling fight, first day of school, I saw everything. If I could cry at the milestone moments I probably would. These kids, my kids and the others they all did great amazing things so Bella could smile, be happy when she was sad. They did the most ridiculous things that could make you laugh until you cried. I lay down with Bella in my arms as I watched the memories play and her tell me what and where each one was.

**Briar POV**

We were all upstairs in the game room, just us hybrids. I saw Lukas from the corner of my eyes staring at me. I turned to him and he smiled before looking away. _I really can't believe him he just expects everything to go his way sometimes. Ugh! I like him I really do, but god he could be such a jerk. Besides CJ is really nice, comforting and Lukas well Lukas is a …a fake. He's not cool or badass like he tries to be, we all know that. I mean he totally has a bad boy side to him, but he is more caring, fun, and a romantic. He likes the idea of strolling down the beach, or the classic dinner and a movie. He's a lay back kind of guy, but he's such a jerk sometimes._

"Evangeline, si ha una data per la festa? (Do you have a date to the party)?" Korri asked, looking hopefully to Evangeline.

"Sì sto con Julius Alexander ... l'ibrido che ha un anno più grande che vive con suo padre. (Yeah I'm going with Julius Alexander…the hybrid who's a year older that lives with his dad)," Evangeline said looking up from the bookcase.

"Alcuno non ha una data oltre a me?

(Does anyone not have a date besides me?)" Korri asked astonished. Everyone looked at her.

"Si, Potrebbe andare con Lukas. Salvarlo dalla difficolta di Leila (You could go with Lukas. Save him from the trouble of Leila)," Marcello stated. Cassie nudged him in the ribs. "Che cosa vogliamoveramente vedere Luke attraversando un period terribile al suo compleanno per lei? (What do we really want to see Luke having a horrible time at his birthday because of her?)." We all sat in silence before Korri got up and walked to Lukas who was sitting on the couch closest to the TV listening to his IPod. She sat down next to him and tapped him lightly. He smiled at her.

"Lukas, stavo domandando se foste la mia data al vostro partito? potremmo andare come amici se volete. (Lukas, i was wondering if you would be my date to your party? we could go as friends if you want.)" Korri said in soft voice. He smiled and nodded.

"i' amore di d da andare con voi come mia data. (I'd love to go with you as my date)" Lukas stated and hugged her happily. The sat and talked for a while, then joined the rest of us. We started planning what we would do since it is only six days before the party.

We ended up staying in the room and talking. Forgetting about lunch and everyone else. We talked about school and what we were all doing. It was really nice to be with each other again. We were family, no matter who gave birth to us. Were best friends, sisters and brother, we're tight knit group of hybrids a family within a big family.


	18. Chapter 18

**Starts slow**

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. J_

_Links to party outfits are up on my PROFILE. _

**Lukas POV**

I woke up and immediately got ready. Guests had been arriving all week and today was the big day. Aunt Heidi was helping all the girls get ready and Uncle Alec would just come and check on me. Breakfast came to me, when I was in the shower. I ate it and got dressed in my Grey slacks, cobalt Blue dress shirt, grey vest and dress shoes. I walked out of my room down the hall. I walked into the living room that was on the floor where all the guys in my family were including my friends and the Cullen men.

"Lukas looking like the king. Lookin super sharp," Roman joked around. Everyone turned to me.

"Happy Birthday Luke," Grandpa Charlie said as he hugged me. Then my Grandpa Aro came and hugged me as well.

"On behalf of the pack, Happy Birthday Son!" Uncle Seth exclaimed giving me a hug, then Uncle Jake and lastly Uncle Tyler my Aunt Leah's Husband.

Uncle Felix and I pretended to fight. Uncle Alec slipped me two hundred in my sleeve when he shook my hand and Uncle Felix shook my hand and smirked. Something was totally up.

"Do I get _My Little Friend?_" I asked impersonating Al Pacino's voice. Everyone shook their head.

"Lukas, what are you doing? Birthday boy isn't seen until the party!" Aunt Heidi exclaimed.

"You're seeing me," I stated. I waved by as my Aunt Heidi pulled me away. The Cullen's never got to say anything. I did however hear Emmett yell happy birthday then whine about not being able to do something. Then some yelling was heard and I stopped trying to listen after that.

**Edward POV**

We boys were separated from the girls. We were sent up the stairs into the living room. It had twelve changing dividers in a half circle. We all walked in greeted Aro, Caius, Marcus and the guard. At first I thought it was only them, until I saw Seth come out of a divider in pajama pants and an under shirt. He waved him and went back in, sheepishly. I didn't understand why.

"You weren't lying to me when you said this god damn son of a bitch was back?"I heard from behind me. I knew the voice, I recognized it. I turned around to see none other than Charlie Swan staring me down, glaring at me angrily. He then looked at Japer, Emmett, and Carlisle. He was angry, but mostly at me. "Don't worry yourself Jake. You and Tyler go get dressed." The two men who looked to be in there thirties nodded and went into a divider to change. "I heard you ran into Bella. I didn't think she'd let you back in though. I actually thought one of the kids would kill you if Bella didn't," he said, Emmett laughed out loud.

"Cassie almost drowned me, Lukas has threatened and Remy has stopped me," I answered. He smiled brightly.

"Those are my grandkids," he said, and then his whole expression changed, "You listen to me you spineless piece of shit…hurt my daughter or any of my grandkids, I will take part in the brutal punishment that Aro, the boys and the pack will put upon you. I swear, to god…" Charlie threatened but was stopped.

"Dad! I told you to not do this," Bella whined. Jake, Seth and Tyler laughed. She glared at them.

"Shut up, your imprint are upstairs with me and I might accidently let something slip," Bella smiled, they both immediately shut up.

'Bell's I'm your father It's in my blood, that and I want to hurt the bastard…I'm sorry Bella your right," Charlie said. Bella walked away gladly. He turned around and glared at me.

"_Trust me I won't be the only one wanting you dead if you hurt any of them,"_ he said to me in his head. Crap! Bella must have told him. I nodded my head and turned around, went into a closet. It said Cullen's on it. Our suits and shoes were in there, I bet Alice did this.

We all changed silently. Jasper and I ended up wearing suits that were a light shade of grey, while Emmett's and Carlisle's were darker. I traded ties with Emmett since his matched my suit and mine matched his. Jasper was a lucky son and didn't have to wear a tie. Once we were done we waited patiently, not wearing the Blazers at all. I looked around and saw Charlie wearing a blue striped vested suit. A light blue dress shirt with a white collar. Seth was wearing a charcoal colored shark suit, a purple and grey tie and a light cobalt maybe turquoise colored dress shirt. Jake was wearing a charcoal striped suit, white dress shirt, and blue tie. Tyler was wearing a light grey suit with a white dress shirt no tie. We were all wearing grey except for Charlie and Seth.

I looked at the Volturi Boys. Aro's hair was no longer long; Caius's hair was shorter and gelled back business like. Marcus hair was a lot shorter. It was now to his shoulders. It was still waver and parted in the middle, but it was different. Alec, Felix, and Demetri still had the same hair style as they use too. Aro, Caius and Marcus were all wearing vested suits, but in different shades of grey. Felix was wearing a navy blue suit, white dress shirt and blue striped tie. Demitri was wearing a dark grey shark suit, black dress shirt and grey tie. Lastly Alec was wearing a grey striped suit, a light blue dress shirt and a light gold and white tie.

We all looked our best. We combed our hair in silence. We heard footsteps come our way. We all looked up and there was Lukas in grey slacks a cobalt blue dress shirt, black dress shoes and a grey vest. He looked older, sharp. His held was held high and he had a haircut. He was smiling at us boys in the room looking as bored as ever. He was greeted by everyone, except for me and my family because Heidi came and rushed him out.

**Rosalie POV**

We were all separated from the boys getting dressed and ready for Lukas's party. Cassie and her friends had just arrived and started to dress while us older woman that didn't need sleep. Heidi came in followed by hairdressers as the girls finished changing.

"You really do want my brother to suffer don't you Briar," Cassie said as they all stepped out. All the girls except for Briar were wearing a blue dress. Bella still hadn't put her dress on yet.

"Maybe the boy drives me insane," Briar responded.

"Insane with Love," Cassie, Remy, Evangeline and Korri all said making Briar blush and all us adults laugh.

"Shut up," She muttered. They all sat down on chairs including Bella. The girls were sitting facing mirrors, while hair dressers did Bella's, Sulpicia's, Athenadora's, Jane's and Heidi's hair. When the hair dressers were done

The girls all applied their own makeup. They didn't apply a lot and they used mainly natural colors. Bella helped all the girls apply some makeup. While at the same time doing hers. All the kids seemed to feel fine with everyone. When Bella and the rest of the volturi were done with their hair the hair dressers went onto the girls. All the woman went on to helping the girl's finish the rest of there make up. In the end Briar and Cassie's hair was straightened. Remy's hair was let down wavy, Evangeline's was let down, natural looking with curls. Korri's hair was curled and Bella's hair was natural, but slightly wavy they all looked beautiful. We were all done thirty minutes later. Guards brought a small lunch for the girls and then we had to make sure we were all okay. We waited another hour talking. Then finally us Cullen's had to go down along with sue Clearwater, Leah Clearwater and Kayla Black. We walked out the door and were meted by the volturi boys, Lukas and his friends, Charlie, Jacob, Tyler, and Seth. Charlie and the Quileute boys walked down with us. The Volturi boys walked into the room, with Lukas and his friends. As we walked down the stairs, a woman dressed up walked up. Charlie and the tribe boys greeted them with smiles.

We heard them go into the room. We all went into the hall that was elegantly decorated to look like a mob bosses office. There were streamers up top. Us Cullen's were seated on one side of the main Volturi table and Charlie and his family were seated on the other side. I could tell my whole family tensed when a couple vampires came up to Charlie, but he seemed comfortable with them. They walked away and sat at their own table. Twenty minutes the place was filled. I saw Heidi look through the door and nodded her head to someone. Only minutes later we were all silenced by a speaker.

"Friends, guests and family, the Volturi Guard," the speaker said. Down the Stair's Heidi came with Felix, the woman we saw earlier going up the stairs was with Alex and Demetri was with Jane. They all walked down the stairs hand in hand elegantly timed. They went to their seats and stood behind them. "Caius Volturi, his wife Athenadora Volturi and Marcus Volturi," the three walked down both holding one of Athenadora's hands. Athenadora looked beautiful. Every one rose for them, and stayed standing.

"Your majesty Aro Volturi and his wife Sulpicia Volturi." They came down the stairs hand in hand smiling, they looked at each other and you could see the love in their hands. They to went to their seats and stood behind them.

"The Princess Isabella Marie Volturi accompanied by Garrett Sinclair," the speaker stated. Everyone looked up at the stairs, it was silent. Then down the steps the man we saw going up the steps came down hand in hand with a smiling Bella in a beautiful blue dress. Everyone gasped making Garrett smile. Edward looked ready to kill, but stayed calm. Bella walked down in front of us smiled at Edward and went onto the main table.

"The Volturi children, Briar Rose Daniels with Cooper Jude Davenport…Evangeline Alexis Pierce with Julius Alexander," they came hand in hand as well and ended up sitting at a table behind of the main table on a platform. They stood behind their seats as well.

"Princess Remy Elizabeth Volturi accompanied by Roman Mateo Lockhart," they walked down elegantly, everyone smiled at them, "Princess Cassie Spencer Volturi accompanied by Marcello Pietro Alessi." Cassie looked a little nervous, but Marcello took her hand and she seemed calm. They walked down the stairs and went to their table. Aro put his hand down and we all sat.

"Thank you, Family, Friends, and Guests for making it to my grandson's fifteenth birthday. Today marks a beautiful day when he first entered the world, the day I became a grandfather, the day my wife became a grandmother, the day when the entire Volturi guard had a new family member that would add more happiness in our lives. Without further a due my grandson Prince Lukas Jacob Volturi accompanied by Korri Reyes," Aro stated. Everyone stood up and clapped as Lukas came down hand in hand with Korri; he was wearing a crown that said Birthday Boy. He walked down the little red carpet that the whole family walked down. He nodded toward us and Charlie's table. He walked to the middle of the table all the kids were seated at. He pulled out Korri's chair and she sat down. He then sat down. After he sat down the boys pulled out the girls chairs for them and once the girls were seated, the boys sat down. The volturi guard did the same and once they were seated everyone sat down.

Soft music started to play and everyone was given a drink of the choice animal or human. The kids and Charlie's table were given appetizers. The party was beginning and it was beginning slowly, but I think that how all there parties started. Everyone chatted with everyone. People including our table went up to the birthday boy to greet him. Heidi reassured us with a excited smile that the party was just starting.


	19. Chapter 19

But Ends with a Bang

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. :)_

_**A/N : **Link to dance and gifts on profile.._

**Alice POV**

The party was going smoothly do far. Garrett walked down with Bella; he always walked down with Bella. Edward would have walked down with her but the Volturi just didn't want to deal with the hasty marriage proposals to Bella if they saw her walking down with Edward. It would be better if she and Edward got together during the party. First a conversation, then a dance, more conversation, meeting our entire family, and then more dancing. Heidi was a freaking genius; she had a plan for everything. And this plan would work.

Edward almost let out a growl when Bella came down. Yes he was envious that he wasn't walking down with Bella, but the growl was probably from the thoughts of other men. You could see their mouths hang and the want in their eyes when Bella came out. Emmett even looked angry and he couldn't even read their minds.

"Everyone it is time for the Mother son dance," Heidi announced. Lukas blushed but got up from his chair and went to Bella. He held out his hand to her and she took it. They both walked to the middle of the floor and a song started to play.

"The songs called its Your Day by Yiruma," Edward whispered to us. Lukas and Bella beautifully. They hadn't even practiced at all during the week. Bella smiled and laughed a little. Lukas was whispering to her, reminding her of his fifth birthday dance. The dance was over and Lukas took Bella back to her seat. Lukas sat down at his seat then music started to play. The kids were given an actual meal along with Charlie's table and they ate. More and more people started to get up and say hello.

I saw Garret get up and go to him a gift in hand. Bella just smiled as if she knew it was going to happen. Garret went up to the table and gave Lukas the gift. Lukas looked at and smiled, then stood up, making all the kids and garret smile.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lukas said in a Brooklyn accent. Everyone's eyes were on Lukas and Garrett, "I asked you a question?"

"It's you gift Luke, but if you don't want it, I guess I could give it to Alec," Garret said grabbing for the gift, but Lukas stopped him.

"Are you taking to me that way? You must be talking to me because I'm the only one that would be getting a gift today," Lukas stated still in the accent.

"Of course it's for you," Garrett said playing along making Bella and Heidi laughed.

"Well, what is it?" Lukas said and sat down putting his feet up on the table and leaned back.

"That for me to know and you to find out." garret was walking away now.

"No! Seriously what is it?" Lukas asked breaking character. "Man…you suck," he muttered. Garrett and everyone around him who heard laughed. Lukas sat back down and was about to open the gift when Bella took it from him.

"Later," she smiled and he huffed and sat down.

Soon Lukas danced with both of his sisters. Music started to play and all the kids danced the waltz. They danced elegantly on the dance floor. Soon other people started to dance. Bella danced with Aro, Caius, Charlie, Marcus, Alec, Demetri, Felix and Garrett. She kept grabbing one of their hands as soon as she saw someone stand up and walk their way. She would look at our table and Emmett would stifle a laugh. However soon she had to dance with one of them because all the guys were dancing with their partner, Garrett dancing and twirling Cassie and Remy around like they were children.

"Hello, Princess Care to dance," a man said holding out his hand and bowing. Bella looked up surprised and gasped.

"Shawn," Bella whispered. The man smiled and looked at Bella. Bella stood up and touched his face, "Shawn," she said again.

"Shawn Dale Curtis, in the flesh," he said making Bella smile, "so would you care to dance?" Bella nodded her head and he led her to the dance floor. I looked at Edward and shot him a glare.

"_What's he thinking?"_ I asked in my head.

"He can't believe he's finally had the guts to come back here and see Bella. He can't believe how big the kids have gotten. Charlie doesn't seem to like him; neither do Seth, Jake and the other guys… Bella dated him once, he's a nomad. He had trouble staying in one place so he left…at first they stayed together, but Bella broke up with him. The helped her get out her depression," Edward said, I looked at them and could see the history in their eyes and smile. I thought Bella had said she never moved on.

"She didn't… she still loved me more than anyone," Edward answered and smiled to Seth.

The dance ended and Bella danced with someone else who she obviously disliked. Edward softly growled to low for anyone outside our table to hear. I heard a small argument it was really low…whispers. Then I heard a fist connect with someone's face and everyone stopped dancing looking at Lukas. Lukas was standing over, William that boy from the lake during spring break. Lukas looked down at William, anger in his eyes. Bella put her hands on Lukas's shoulder.

"Get out…come near my mother or family again I won't hesitate to put you on fire," Lukas spat. William got up and took a step forward, Lukas put his hands up and they lit on fire. It was the first time I had ever seen his power and I knew Lukas was not a person to be messed with. William backed away and the volturi guards grabbed him and threw him out. William's family left the party looking back shamefully at Bella. Lukas undid his power and turned to everyone.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. Please enjoy the party," Lukas stated. Everyone turned away. The music was still on, but people were talking about what just happened. Lukas grabbed a drink, before dancing again. He danced with all the girls except for an annoying girl who I assumed was Leila.

I saw Edward get up and ask Bella to dance. I could tell all the guys that Bella had refused were looking at him. They all smiled smugly like Edward didn't even have a chance. Edward looked at Bella first then walked up to her, she was sitting down with Heidi.

"Hello Princess Isabella…My name is Edward Cullen would you care to dance with me?" He asked his voice gentle and caring. Bella looked at him and nodded. The guys watching stood shocked that Bella gave him the time of day to dance. It was quite funny actually.

Carlisle POV

I watched as Edward took Bella onto the dance floor. The DJ was still playing classical songs. Edward twirled Bella and she smiled at him. They danced elegantly across the floor, almost as if they were gliding on ice. Most people watched as they danced. There moves were in sync. You couldn't tell who the lead was at all, because they moved as one. Edwards's eyes never left Bella's and hers never left his. They danced into two more songs not even noticing the song had changed. When the third song was done Edward bowed.

"Thank you," Edward said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Bella replied.

Edward took her back to her seat and was about to leave when Bella pulled Garrett's seat out and asked him to sit. Edward did so. They talked as if they had first met each other. They talked about the kids, Italy, vacations and how it felt as if they've met before which made us all laugh a little. Edward brought Bella over to us and introduced her to us. She said hello as if she had never known us before. Bella and Edward deserved an Oscar award. They were fooling everyone except for us, the Volturi, Charlie and his family. Soon some people left, giving thanks, hugs, handshakes, and congratulating Lukas on turning 15.

About a quarter of the people here left. Bella and Edward still were talking and dancing. Bella would stray away from Edward to dance with one of the Volturi, Charlie, Seth or Jake. It was now 9 at night. Lukas went up stairs and ended up changing. Coming back down in Cobalt blue tennis shoes, Grey pants, a cobalt blue t-shirt and a grey vest. All the other boys just took off their blazers. The boys and girls went up stairs and came back wearing similar clothes, the girls wore blue skinny jean and a grey shirt, while the boys wore grey boot cut jeans and cobalt blue t-shirts. The lights turned off and colored lights came on, moving around the dance floor. The kids were all sitting down at their table looking comfortable. Heidi went up to them telling them what song was next. The kids all got up and went there different ways in group.

"This is going to be good," Alice stated smiling. The next song was Closer by Neyo.

People on the dance floor stopped dancing as a group of three of the girls went into the middle of the dance floor. One of them was Cassie they were hip hop dancing. Then they moved and a group of four boys came in. then in the middle Lukas, Remy and another boy joined. The dance was choreographed for sure. Lukas did the flips and break dancing. Alice was right though the dance was great. After the dance the music stayed on hip hop and recent songs. The kids danced some more before taking a break.

Soon more people left and other joined in the dancing. Slow and fast songs went on and I even danced with Esme to Come What May from Moulin Rouge. Edward and Bella danced to it as well along with jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie.

**Charlie POV**

I watched Bella dancing with Edward, talking with Edward and just being with Edward. I hated to admit it to myself but I prefer him than all these other nut jobs that think my daughter will marry them. The glided easily on the dance floor together, they were one not two people dancing. I couldn't help, but feel happy for Bella. She finally was with the only man she ever loved, the only person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the only person that ran through her head when she went on dates with Shawn. Edward was always on her mind; Shawn just took her out of her small depression and made Bella see that even though she loved Edward with all her heart she didn't need him to breathe to survive, because she can do that on her own.

The party was now closing to an end. People were leaving by the dozen and soon it was only us, the volturi, the Cullen's, Garrett and Shawn. I really didn't know why Shawn was still here, but there had to be a reason. Everyone helped with the ten dozen gifts Lukas was given. We took them all into the Castle in the living room and sat down together. Shawn said hi to the kids who happily hugged him and said hi. However Cassie muttered her hi to him. Heidi got the Video Camera, while Leah had the regular Camera. Lukas sat in the middle.

"Money… Money… Money… Money," seemed to be all that Lukas got when he opened the Envelopes. He finally got to the gift the boys and I gave him. It was a large manila envelope. He brought out the t shirt and immediately started to take his vest and shirt off. He out the shirt on and smiled wildly. "Does this mean I'm officially part of the wolf pack?" Lukas asked. Everyone laughed because we all thought it was too dangerous for him. His t-shirt said wolf pack on it with the Quileute wolf pack symbol.

"No," we all said. He already knew but smiled anyway. He delved into the envelope again. He brought out a necklace. It was of the crescent vampire moon and we infused it with the wolf pack necklace. He looked at for a long time in awe before putting it on too. Then he looked into the envelope and brought out another envelope. He opened it and looked at the tickets. He looked as if he treasured them.

"Lukas what is it?" Bella asked then looked at me. I immediately looked away, "dad?" I didn't answer her.

"Mom, these are five tickets to the X-games in new York," he stated looking at all five in awe. Bella sat back down and smiled.

Lukas put the tickets back gently into the envelope and gave the envelope to Bella. Lukas opened the rest of his presents. Jake, Garrett, Alec, and Seth still haven't given Lukas his though. Lukas got clothes from Heidi, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme gave Lukas a 300 dollar bank gift card. Aro and Sulpicia gave Lukas a pocket watch; Felix gave Lukas a new Motocross Helmet, neck brace, chest protector, gloves and boots. Demitri gave him a chest protector, shorts, knee guard, goggles and two jersey and pants. Marcus gave him two skateboards, helmet and knee, wrist and elbow pads. Caius and Athenadora brought out pictures. Lukas showed the pictures to us. There was a skate ramp, a smaller ram and a ramp with a grind thing on it. I noticed it was all in the backyard of Bella's house.

We watched as Lukas opened his gift from Edward. Lukas opened it and looked shocked as he pulled out five VIP tickets to a motocross race. He showed us all and we smiled realizing he didn't notice one of them he looked at them again. Then literally jumped up.

"I'm racing?" he asked shocked. Edward nodded his head, and then Lukas looked at Bella who nodded her head. Lukas hugged Bella tightly. He gave Edward a hug that looked a little awkward. Bella gave Lukas a card that ended up being a card for a member of a Motocross club near their town. Lukas would be able to go on the track whenever he wanted too. He hugged Bella again.

The kids all left leaving Remy and Cassie behind. They all came back wheeling something in. Lukas unwrapped it, then hugged each of them. They had gotten Lukas a snowboard, the boots, bindings, Helmet and goggles. Remy held a bag out and Lukas took it. Lukas pulled out two jackets, two pants, one long sleeved shirt and a thermal jacket for Lukas to wear when snowboarding. He hugged Remy, and then Cassie gave him an envelope. He looked at it and snatched it out of her hands.

"The rich sister,' he stated smiling. He opened and brought out two gift cards. One from REI for two hundred dollars and one from Zumiez for one hundred dollars.

"If you don't want them I'm sure I can buy clothes from Zumiez and I'm sure grandpa Charlie would love to go to REI to by fishing stuff," Cassie said.

"No…No, I love it. I'm just wondering why gift cards?" Lukas said.

"Because brother when you have just cash you tend to forget about your favorite stores and by the time you remember you don't have enough money to buy something. So a gift card makes you remember of the store and gives you money you can only use at that store," Cassie said, "Oh and I don't like to hear you whine until Christmas about how you should have and what not."

"Smart," Lukas said and hugged Cassie.

Bella came up to Lukas and covered his eyes. Lukas protested a bit. But then stayed quiet. Jake, Garrett, Alec, and Seth all left and brought back his gift. Alec stood behind the boy's holding the cover, while Garrett, Seth and Jake were in front of him and the gift.

"So this is from your Uncle Jake, Aunt Kayla, Uncle Seth, Uncle Garrett and Uncle Alec," Bella said a smile on her face. She uncovered Lukas's eyes. Garrett, Jake, Seth and Kayla stepped aside and Alec uncovered the gift. Lukas gaped at it.

"We all built it from the bottom up, bought the pieces, made it faster, but everything we did isn't against regulations and rules. It runs great and is ready to race," Jake stated. Lukas hugged each of them then looked at the bike. He put his hands on it.

"Can I ride it tomorrow?" Lukas asked, "Or now?" we all laughed at the excitednes in his voice.

"Tomorrow," Bella said. Lukas nodded. Sulpicia and Sue left to the kitchen and came back.

"Lukas say hello to you little friends," Sue said. Lukas turned around and saw his cake. It was the M-16 gun used in Scarface, but it was cake.

"That is so awesome, hold on…can you tilt it a little please," sulpicicia did so and Lukas then pretended to grab hold of it. It actually looked like he was holding a real gun. Bella laughed and Leah took pictures.

The cake was then placed on the table. Lukas took the knife and cut it. He took his piece and sat down. I saw him grab some of his cake in his hand. Cassie saw and immediately got away from him, however Seth didn't. Lukas put the cake and rubbed it in Seth's face. Seth got up immediately shocked, but laughing.

"How's it taste?" Lukas said laughing. Seth grabbed some cake from his face.

"Great, you should try it," Seth said. Lukas was about to eat a piece of his own cake, but Seth rubbed cake in Lukas's face. Lukas looked shocked, but laughed. They both cleaned their face off and ate. Soon the presents were put away and all the kids went to bed. It was only us adults that stayed up now.

**Aro POV**

The children went to sleep. We cleaned up the mess and went into the throne room. We set up chairs for everyone to sit. We knew we had some things to talk about together. Especially since Shawn was here. As a nomad he knows about things that the volturi aren't told about; things that we find out about a few weeks before the deal is done.

"Shawn, what brings you here?"Caius asked. Shawn stood up and look at all of part of the volturi, then at Charlie and the wolves' then at the Cullen's.

"I was traveling through the united states. First I heard in Seattle, and then again in South Dakota, then again in Pennsylvania…someone is creating an army. Vampires all have different names for her, but the same story. The names for her that I've been told were Tory in Seattle, V in South Dakota and Vivian in Penn. The story is that a vampire killed her mate and she wants to kill that vampire's mate, but she had children. Three children, the vampires all have powers they are a very powerful family in Washington that left. She wants to destroy the vampires mate and her children now though, because of their power. If possible she wants to destroy the whole family," Shawn stated. We all looked shocked, and then all of our heads turned to Bella. "I believe that this Vampire is the Victoria the one that wants Bella dead," Shawn said. We looked at him, but then back to Bella.

"What makes you think that it has anything to do with me?" Bella asked.

"Well, in Pennsylvania I heard that one of the children was found to have the power to control water…the vampire I talked to also told me that Vivian had been able to get close to that child and drug her. The plan failed though. The drug wasn't supposed to take full effect until she was on her way to one of her last classes at school. The child ended up getting sick. He then told me that his friend was told to through a rock into the house they lived in. that his friend never came back though. He told me to come with him, to introduce me to two other vampires that were going with him on his mission to attack the family. I the other two and killed all three," Shawn stated. He held out his hand for me to see. I took his hand in mine and saw his memories.

"_Vivian is going to dispose of this family once and for all. The world isn't safe with them. She'd been planning this for a long time now. And as of five years ago she started to build her army. There aren't many people in it so she's creating new born's. However they tend to kill each other because of the thirst,"_ a vampire who wore dirty clothing said. I saw the rest of his memories. Each vampire that Shawn had run into was recruiting for the army and each vampire he met with he killed and the people with him. I let go of his hand and looked at Bella. She had a look of guilt, yet anger in her.

"Bella is all of this true? Which one of the children was drugged?" I asked. Everyone stared at Bella.

"Yes, Cassie was," she muttered.

"And you thought it wise not to tell me," I stated.

"The Cullen's were there and Seth came…she wants to kill me. She is only trying to get the kids because she wants to kill me," Bella said.

We talked the rest of the night on what to do. Even after Charlie and everyone else went to bed we talked. We all knew it was too dangerous if we sent Alec or Jane to come, because if they did hurt any of the kids they'd kill them if they knew they were volturi. We decided to have three dozen members of the guard sweep through the United States, the plan would go into action the minute Bella and the kids got home. If an army of vampire were hiding in an underground cave, we'd find them. No one tries to hurt my family and gets away with it. I'd even kill anyone who hurts Charlie, Sue and Bella's siblings. This army will be found and they will die, before they can even fight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Shopping**

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. J_

**Esme POV**

Last night I watched as Bella had to tell Aro about what had happened. Aro was angry and disappointed that Bella hadn't told him, so was Sulpicia. Charlie was angry; I had never seen him angry. After a while though the anger subdued, Charlie had gone off to bed a while later with the others. Bella still seemed to be quiet though while we discussed what should be done and how to handle the situation. I actually didn't understand why Bella hadn't told them, especially Sulpicia when she had come to Saranac. It seemed Athenadora whose angry expression never left her face after the news was thinking the same thing.

"Isabella, why on earth did you not tell us? Are you that imbecilic to think that we wouldn't find out?" Athenadora asked. I was shocked everyone beside Caius looked shocked at Athenadora. I was shocked. Bella hadn't said anything; she just stayed quiet, mute and guilty. Athenadora looked at Bella expectantly, but Bella never answered. "My office," Athenadora stated. We all looked at her. Bella hesitantly got up and left. Sulpicia was the first to speak.

"I will not tolerate your bulling. If you lay a hand on my daughter I will hurt you in turn. You have always looked down upon her and I for one have had enough with it," Sulpicia stated. "Bella go your Room," Sulpicia yelled after Bella. Bella soon ended up coming towards the throne room and went out the opposite way never looking our way once. Athenadora glared at Bella the whole time.

We soon left seeing as it was a Volturi matter. We went towards the guest rooms and swiftly went up the stairs towards Bella's room. Except she wasn't in there. We followed her scent and found her outside in the night air alone near a water fountain in town. She was with Garrett. They were talking.

"Bella you're not an Incompetent mother, you never were. Every parent has up's and down's. Everyone has problems," Garrett said standing next to Bella.

"Yeah, but how many mothers don't tell their parents that their daughter was almost kidnapped and drugged? How many mothers were depressed for the first four and a half years of their kid's lives? How many are reminded every time they come home that she screwed up a lot when it came to her kids? Sometimes I just want to… ugh! I just want her to disappear for a while. I know she's like this because of her son when she was human, but she needs to stop or I might blow up one day. I hate having to tell them everything. I'm going to be 33, I should be able to handle everything," Bella stated.

"Yeah… sure… like you could handle an Army," Garrett said jokingly, "I know what you mean. They're suffocating you, smothering you, but like your children say you can't spell smother without mother and you can't spell daunt, taunt and haunt without aunt," Garrett said.

"Haunt?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, the kids always say Athenadora haunts their dreams…Bell's don't let her get to you. You're doing fine. So you didn't want them all up in your business. That doesn't mean you're a bad mother. I mean look at your kids, they all love you, and they'd do anything for you. You don't spoil them. They only get spoiled twice a year and that's their birthday and Christmas. They're great kids and that's all because of you…Athenadora doesn't know what she's talking about when she is angry. She speaks without thinking…you've done a great job. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Garrett stated looking at Bella. Bella thanked him and they hugged.

"You're the best brother ever," Bella mumbled.

"Yeah, I know…and you're the not so annoying little sister that I'm happy I found, even if you can be quite a child, but that's what makes it fun," Garrett said as he grabbed Bella from her hips and held her over the water the fountain.

"Don't you dare even think about it Gar! You better put me down now! Let go of me!" Bella yelled. Garrett shrugged his shoulders and let her go. Bella fell into the fountain, Garrett laughed at the sight. Bella got out of the water and looked murderously at him.

"You said to let go of you…I only did what my little princess of a sister wanted me to," Garrett laughed out. Bella tackled him onto the ground then somehow they both ended up back into the fountain. They were wrestling each other. It was quite funny actually. Seeing Bella behave in such a different way than we ever saw her. We heard footsteps, behind us and turned, it was Jane. She walked straight past us and saw Bella and Garrett fighting in the water.

"Why did you throw me in?" Garrett said carrying Bella over his shoulder as he banged on his back like a child.

"Because you pushed me in retard," Bella said and pushed Garrett away when he put her down. There sibling bickering went on for a while until Jane whistled. They turned and looked at Jane.

"Are you two trying to wake up the whole damn city," Jane stated. They looked at Jane and shrugged then walked away towards the castle. Bella grabbed Edwards hand and we all walked back.

Back inside the Castle we all went into Bella's room. She took a quick shower and changed then came out of her bathroom. She apologized for Athenadora and explained how Athenadora was really was the only person she was scared of in the Castle. She told us how Athenadora always put her down and told her she wasn't a fit mother. I really wanted to hurt Athenadora, but knew it wouldn't be wise of me. Who does she think she is to hurt my daughter?

**Heidi POV**

I had gone hunting after we had made our decision to have guards sweep through the United States to find the army. We also considered having one of us stay with Bella, but the risk of them knowing she is affiliated with the Volturi is too much. I was now coming back to the castle with Felix I realized the minute we entered that the castle wasn't as nosy as it usually is with the kids. I walked into the castle's living room and only saw the adults, minus Alec and Demetri.

"Where are the kids? All of the?" I asked. I looked at Bella who just smiled.

"They went out. Alec and Demetri are with them," Bella said. _Why the hell was she smiling? They're not…they are!_

"They went shopping and didn't tell me! Hello! Bella dear, I'm there freakin clothes stylist!" I yelled at Bella who just laughed.

"That's exactly why the left when you weren't here. Let them buy their own clothes. What teenager has an adult choose their clothes, let alone dress them?" she asked. I huffed in annoyance.

"Actually Bella if I recall which I do. I dressed you up and chose your clothes when you dated Edward," Alice said, I laughed and looked at Bella who was embarrassed.

"I had a broken leg…that's the only reason you got too," Bella muttered. Charlie laughed at the memory of Bella being dressed by Alice.

"Where did they go?" I asked. Bella shrugged her shoulders. "What do you mean you don't know?" I asked surprised.

"They tell me one thing and do another…what else do I mean. I know they want shopping, that they're safe, and that Alec and Demetri are with them. Probably Milan or Rome; They took the half time train to their destination," Bella stated simply.

"Milan! The Fashion district! It's the Fashion Capitol of the world is it?" I stated boldly. Only to realize like it sounded as question.

"Geesh Heidi you're like three centuries old shouldn't you know?" I walked away from her and into my room. _How dare she bring up my age! Those kids are in trouble with me when they come home. They didn't even bother to ask if o wanted to go. I would have let them buy their own clothes…maybe._

**Lukas POV**

We just walked out of our last store and went to the closest restaurant. We all looked at the menu, but we most likely weren't going to actually eat anything besides little appetizers and other stuff. We all sat at a table and waited for a waitress to come. We talked quietly amongst ourselves and laughed. The restaurant was vibrant right now and it was only the middle of the afternoon. Our waitress came and we ordered.

"Prosciutto e Gruyere Girandole (Prosciutto and Gruyere Pinwheels ), mozzarella bastoni (Mozzarella Stickz), Mozzarella in Carrozza, e Zucchini morsi (Zucchini bite's)," Uncle Demitri stated for us.

"Tre bibite ciliegia, quattro bibite melograno, tre bibite sangue arancione e due acque. Grazie, (three cherry sodas, four pomegranate sodas, three blood orange sodas and two waters. thank you)" Uncle Alec added smilingly. The waitress smiled and left. We went back to talking amongst ourselves.

The waitress came back with the appetizers and drinks. She didn't bother asking if we were actually going to eat a meal since it was the afternoon. We ate slowly; I knew Cassie and Remy were savoring the food just as much as I was. There is nothing like authentic fresh Italian food. I really missed this food. I couldn't wait to get pizza for dinner and gelato. _God why did we ever move?_ We were soon done eating and still had an hour and a half to spare before we took the train back home. We decided to go to the Piazza di Spagna Outlet. It's a store with a whole bunch of clothes. Basically a store to go to if you're a tourist, but it has stuff I'd buy anyways. As we walked over to the outlet another store caught my eye. It wasn't there the last time I had been here. In fact it was new. As everyone walked to the outlet and made my way to Antonio's archiviare di musica (Antonio's store of Music). I walked in there were guitars on slat walls hanging next to each other, old records and cd's filed in a bookcase. Drum sets were in the back. Electric guitars were hanging to, but on the other side of the store.

I looked at the acoustic guitars. I touched one and ran my hand over the strings. I looked at everything, but somehow I ended up back at the first guitar I touched. I felt some sort of connection to it…_weird._ I grabbed the guitar gently and held it my hands. It felt right somehow. I ended up going near the guitar cases. I looked at all of them and chose a leather case; I then looked at the straps and chose a leather one as well. I grabbed five guitar picks all with a flame design on them. I got three guitar books' went up to the counter and bought it all. The man just stared at me, but shrugged. I paid in cash and left the store. I then went into the outlet store and bout two sweaters that said Italia and two Italian soccer jerseys.

When we were all done shopping, everyone was shocked that I had bought a guitar but shrugged it off. Before going to the train station I went to a restaurant and bought three pizzas. I went outside only to find Cassie with a box, she opened it and I saw about seven dozen chocolate covered strawberries in it. We went to the train station and got there just as our train arrived. We got on and made our way home. We laughed and ate the food. We had only finished a box when and only about a fourth of the strawberries were gone when we arrived at the Volterra train station.

**Bella's POV**

I heard talking and smelled food. I turned my head just as the kids Alec and Demetri came walking in. I saw the all the bags they were carrying. I saw Lukas with two pizza boxes and Cassie with a box most likely filled with sweets like Turkish Delights, Ferrero Rochers, Gummy worms, Sorrento hard candy, candy fruits, Giandua chocolate, Panforte di siena, sperlari mandorla and Putini. I looked at all them, they smiled and Cassie looked quite guilty. I got up and she backed away box in hand. I put my hand out and she begrudgingly gave it to me. I opened it to find about five dozen chocolate strawberries.

"Cassie Spencer Swan," I stated.

"It's sugary yet healthy…and I didn't eat all of the ones that are missing, they did too. There are not just for me. I'm not that selfish," she said. I looked at her and Evangeline hit her upside the head. "What?"

"There were more." Cassie looked embarrassed and nodded. Edward came up behind me and laughed as he saw what was in the box. I took the box and Lukas's pizza boxes and put them in the kitchen. I didn't care to listen to their protests. I heard them all run up the stairs. I came back inside and saw Demitri and Alec talking to Felix.

"You two…your suppose to make sure they don't come back with sweets and what not," I stated, they just laughed at me. Then we heard Heidi yell upstairs.

"Where were you?"

"Ugh…um...Roma," Cassie stuttered out. I and everyone else made our way upstairs.

"Well show me and I f I see one thing you are," Heidi started but was interrupted by Lukas.

"Not returning it because I burned the receipts," Lukas finished. Heidi grumbled in anger. We watched as one by one the kids showed what they bought.

"We went to Armani, Affliction, Coach, Louis Vuitton, Versace, Gucci, Antonio archiviare di musica (Antonio's music store), Dior, and Piazza di Spagna Outlet," Remy said. Then Lukas brought out something that made him smile. It was a guitar case; he opened and showed Heidi the guitar. She looked surprised but smiled at him.

TWO DAYS LATER

We were on the plane back home. It was a boring ride. All the kids were asleep and it left us vampires alone talking. Alice talked about shopping, while Carlisle and Esme talked about the party and the kids. Then we all ended up on the same subject Victoria and the Volturi sweep. What were the odds that they'd actually find her and the army?


	21. Chapter 21

**Date **Night

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. J_

Edward POV

We've been back at school for three weeks now. We were in the middle of May school year almost over. I was at Bella's a lot more often. She'd show me memories of the when the kids first learned to walk, the first time they rode a bike with and without training wheels. I cherished those moments when I got to see them young. I cherished the moments even more when they would actually talk to me. Lukas still was guarded, but spoke to me more now than he did before. When the volturi sweep happened we stayed calm, but alert like we were worried. We hadn't seen or gotten a threat since the sweep. However no news came from the volturi either saying that they found Victoria or her damn army.

The bell rang for school to begin. As I walked toward the school hand in hand with Bella the kids in front of us. I heard Alice gasp we all turned around and the next thing we knew the kids we soaked in water. They looked at each other then at three laughing people. They looked up and saw that there were buckets filled with water that had fallen when you open the door. The three teenagers came and nudged their shoulders.

"That's what happens when you step into my school and disobey my rules," the girl I realized as Kaylin said.

"I'm sorry we didn't get the bitch report in the mail," Cassie stated. The girl turned around furiously and looked straight at Cassie. Bella grabbed Cassie's shoulders, but Cassie shrugged her off. "How could this school belong to you if you're barely finishing your freshman year? Shouldn't the school belong to a senior?" Kaylin looked pissed. Students were gathering around, then Esme's voice was heard from behind us.

"Oh my…Kaylin you and your friends to the office right now. Marie, Edward you can take the kids back home to change," Esme stated. We nodded our heads and the kids all turned around and headed for the car. When everyone was gone. The kids made a bee line for the woods. We followed and Cassie used her power to take out all the water from their clothes while Lukas dried everything with his heat. We walked back to the school after fifteen minutes. We walked to the office got our passes and went to our classes. I dropped Cassie of to her class on the way to mine. I heard the kids in her class look stunned seeing as she was wearing the same thing that she got wet.

I smiled to myself when I walked away from her classroom. I walked into mine and my smile faltered as I smelled an unknown vampire scent nearby. Bella was down the hall the next second. As were Rosalie, Emmett, jasper and Alice. Esme was in a classroom. I stood outside the door, and then heard a door open from down the hall. I smelled her, I smelled Cassie I ran at human pace to her, than at vampire speed. I carried her over my shoulder and ran to Bella.

"What is wrong with you?" Cassie whispered at me angrily. Bella covered her mouth to not say anything anymore. Then dragged Cassie with her to the closest girl's bathroom. We stayed on guard for the whole period and Cassie went back to hers after we walked her to it like security guards. We ran around the whole school and didn't come back in until lunch time. All the kids were inside Esme's classroom when we came in.

"The scent is still here but the vampire is long gone," Emmett stated, Esme and the kids nodded. Bella's phone rang ad she answered it.

"Alec," Bella said as she put him on speaker.

"Hey sis, we were running back through the us and we found a vampire near your house, traced his sent to the school, but we knew you were safe seeing as you nor the Cullen's were in class. Anyways we have him in custody and were shipping him off to Aro. Don't worry your safe," he said.

"Thanks Alec."

"No problem anything for my sister, nieces and nephew," he said then hung up. She let out a sigh then smiled. I hugged her from behind and smiled at the kids who just look shocked.

"I think it would be best if either all of us stayed at you hour or all you stayed at ours. However I do think ours would be the safest option. These people already know where you live love. I can't let anything to happen to any of you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," I stated. The kids looked at me and Bella kissed me chastely on the lips.

Bella POV

Edward and I stayed in Esme's classroom during our free period. Esme was meeting with another teacher, Remy and Lukas were in the library with everyone else, and Cassie was in the music room. We were completely alone for the first time in a long time. We sat next to each other and I leaned against him.

"I know this is very late, but would you go out on a date with me?" Edward asked sheepishly looking down at the floor. I looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I will, I guess the kids will have to babysat by the whole family...I think your right about us moving into your house. As much as I don't want to move the kids from where there comfortable your right. There in danger just by being in it because Victoria knows where we live."

"You don't have to do anything you don't feel is right Bella."

"But it is right, it's the right choice to make because my kids are safer there," I sighed.

"How about we talk about this more after school and tomorrow we'll have our date," Edward replied smilingly.

I nodded my head, we got up just before the bell rang and went to our separate classes. The rest of the school day flew by and before I knew it I was in Edwards's car with the kids in the back on our way home. I saw them all looking bored and tired. School was almost over so the rest of this month consisted of studying, writing papers, and reviewing everything from this semester. As we got to my house Rosalie came with Alice and stood by the car while Esme, Emmett, Edward, jasper and I ran around the house and checked it before coming in. I saw Lukas shake his head when they came in, probably thinking I was being overly paranoid. Everyone sat down in the living room and looked toward Edward and I. the kids got up and went to their room.

"We haven't even said anything," Edward said in the silence. I heard the kids scrimmaging around their rooms.

"Cassie do you have my Loft ruffle top, and my Armani hat, and my aids walk t shirt?" Remy asked coming from out the hall looking up the stairs. I heard rummaging in Cassie room, she then came out and threw clothes down the stairs. "Why do you have them?" Remy shrieked as she grabbed the clothes making sure they were okay.

"Don't look at me…I'm not the one who decides that we're too busy to hang our own clothes," Cassie mumbled. Remy turned to me, but stayed silent then walked back to her room.

Lukas was the first one down with a regular suitcase, a carry on and his backpack. I looked at him astonished, and then Remy was next with two regular sixed suitcases and her backpack. I finally realized that they knew we would be moving in with Edward and I hated to tell them that I didn't know if we'd be moving back. The kids looked up to Cassie were you could still here her moving things around. I heard her grunt in frustration, but the moving never ceased. Only after three minutes there was no movement in there and jasper looked at me then towards Cassie's room. I then heard her huff angrily and a pile of books fall to the ground before the rummaging continued. I started making my way upstairs as she ran down right past me and into the garage. I followed her and I saw look at the boxes, she started bringing them down until she found the one she wanted she opened it and grabbed a box. She smiled to herself then put the box away and the rest before going back upstairs. When she came down with a regular sized suitcase a small suitcase and her backpack Emmett smiled.

"You through a fit because you couldn't find a box," Emmett stated, Cassie stuck her tongue out and went into the kitchen then came back with scissors.

"It's what in the box she wants," Lukas stated. Cassie opened the box and threw out the paper in it until she grabbed a stuffed animal. She looked at it sadly and Emmett laughed a little. She turned around to the back and started to cut it open with the scissors making Emmett shut up. We were all shocked; I couldn't even believe she was doing that. She grabbed stuffing and threw it onto the floor. I saw her grab a necklace out of it with water and place it on the coffee table. She continued throwing stuffing on the ground until we all heard a small bang on the floor. She threw the stuffed animal to Remy.

"Hey, this is Mr. Maxi…what were you doing with him?" Remy asked astonished. Cassie grabbed a clunk of stuffing and moved it around until she pulled out an amethyst crystal rock. Cassie threw it up in the air and caught it.

"I asked you if you had a stuffed animal you didn't need nor want and you threw him at me. So I hid the crystal and necklace in him sowed him up, stuffed him in a box, and put that box in a box," Cassie stated, I looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Well before Shawn left he gave me the necklace saying I'll need it one day. I found the crystal at a state park where you told us we couldn't take anything that we found, so I hid it and when we came home I stuffed it in the animal…it reminds me of the camping trip at the park…sentimental value." I nodded my head and laughed.

"Oh, I thought you were going to pull out money or stolen jewelry," I stated just as Remy pulled a wad of cash. My mouth was open agape and looked at Cassie.

"I never had a piggy bank," was all she said, and then looked at the money. "I don't even remember having that much money…oh well," she said and she grabbed for it but Edward took it from Remy. Cassie pouted at him, but he shook his head.

"Savings Account…Bella are you sure you want to come to our house? Are you all sure?" Edward asked.

"Where mom goes we go," Lukas stated. I nodded my head to Edward and went upstairs to pack my own stuff.

**The next day**

Carlisle POV

The kids had rough time falling asleep in the rooms that were there's that Bella had hid by putting a wall over the door. When they went to school they were groggy and half asleep. When they came back they went straight to bed. Now they were fully awake in the living of the house. We could all hear Bella arguing with Alice about clothes and what not. We were all waiting patiently downstairs for Edward or Bella to show themselves. They were going one there first date in 15 years. I sat down and watched television with the kids.

Edward walked downstairs in jeans tan jeans, a white Lacoste v shirt, white Lacoste Marcel sneakers and an Armani exchange jacket. I looked at him wondering what type of date he was going on dressed like that. He looked and me and smiled.

"Alice chose my clothes," he stated making Lukas laugh. We both looked at Lukas.

"You let your sister choose your clothes," he laughed out. Emmett joined in laughing with him, while Edward just shook his head smiling. We heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. She was wearing white sandals, light blue jeans, a navy blue Henley t shirt covered by a white sweater wrap. She was dressed casually too like Edward and she looked beautiful. The kids looked at each other.

"Eleven, Ten," the kids said at the same time.

"Eleven," Remy and Cassie stated.

"Ten fifteen," Lukas said. The girls glared at him, "ten twenty," again the girls glared, 'ten forty five and that's as high as I'm going…god, don't kill me."

"Deal," the girls said.

"Mom your curfew is ten forty five," Remy said.

"Which means you have an extra fifteen minutes to come home…after all those are the rules," Cassie said smiling at Lukas.

"Crap! You two tricked me…you evil vampire children," Lukas exclaimed the girls just looked at him and smiled proudly. Bella hugged and kissed each of the kids telling them to behave. Edward hugged the kids and Lukas shook his hand and told him, "She's to be back by 10:50." Edward nodded and all the girls giggled. They soon left and the kids all looked at each other then dashed to their rooms. They had smile on their faces which made all over us nervous. We saw Remy and Lukas go into Cassie's room with their laptops; Lukas had speakers with him as well. Not even a second later we heard chatting from many kids. Then silence, because Cassie told the too.

"_So…Edward where are we going?"_ we all heard from upstairs.

"We totally need popcorn for this," we heard someone that sounded like Evangeline say.

"Are you guys eating popcorn over there…I really love having Skype be able to share the full screen video," Cassie said.

"I know, so awesome it's like all of us are chaperoning your moms date…wait how did you mom not see you put the little spy came on her earrings?" a girl who sounded like briar asked.

"I didn't put a sky camera one…they are spy camera earrings I bought at that store we went to three years ago in Virginia," Cassie said. Alice gasped and rushed upstairs.

"Your mother is going to kill you!" Alice yelled, "All of you even if you're not in this country!"

"I told you," Lukas said.

"Shut up…it's not our fault were hopeless romantics," the girls both said. We all came upstairs to see what the matter was. We looked in Cassie's room and saw all three computers together in the middle there was a view of the street and you could hear Edward and Bella talking.

"What in the world?" Rosalie said.

"Shh!" the kids said.

"_Bella welcome to Saranac Lake's May County Fair,"_ Edward said just as the view turned to one of colorful lights, rides and booths for games.

"Aww…Now turn it off!" Alice yelled. All the kids whined and argued.

"Now or all your computers even yours are going to the garbage," Rosalie stated. Cassie looked at her with a poker face. The kids on the other side said goodbye and the kids said bye. Lukas and Remy closed their laptops and Cassie looked shocked.

"Thanks for the support," Cassie mumbled. She closed the window of the video and opened her iTunes. Rosalie looked at her; I couldn't help, but smile at Cassie's stubbornness, so much like Bella. "If you need a phone again, mines right there," Cassie said and pointed at her phone. She pressed play on her iTunes and a happy song came one. Cassie sang along before turning to Rosalie, "I know I can sing, but I don't want an audience." Lukas and Remy erupted in laughs and Rosalie just stared at her. I put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder, and then we all left. Rosalie was the last to exit.

"Second Round, the winner is Cassie!" Cassie yelled, making her siblings laugh again. We all laughed along this time as well and Rosalie just smiled.

Victoria POV

I found Edward and Bella driving in a car happily talking. They didn't deserve happiness, even when they weren't together Bella didn't deserve to live. She killed my mate and I'd kill her; not only would her lover be in pain, but so would those damn children of hers. Everyone who loved her would know how the pain I felt, felt like. I wanted those Cullen's to feel pain; I wanted those children to feel the loss. I don't care if they just found each other again, I wanted this for them.

I followed the car from a mile away and they ended up at the county fair in town. I watched as they lovingly went into the premises of the fair and talked. They first went on a Ferris wheel. They talked about the kids, about them and the family. They then went on a couple of other rides before just walking. They laughed at little things and at jokes each one of them made. It made me feel sick to my stomach, they're happiness was something I could never have again. I could never hold James's hand again; I could never kiss him, or hug him. They could do all of that.

Edward held Bella's hand as she laughed and dragged her to a booth. Edward was given three toss bags and he threw them all to knock down some cat that was standing. He hit three down and told Bella to choose a prize; she looked at him shocked for some reason. It seemed pretty dumb to me he only played to get her a gift. In the end they ended up getting what looked like a mountain lion cub. They talked some more, while walking. A song came on and Edward whispered something Bella's ear that made her smile sadly and nod. He took her to the dance floor and started to dance together. I got a little closer to them, but still far enough to hear.

"I can't believe you remember this song," Bella said.

"How could I not, it was our slow dance at prom," Edward replied, Bella nodded her head and stepped a little closer to him. I seethed at the love they had. What they were doing was another thing I could never do again. I could never dance with James again, no matter how silly we danced together or how lovingly we danced we could never do it again. There was no longer a **we**, it was only **me** now. The Cullen's where to blame specifically Edward and if I had to live forever without my mate then so did he.

I watched them far away again and they ended up going on the carousal for their last ride. They talked more about those kids of theirs and they talked especially about the youngest. The one I knew would break Bella's sweet heart if something happened. I listened closely to their conversation.

"She's easily hurt Edward…I hate that I can be more protective of her, but she was the only one of my children that really didn't see the dark in the world. I know it sounds weird, but even with all the bad that she sees's happening, she still believes that there is more good in everyone than bad. She's so innocent, so fragile and I know Remy and Lukas are too, but Cassie she's…" Bella said but didn't know what to say at the end.

"Different," Edward said. Bella just nodded, "I've noticed. She's the most mature, yet at the same time the least mature. You have every right to be a little more protective of her. As the youngest she doesn't necessarily understand everything that is going on. I know she is going to be fifteen, but mentally she's not there is she?" Bella nodded.

"None of us know what happened or what's wrong…we think it might be from dying when she was first born, then being so close to dying that summer… because she was so closed off and didn't talk or listen to anyone …what happened that summer isn't your fault. I don't blame you and Cassie doesn't blame you and has forgiven you…intelligently she's fifteen and she's barely fourteen physically," Bella said as she intertwined her hand with his.

"I've noticed that too…I'm happy I found you, the four of you," Edward said as he stared at her.

I turned away as they kissed and followed them when they started to drive. I wanted to surprise them at their house so I crossed the road after they were out of my sight. I made my way to Bella's house. I ran knowing they should be there already. As I stopped in front of Bella's house I was shocked. It was dark. No cars were parked, no lights were on and no one was here. They had to be here, this is the only place I had known about. It where my sources told me they all lived. I let out a frustrated growl and ran around the house, before running back to my hideout.


	22. Chapter 22

Dead Week

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. J_

Rosalie POV

"I want to die," Cassie sang from her room.

"So do I," Lukas added.

"And I," Remy stated.

"I hate school," Cassie sang.

"Me too," Remy and Lukas sang back.

"And you two are fools,"Cassie sang.

"We know it too," Remy and Lukas said then yelled back angrily at Cassie who was laughing along with Emmett.

"And I absolutely hate school!" Cassie yelled as she came down stairs and threw a textbook in the empty trashcan. Edward took the textbook out of the trash can and looked at her sternly.

"Were you going to pay to replace the book?" he asked her with a serious face. Cassie giggled a little.

"Yes, and I'm sorry to tell you but you can't really pull of a serious face." Cassie replied, Edward looked at her and gave the textbook back.

"Really and with what money?" he asked, Cassie looked defiantly at him.

"With the money I have as a princess and from working in the library at the castle," Cassie stated walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cold water bottle.

"And how much is that?" Edward asked. Cassie shrugged and sat next to Bella.

"She has a lot. I don't even know the amount, Aro doesn't either and her black card is under his name. Only Cassie knows the password, but she's smart with her money. Three hundred goes into the saving account every month," Bella said smiling proudly at Cassie who looked happy too.

"So that's how you're rich!" Lukas yelled from upstairs. Cassie smiled and snuggled into Bella.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school anymore…It's hurting my head," Cassie said, Bella kissed the top of Cassie head.

"I'm sorry baby but you have to go," Bella said. Cassie whined and huffed; Bella put her hand on Cassie's forehead and sighed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Umm, because that's my body heat heating up because of the heat mother nature is putting on me," Cassie said, Edward looked at Cassie, went upstairs and came back with a thermometer. Cassie looked at him wide eyed and stood up only to be brought back down on the couch by Bella. Edward gave Cassie thermometer and Cassie put it in her mouth begrudgingly. After a minute she took it out and left the room quickly. I saw her smile and go up to her room.

"104 degrees," Edward said, Bella nodded and snuggled closer to Edward.

It was seven at night when the kids finally came downstairs looking ready to fall asleep. They ate their dinner slowly and got ready. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the last week of school. The official beginning of dead week, even though we only had three days of school left. Tomorrow Monday we only had first period, third, and fifth, on Tuesday, second period and fourth then on Wednesday we had sixth and seventh period.

I watched as the kids lazily came down to say goodnight then walk back upstairs to bed. I looked at the clock stunned it was only eight twenty. Bella noticed my expression and laughed.

"I love test week, they get so tired that they don't have the energy to stay up until ten because of all the studying," Bella laughed. I then looked curiously at her.

"Do you study?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, photographic memory. The kids have it too but they also need to review because sometimes they don't pay attention and when they don't pay attention they don't process the information correctly. I can however," she said I nodded in understanding.

**Monday**

Remy POV

I woke up at six thirty and woke Cassie and Lukas up. We all took showers and changed. Downstairs mom had breakfast ready. We barely ate any of it and we groggily got up to brush our teeth. I could hear mom trying to hold back her laughter.

"Geesh, they really take the dead in dead week seriously," Jasper joked. We grabbed our things and made our way back downstairs. Mom looked at us.

"Your goal is?" she asked.

"No F's" Cassie, Lukas and I stated.

"Why?" she asked and we all perked up.

"Because for each A or B we have grandpa gives us a hundred dollars,"Cassie said, Lukas and I looked at her. "I…I meant that for each A or B we get we get closer to going to Ivy League schools." Mom still looked shocked. I hit Cassie upside the head along with Lukas.

"Nice going retard," Lukas said. Cassie huffed angrily and I could tell she was angry with herself. Studying a lot always ruined everything. We walked out the door into Edwards's car and waited. Soon everyone came out and we drove to school. Once there we all went our separate way. I went to the library and returned my history text book then went to class.

The bell rang s I sat down and I waited for our final to be given to us. Once it was handed to me I started. The questions were easy getting harder towards the end. I decided to start from the last page to the front. Questions were all about Europe, Marie Antoinette and Napoleon Bonaparte. I steadily paced my self through the test and found to be done with it ten minutes before the bell rang.

Third period we ran a mile inside the gym and took a twenty question test. It was easy. It talked about food, exercise and sports. I kind of felt bad for some of the kids who looked like they had no idea what any of the answers were. I actually was a bit surprised that we had a test, but did fine. Lukas seemed okay; mom and Cassie flew through the test and were the first to finish it. When fifth period came we went to the library only to be told if we didn't have class then we could go home. Edward was already waiting for us at his Volvo and smiled. We all got in and made our way home.

**Tuesday**

Lukas POV

This is so stupid. Who would have thought I would end up having a final in web design class. It's not like I could study for the class since we didn't have a textbook or anything. I'd have to wing it, which sucks. I'm going to fail and fail miserably. I'm not even going to get an F I'm going to get an S for sucks at life.

The teacher handed us the paper and I started to answer the questions. Knowing the answer to some, but not all. As I turned to the last page a smile crept onto my face. In big bold letters it said, "**Make a Webpage of you of this school year, put in pictures, videos, music whatever you want. Has to be rated G.**" I quickly started up the computer and thought up ideas. The background color would be Brown red wine. A picture of me on my motocross bike would be on the top right side with white splatter paint around it. I started to make the webpage. I put a video of one of my races up and wrote two paragraphs about that race. I also had a music video that showed motocross racing in it and a couple songs someone could choose to play. After finishing it up. I went onto the internet to make sure it worked and it did. I sat at my computer quietly and waited for the bell to ring.

I went to science class happy with my webpage. I knew most of what would be on the test in science because Cassie took the test yesterday and told me about it. Siblings help each other out; I've helped her out way to many times agreeing to be her model for photography. I sat down in class just as the bell rang. Mr. Ryant gave us the test and directions. I did each question and felt positive that I was doing well. The questions went from Animal Biology, to some chemistry, then DNA, Chromosomes, and the Reproductive system. It was fairly easy for me at least. Some other kids in class were looking lost. I was the third person in class to finish the test. The rest of class I just listened to music on my iPod. I couldn't wait for summer vacation to start. The school year just needed to be over and done with.

**Wednesday**

Cassie POV

"Hey mom, why was the girl afraid of the Vampire?" I asked my mom. We were in her Honda today and Edward was in the passenger seat. I heard him laugh to himself. Mom looked in the rearview mirror to see me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because all bite and no bark," I stated giggling a little.

"How can you tell a Vampire likes Baseball?" Edward asked.

"Because every night he turns into a bat," I stated, he looked at me shocked and mom just smiled. She parked the car in the school parking lot and I quickly left to avoid my mom and Edward kissing.

I walked into my history class and sat down. I looked through the textbook one more time before class started. Mr. Drogin handed out the tests and I started after he gave the instructions. The questions went from china religion and dynasties to India and the British takeover, to Genghis Khan. It was fairly easy I remembered most of the stuff from class. I was glad though that I looked through the book one more time before class started. I finished the test with two minutes to spare before the bell rang. I looked over the test for those two minutes before turning it in. I sat back down as the bell rang. Students who had already finished and turned it in got up and left as others stayed to hurriedly finish what they could. I walked out of class and went to photography running into Rosalie in the hallway. She smiled at me and I just stayed quiet.

Once I entered the photography class I went to my cubby and took out all my pictures. Rosalie did the same. I went into my backpack and took out my already decorated portfolio. All I had to do was put the pictures inside. I put the pictures in by date, from the beginning of the semester to end. I saw Rosalie look at me surprised, I grabbed my pictures and placed them a little closer to me. I didn't like people looking at me when I was doing something. Esme put a video on as class started because everyone was basically putting their portfolio together. Rosalie was the first to turn hers in and I quickly followed. As I sat down I let out a sigh of relief. The school year was over and I could finally rest. I didn't pay attention to the movie at all. I just stayed in my seat happy to be done with school. As the bell rang I walked out of the classroom to my locker. I took all my text books back to the library and went through my binders taking anything out I deemed important, which wasn't a lot. I threw all my papers and binders away, the shut my locker. I walked out of the school to my mom's car. She looked at me sadly and I couldn't help but smile.

"No need to cry mom…I'll always be your baby," I said as I got in the car. I sighed happily and rest my head on the head rest.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Anniversary**_

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. : J_

**Bella POV**

Edward and I have been back together officially for two months now. I know it's a little weird for the kids but only because they don't know if they should call Edward dad. It's understandable to both of us though. They are completely comfortable around him, but they're still holding back a little. The kids now that my relationship is no longer platonic, but one of physical passionate love. Edward and I have left the house many times to "hunt", but really we just go back to my house and have what Cassie calls a kissing fest. However today I feel the need to do something different.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell. I put down my book and walked down the hall. "I saw what your planning we need to go shopping!" she exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down. Cassie looked at me and made a gross expression, which in turn made me glare at Alice. "Go get ready, Rose were going shopping!"

I walked back to my room and changed into a different outfit. With Alice we'd probably be going to the heart of New York to shop. I grabbed my wallet and purse then walked upstairs. Alice started to giggle, but stopped immediately. We walked out to Alice's Porsche.

"Mom!" Cassie yelled from behind me. The three of us looked back and Alice smiled. "Here's two hundred spoil yourself to some Victoria secret or Fredericks." She said as she gave me the money. I looked at my youngest child shocked while Alice and Rose laughed. How could she…I mean yeah it's obvious what Victoria secret and Frederick's is, but how…I was at a loss for words. "It's your two months anniversary and you aren't really that quiet when you guys have a kissing fest in your room when you think we're asleep." Again I looked shocked and I looked up to see Edward at the garage door, he too was shocked. I could hear Emmett and jasper laughing.

"How do you…"

"Know? Mom you had three kids with the man… you can't stay a vampire virgin forever," Lukas stated from behind Edward.

"Vampire Virgin?" Edward asked.

"Yeah she hasn't had sex since she turned into a vampire meaning she's a virgin as a vampire," Remy stated. If I could blush I would.

"Okay whatever. Go shopping," Cassie stated and walked back inside the house. I can't believe that just happened. Alice started the car and we drove off. I can't believe they know this stuff and Cassie what does she know about this stuff. I think it is actually time I sat them all down for a talk.

We were in the car for forty minutes before we arrived at a mall in Plattsburg. We walked towards the mall and a smile was written on both Rose and Alice's faces. I couldn't help, but feel annoyed. They obviously had something planned. I couldn't wait to just be on my two month anniversary with Edward.

**Emmett POV**

_Damn! These kids are brilliant1 I love them way too much…ha1 and I didn't even teach them anything. They're just prodigies. Oh the expression on both Edwards and Bella's face was priceless._ I let out a laugh and the triplets looked at me.

"It's been over an hour now…it's not funny anymore," Remy stated. I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same to me. Edward came downstairs and glared at me.

'Stop bothering my children with your childishness," He said as he sat down on the couch. I looked at him and just laughed.

"Really! God you're horrible. How long does your mind linger on something that happened that was funny?" Remy asked me. Cassie and Lukas let out a chuckle an Edward smiled.

"Never…it never leaves his mind and after a couple of years he'll bring it up again," Jasper said joining us in the living room.

'So, Eddie what are you doing tonight with Bella?" I asked, the kids all looked up at him and he smiled sheepishly.

'Umm, well I was thinking a candle lit dinner, some dancing, I'd play her lullaby and some more light dancing," Edward stated. I looked at him as Remy and Cassie awed.

"Corny! What about you take her to Niagara Falls and have a lovely night together?" I asked. The kids looked at him expectantly.

"No, I have something better," he said and I mock laughed at him. The kids and watched movies and played flag football with jasper outside, while Edward thought of what to do. He soon joined us making at an even game.

It was me, jasper, and Remy against Edward, Cassie and Lukas. It was exactly fair. We breaked, Remy had the ball and threw it to jasper who was intercepted by Lukas. Lukas soon passed it to Cassie who passed it back to him. He ran to the other side and then passed it quickly back to Cassie who started running. It was only at this I realized she didn't have the ball, Edward did. Cassie kept running then stopped as Edward threw the ball to Lukas. I ran as hard as I could to intercept it, but Lukas already had it and just jumped over the touchdown line. He threw the ball down onto the ground.

"What now!" Lukas yelled. We all turned as we heard laughing from the porch. We all tuned to see Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Bella and Alice.

We all went to our respective others, Cassie, Lukas and Remy all had a disgusted look as Bella and Edwards kissed. We all went back inside and sat down as Edward and Bella got ready for their two month anniversary. The kids chatted it up about how ridiculous some of the things that happened during school were. I couldn't help but laugh at how serious they were. Edward came down in blue bowery oxford pants, a white classic shirt and white shoes. It took another hour for Bella to come downstairs; when she did she was wearing a black dress with black strap heels. Bella gave the kids each a kiss and told them to behave. Cassie just laughed at her for a second before shutting her mouth under Bella's glare.

"Where's my kiss Bella?" I asked as they walked out the door, Bella blue one to me and laughed.

**Edward POV**

I drove the car holding Bella's hand the whole time. I was driving to Lake Placid. A favorite artist of both of ours was performing tonight. However, before we'd go there, there was a table with two glasses of animal blood waiting for us and a wine bottle filled with more. I drove and turned the car into the little entrance to the clearing in the woods that I found earlier yesterday.

"One minute," I said, kissed Bella on the cheek and ran off to the clearing, lit the candles on the table, and connected the Christmas lights that were hanging above on the tree's to the portable power box.

I ran back to the car and Bella was smiling at me. I opened her door and took her hand. We walked to our destination. We talked amongst ourselves about nonsense and things that happened while we weren't together. I heard her gasp and I smiled. We walked into the clearing and I pulled her chair out for her to sit. She smiled at me and I knew she would be blushing if she could. We drank the blood and laughed to little jokes and what the kids used to do when they were younger. I couldn't help but feel at bliss. Once we were done I gave her gum knowing she'd want it. We were only ten minutes away from the town of Lake Placid. I drove to the town and parked in front of the club. I gave the bouncer our names and he let us in. We talked more and sat down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the great Matt Nathanson," a man announced Bella looked at me and smiled. We were in the VIP section so we had good seats and were only a table away from the dance floor.

"Hello, how are you all tonight?" Matt Nathanson asked. People just screamed and hollered. "Okay well let's get started." He started to play **Angel**; Bella mouthed the lyrics and I reached out to hold her hand. She smiled at my touch. All we are came up next, and a few I didn't really care about. After those songs I just took Bella's hand and danced. The songs went by in my mind, but Bella and I never stopped dancing, our eyes never leaving each other. He sang **Come on get Higher, Wedding Dress, Still, Kiss Quick, Sing me Sweet, and Modern Love**. We stopped to take a small breathe to act a little normal. I then realized it was almost time for him to leave, but that wasn't just it.

"Okay, I have two songs requested by an Anthony Masen, who is here on his 2nd anniversary with his girlfriend Marie. I hope you two have a wonderful night," he said. Bella looked at me wide eyed and let out a little laugh.

"2nd anniversary?" she asked.

"He's the one that thought I meant it in years,' I whispered in here ear as I took her hands.

The song started and we swayed to the beat. I saw her smile at me and laugh a little. Her laugh was beautiful; it was melody of its own. I smiled at her smile. She mouthed the lyrics of **Faster **while never looking away from me. The next song that played was **I Saw **and we slowed down in our dancing, I spun her twice and pulled her closer to me. We danced to more songs before leaving. I don't think I had ever seen Bella smile so much. Soon we were at her house; I sat her down on a couch I had arranged to be next to the piano and started to play a song I wrote for Bella (Compromise/Bella's theme by Howard Shore). The next song I played Cassie taught me it was the Piano Cover for I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. Bella must have known it because after I played the first few keys she started to laugh a little. When done I took a short breathe and looked at Bella while I played her lullaby. I saw her smile and she sat next to me and started to play along with me. At first I was surprised but remembered that Bella knew how to play the piano. She must have remembered the song and learned it. As we finished I took another glance at her.

"I love you Bella," I whispered as I finished the song.

"I love you Edward." I took her in my arms and kissed her. We kissed passionately and fervently. It was stronger than our other kisses. I pulled her closer to me and she put her shield down. I stopped kissing and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked, she nodded and with that I went back to kissing her and carried her up to her room.

We were on her bed kissing passionately. I didn't know what to do I was crazy in love with this woman and according to the kids I was going to take her Vampire Virginity. Bella made my choice for me though, she looked to sexy as she slowly took down her black lingerie. She walked up to me slowly and took down my pants and coming back up to take off my shirt. I knew at this moment as we both stripped of our clothes that my parents were damning me to hell. This would be the second time I've had sex before getting married, but I wanted it we both did, the first time and this time. So damn me to hell if you must but this is the only woman I intend to love for the rest of my life. We were made for each other our bodies were attracted, we fit perfectly. She is my other half and at this moment as I was in her I felt more whole than I ever have. We were both a euphoric state right now because of our physical need for each other a need that was being provided right now.

…Sometime in the early morning.

"You took my virginity twice you know," Bella stated laughingly. I laughed with her and kissed her head.

"Where do they come up with these things?" I laughed.

"Beats me they have a mind of their own…are we really talking about our kids after what we just did?" Bella asked astonishingly.

"I guess," I laughed out as hugged her into me, "I think it's what parents do."

"No…No I think they talk about something else," Bella said shaking her head.

"Like what?"

"Like how tonight was amazing and especially what you did at the club Anthony Masen…I love you, I really do."

"And I love you Marie," I said making her laugh. We stayed in each other's arms on the bed until we decided it was time to go home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Quiet**

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. J_

_The time has come for Victoria! Dun...…._

**Bella POV**

Edward and I ran back home after a lovely night together. As we opened the door we saw everyone in the living room. They stared at us for a moment before going back to what they were doing. I was quite surprised the kids were awake, but then again my other six kids were arriving today. I saw Lukas at the top of the stairs with his laptop.

"Mom, my brothers and I have something to say," Lukas stated and turned the open laptop around. I saw Roman, Cooper, and Marcello.

"What do you have to say?" I asked curiously.

"Bow Chicka wow wow," they all said then Lukas ran back to his room as everyone erupted in laughter. I shook my head in embarrassment. I could hear Lukas and the bots laughing in the room.

"I'm going to kill Alec," I mumbled.

"You go clean yourself because I'm not hugging you after you did what I think you did…actually I'm pretty sure you did, ugh" Cassie said as she shook her body to not think about anything we did. I smiled again embarrassingly and went up the stairs followed by Edward. I went to my room and Edward followed.

"Hey, where'd they go?" I heard Lukas ask.

"Probably taking a shower together," I heard Remy laugh along with Lukas.

"BOW CHICKA WOW WOW!"Lukas yelled.

"LJ be quiet!' I yelled back downstairs. The kids laughed, except for Cassie who was probably still shaking things out of her mind.

I walked into the bathroom and Edward left to go take a shower of his own. I was at peace in the bathroom. I took my time lathering my hair and washing body. I didn't know how long I was in there but I heard knock which brought me back to my senses.

"Mom." it was Cassie.

"Yes, baby?"

"Are they coming here or are we going there, to pick them up?" she asked.

"Alec, Jane, and Demetri are bringing them sweetie, don't worry," I stated.

"Okay…Um Edward wants to know if you're okay?" she said, I couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness of it all.

"Yeah I'm fine I'll be out in a few," I stated and with that she was gone. I finished my shower and changed. I went downstairs and Cassie immediately hugged me now that I was clean. I laughed and hugged her back. I saw Emmett open his mouth to say something.

"Quiet Emmett," I stated and he just closed his mouth stubbornly. We sat and answered questions about the date.

"Wait you played the piano cover of I'm yours…that's so corny," Lukas stated and laughed with Emmett and Jasper.

"Cassie taught you didn't her," Remy stated. Edward lifted his hand and Cassie high fived it.

"He's learning from the best…I'm pretty sure you can turn him into your protégé in art," Cassie said, Remy laughed and shook her head. We heard the door bell ring and Cassie answered it. She smiled and jumped into someone' arms. That someone stepped inside the house.

"Why hello to you Spence," Alec said smiling. He waved at us and let Cassie down. She hugged Jane and Demetri than all of the kids. I smiled and hugged all the kids, but noticed something wasn't right with four of the six. Cooper looked angry at Marcello, Briar looked angry at Marcello, and Korri did too along with the look of being little lost an emotion I saw written on Briars face too. Roman and Evangeline looked confused at them but happy to be here.

We sat down and talked for a while before I got the kids settled in. Evangeline and Briar would be sleeping in Cassie's room. Korri in Remy's room because they got along better. Lukas would be with Cooper. I finished with the help of Edward and the family making the basement into the room it is supposed to be. Roman and Marcello would be there. The kids all came back to the living room with their swim suits on. All the girls in bikini tops and swim trunks and all the boys in under shirts and trunks.

"Where do you think your all going?" I asked.

"The Lake, Uncle Alec and Demetri and Aunt Jane said they'd go with us back to the house if you let us…so please can we go?" Lukas asked.

"We'll all go," Alice stated, "Oh come on it'll be fun…especially since all the other high schooler's are at the lake. They're at crescent bay or ampersand bay." We all looked at Alice.

"Don't worry, Bella I'll keep you all covered," I two people say at the door. I opened it to find Jennifer and Paige. I hugged both of them and smiled.

"Yes, you will…everyone this is Jennifer and Paige; they work half of the year as guards. They both have the power to make vampires not sparkle in the sun," I said, everyone nodded. We all started to get ready and the kids waited impatiently.

We all got into our cars and drove to my house that we vacated. Alec, Demetri, Emmett, and Jane swept through the area and gave us the thumbs up that it was okay to come out. The kids jumped out of the car and ran. They ran all the way to the dock, dropped their things onto the floor and you hear splash after splash as they all jumped into the water. I laughed at all nine of them. They all came out and organized there things they dropped. Then they each opened the little shed next to the dock. Cassie untied our 2008Fletcher 17 GTO Arrowstreak, turned it on and started to drive it out onto the lake. Briar and Cooper quickly jumped into the boat as it left; Evangeline was relaxing on the chariot inner tube that was pulled by the boat. Marcello, Lukas, and Roman, got the Jet Ski's out, Korri climbed onto Lukas's and Remy onto Romans. Soon on all the kids were off. Alec and Paige followed in separate Jet Ski's that they had brought. All of just stayed in the sun and talked.

"Hey Bella," I heard come out of a waterproof long distance walkie talkie.

"Yes Alec," I said.

"I forgot to ask you something earlier," he said and Jane giggled as she shook her head, "How was your bow chicka wow wow time?"

"Be Quiet! I knew Lukas and the boys got that from you. You're a bad influence," I said as Demetri kept laughing. I stood up and pushed him hard and he flew into the lake. I laughed myself as I saw him come back up astonished.

"I've got to go…Looks like Cassie is arguing with some human girl," Alec said, I shook my head already knowing who this human girl was.

**Cooper POV**

We were just driving the boat around the lake. Cassie anchored it close to shore and we all jumped off and swam. We played chicken four times. Everyone else soon came to where we were and we all just hung out. We floated on the water; we looked up though when we heard a boat coming towards us. Cassie was out of the water and on the boat in now time so other kids around here didn't think that it was abandon. We all turned our heads as Remy and Lukas groaned annoyed at who the person was on the other boat.

"How long have you had it for…I'm guessing you're hour of renting it is up," the girl said to Cassie.

"It's not rented; my family owns it and those jets skis. Listen its summer vacation don't you have anyone else to bother?" Cassie asked annoyed. The girl looked at Cassie, and then saw all of us and smiled

"I didn't know you had company…for someone who sticks to family you has lots of friends," the girl said.

"Kaylin go away, the lake is big enough for you to find somewhere else to relax and small enough to find someone else to bother."

"That's not happening. If you let me borrow a boy toy then maybe," this Kaylin girl said everyone laughed at her and we all went to our respective others. Marcello jumped onto the boat and hugged Cassie from behind, that douche.

"I don't think any of these boys want anything to do with you," Cassie stated, and then Alec came up in a Jet Ski, with Paige following.

"Hey Cassie is something wrong?" he asked. Kaylin looked at him up and down, making us all make gagging noises. "Ahh, so this is Kaylin Sven…Your head bitch around here aren't you. I'm sorry I don't date nor like dogs." Kaylin looked angrily at Alec, and then sped off in the boat she probably rented. We all looked at Alec who just laughed then went off on his own. Cassie then shrugged Marcello's arms off from around him. He didn't look to happy about it. Cassie looked at us then drove off with the boat Marcello, still on it.

"What just happened?"Lukas asked.

"You know that bond Marcus said they have?" I asked. Everyone nodded, because everyone except them knew about it. "We'll probably two weeks after your birthday, Marc was out in town and he saw a girl. He spent the rest of the day with her. He came back to the house scared and worried. He told us all he wanted to do was protect her, be there for her, be her friend, her boyfriend, be her everything. Roman and Evangeline weren't there. Briar, Korri and I asked him about Cassie and he completely forgot about her. He spoke to Marcus, Aro and Caius seeking advice, but Marcus told him that the bond he once had with Cassie that was connected by a rope was now only connected by two strings of that rope. He said that this girl, Marcus would have to meet to see the connection. So a few days after hanging out with her he took her to the castle. That night Marcello went back and Marcus told him the love that radiated off both of them was strong, stronger than the one he has with Cassie. Marcello was disgusted with himself. Aro, Caius and Marcus just felt pity for him, for the situation he is in. I guess he told Cassie already…I didn't think he had," I stated. Lukas, Remy, Roman and Evangeline looked shocked.

After a few minutes we all got on the jet skis and found the boat. It was across the lake. Marcello and Cassie were having at it, arguing. We all listened closely to what they were saying.

"Over my dead body are you going to turn someone into a vampire Marcello just because your bond with her is impeccable and almost amazing doesn't mean you can turn her," Cassie yelled.

"And why not? I have to have her forever…I don't know if I can live without her, she means more than anything or anyone ever has to me," Marcello stated.

"Well that's lovely…I'm glad to know that I never meant that much to you. I'm happy for you, but if you want someone to be turned you're asking the wrong person. I will not change anyone who hasn't been given the choice, who isn't near death, and as far as I know might not deserve to live forever…I'm sorry, you know the rules, the laws…talk to Aro," Cassie said. Marcello stalked off and jumped into the water, he took one of the jets ski's we left in the water and rode away on it.

**Cassie POV**

I"I can't believe he just asked me that!" I yelled out frustradedly. I saw everyone, but didn't care. Briar and Cooper came up to me. I hugged Briar knowing I needed it. We walked into the trees and she looked at me, Cooper was only five feet away.

"Did he really ask you that?" she asked me. I nodded my head and saw Cooper going back towards the others out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't know how he could ask me that. It's not my decision to make and I'm not in charge. I can't make a decision like that. He knows how I feel about changing people," I said. We turned our heads as we heard a crunching noise coming from our right. We saw girl pale as hell, with long flaming red hair, she smiled as she looked at us. No heartbeat is the next thing I noticed. I stood in front of briar and pushed her back with my left hand as I stepped back. I could feel Briar trembling. When we were in sight of everyone else, I pushed and walked back quickly, then grabbed her hand and ran.

I felt a hand grabbed mine and I was pulled back. The red haired lady looked at me and smiled. I screamed and heard everyone coming. I fought her hard. I pushed her off of me, got up and ran never looking back.

"Cassie!" I heard Cooper yell along with Lukas and Roman. I was off the ground and in the air the next second and I let a scream out again. I made a puddle of water in front which made her slip and me fall out of her grasp. I heard more running, but they were coming from the opposite direction. I saw other vampires. I gasped and was about to run when I was pulled back. I heard fighting and saw roots come from nowhere and bind the vampires it was Coopers doing it was his power, nature. I could see roman fighting and Lukas fighting to get to me. I pulled away from this woman's grasp, but she tightened her hold, making me whimper in pain.

"Cassie hold on, I'm coming!" I heard Lukas yell. I punched the red eyed woman in her face and she let go out of shock. I took my chance and kicked her in the face to. She grabbed my leg as it almost made connection with her face and threw me onto the ground. I got up quickly, and felt a sting on the side of my face. She slapped me and it echoed. I fell onto the floor dizzily. I felt myself be picked up carried.

"Cassie! No! Let go of her!" I heard Cooper and Lukas scream. I heard more running, and fighting.

I felt a hard hit on my head and blackness soon over took me. I was no longer squirming or trying to get out of the grasp I was in. I just felt weak and y body went limp. I felt myself be seat on the ground and shaken. I got out of my daze and looked around me. I realized I was no longer in Saranac Lake. I felt someone's cold hard hand cup my chin and moved my head. I was now face to face with fire head, non-beating heart, and white as chalk woman. Everything that happened came back to me and I jumped back, hitting my head against a wall. The woman laughed, then grabbed my arm and pulled me into another room, a bathroom.

"You have ten minutes to take a shower and change," she ordered. I just stared blankly still not believing what was going on. I heard water turn on and then I was thrown into the shower with my swim suit still on. I gasped surprised from the cold water." Ten minutes." She walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I looked around and found no window_. What bathroom doesn't have a window?_ I heard the door open and I looked up, lady with red hair glared at me. She reminded me of someone I heard of before. "Are you capable of taking a shower?" she yelled making me jump. I nodded quickly and grabbed the shampoo. "Seven minutes."

I quickly took a shower and stepped out. Dried myself, changed and used the bathroom. I looked at my clothes. _These were actually my close, these blue shorts wee my shorts, this red shirt that said make love not war was actually mine, the cardigan, and shoes were mine. These were close I left at home when I packed my things when we decided to move into the Cullen's place._

"Times up!" I heard the lady yell, the door was opened and I saw her, she smiled at me a smile that wasn't genuine or nice. A smile that was cold, evil, and full of bull.

"W…who...a…are you?" I stuttered out. I didn't even know if I should speak, but curiosity got the best of me.

"Curiosity killed the Cat, Cassie Spencer Swan. I'm surprised your mother never told you about me... how sad we were great friends. My mate tried to kill her and your father and his family killed him. They were great times really," she said sarcastically making me shake. I remembered this story; my mom had told me it.

"Victoria," I whispered out. She nodded and grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Don't think of doing anything stupid, because you'll get into big trouble child. Do you hear me!" she yelled in my face making me cower back. _She was giving me whiplash, maybe she had bipolar disorder, one minute she was calm and the next she was angry_. She shook me roughly and I nodded. _I mean she yelled in my face, of course I heard her loud and clear._ She grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out. She had my swim suit in her other hand. I saw someone else and she threw them at him. "You go to Penn and I go home…if I need something done I need to do it myself,'' she muttered. We were outside and she opened the back of a truck. I saw mattress in it and she looked at me expectantly. I backed away from the truck, the space was small, and how am I supposed to breathe. A hard hand hit my face and I fell to the floor. I touched my left cheek immediately.

"Vicky don't be so hard on the child," I heard someone say. Victoria came up to me and picked me up with both her hands.

"I'm not in the mood for playing. Do not disobey me," she seethed. Something wet and cold covered my mouth and nose. I struggled to get it away from me. My eyes soon closed and I was out.


	25. Chapter 25

Kidnapped

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. J_

_Sorry of some didn't like the timing, but I was always told that bad things happen after the good things do._

**Bella POV**

We were sitting down lounging near the dock. A scream sounded from far away which made all of our heads shoot up. Then Alec and Paige's voice were on the walkie talkie.

"Where being attacked. There are about fifteen vampires here… Cooper don't!" I heard Alec yell over. I jumped up and into the water swimming as fast as I can. I got up from the water and heard the fighting. I swam fast with my vampire speed and was there in no time. I got up and pulled Briar away from a Vampire she was fighting. The vampire was dead within the next minute. Jennifer grabbed each of the kids and put them on a jet ski telling them to go to the island in the middle of the lake.

"Cassie!" I heard Cooper, Roman and Lukas yell.

I dashed off running towards them, Passing Marcello who was fighting a vampire and winning. I heard another scream and I knew it was Cassie's. I saw Roman on the floor and a Vampire walking towards him. I dashed and grabbed the vampire and killed him. Carlisle carried Roman and took him out of the line of fire. I killed two more vampires on my way to where Cooper and Lukas were. Cooper was using his power of Nature on the Vampire's binding them to trees and the ground with roots. Lukas was fighting burning people with his power of fire. He was running at the same time.

"Cassie hold on, I'm coming!" Lukas yelled.

I ran and killed a Vampire that was coming up to Lukas from behind. And ran with him only to be surrounded by five more vampires. I could smell Cassie's scent going farther and farther into the woods. Lukas and I fought, and then everyone else was with us. The intruding vampires were killed. Everyone the Cullen's, the guard, Lukas and Cooper looked around. We had to burn all of these dead lifeless vampires. There had to be more than fifteen. I saw Lukas start to run and he was immediately pulled back by Alec.

"What's wrong with you? We have to get Cassie! Why aren't any of you doing anything? We have to get her! Her scent is still there! All we have do is follow it! Mom! We have to get her back!" he yelled and looked at me. Tears were falling down his face and he stopped struggling to get out of Alec's grip. "I promised her! I told her I wouldn't let anything happen!" I walked up to him tears of my own falling.

"Were going to get her back, baby. We can't run after her though without a plan. We'll just run into a trap and we all might get hurt. I don't her to get hurt either. I'm going to do everything possible to get her back," I said as I hugged Lukas who cried harder. Jasper, Emmett and Demetri started the fire to burn the bodies. Cooper helped until I made him stop; he walked past Marcello then swung at his face.

"What the fuck!" Marcello yelled.

"You brought her here! I saw you take the wheel of the boat! You brought her here to this exact spot!" Cooper yelled and tackled Marcello down. They started fighting.

"Yeah…to talk…privately!" Marcello yelled back.

"You didn't even try! You fought the vampire's from the first line! You didn't even try to go after the girl you supposedly loved! She's supposed to be your friend!" Cooper yelled as he swung again at Marcello. Demetri pulled him off of Marcello and Alec had Marcello. "You knew we are supposed to be careful because of this army that is being made! Yet you brought her here to ask for permission to change a human! To change the girl that is your whole entire world now! You let your guard down for that! You took the chance of getting Cassie in harm's way for a stupid question!" Cooper took a couple of deep breathes before calming down. Lukas walked up to Marcello and punched him in the face.

"That's for breaking my sisters heart," he said then punched him again, "and that's for being stupid enough to bring my sister here with you when you knew that there was an army."

Lukas walked away and hopped into the boat, Cooper following behind him. They drove off to the small island where the girls and Roman were. Marcello sat still on the ground head in his hands. I could tell he was disappointed with himself. We left him there to clean the mess up. I saw him go into the water and swim back to the house. Paige was next to him soon and she nodded to something he asked. After we cleaned we went to the small island. Everyone was crying when we got there. Remy ran straight to me and cried more. We took the kids back to the dock and put things away. We drove back to the Cullen's estate. The kids got cleaned up and it was quiet. They all refused to eat or do anything. Briar wouldn't come out of the basement, where Roman was resting, while he healed from his cuts. Carlisle checked him and Roman had a broken rib, arm, and a slight concussion. Briar wasn't in there for Roman support though. Cooper had told me she was with Cassie when it all started, that Cassie pushed Briar back when they walked slowly out of the woods.

"The whole family is on their way…Leah, Seth, Jake, Tyler, Kayla, Charlie, Sue, Quill, Embry, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, Athenadora, Chelsea, Felix, Heidi, Afton, and Santiago. The whole Calvary," Jane said Alec, Demitri, and Emmett left following Cassie's scent. I nodded, and then left the room.

I walked up the stairs and opened Cassie's room. I sat on her bed staring at nothing, letting silent tears fall down my face. I looked around and spotted her old worn panda bear stuffed animal. I grabbed it and held it against my chest and cried more. I cried until I no longer could. I heard a soft knock on the door and then it opened to reveal Edward, who had tears of his own in his eyes. He sat next to me and pulled me close.

"We'll get her back. I promise, we're going to get her back," he said. I could feel him shaking a little. I looked down at the panda in my arms.

"You know…I used to hunt at night when the kids were asleep…Cassie would wake up and come to my room sometimes. She'd cry because I wasn't there…I came back one day and she had her stiffed panda with her…she told me she carried it with her to ward off bad things…that it protected her from nightmares at night," I said and another tear fell down my face. Edward hugged me tightly and we sat there together wondering what was happening to Cassie right now? Where she was? How she was? We already knew the who, Victoria and we knew the why, because she wanted to hurt and kill me.

**Victoria POV**

We were two and a half hours away from Harrisville where the Cullen family probably already where searching the cabin that we were only in for twenty minutes. However they would follow a false scent all the way to Pennsylvania. We were in Belleville, Ontario, Canada headed to Mount Hope Ontario; we were only 3 hours away now.

I heard clinking come from the back. I looked at the clock and it was nine at night. I heard the clinking noise again and the child's heartbeat pick up. I pulled over to the side of the road, making sure the back was facing the woods. The road was really empty; it was only a two lane highway. One lane for east and one lane for west. I opened my nail polish remover bottle that I had poured chloroform in and put some on a small towel. I swiftly got out of the truck and opened the window of the camper shell, then the tailgate of the truck. I was suddenly happy with my decision to cuff her right hand to the truck and put left hand in an arm restraint. She was sitting in the left top corner of the back, her right hand cuffed to the truck.

Fear, it was written all over the girls face. There was panic in her eyes. I smiled to myself and jumped in. the girl quickly scooted away from me. She didn't have a gag on her, but I was happy she wasn't screaming or yelling. At vampire speed I was behind her. I sat her on my lap and put the chloroform towel over her nose. She stopped squirming and fighting to get away from me after a minute. She was fast asleep again and I could drive peacefully without noise. I started the car again and drove off into the night. I had a Sunair ZK-DGS plane waiting for me at a small airstrip In Mt. Hope. It would take me to Port Angeles where I would take a car and ditch it near the Olympic forest. I'd have one of my army members drive it somewhere else while I ran into the forest with the girl to the cabin in the middle. I want Bella to come back to where everything started.

I drove off the highway into the town of Mount Hope. I made my way to the air strip I went into it towards the back. I spotted Abram at the small garage where the plane was. He opened it and I parked the car. I got the girl out and carried her over my shoulder. Abram took the car and drove out. We didn't want anyone to find us so if they happened to come here they'd either follow the scent of a car that would get lost in a freeway or follow a scent that goes up in the air. I saw Carlos already in the pilot seat. I went into the plane, took the girls arm restraint off and tied her arms togethers and cuffed her legs together. I sat lay her down in the back seat. I closed the plane door, tapped Carlos on the shoulder telling him to go and sat down in one of the seats in the middle row. We'd be in Washington soon enough.

**Alice POV**

It was early morning when both the Volturi and the pack arrived. Jane had only called them around two in the afternoon after it happened and now everyone was here. Emmett came back and told us that he Alec and Demetri found a cabin in Harrisville. Cassie's scent was in a room that followed to a bathroom that was used, as in someone took a shower. There were other vampire scents too. They looked for any clues that Cassie was there besides her scent in the bathroom and on the bed in the room. They searched the house. They found Cassie's scent going into the woods in another direction. That's when Alec and Demetri told Emmett to come back and they would follow it.

Alec and Demitri were now on their way back. Cassie's scent that they followed was a trick. It lead them to a garbage can in Pennsylvania where the swimsuit Cassie had been wearing earlier was thrown into. The Vampire's scent that was also with it disappeared though. we waited for anything, Lukas roman fell asleep in the basement, the girls tired themselves out from crying were now all asleep in Remy's room and Cooper and Lukas were asleep in Lukas's room. No one bothered to wake him up though to tell him to go to the room. Marcello left after the fight he had with Cooper and nobody blamed him for leaving either. Aro was angry with him, but saw that he was blinded by love and all that other stuff.

When Charlie came he ran up to Cassie's room knowing Bella would be in there. We all heard Bella cry all over again. Then Sue went up there and they stayed their trying to comfort her while Jacob and his wife Kayla, Seth, Leah and her husband Tyler tried to comfort the kids and get their minds onto something else. When Aro, Sulpicia and everyone else came it became a little louder. Bella was then in the arms of Sulpicia, Aro, Charlie, and Sue. The pack, sue and Charlie would be sleeping in the guest house, which is what the garage that Bella said was filled with file cabinets is. She had turned it to a 3 bedroom guest house.

"What's the plan?" Seth asked breaking the silence in the house. We all looked at each other, then in one swift movement Bella had him pinned down on the couch.

"The damn plan is to get my child back!" Bella yelled at him. Edward pulled her off of Seth who was a little shocked.

"I know that…I meant how are we going to get her back? Are we going to break out all the phone tapping, tracing gadgets? Are we going to wait for Bitchtoria to call us? Are we going to sweep through the Country again?" he asked and Bella just fell into Edwards arms and cried again. Seth put his head in his hands and I knew he felt guilty. "Bell's I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like we have nothing…like there's no hope."

"But that's exactly what we have nothing…We have nothing Seth!" Bella yelled. Edward took Bella in his arms and made his way up the stairs to Bella's room.

"We wait for a phone call and trace it," Alec stated and patted Seth's shoulder. Seth nodded, then got up and ran out the back door. We heard him shift and start running somewhere, anywhere.

"Remy! Lukas! Wake up!" we heard Korri and Cooper yell. The two painful screams. We all rushed upstairs. Bella was in Remy's room and Edward in Lukas's.

"What happened?" we heard Bella ask.

"I don't know we were asleep and I heard Remy toss in her bead. I looked up and then she jumped back, in a sitting position. Then she started to squirm around like she was fighting,''Korri said as Briar woke up.

"That's the same with Lukas!" Cooper yelled from across the hall. They both gasped surprised in their sleep, then looked as if they had fallen holding there left cheek and struggled again. They were fine for a second then scooted back towards the wall in a sitting position before struggling again. Lukas and Remy woke up only two minutes after and both ran into the bathroom. Lukas threw up in the sink and Remy in the toilet.

"Same dream," they both said after, nodding to each other.

"You don't think it's…Cassie. Do you?" Remy asked and Lukas nodded to her making Remy cry. Lukas rinsed his throw up down the sink and they both brushed their teeth after rinsing there mouths. Bella went up to them and sat them down on Remy's bed.

"What do you think has to do with Cassie?" Aro asked.

"Our dream or whatever it is…umm, I was on a bed and I saw someone, but not clearly. I was scared shitless…I jumped back and she grabbed me. I fought to get out of her hold, but she was too strong. She pushed me in a bathroom, then in a shower. Clothes on and all, the water was cold which made me gasp. I changed in different clothes, and then she grabbed me and made me go with her. She had my swim clothes in another hand and threw it to someone else. She opened the back of the truck and looked at me like I was supposed to go in there. I stepped back and she hit me on my left cheek. She carried me up and I started to struggle to get out of her arms when something went over my nose. Then I was out…I woke up in the truck and she opened the back. She came in and I scooted back again. She was fast and out something over my nose again and I struggled to get out, but I couldn't. My right arm was tied or cuffed to something and my left arm it was like stuck to my chest almost I could really move it…then I was out again…we weren't anywhere near here…a sign said MacDonald Cartier Highway or something like that," Lukas said.

"That's the same things I saw or dreamt," Remy said. Jasper went onto the computer and looked up the highway.

"It's a freeway that goes into Canada…What would Victoria be doing in Canada?" Jasper asked. We all shrugged not knowing.

"Well we know that she wanted us to get lost and run around in circles…it was probably the route she was actually taking to get to her destination," Demetri said. We all nodded in agreement. Sulpicia made all the kids hot chocolate which helped them fall asleep. Seth came back a little later tired, but with a clear head. We all sat down again, but this time we had something. We had information; we had an idea in what direction Victoria was heading, but we wanted to be sure before we made a move.

**Cassie POV**

I finally woke up again, but this time I wasn't in the back of a truck. I looked around me; it was dark, I could see wires coming down from the ceiling and a staircase. I was on a bed in the left back corner of the room. The room was empty except for a desk, chair, the bed, the blankets, and there was another door. My arms weren't tied together anymore. I felt something around my right leg; as I moved around I heard clinking of a chain. I got up and reached down to the chain. I followed it with my hands. It went towards the wall and under in the ground. The fear of never escaping set in along with the original fear of being kidnapped. I stood up as I heard the door opened. I walked back towards the bed as I heard the footsteps come down the stairs. I stood next to the bed. The lights turned on and it blinded me slightly. As I regained focus I saw Victoria staring at me from the stairs. I was in a basement.

"About time you woke up…you were screaming earlier," she stated as she walked towards me. I took a step back only to fall onto the bed. I saw a phone in her hand. She started to press some numbers, she put it on speaker and I could hear the ringing.

"Hello," It was Aunt Heidi.

"Aunt…" I yelled but Victoria covered my mouth in a second. My head was against her chest, I struggled to get out and say something, but her grip was hard. I soon gave up and listened to screaming on the other side of the phone. Victoria hung up and shook me hard.

"Be quiet," she hissed and started to dial the number again.

"H...hello," it was my mom. I started to struggle again wanting to talk to my mom.

"Stay still and silent," Victoria said then put the phone near her mouth, "Hello Bella, it's been a long time. I've been busy and I know you have with three kids, except only two of them are smart and stronger. You see if all them were I wouldn't be have one in my arms right now," she hissed and held me a little tighter making me whimper in pain.

"Victoria please let her go. Please she's innocent in all of this. This is only between me, you and Edward. Please Victoria, let her go," I held back tears as I heard her beg, "…please Edward and I will do anything, just give us back our daughter."

"Oh Bella don't beg. It's making you daughter sad and its quite pathetic," Victoria stated.

"Victoria please she's just a child. Please, just…let me talk to her," my mom said. Victoria looked at me, threw me onto the bed making my head hit the wall.

"Ow," I said as I rubbed my head.

'Shut up…Here, one minute" Victoria said handing me the phone.

"M…mom," I said softly.

"Cassie! Sweetie, are you okay? Are you hurt? Your father and I are going to get you back okay," she stated, I could picture the tears falling from her eyes. I wasn't sure how to answer her questions. Should I tell the truth?

"I'm…I'm alive…Mom I want to go home," I started then remembered a sign I saw on the road to this place when I was awake for like thirty seconds before falling back a sleep. "South Pine Street turns into Black Diamond Road," I rushed out, and then Victoria's hand came in contact with my face making a loud noise. I screamed out in pain.

"Victoria! Don't hit her!" I heard my mom yell.

"Mom! Please! I want to go home! Help!" I yelled as I struggled out Victoria's vice like grip.

"Goodbye, Bella," Victoria hissed, hung up, and dumped me onto the floor.

"No mom!" I yelled getting up, but quitted as Victoria turned to face me.

"You stupid," slap across my face, "child," slapped me again. She picked me by my collar and threw me onto the bed. "M…mom save me…No! Mom!" she mimicked smiling at me. She grabbed me by the hair making me face her. "Do that again and you won't speak or see your mother again!" she yelled, let go of me and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her phone in hand.

I curled up in the bed and covered my face. It would be bruised soon. I felt my face and flinched as I touched a corner of my lip. I looked at my hand and saw a little blood. I got the corner of the bed sheet and tapped it lightly on the cut. My face was probably going to be swollen and scabbed too. I lay my head back down on the pillow and cried. I cried for my mom, for Edward, for Lukas and Remy, and for all the people that would die in the war that is going to ensue.

**Edward POV**

"M…mom," I heard Cassie say weakly.

"Cassie! Sweetie, are you okay? Are you hurt? Your father and I are going to get you back okay," Bella asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm…I'm alive…Mom I want to go home," Cassie said, seeming unsure how to answer everything "South Pine Street turns into Black Diamond Road," Cassie rushed out than a loud slap was heard. I growled out as did everyone else. We heard Cassie whimper.

"Victoria! Don't hit her!" Bella yelled into the phone angrily.

"Mom! Please! I…I want to go home! Help!" Cassie yelled and my heart broke at this.

"Goodbye, Bella," Victoria hissed, Bella was about to speak, but the line went dead. Bella and I stared at the phone like it was our life line. Bella then fell into my arms and cried as my body shuddered trying to keep from crying.

The whole family stayed silent. Everyone was trying to keep it together. The kids looked shocked, angry and they all had tears in their eyes. Lukas was shaking and jasper was doing his best to calm him down. Alice and Rosalie looked confused. Then they both looked at each other.

"Why does South Pine Street sound so familiar?" Rosalie asked Alice. I looked at them and realized I'd heard it too, as did Bella, Charlie, Sue and the pack. We all looked at each other.

"It's not in Forks," Charlie said and started to think. Emmett went onto the computer and looked for the street along with Black Diamond Road. He mapped the street, then let out a little laugh

"It sounds familiar because it's a street near all the shopping stores in Port Angeles," Emmett said. We all turned to him. Bella and I looked at the map and sure enough the streets where in Port Angeles.

"But why Port Angeles? Why not Arizona where James died or…" Bella said, but was interrupted by Lukas.

"Forks, the Olympic forest is in-between Port Angeles and Forks. It connects them…She wants you to come back where it all started, Forks," Lukas said. We all looked at him, then at each other.

"He's right…what better way than to finish off where you started," jasper said, " You see it a lot with wars between vampires. They fight in the area where they first hand a disagreement over land. In this case it would be the place where the fight over Bella first started."

"I'll get the jet ready…It looks like where going to Forks," Alec said. Bella and I went upstairs to her room. As we opened the door all the kids were in the room on her bed. Briar stood up.

"We're going. All of us are going…we refuse to stay here. We are family and family sticks together, fight for each other and protect each other. We are going too…that and you can't leave us," Briar said. All the kids nodded.

"You can use us too. With My power of Nature, Lukas, Fire, Remy, Air, and Evangeline blinding people, we could easily get Cassie back," Cooper said, they all looked at Bella then there was a knock on the door.

"Aro said the children will be coming too because the wives are coming and more of the guard is being sent out," Jane said. Bella huffed then looked at the kids.

"Go pack your clothes," she said. The kids came up and hugged Bella.

I helped her pack her clothes and she helped pack mine. Soon we were in the car driving to the airport. We'd be in forks soon. The town where Bella and I first fell in love, where we shared our first kiss, and where we shared each other for the first time. We wouldn't be going back for a vacation or an anniversary. We were going back to get our daughter back.


	26. Chapter 26

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. _

**Cassie POV**

It's been five days since I last saw everyone and since I last spoke to my mom…I think. There were no windows that would let the sun shine through. No one came in to turn on the lights unless they needed to come check and make sure I'm alive. I've only met two other Vampires' here; they didn't speak to me or answer any of my questions. They only came down here to give me food, which tended to be a subway sandwich, bread, chips, water, cookies, Pringles, literally all the junk except soda and juice. Half of what I was given was disgusting, but I ate it anyways to stay alive.

I would fight and use my power to get out of here, but I already learned my lesson. In Volterra all we kids were taught how to fight. They even told us if the situation ever arrived where we found ourselves kidnapped by vampires to not use our powers, especially if we're not Lukas. It would only anger our captors further and where's there's one there's more. I was too weak and dazed to use my power when Victoria made me take a shower the day she took me, but I wasn't the next day.

_I was on the bed thinking out my plan to leave. Victoria had come when I was sleeping and taken the chain off my leg thinking that since she'd hit me yesterday (I'm assuming) after I talked to mom that I wouldn't fight, but she gave me hope just doing that. The light flickered on and I immediately pretended to be too weak and sick to move. I heard the vampire take the last step onto the firm ground. I smelled the air, it was Victoria. I moaned softly as if I were in pain and clutched my stomach, and then coughed slightly. I had been making these noises for the past who knows how many hours. I felt Victoria's hand on my shoulder and she turned my body her way since I was facing the wall._

"_Shut up! Now tell me what's wrong?" she asked, slightly worried. I just moaned softly in fake pain and shrugged. "You don't know? How do you not know?" she asked shocked, she carried me in her arms and took me upstairs. Plan was working great. "Angela! Benjamin! You were human not too long ago. What does she have? Is she sick? What does she need?" Victoria asked as she sat me on a chair in the kitchen. Two more vampires would be quite harder but not impossible. I was close to main water supply, the sink._

"_We were human about 15 years ago," the dark haired pale woman said, then looked down. The man next to her had dark hair and pale skin too, I focused on him and he had the same golden topaz eyes my mom did. _

"_I do not care Angela! Now tell me!" Victoria hissed. I looked back at Angela and knew I couldn't wait much longer. I focused on the sink and as Angela took a step toward me, the water blasted out of the sink knocking Victoria back, I jumped an ran out leaving Angela and the Ben dude standing shocked. I opened the door and ran out. I knew the minute I was about thirty seconds away the water would stop. It would stop because I's be concentrating on getting far away, and the farther I got from the house I couldn't control the water as much._

_I ran, I ran fast through the trees of whatever forest I was in. I didn't care where I was going I didn't even know where I was. I wanted to be anywhere, but there. It was bright and cloudy at the same time. I wanted to bask in the sun so much, but she would find me. I jumped over a fallen tree and landed perfectly. I ran more and then stopped. I probably had a face of panic and horror on. There were two vampire's in front of me and I could here three running from behind me. I ran to the left then as they were behind me I quickly turned so I could be running north again. I felt a hand on my back and I turned around and pushed the vampire away. They only flew back a couple of feet, but it was more distance than I had before. I turned to and started to run, but ended up falling on my back, putting my hand over my chest. I had run into something. I looked up and saw Victoria dripping wet, but glaring at me. Her eyes literally stabbed me all over and burned through my skin. _

_She beat me senseless in the basement after chaining my leg back. She slapped me five times, and when I started to defend myself the punches came. They knocked the wind out of me. She even kicked me a few times too. I had given up after the fourth punch and she had kept going. The beating went on for another minute or two, until she stopped. I probably looked so battered that she decided it was enough, but I was wrong. She threw me onto my bed, not caring of the pain it caused my body. I didn't see her stand up, I didn't see her take off her belt, and I didn't feel my shorts slide down a little or my shirt be lifted so my back could show. How could I? I was going unconscious. I heard the snap, and then felt the sting. I felt it again, and again, and again. I finally let out a scream of pain__**. I was practically being whipped, hell I was being whipped. Shit we weren't in the 1800's.**__ The stings and whips kept coming, until someone had come down._

"_Victoria! What the hell are you doing! She's not an animal, she's a child! Are you trying to kill her! What's wrong with you!" someone yelled. I tried to look up, but it was no use. _

"_What do you think I am doing? I'm teaching this stupid insolent child a lesson! No one tries to run away from me! You should remember that so well Angela," Victoria yelled._

"_Yes, I do! But there's a difference! I was full vampire! She's half! It hurts her more! She's bleeding! You could kill her, I was already dead! What is it that you want Victoria? You want revenge? Do you want a punching bag? Do you even know what you're doing?" Angela yelled to Victoria._

"_Of Course I know what I am doing! Don't question me or my reasons!" silence followed for a moment. I felt a looming presence over me and I cowered away from it, eyes closed shut. "Don't be stupid again, child," Victoria warned, I could feel her hand running down my back, where the belt had made most contact. "Clean her up. Make sure she heals and gets better," Victoria stated then left. I should have listened to what the guard had told us, but no I had to be stupid._

_I heard the bathroom door to the bathroom down here in the basement open. Water was soon running and then I was stripped of clothes. I felt embarrassed, but thank full I wasn't in another situation. I was soon being lifted for I was too weak to even move. I felt the coldness of the water, but the slight warmth in it as I was placed gently. The girl Angela ran out of the bathroom and soon came back in._

"_This might sting a little," she said, I felt the soap make contact with my skin and I stifled a cry from the stinging pain. "Shh, I know, I know it hurts," she cooed. Angela washed my hair and body making sure if I was comfortable the whole time. She wasn't mean, rude, or a bitch. This made me wonder what the hell she was doing with Victoria, until she said it, "I know my mom's a bitch. I now she kidnapped you for the wrong reasons. In fact I don't even know why she took you…she won't tell me. She treats me like a child since I'm eighteen forever and she's twenty two. She changed me and my boyfriend Ben during our senior year, shortly after our friend, my best friend went missing. I'd like to think sometimes she's a vampire too. I'm sorry Victoria did this to you. She has anger issues. I've tried leaving many times to be on my own with Ben, but somehow I always find myself being dragged back. I know it hurts too; I've been on the receiving end a few times myself. I never thought she'd use it on you though. I didn't even know about you being here until last night. I'm surprised you slept through our argument…you'll be free soon. I promise," she said, then helped me get dried and dressed. _

_I wore sweats and a t-shirt which was perfect since every bone in my body ached. Angela lay me down on my stomach so she could put cream on my back, since my ass was only touched three times according to her. The cream stung my back even more than the water did, but it cooled it as well. I soon fell asleep not even knowing if Angela had chained my foot or not. What was the point though, it's not like I could move._

I looked at the bed and lay down again willing myself to fall asleep, but it wouldn't come. I needed to do something. Keep myself occupied, if not I'd die of boredom. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I left the door open since I would hear if someone came down. I turned on the light; since it was the only light I could actually turn on and looked at my face. The bruises were almost gone; they'd definitely be gone tomorrow. I lifted my shirt to see my waist and stomach, some bruises still lingered. I turned around to see my back, a handful of scabs on my back, while everything else had gone away. I would have scars; I looked at them again and winced at the memory.

"Pretty aren't they?" I turned around to see Victoria. Instinctively I backed away. "I decided to be super silent on my way down here…how are you?" she asked and was actually serious.

"Do you really want an answer?" I asked unsure of how she'd take it. She shrugged, and then looked at me; she grabbed my hand roughly and dragged me to the bed. I started to shake in fear that I had gotten her angry and the belt would come out. According to Angela I lost about a whole pint of blood; the clothes and bed sheets had to be burned. She brought a phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. Another call.

**Bella POV**

It's been six days since the last time we talked to Cassie. _We took the private plane to Seattle and had the kids stay at La Push with Charlie, Sue, Kayla and Tyler. We all left our bag in the car and ran to the Cullen's house in forks. It wasn't that we didn't want to be back, more that something didn't feel right. As we got closer to the house we smelled many scents. When we got to the house it was empty though. We walked in and everything was untouched. Just as we began to lighten up, we were ambushed though. We fought and killed and saved. Alice had almost gotten her head pulled off and Emmett seemed to have finally met someone who matched his strength. Seth though, he was almost killed. I saw him lunging, dodging, and attacking in wolf form. He was doing fine until he was double teamed. I saw him be thrown back and I immediately jumped to help him. He was my little brother, I needed him and his niece and nephew need him, and Cassie would need him a lot. It was the first time I actually pulled another vampires head off; it was harder than it looked. I usually dismembered and had someone else finish the job. _

_After cleaning everything up. We cleaned the house thoroughly and opened the windows. We sprayed the house to get rid of the other vampires scent and made sure everything was actually here. Which it was. It was only then that we brought the kids over after making the arrangements. The girls would stay in the first guest bedroom and the boys would stay in the second. I would stay in Edwards's room, the Cullen's in there's and the guard would have the whole guest house to themselves._

_Later on that day, the screaming started. The kids were just eating dinner, when Remy and Lukas fell to the floor screaming in pain. The both twitched and cowered away from anyone's touch. I took my shield off of them so Edward could see. He growled angrily and winced as each scream came. I took Remy in my arms and rocked her telling her in a hushed tome that it would be okay. When they both finally calmed down, Edward looked at me._

"_Carlisle, we're taking them to your office. They need your help," Edward stated, he picked Lukas who looked sick and I Remy. I didn't understand at all and neither did anyone else. "Bella lay Remy on her stomach," he instructed and I did so. I looked at him and he put his hand up to stop Carlisle or anyone from pestering him with questions. Then Alice gasped and sobbed into jasper's chest. "The kids saw or my like felt themselves being beaten, slapped, punched, kicked, but that's not what made them cry out in pain. They felt themselves be hit with a belt, bare back and bottom. They didn't need to guess what it was that was hitting them; because they knew…it was Victoria doing it. Edward said as he slowly lifted up Lukas shirt to reveal red marks on his back. Lukas shook a little and stifled a whimper, "I'm positive these will go away, they just need pain medication and cream to soothe their backs." Carlisle nodded and got to work. I slowly lifted Remy's shirt and saw the same thing. Remy slowly turned to face me. Tears running down her face as they were too running down mine._

"_Mommy…I don't think Cass is gonna make it. If all of this is happening," she whispered. A few more tears ran down my face as I realized she was probably right. I cupped her face._

"_She's going to be fine…I promise," I said and somehow knew I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince her. That night Edward and I sobbed into each other's arms on the island a mile away from their house. Of course everyone can probably hear us, but we didn't care. We just sobbed and I cried even more. Our baby was out there somewhere, in pain with no one to protect her or take care of her. I failed her; I'm supposed to protect her, take care of her, and save her. I failed to do just that. _

I got up when I heard my cell phone ring. The kids were asleep and it was quiet. I didn't want to wake any of them up. I rushed upstairs and grabbed it. I answered it as I made my way back downstairs.

"Hello," I said my voice cracked a bit.

"M…Mommy," I stood silent and put the phone on speaker. It was silent on the other end too. "Mommy, a…are...You…Th…there?" Cassie asked. Alec immediately took the phone and plugged it into the computer to trace the call, I ran to the phone as did Edward who was right next to me.

"Yes, baby I'm right here. Are you okay? How did you get the phone?" I asked, and heard laughter on the receiving end, Victoria.

"I…I'm fine…well," Cassie said and I knew she was lying, but I wasn't going to say anything. I heard Victoria say good girl and Cassie stifle her sobs.

"If you want to know how she's doing. Why don't you check your mailbox, you should have received it by now. Spencer and I have had so much fun together. It's like a vacation for her. We play checkers, chess, watch TV, play video games, and watch chick flicks," she stated, I heard Cassie's innocent and confused voice say _"No we don't"_, "Of course we don't idiot! I'm quite positive your moms knows that too, retard! Why did I take you?" Victoria yelled, "Oh stop it! I'm not going to hit you, so stop cowering!" she yelled again. I could easily see why Cassie would cower away from her. Victoria's voice was stern, serious, and cold.

"Please, Victoria. I've already told you she's innocent, she's just a child, and she's afraid and confused. Please…" I said, but was cut off.

"She's not a child Bella. A child doesn't escape from there captor, a child doesn't use their power on their captor, and a child sure as hell does not fight her captor," Victoria said voice growing; I could hear Cassie whimper in fright.

"Victoria, please…Just tell me when and where and I'll be there just leave her alone," I stated.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, why do you think I called? The baseball field of yours, six days, at five pm. You have your army with the Cullen's and I have mine…Say goodbye sweetheart," Victoria laughed to Cassie. I heard the phone move.

"Mommy…if…I love you," Cassie said, "Tell, Ed…dad I… l…love him too," she said. I could hear Victoria's sarcastic "Aww". Edward, I could tell was smiling at the fact Cassie had called him dad.

"I love you too baby from the earth's core to the moon to the millionth star light years away," I stated.

"Cassie I love you and I promise you I'm going to bring you home," Edward said then the line went dead. I looked at him and I hugged him as I let tears escape my eyes.

"She lied, she never lies to me," I whispered.

"She lied scared that she's get hurt, but I know what you mean," Edward said as he let out a sob and kissed my forehead. I saw Emmett and he waved a box. I looked up at him and held out my hand. He gave me the box and I opened it. I took out the entire bubble wrap and saw DVD in a case that said watch me. I gently took it out and walked to the living room. I turned on the TV, and hesitantly put the DVD in the player. I was afraid of what I would see and I had every right to be.

Victoria's face came into view and she smiled, but it immediately disappeared, there was a clinking chiming noise in the background, "_Hello Bella, let's see what that god awful child of yours is up to today," she said. She walked down a hall in a house, and then went downstairs. She went into another hall and opened a door. She turned on the light and walked down the stairs, to what I realized along with everyone else was a basement. She set the camera down on the flat surface of the rail. We watched as Cassie blinked to regain focus. Victoria stood only feet away from her hands on her hip. Cassie turned and a look of horror spread on her face. She backed up the wall and slid down to the floor. Arms covering her face._

"_What are you doing?" Victoria stated, Cassie didn't answer but trembled in fear. "I asked you a question!"_

"_N…N…Nothing," Cassie stuttered out she moved her feet closer to her and I noticed as everyone else did that Cassie's right leg was chained. Victoria sauntered over to Cassie and roughly moved her arms out of her face. She looked at Cassie in the eyes. "I…I…I g...Got bored. So...I...Decided to count…the…the loops…of the chain."_

"_Cassie…I don't like that I'm going to call you Spencer from now on. It sounds like the name of someone who would annoy me… now Spencer did I tell you that you could?" Victoria asked as if Cassie were five; Cassie looked down and shook her head, body still trembling. "If you're bored go to sleep," Victoria said as she lifted Cassie up and put her on a bed in the corner. It had about three blankets and two pillows. Cassie hugged her feet, and Victoria walked away, she grabbed the camera and walked up the stairs. The camera then went black as she turned off the lights._

Only seconds later Victoria's faced showed up again.

"_Well, Bella. I thought you'd like to meet my daughter and son. You see I changed them both and they don't know that Spencer's your daughter. How sad," Victoria said, she had an evil smile and she opened the door to a room. __**I saw the two people I thought I'd never see again. Ben Cheney and Angela Weber. **__They were in each other's arm's watching TV. They were about to kiss when Victoria coughed._

"_Ugh! What do you want? You keep me here all the time! You don't let me leave and when I do escape this prison you drag me by the hair back here! Can't you just leave me alone?" Angela asked almost tired as if this fight was normal._

"_I'm your mother in all cases Angela I will not be spoken to in that tone," Victoria said sternly._

"_Not in the case of birth and raising. And you sure as hell didn't teach me or Ben how to hunt animals…you told us we could only hunt humans," Angela muttered. The camera was put down and Victoria was in Angela's face the next second. Ben stood up and growled._

"_Leave her alone Vicky! In fact leave the whole world alone! If you had a heart people probably wouldn't be so mean to you! And let Cassie go! She's a good kid and she doesn't deserve any of this," Ben said, then gulped as did Angela, Victoria turned around and you could see how angry she was._

"_No! Don't you dare touch her! Victoria...Mom! Stop it," Angela yelled as she got up to go after Victoria and you could see the sadness in her eyes at having to call Victoria mom to get her attention. You could hear a door close and Victoria walked back inside the room. "She's not a punching bag…Hit me if your angry, but don't you dare take it out on her," Angela said through gritted teeth. She told Ben to leave the room._ The camera was turned off and we could only imagine what happened. The camera then showed just darkness, and then the darkness changed to one of a room. _The light turned on and you could see Cassie. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Then Angela and Ben came into view. _

"_Hey, kid, what's up?" Ben asked. Cassie shrugged, and then her stomach grumbled. Ben laughed. Angela looked back upstairs and sighed. They both walked up to Cassie who didn't seem scared of them at all. I saw Angela holding a bag of food behind her and another from Longs drugs store. A cream was in it along with gauze. _"_I remember loving this Italian restaurant when I was human," Angela said and took out the Styrofoam box that held food in it. Cassie's face scrunched, I knew she didn't like Italian food unless the restaurant had an Italian chef or she was in Italy. She took it anyways and thanked Ben and Angela. They watched as she ate, she looked up at them and laughed._

"_Jealous?" she asked making them laugh. They both nodded though._

"_A little. Oh here I remember you told us you only drink animal, mountain lion," Ben said as if it where the best thing in the world and apparently to Cassie it was. She took the bottle and drank the whole thing, "We'd thought you'd need another one," Ben laughed he gave it Cassie and she too drank it all again._

"_Where is she?" Cassie asked voice cracked and weak. Angela sat next to her and ran her hand through Cassie's hair._

"_Bitchtoria is gone for the moment," Angela said as Cassie ate the rest of her food. Cassie nodded in understanding. Then changed the subject._

"_What's your real last name? I mean I know you and Sir Benjamin over there are married, but what's your maiden surname?" Cassie asked innocently yet somewhat proper, making Ben laugh and Angela giggle._

"_Weber, my last name is Weber, but because I am married to Ben my last name is Cheney," Angela said and Cassie dropped everything even though all her food, water, and blood were gone. "Sweetie are you okay?" Angela asked worriedly._

"_You're supposed to be dead, missing," Cassie said in a quiet unbelievable tone. Both Ang and Ben looked confused as ever. "Do you know what my last name is?" she asked and they both shook their heads. "Cassie Spencer Swan." Ang and Ben still looked confused, but then realization hit them._

"_No…No you can't be Bella Swans daughter. She's dead…she wouldn't have…I mean she would have…but only with one person and..." Angela said almost going in hysterics._

"_She did with the one person you're thinking...but he," she said but was cut off by Ben._

"_That son of a bitch, turd face Cullen left Bella, your mom because she was pregnant…oh if I ever see that boy again he's gonna wish he was de…wait you're a hybrid," Cassie nodded knowing where this was going, " I'm assuming Bella's a Vampire now," Cassie nodded again, "That S.O.B was a Vampire!" Ben yelled and Cassie nodded. Angela was still pacing back and forth. She then looked at Cassie and let out a small sob. She went down on her knees in front of Cassie who sat on the bed. She moved Cassie's hair out of her face._

"_You look just like her, except your hair. It's a mixture of her's and his," Angela said, and then you could hear the door swing open. Angela's back was turned to the Camera, but you could see the look of Horror on Cassie's face and she started to tremble in fear. Cassie looked like a child and I knew Angela saw that too. She pushed Cassie back a little on the bed and stood in front of her._

"_What the hell are you two doing here?" Victoria yelled, Angela hissed and Ben growled. "Oh don't you dare! I didn't hurt her!"_

"_How dare you! Bella is my best friend even now! You knew didn't you! When you turned Ben and I? You knew this whole time! How could you kidnap her daughter? Did you think if you turned us that we would fight by your side? This war that you're starting is with her! She has kids! And you want to destroy her because Edward killed the damn Bastard you loved! You'd be leaving two…Three orphaned and alone!" Angela yelled eyes turning black._

"_They wouldn't be orphaned they have their father and the rest of the Cullen's. Isn't that right Spencer?" Victoria said and Cassie quickly nodded "You sweet daughter of mine Edward and Bella were reunited only four five months ago. They've been officially together for two months now…but Cassie doesn't just have her dad, she also has you and Ben. Her godmother and Godfather solely chosen by Bella," Victoria said Ben and Angela's eyes were wide and Cassie nodded again. _The entire family looked at me and I nodded_**.**__ "It was in her letter I found…don't worry yourself I returned it. I only read the first paragraph which told me everything I needed to know…why the rest read when it would be all sad and depressing." Victoria looked at Cassie for a good minute and you could see Cassie tremble in fear of what she might do._

"_Stop it, leave her alone damn it!" Ben yelled, Victoria smiled._

"_You do look like your mother. Clean up this mess and that includes her," she said and walked out of the room._

_Cassie helped them clean and then Ben left the room. Angela took of the chain and smiled as Cassie smiled_. The camera then switched and the position changed. You could see Angela help Cassie walk over to what looked like a bathroom. _The door closed and you could hear running water, then Cassie seething._

"_It still stings? Are you sure you don't want venom?" Angela asked worriedly._

"_Will the pain go away faster?" Cassie asked trying to stifle her cries of pain. "Okay then." Only ten minutes later Cassie came out again with the help of Angela. Cassie was wearing cleaned sweats and only a bra. Angela helped her lay down on her stomach._ The camera changed its position again. _You could see why Cassie was on her stomach. She had wounds on her back from when Victoria hurt her. Angela opened a bottle and dabbed a small towel with it. The towel was damp. Angela let out a breathe._

"_Are you sure?" she asked and Cassie nodded, "are you ready?" Cassie shook her head, and then nodded. "That makes one of us," she gave Cassie her right hand as she started to dab Cassie's wounds on her back, Cassie didn't make any noise at first , the pushed her head into a pillow as the sting started to come. Angela cooed her as best she could. _I sobbed straight into Edwards's chest as I watched it. _Only moment later Angela was done and she sat on the Bed and took Cassie's frail body in her arms as Cassie cried from the pain. Angela ran her hand through Cassie's hair calming her down. Once the pain was gone Cassie looked up at Angela who nodded, Cassie sat up and Angela applied a cream, and then wrapped Gauze around her. Cassie then put on a shirt and lay down in the bed, Angela stayed with her._

Again the camera went blank then it showed Victoria.

"_Like the video. I'm pretty sure you loved it…if you ever see them again, which I doubt, you could thank Angela…for she's the only reason I stopped hitting Spencer with the belt. The brat daughter of mine interfered…goodbye Bella…see you soon," Victoria said._

The camera went black and that was the end of it. I hugged Edward and sobbed into his chest at the pain my daughter had to go through. At how Angela and Ben were turned because they knew me. Edwards body shook a little as he let out a sob of his own. He was trying so hard to be strong for both me and the kids'. I looked up at Edward and he looked at me.

"She's going to be okay…we know that now…she'll be okay because she has two people who believe she shouldn't be there, two people who are there against their own will, and two people that loved her unconditionally and love her even more now that they learned that she's their goddaughter and your daughter…she's protected by them…Ben and Angela are protecting her," Edward said and I nodded for the first time smiling a little at the fact my daughter was safe and had someone protecting her. 

**A/N: THERE WAS A REASON I BROUGHT UP ANGELA AND BEN EARLIER IN THE STORY! HAHAHA...  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own the hybrids. _

Remy POV

Ten days she's been gone. We only have four more days until we all go to the baseball field. We already have everything planned. We kids will be in the back hidden in the trees with everyone from the Volturi and the pack would also be in the trees but in front of us. mom and the Cullen's are the front line, then the Volturi gourds are second , then the pack are third, then us hybrids along with Grandpa Aro, Marcus, Caius, Grandma Sulpicia, and aunt Athenadora. However I had a bad feeling that nothing was going to happen if we showed. Lukas did too, we just didn't want to tell mom because she was losing hope and then she was happy, but I could just feel it. Lukas and I just feel as if it's a trap, just to see how many numbers we are…so they could see if they could actually take us on in a battle. No we know it's a trap, but we also know no one will believe us, but they should. Luke and I are the ones who could literally see through Cassie's eyes and feel what she feels. It's one of our triplet things, but super weird and extremely painful…at least in this situation.

Luke and I know that Cassie is communicating with. We also know she's using lots of energy to do it and that she can't control what we see. We also know that she is getting week, really week, like sick week. We can feel it, Cassie may not know it yet, but we do. We always know when she's starting to get super sick, before she does. We felt it before she got sick when we were three and then again when we were eight. We didn't feel it when she was six, because it was actually Cassie making herself sick. She was an emotional, fit throwing, six year old and it was because she first met Edward and him well he hurt her, but I understand his reasoning.

Lukas walked into the room and looked at me. I knew immediately why, we could know feel when Cassie is going to communicate with us. It's a slight stinging and then full blown pain depending on what we see. Lukas sat on the bed with me. He looked at me and a tear slid down his face. Just like me he didn't want to see anything bad anymore. The stinging hurt more and more. I saw briar walk in the room and looked scared as Lukas and I lay on the bed horizontally already sweating from the slight pain and from concentrating on reaching Cassie as well. It hurt to do this, but it was our only way of communication. Lukas and I lay still on the bed and blackness overtook the both of us, I was sure I had Briar call my mom.

"_Spencer!" I looked up, well Cassie looked up, but I was seeing through her eyes. Like my body embodied hers, I was feeling what she felt and I was petrified. Victoria came closer to me and I backed away. "Angela and Ben are away. I sent them on a little trip; they had to be forced and dragged by some of my friends, but they're gone now…you won't be seeing them anytime soon, so that plan to escape with them won't work!" I jumped out of the way as Victoria's hand came toward me. _

"_Please! I'm sorry…I'm sorry," I pleaded, but she was furious and angry. _

"_You must have gotten so use to things being a little easy for you with Angela and Ben around, but don't worry when I kill your mom you'll still have them," Victoria hissed, I crawled toward a corner to get away from her, but I was dragged back because of the chain around my foot._

"_Sorry…sorry…I'll b…be…g…g…good," I stuttered out, Victoria smiled and patted my head. _

"_I know you will," she unlocked the chain on my foot. She was gone then she was back. She had a broom, dustpan, a swiffer sweeper, and a swiffer box with wet clothes in it. She put the dust pan and swiffer box on the empty desk and lay the sweeper and broom against the wall. I was still on the floor holding my legs against my chest. Victoria walked over to me and knelt down. "This room is filthy and needs to be clean so clean it up and make your bed." She walked towards the stairs and turned back around. "Two hours, it shouldn't take that long, but with you it takes time to process everything in that small head of yours." Then she was gone. _

_Everything went by quickly, as if Cassie were fast forwarding. I was sitting down for a while, then finally got up and made the bed. I then went to sweeping the room and sneezed from the dust. I had made about three piles of crap that was on the ground picked it up with the dustpan and threw it in the bathroom garbage. __**Seriously people should clean the place before kidnapping someone. **__I looked at the swiffer sweeper and was confused as hell. I didn't know how to use it. I looked at the picture on the box. Then took out the wet towel and put it on the swiffer sweeper. I started to mop the floor. I used two of those wet towels. The decided to sweep, and mop the bathroom. Rather be safe than sorry. I finished cleaning and put everything where Victoria had first put it. I sat on the bed not really wanting to ruin it._

_Time went back to normal and Victoria was coming down the stairs. I tensed as I waited for her; I quickly got up from the bed and fixed it so it was nice again. She looked around the room with an almost displeased look on her face. She looked at the bed and immediately knew I was in deep shit. _

"_Who taught you how to make a bed?" she all but yelled in my face making me jump. She looked at me expectantly._

"_M…My…M…mom," I said._

"_Your moms retarded! You don't make a bed like this!" she undid the whole thing and looked at me. "You're going to learn how to do it right," she said and made me watch as she did it. The first two blankets were flat on the bed, reaching from the head to the foot of it. Then the third was put down and at the top she folded it. The placed the two pillows neatly next to each other as if they were fragile puppies. So I didn't fold the damn comforter, and one of the blankets I had folded and put on the foot of the bed. What's the difference? Apparently Victoria saw this written all over my face. "The difference Spencer is one is the proper way and the other is the improper way," she stated. I nodded my head showing I heard her. "Every day when I wake you up, you will make your bed exactly like this." I nodded my head again. She smiled took the broom, dustpan, swiffer, and wet towels with her. The light turned off and I just stood there in the dark._

_Again time went by fast. I had fallen asleep and had nightmares that woke me up to the nightmare. I had gone to the bathroom and then went back to sleep. Finally it was what I assumed to be day time. I woke up and just decided to do the bed in the dark. It wasn't that hard. I could hear Victoria talking to someone upstairs. I walked toward the stairs, but didn't go up them._

"_I'm not actually going to be there! I just want you to count their numbers, while I take the kid somewhere else! It's not that hard! I know she has a plan and I want to know her numbers in her army…it's not just the Cullen's she has!" I heard Victoria yell. I even yelled surprised at what she was doing. She came downstairs angrily. I backed away and Victoria pushed me to the floor and kicked me. She slapped me twice. I already had tears in my eyes._

"_That should teach you not to listen on other peoples conversations!" I nodded quickly as she came up to me. She bent down to my level and moved hair out of my face. __**One word Creepy!**__ She put her hand under my chin and forced me to look at her. "Tell me you didn't think I'd give you too your mother this easily…the pain from having you gone away from her arms reach is so much for her. It's breaking her more and more. I need her broken when I see her," Victoria stated. My eyes were wide no doubt and Victoria did something that made me want to die. She kissed my forehead, patted my head then left. __**I am never going to get out of here!**__ It made sense now…why she called me Spencer, it all made sense._

The blackness came over me and the stinging pain subsided. I opened my eyes and stared at Lukas who was staring right back at me. He had a ghost like face that no doubt mirrored mine. We both got up and walked to the bathroom. Lukas took one and I took the other, at the same time we both threw up in the toilet. I rinsed my mouth, then use mouthwash. I heard my mom ask Luke what was wrong, but he ignored her. I heard her tell him he couldn't leave, but again he ignored her. I heard the front door open then slam shut. I opened the bathroom door and walked back to the room I was staying in.

I sat on the bed and grabbed Cassie's old panda that I had taken from the house. Everyone stared at me, but I just cried into the panda, hating the fact that Luke and I had been right. Cassie wasn't coming back to us anytime soon. Victoria wanted herself to be embedded in Cassie's head forever. She's a really sick person.

"Remy, baby what's wrong? You have to tell me," my mom said looking at me. I shook my head. It would break her if I told her and that's exactly what Victoria wants. "Remy, please tell me…I need to know, we need to know," she said, I looked up at her.

"Victoria has no in…intention of…of going to the baseball f…field. She just w…wants us all there so she can count our numbers…she's getting into Ca…Cassie's head, it…it's why she calls h…her Spencer. Vic…Victoria made Angela and Ben go away…she had people take them, her friends…dragged Angela and Ben away. Cassie's not strong enough to fight anymore; Victoria has Cass where she wants her…Vulnerable. Cassie's getting sick too," I said hating myself further. My mom didn't say anything. Edward punched a hole in the wall. Then I remembered, "Th…there mo…moving, some…somewhere else…I think…we've gotten close to them before," I said.

I felt the earth shake from right under me. I looked at my mom who was furious, sad, and looked as if the floor was taken right from under her. I did this, I just destroyed her…I broke her just the way Victoria wanted her too. This is what I get for telling my mom what I knew I shouldn't tell her.

Lukas POV

I ran outside not caring anymore. My sister was out there and I couldn't go out and look for her. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen and I did. I watched her be taken away; I watched her go into the darkness of unconsciousness in the arms of the enemy. What did I do? Nothing I did absolutely nothing. I should have fought harder to get out of Alec's grip. I ran into the forest behind the house. The ocean wasn't that far from the house either. I looked at the water as I got closer to the edge. I sat on the ground and watched as the little waves crashed on the ground. I cried for what seemed the millionth time already. I didn't want anyone to see me or hear me. So I always left and always cried silently.

After a while, I was tired, but furiously angry at Victoria. I want to be the one to kill her if I ever get the chance; I want to watch her burn. I stood up and shot fire out of my hand into the water. I screamed as I did, I heard running coming toward me. Briar, I knew it was her she had ran after me, but stopped after a while. I kept on shooting the fire into the water not caring, I needed to do this. It was my outlet, it made me feel better.

"Lukas!" Briar yelled I didn't stop or anything, until after a while. I was out of the energy and fell to the floor tired. "Luke, we're going to get her back…if it's the last thing we all do on this earth. It'll be to get her back," she said, sat down next to me and hugged me. She hugged me. Then we just sat down and looked at the waves and vast ocean and the little island. We then felt the earth shake a little, then more and it got stronger. We both got up and ran to the house, to get away from the water. We got there and dodged the things that were falling, soon everything stopped shaking and I saw Remy hugging mom. She told her.

"You told her!" I yelled and went up to Remy. "You just put her exactly where Bitchtoria wants her!"

"I had to! Everyone has the right to know! it would have happened anyways…mom would of broke and become depressed the minute we went to the baseball field only to realize Victoria was never coming!" she yelled back at me. I turned to the wall and punched it.

"Victoria's coming! Cassie's fucking sick! She's alone! Cold! Cleaning! And being hurt! The bitch has a fucking army! She's moving! We have no hope at all! Is that what you want! To destroy all hope in the world! Then fine," I yelled and walked out of the room. Briar looked at me shocked. I punched the wall again in the hallway and ended up making a hole in it.

I went back outside and started to punch a tree. I could feel cuts forming; blood dripping. I didn't care though. This pain is nothing compared to the pain Cassie has endured and will endure. I can't complain about being in pain, I can't complain about anything. I brought my hand out again to punch and felt someone pull me away. I quickly turned and swung not caring who it was. I felt the contact and punched again, until someone else pulled me off. I looked and it was Emmett who had me and Edward who I had hit.

"Hey! Calm down…Calm down" Emmett said.

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! My mom is going to die and so is my sister! Don't tell me to calm down!" I yelled.

"Lukas! Your mom is not going to die! I won't let that happen I won't let your mom or your sister be killed. Now calm down," Edward said.

I was too angry, too sad, and too scared to. I heard Emmett hiss and I fell to the ground. I saw everyone back up. I looked at my hands, arms, legs, I saw my whole body turning a bright orange and soon my whole body was on fire. It didn't hurt me, it didn't burn me, and it was my element. I stayed put relishing the feel of the warmth. My anger subsiding, I turned and walked back to the ocean. I knew I was being followed, by many; I tripped twice from the lack of energy. Soon I was back at the same spot were Briar and I were except this time I walked into the water too cool my body off. I walked deeper than just went down under. Soon I was lying on my back just floating, too tired to swim, too weak to move, and out of energy. I could tell my body was no longer on fire and that my clothes had had been burned off. It's okay though I have a special shirt and shorts on that don't catch on fire like in fantastic four, but this is actually real. I turned my body and swam back to shore. As I stepped out of the water I heated my body and you could see the smoke from my body drying. I set my hair on fire, then turned it off. I looked at Emmett and smiled at the jealous look he had on his face. I stumbled back to the house refusing help from anyone. I showered, changed, and just went into the room us boys where sharing. I would lock it if I wasn't sharing it. I lay on the bed knowing what a jerk I was for yelling at Remy. It's not my fault I can't control my emotions like she can. It's not my fault I'm a volcano ready to explode.

"Remy has lost control of her emotions too," I heard someone at the door. I sat up and saw Edward. I sighed and ignored his presence. "Ignore me all you want Lukas but you're not the only one who is angry, sad and scared. We are all feeling those mixture of emotions and we all let them out privately too."

"Whatever," I stated not caring what he was saying. All I want is my sister back and everyone knew that.

"It's not whatever Lukas…Remy went hunting with Rosalie an hour away from here and she lost control. She made a whirl wind, practically a hurricane…she threw tree's down. You're not the only one Lukas," he stated. I looked at him and just didn't care about anything he was saying.

"I may not be the only one feeling these emotions, but I am the only one who promised to take care of her and never let anything happen…I am the one who told her nothing and no one can touch her ever again. Now when you know what it feels like to have broken a promise, then you can come and sympathize," I stated, he shook his head and looked down.

"I do know…I promised your mom after the incident with James that I would never leave her, that I'd do anything to protect her and I did leave her and I left her unprotected," he said. I looked at him and just lay back down on the bed. I heard him close the door. I let tears falls and closed my eyes willing myself to sleep.

Cassie POV

I sat in bed not having anything to do since I already cleaned the room again. I hate this, I miss Angela and Ben. They were the only people that gave me hope and now all hope is diminished. If I don't give into Victoria's little mind game, I'll get hurt, I'll get weak, and I'll die. It's been three days, I think, since the day she told me Angela and Ben were gone. It has been boring as hell. A guy named Riley comes down here to give me food, but I don't acknowledge him or talk to him. I stay as far away as possible. He's supposedly Victoria's new lover.

I got up from the bed and turned the desk lamp on. According to Victoria I've been a "Very good girl"; so because I've been behaving she put in a desk lamp. She also gave me freaking coloring book and a box of crayons and markers. _Shit I'm not five, but I'm bored as fuck. _It was a 400 page Marvel heroes Jumbo Coloring book. I flipped through the pages looking for a picture I actually wanted to color in. I felt the desk shake a little but thought nothing of it. However it started to shake fiercely as did the ground. I jumped out of the chair, hitting a new bruise I got yesterday. I looked around not knowing where to go. The only earthquakes I ever been in having been ones my mom caused and they only lasted seconds since I could get her to stop. I looked around and dirt falls on my face. I looked up to see the ceiling cracking. Quickly I went under the bed and covered my head with my hands. From under the bed I saw the wired start to hang down and make little sparks. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall, the lamp fell, the desk tipped over. The chair was on the floor a leg of it broken from the desk falling onto it.

Everything was moving and shaking. I held onto one of the beds legs so that the bed wouldn't move away from my body. I could hear more of the ceiling fall. _Of course it would fall and break this house was probably built in the early 1900's._ Pieces of ceiling where everywhere. I already had cuts on my hand that was holding onto the bed. Everything stopped shaking and the earthquake was over, but somehow I couldn't find myself to come out from under the bed. I heard quick footsteps come down the stairs. I didn't even look or say a thing. I saw things be moved out of the way so I can get out.

"Shit, you're bleeding," Victoria hissed. I saw her hand and she grabbed me, pulled me out and we were outside the next second. I saw her grab a towel from someone and she wrapped it around my hand. "We're moving…this house is going to fall any minute," she said and without complaint I was thrown over her shoulder. I closed my eyes as she ran. _I'm never going home…I'm never going home._

Victoria ran for what seemed like half an hour. I opened my eyes when I felt her body stop moving. She put me down and I saw a truck. However she didn't speak or tell me to do anything. We just stood there; a few minutes later riley joined us. Victoria opened the back and I was thrown in by Riley. Good thing there's a mattress or else I would have gotten hurt even more. I lay flat on my back as the truck started to move. Every once in a while looking out the window. I closed my eyes bored of looking at trees. I heard a sigh of relief come from the front. Probably Victoria being happy that I wasn't annoying the shit out of her. How could I though, I'm practically a mute now.

I woke up from being jostled by the truck. I looked out the window to find that we were in a forest. As I sat up the car jumped, making me hit my head on the ceiling. I heard riley laughing from the front of the car and I mentally stabbed him. I sat and stayed quiet, ignoring the urge to puke from all the moving. A couple minutes later the truck stopped. Victoria opened the back and the minute she did I dashed out. I ran to the nearest tree and threw up behind it.

"Ohh, you're not dumb enough to run away again are you?" Victoria stated even though it came out as a question. I heaved again. Victoria handed me a water bottle and I rinsed my mouth. She took the hood of my jacket and dragged me with her. I looked around and saw a sign. It said, "Lake Cushman" and had an arrow pointing down the trail.

We walked up into the mountains of the forest. I looked around every once in a while, but Victoria would always pull on my hood. The hike started to get slightly steep making me fall. Using my hands to catch myself wasn't really an option. My bleeding left hand is broken from being crushed during the earthquake. Riley and five other vampires would laugh as Victoria just helped me up to my feet. At one point she took hold of my left hand instead of pulling me with her by my hood. The sun started to set and we still weren't getting anywhere. We walked through the trees and I would turn my head back every now and then to see the sun set through the tree's making a beautiful sight. Just as the darkness of the sky started to come, we stopped. I looked and saw a cave.

"Cool," was what came out of my mouth surprising myself and apparently everyone else.

"Cool…You think this is cool? Have you ever seen one? Ever been in one?" Riley asked stepping towards me. I took a cautious step back. I shook my head lying; I've been in a cave before in Italy with the guard.

"Her answer explains enough…Sweet Bella deprives her own child," Victoria said. I hadn't heard my mom's name in a long time. It almost seemed foreign just hearing it.

Victoria looked at me and then gave me a flashlight and pointing towards the entrance of the cave. I took the flashlight and stepped forward. I smelled the air and no bears were anywhere near so I proceeded in. I cautiously walked around the fallen rocks. My hand always touching the left wall. I was in complete awe of this cave. Call me an idiot but I haven't been out of the basement since the day I was put into it, so this is a treat. I walked along the empty cave and went further into it. I could hear Victoria, Riley and the vampires laughing probably at me saying "so cool" and "that looks awesome" especially when I'm kidnapped and being held hostage. I stopped five minutes later as I saw chairs, two tables, a couch, and a type of jail cell with a bed and porter potty in it. Great I'm now literally a prisoner.

"Home sweet home Spencer," Victoria said. All the vampire's sat down and one lit the fire pit in the middle of the place. It lit the cave even more. I didn't say anything. Victoria grabbed my hand again and led me to the jail cell. She opened it and pushed me in, closing the door behind her.

I dragged my feet to the bed. I lay down on the bed and daydreamed. There was absolutely nothing better to do. My life is over and I know it is. Victoria is supposedly supposed to give me back to my mom tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, but I know that's not going to happen. I'm stuck with her forever like Angela. I have no way out. If I run I die and as much as that sounds great I have to stay alive for my mom, for my dad, for Luke and Remy, for briar, Evangeline, Korri, Roman and Cooper, for the volturi, for the pack, and for the Cullen's. I have to stay alive for all of them. What would be the point of fighting or starting a war if I'm dead?

I heard the door to this jail type cell open. I then felt the warmth of blankets on my body. I heard the footsteps leave and the door close. I imagine a dark abyss taking me and I eagerly followed it. anything to get away from here.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Memory Lost**_

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own the hybrids. _

**Spencer POV**

I woke up with the biggest headache in the world. I lifted my hand to touch my head and felt gauze wrapped around it. As I tried to think of what happened I realized I couldn't remember all that much. I could only remember the intense burn in my throat, running, and me hitting a stone wall. I got up and looked around the cell I was in. _Am I in jail? Am I in jail in a different country? Hold up…what's my name? How old am I?_ These questions ran through my head. I noticed a man light brown hair, pale skin and red eyes looking at me.

"Victoria! She's awake!" he yelled. By she I'm guessing he meant me. I heard walking and a red headed pale skin, red eyed lady came into view. She looked pist off at me. I'm guessing this is Victoria.

"All of you leave! Including you Riley," she said the guy who told her I was awake nodded his head. Everyone that I didn't notice left and it was only me and her. She opened the cell door, picked me up by my collar and threw me out. I just looked at her shocked. "I thought after the first time you ran you would have learned your lesson…but I guess I was wrong," she stated. I just looked at her confused as ever. She started to walk towards a couch that had a belt laying on it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly. She stopped walking and turned her head toward me. She looked at me questioningly so I just went on. "I don't know what you're talking about. I …I don't remember anything really…did I hit my head on a rock or something? Why am I here? Wait…who are you? Who am I?" I asked she looked at me shocked she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the couch. She started unwrapping the gauze. She then moved my head around as if she were analyzing it.

"You hit your head so hard you must have lost your memory," she whispered as a smile played on her face.

"Sure," I said, not knowing what else to say. Then it hit me, everyone has parents. Is she mine?

One Week Ago

**Cassie POV**

t's been like a month know; June is already over, I'm quite sure it's over. I've been feeling like total crap lately. I could barely keep any food down and it only two days ago I realized why. I needed blood, I haven't had blood since Angela and Ben gave me some. My throat has been burning for a while now. Nothing they gave me helped. They though I needed water, but it didn't do anything it just went straight down. I knew I'd get in deep shit trouble, but I can't ask them for anything. They won't give t to me. They'll just laugh in my face.

I sat on the bed and waited until one of the retarded vampires opened the door to the cell. It would be my only shot and I'm going to take it. Victoria and Riley weren't here either. I heard them talking last night about going into Seattle for something. I watched as a male vampire came towards the cell with a tray of food in hand. I stood up and walked towards the door. He wouldn't think anything of it because it had become routine for me to just take the food from them instead of having them come in.

As he opened the door I grabbed the tray, and then pushed it to his face. I ran out as fast as I could and I heard yelling. Once outside I ran into the trees. I climbed up one quickly and let instinct take over. I smelled dear about half a mile away. I started running quickly, my heart beating. _I just needed blood, was that so much to ask for?_ I saw the herd of deer and my heart thudded faster from adrenaline, fear, and the vampire animal inside of me. I jumped up into the air and killed my prey. For the first time ever in my life I killed two at a time.

I sunk my teeth into the deer. I didn't care if I had an audience. I heard their voices taking to each other about how disgusting animal blood is. The burn in my throat was dying slowly. I slowly got up after drinking the first one dry and went to the other one. These deer's weren't large at all. They were in-between small and medium. I heard everyone leave and I sniffed the air. Victoria and Riley's scent were here with me. I groaned unhappily, but drank_. I am in such deep shit. I'm going to kill the idiot that called her._ I heard the footsteps come toward me. I hissed at whoever it was. Probably Victoria. I am not done with my meal. I went back to drinking and was pulled away, which made me angry.

I looked up to see Victoria's angry face, and my face probably matched hers. She should know you never stop a vampire from having their meal. I may not be a full vampire, but she just disrupted my meal. She looked at me and I knew what was coming. He hand came down and made contact, but not with my face. I blocked with my arms. I pushed her aside and drank the rest of the deer. I got up and walked past her to the cave. Apparently she wasn't having any of this though.

"How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are!" she yelled at me as she pushed me down to the ground. I had half a mind of telling her I was the volturi princess but that would just get me killed. She slapped me and I got up and started to defend myself. It wasn't looking to good for me. I was fighting and I was going to lose either way. I smelled something, a bear. It took my attention away from Victoria. My face hurt the next second. I spun around and hissed angrily. _I hissed I never hiss_. Victoria kicked me in the stomach and I went flying. I hit a tree and fell down. "Don't you dare hiss at me child. I'm in charge here not you!" and with that I was in the air again. I saw the rock wall and I immediately knew I was a dead man or woman. The impact was hard. I fell down onto a rocky surface. I could feel blood run down my face. My vision was getting blurry and the last thing I saw was Victoria looking over me.

**Bella's POV**

I saw Seth and Jacob come running into the house. They looked happy, yet ready to fight.

"Vampires, two their running fast into the forest near Port Angeles," Jacob yelled then he and Seth both phased. Everyone ran outside and followed them. Even the kids were running with us. I didn't have the heart to tell them to go back to the house. If I did they would just sneak out of the house and come here on their own. It was safer this way, than that way. I could tell we were getting closer because I could smell the whole pack.

"Victoria! Cassie!" I heard a vampire yell. We all walked into a clearing and saw a cabin. You could see the basement windows were covered by wood. The pack all went into the woods and unphased.

"I don't think they are any danger to us," Sam said. The volturi just looked at him shocked.

"No! No, No!" Ben she can be stuck down there. We need to get down there," I heard a woman yell and I immediately knew it was Angela. I saw a male run out and start kicking the windows to the basement. It was Ben and he didn't even notice our presence. He climbed through the basement, I could hear him move things and a door opened.

"Cassie…Cass..ie…no, god please god no! That, Ben that's her blood," Angela yelled and I immedialty ran into the house, Edward right behind me.

"Ang, the bitch couldn't have done all this damage. This had to be an earthquake or something," Ben said and I stopped running. I was at the door; I turned to Edward and cried in his arms. I made an earthquake not too long ago when Remy told me everything. Edward looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"She's okay, I know she's okay," he said. Soon everyone was near us. We walked into the house. We all looked around and knew Cassie had never been in the main floor of the house until recently. We opened the door to the basement, were shuffling was going on.

"There has to be something that could tell us where Victoria took her. She wouldn't make a spring of the moment decision," Ben stated angrily. He turned to us as we all stepped into the basement. I could tell he really didn't know what to do, he sheepishly waved then looked towards a door as sobbing was coming from the other side. "Angela!" he yelled he went to the door, and Angela opened it up.

She gave him a paper, and then walked towards a bed. He looked at it over and over. He then dropped the paper and punched the wall many times before sobbing as well. The light to the basement flickered on and we could now see clearly what happened in here. Chunks of the ceiling were on the floor, wires touched the ground. A desk had fallen on top of a chair breaking a leg of the chair. The bed Angela was sitting on was nicely made. I saw Lukas run past me and pick something off the ground.

I made my way towards Lukas. It was a coloring book a bog one at that. He opened it up, but it was out of his hands the next second.

"You don't want to read it, trust me you don't need to see what's in it," Angela said looking only at Lukas. She handed it to me, before going to Ben. She sat next to him and he pulled her close to him. Edward picked up the paper while the guard scoured the room for anything that could lead us to Cassie.

"Who am I now? Am I Cassie Spencer Swan or am I just Spencer the kidnapped child locked in the basement? Martin Luther King said ,"Ifyou lose hope, somehow you lose the vitality that keeps life moving, you lose that courage to be, that quality that helps you go on in spite of it all. And so today I still have a dream." Do I have a dream any at all? Yes, I do, but it seems impossible to think that I will ever leave. I'm stuck here like Angela. There is no way out…except for death. Do I have any dreams besides this…No, I don't. I don't dream at night, or in the day. I just think of a better place, a better time, and maybe what it'd be like to be out of this place," Edward read from the paper. He folded it in half and handed it to Felix.

He came up to me. We hugged each other and then opened the coloring book together. The first pages were colored in. there were no colors outside of the lines. i ran through the pages and stopped when I saw a drawing in the middle of the book. I opened the book more to see the whole page. Cassie had drawn Victoria and herself, but cassie had a gun pointed to Victoria. I turned the next page and Cassie was sitting on the floor Victoria hovering over her. There was a bubble for speech next to Victoria. "You're a bastard you know that!" Victoria yelled. I turned the page on the next page was the same drawing only Cassie had the speech bubble"what's a…a…a bastard?" on the next page was the same drawing again only with Victoria speaking again. "a bastard is a person born of unmarried parents, an illegitimate child…I'm surprised you don't know this. Oh well." then the drawing was over. I looked through the rest of the pages and Edward stopped me. He took the book and went back to a page. What we saw shocked us.

_**Name:**__ Cassie Spencer Swan_

_**Date of Birth:**__ August 15__th__ 2007_

_**Parents:**__ Isabella Marie Swan, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_**Siblings:**__ Remy Elizabeth Swan, Lukas Jacob Swan, __Briar Rose Daniels, Korri Reyes, Evangeline Alexis Pierce, Cooper Jude Davenport, and Roman Mateo Lockhart._

_**Grandparents:**__ Arnold Voltaire (Actually Aro), Sarah Voltaire (Actually Sulpicia), Charles Lukas Swan, Sue C. Swan, Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen._

_**Aunts:**__ Leah Clearwater, Kayla Black, Heather (Hiedi) Voltz, Jennifer (Jane) Voltz, Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale._

_**Uncles:**__ Seth Clearwater Swan, Jacob Black, Alexander (Alec) Voltz, Daniel (Demetri) Laurence, Frances (Felix) Laurence, Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale._

_**Best Friends:**__Briar Rose Daniels, Korri Reyes, Evangeline Alexis Pierce, Cooper Jude Davenport, and Roman Mateo Lockhart._

"We the Volturi all have different names, smart girl. Why do you think she has this all written down?" Alec asked. I looked at him.

"She wrote it all down so she doesn't forget," Jasper said and I nodded. I saw Angela looking at the stairs case. She stood up and looked at even more.

"No offense, but I need you to move," Angela said. Everyone that was on the stairs moved. Ben got up and looked at Angela.

"Do you really think you could?" he asked.

"It's worth a try, Ben," she said she looked at the stairs closely. "Open the fifth step to the bottom," she stated and Ben did just that. He opened it and smiled.

"That little smart ass," he said and he pulled out a water bottle. He placed it on the fourth step down. We all looked at them curiously. "Angela shares the power of water with Cassie. Angela's an absorber," he said. I nodded and Angela focused on the water bottle. It shot open and Cassie's body formed. She was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and shoes, but her body was all made of water.

"I'm a fucking genius... woops sorry," Cassie's water body whispered. She looked around her and back at Angela and Ben, "I don't know where were moving, but it's still here in the Olympic Mountains. She doesn't want to be too far from the baseball field of some crap like that…I heard her say something about being east from here. This is really hard; it takes all my energy... Crap oh sorry off topic, um yeah. So I'm going out on a limb here and say near Lords Lake. But then again I'm always wrong. Wait sorry I need to be quiet… okay she just said something about Skokomish, which sounds like its in a different country…shit I got to go… see ya soon… I think," Cassie's water body said, then she muttered, "More like you hope dumbass." The water then fell onto the ground and Angela fell into Ben's arms.

"Could you?" he asked. Angela nodded, and then looked at me.

"How did she get into high school? She's so bad at geography," Angela said smiling.

"I'm spry you are?" Aro asked.

"Angela Weber Cheney, Absorber and this is my husband Benjamin Cheney man with arms so I can fall into," she said and kissed Ben.

"What does geography have to do with Cassie?" Briar asked.

"Skokomish is south east of the Olympic forest," Angela stated then Ben looked at her all too happy.

"And since the kids always wrong it's not Lords Lake they're at its Lake Cushman. Right? I'm right, right babe? You traced her somewhere near there right?" Ben asked looking at Angela and she nodded.

"Somewhere Near Lake Cushman, I couldn't get the exact location; she's asleep, in a deep sleep. She would have woken up with me tracing her body. She would have felt it...Victoria did something and it's not a good something," Angela said. We looked through the rest of the house and then went back outside. I hugged Angela and she hugged me back. "Weird way to reunite," she said to me and I nodded.

"I'll kick your ass when we get Cassie back. It'll make her laugh," Ben stated to Edward, Edward just nodded and took my hand.

"Come back with us," I said and Angela looked at Ben. He looked at his watch and shook his head.

"We can't we have an hour to get back to the cabin we are supposed to be at. If Victoria finds out we escaped she'll have a search party out. She'll also be pist off, which puts Cassie in danger. The group of eight that she has watching us went out hunting today in Canada. Today was the only day we could escape and try to get Cassie out. We have to get back, but don't worry we'll join you in the fight," Ben stated. I gave each of them a hug; Edward shook Ben's hand and hugged Angela.

"Thanks, for making sure she's okay when I couldn't," I yelled to them before they entered the forest. They both smiled and nodded.

"We're the kids godparents what does she expect," Ben muttered to Angela. I could hear Angela giggle lightly. She gave me a piece of paper before she left and she told me to open it when the time was right. We all walked back to the house knowing where Cassie was. We just needed the time and the place and we would be ready.

Back to Present

**Spencer POV**

I would ask her if she was my mother, but as far as I could tell I didn't look anything like her. She looked at me as if she were thinking. I looked at her than at my surroundings.

"What do you remember?" she asked me. I turned to look at her, she had a serious face.

"Nothing really, my throat burning, running, and hitting rocks or a stone wall," I said quietly, "what's my name?" I asked. She looked at me I couldn't tell if she was trying to hide a smile or a frown.

"Spencer, your name is Spencer Sutherland. You're 13 going to be fourteen soon in August on the 15th. I'm your Aunt Victoria. I took you from your mother because she wasn't doing a good job taking care of you. She'd hit you and let you starve. A week ago you went hunting, the mountain lion threw you against a rock wall hard which made you lose consciousness…you really don't remember any of this do you sweetie," Victoria said as she moved hair out of my face and looked at me. "I have a large coven of friends. You fall asleep, you're a hybrid. I don't trust everyone so you sleep in there. Only I can open the door and anyone else can if I give them the key. It's for your safety Spencer," she said to me. I didn't know whether to trust or not, but I found myself relying on her word.

She ended up telling me little facts and stories of my life and childhood. My mom was mean, strict, aggressive even and everything had to be perfect. My dad was abusive and didn't care much at all. I couldn't remember any of this, but Aunt Victoria said that she thinks it's best for me not too. Some of the things they did to me were horrible. She took me inside the cell bedroom that was mine and turned me. She lifted my shirt and I gasped in shock. My back was scarred, they were horrible lashes. I didn't remember any of this happening, but secretly thanked the mountain lion for throwing me against the rock wall. Aunt Victoria gave me some food and then she left leaving me in the cell.

I ate quietly. I knew she was telling her coven of friends about my condition of not having a single memory of my life up until I woke up today. I heard them all walk back into the room and I immediately felt like I couldn't trust any of them except for my aunt Victoria.

**Victoria POV**

She didn't remember a thing. This was just too easy. I should have thought of throwing her hard against the wall before. She believed everything I said and then when I showed her the scars she had from when I hit her, she believed me when I said her parents did that to her. Oh, this is a great day. She trusts me, she relies on me, and when Bella finds out she'll be more broken than anyone can ever be.

I walked back into the cave and saw Spencer just sitting on the bed. Everyone treated her just the same, but a little nicer. Of course they did what I told them too, so they are not to tease or tempt her. I watched as she tried to think or more like remember anything but came up blank. She did this for the next hour until she finally fell asleep. I opened the door and covered her in blankets. I felt her move and I stiffened thinking I woke her up.

"Night, Aunt Victoria," she mumbled and I smiled. I did a great job ruining Bella's child. I'm now Aunt Victoria. 

**A/N: what'd you think? Did I take it too far? I was trying to find away for Cassie to become dependent on Victoria and losing her memory was the only way I could think of without having Cassie be kidnapped for a year. Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**War and Safety**

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own the hybrids. :) Cullens were what they wore during fight in eclipse movie._

_Link to clothes cassie wore and cave cassie was in is up on my profile._

**Bella's POV**

A two weeks that's how long it's been since I saw Angela and Ben. Since we searched the cabin Victoria had kept Cassie in. Angela had given me a piece of paper before she and Ben left. She told me I'd open it when the time was right. Well, Alice kept stopping me from opening it saying the time wasn't right. However I did open four days ago. We wanted the exact location where Victoria was and we found it. They were in a cave in the mountains near Lake Cushman. I opened it when they told me. The piece of paper had a location, time and date. I knew it was where our fight would take place. The date called for tomorrow; tomorrow is only four hours away.

Charlie, Kayla, Tyler, and Sue were staying at La Push beach with the younger shape shifters. We all walked out of the house and ran into the forest. We ran past trees, bushes, rocks, and little rivers. We ran to our location which is only two miles away from the cave Cassie is in. as we stopped we could smell all the scents of vampire Victoria had made in her army, but we could smell a very special scent. It was Cassie's scent, Edward and I followed it slowly making our way to a boulder 50 feet to our right. It was a very large boulder.

"Carlisle," Edward stated just above a whisper. Carlisle was by our side in a second. Edward turned his flashlight on and a dried streak of blood was on the rock. I gasped at it and turned away not wanting to see anymore.

"That's her blood. My guess would be she was thrown and depending on how hard she was thrown she could just have lost consciousness, a concussion, forgetfulness, or she could have lost some memory. By the looks of this, it happened sometime around three weeks ago," I heard Carlisle say. I turned and looked at him.

"Is losing her memory the worst case scenario?" I asked.

"Yes and no, worst case scenario would be Cassie is asleep, and hasn't woke up meaning she's in a coma caused by head trauma," he said looking down. I nodded my head, we walked back towards the family and Edward filled them in. the kids were all asleep in the tents they set up another mile back with the pack. Seth and Jacob were the only ones with us.

All of our heads turned at the sound of someone regurgitating. I knew immediately it was Cassie. Lukas and Remy had told me she was getting sick. We could hear Victoria's worried tone as if she actually cared about Cassie's well being. Everyone had to stifle there growls as Victoria called her Spencer. However we all had to stifle our growls, gasps, hisses, and cuss words as Cassie replied to her and ended up calling her Aunt Victoria. We all sat down and waited for the sun to rise.

**Eight hours later at 4am**

The kids woke up a while ago and ate the food Esme and Alice had gone to get. The sun was rising already. We all went into our formation after hunting around the area to get the strength we'd need. Lukas was wearing a red and black track suit, Roman a blue and black one, and Cooper a green and black one. Remy was wearing a hot pink and black track suit, Briar an aqua and black one, Korri a purple and black one, and Evangeline an ice blue and black one. The track suits all had white with them and the kids all wore white Nike running shoes. I was wearing a grey and blue Nike track suit with white and grey addidas. The pack was all shifted into wolves and the volturi guard dressed the way they would any other day.

The kids and the volturi would be in the back line, the wolves in the second and us in the first, but we needed to start it. We stood ready to fight at 4:30. As the time ticked by we waited for Angela and Ben. It was now 4:35 and they still hadn't showed.

"Bella" I heard my name be whispered. I heard it again and then again. I wandered towards the sound and found a duffel bag; I opened it up and found a radio with a walkie next to it.

"Hello," I said into it.

"Thank the lord. okay the plans about to go into action. Now don't freak out they'll be coming your way. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine," I heard Ben say.

"Okay, let's get this started then," I said shakily. I didn't hear anything back from Ben, but I heard an explosion. I ran back to Edward and the rest of the family. Vampire's many of them came running our way. I saw many, but I was only looking for one in the four to five dozen that were heading our way.

Everyone looked calm and collected. I hated them at this moment, how could they look so calm? As the vampire's got closer they stopped once they caught sight of us. I caught the scent of Victoria and Cassie. They were in the crowd of vampires only one hundred yards away from us.

"Why'd they stop?" I heard Cassie shakily say and my heart melted, she was so close yet so far at the same time.

"I don't know," she said.

People started to move out of the way as Victoria made her way toward us. They got closer and closer to us. Their scents practically right under our nose, so clear. I saw Victoria's eyes widen as she noticed us and Cassie just held onto her hand as if it where her lifeline. I gasped at the sight of Cassie. She looked so small, so weak, so vulnerable, and sick. She had sweat from being sick, her clothes were dirty, and she was shaking a little.

"Victoria," I stated, Cassie stepped closer to Victoria's side and it broke my heart.

"Bella, Edward, and Cullen's" she said, and then looked at Cassie. "They're your parents," she whispered. Cassie moved her head to see us, and then looked back at Victoria.

"They hurt me? What do they want?" she asked and then jumped back as Edward growled.

"We didn't hurt you! We've never laid a hand on you. Victoria kidnapped you and took you from us. Cassie please," Edward said, she looked at us confused as ever.

"Who's Cassie?" she asked.

"It's your name sweetie…Carlisle," I said, but heard Victoria whisper something to Cassie to low for me not to hear or the others to hear. We saw Cassie nod and then turn around and take step backs. I took a step forward and was five steps away from Victoria in the next second.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?" I hissed at her and she just smiled.

"Well you see she escaped because her thirst for blood was just too much. So I threw her against a boulder. Her entire memory was wiped away. You should leave your daughter doesn't remember you at all. The only things she knows about you is that you weren't doing a good job taking care of her. You'd hit you and let her starve. That you are mean, strict, aggressive even and everything had to be perfect. That her father was abusive and didn't care much at all" she said to me and smiled. "She knows that her aunt Victoria didn't stand for any of this so I took her away from them for her safety." She said, then turned, but quickly turned back and pushed me. I ended up back next to Edward who caught me before I fell. Victoria went into the group of vampire's and the next second they all started to run towards us. The wolves from the second line jumped out just as the vampires were about to reach us and the fight began.

**Cassie POV**

"Victoria," the brown haired woman stated. I stepped closer to Aunt Victoria's side and the lady looked a little heartbroken.

"Bella, Edward, and Cullen's" Aunt V said, and then looked at me. "They're your parents," she whispered. I moved my head to see them, and then looked back at Aunt V.

"They hurt me? What do they want?" I asked and then jumped back as the penny headed vampire named Edward growled.

"We didn't hurt you! We've never laid a hand on you. Victoria kidnapped you and took you from us. Cassie please," Edward said I didn't know whether to be angry, sad, or scared; I was just confused. He looked as if he were telling the truth. I wish I had a lie detector.

"Who's Cassie?" I asked after realizing he said that name.

"It's your name sweetie…Carlisle," the woman Bella said, but Victoria started to whisper in my ear telling me to go to the cabin that she had built. She said they were going to fight and she didn't want me to see or get hurt.

I nodded and started to step away from this encounter. As I was five feet away from them I turned around and walked quickly to the cabin. I couldn't hear anything they said, but as I left the group of vampires I started to run. Aunt V ended up being next to me in the next minute and held my had. We got the cabin and I immediately got a towel wet it, so it was damp and started to clean off the dirt and sweat from my face and body. Aunt V handed me grey pants, a purple and light grey baseball t-shirt, and my wind jacket. I quickly changed and put on my white shoes. Aunt V stuffed my clothes in duffel and took my hand. She had a worried and scared expression on her face. As we walked out of the cabin Aunt V stopped me. I looked up and saw two vampires are who seemed oddly familiar.

"It's over Victoria," the black haired woman said.

"How dare you betray me like this," Victoria said, she looked at me seriously, like I had been the one to anger her. Her hand went up and she slapped me. I was on the floor looking at her shocked, but for some reason I had the feeling of déjà vu. That man that was with the black haired woman tackled her. Scared out of my wits I just ran. I ran anywhere; I didn't necessarily have an exact destination. I just wanted to be away from all the violence that was taking place in the area. I ran and could hear running behind me.

"Cassie stop!" it was the black haired woman who yelled. Who is this Cassie? Oh wait the Bella woman said it was my name.

"My name is Spencer Sutherland!" I yelled and then realized it was quite stupid of me too.

"Bitchtoria! I swear I'm going to kill her myself," I heard her mutter. "Cassie stop!" the lady yelled, but I didn't pay any attention. "Cassie it's a cliff! You'll fall into Flapjack Lakes! Cassie!" the lady yelled as I turned my head to look at her, but It was too late I was falling and not with style.

I plunged into the lake and suddenly things started to come to me. My past, my family, my friends, my enemies, my childhood, and my name. Was this why for two weeks Victoria wouldn't let me go into water, because I'd see that she was bold faced idiotic stupid bitch of a liar? Everything I had ever been through in my life came rushing back to me. Instead of panicking in the water I just stayed there holding my breath. One thing was clear though Victoria wasn't my aunt and my parents never hit me. She did. I saw Angela swim near me and I pushed myself from the bottom of the lake up. As I reached the top so did Angela.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know I couldn't remember and and," but I was cut off by Angela hugging me tightly. She just held me close to her. We swam out of the lake, both our clothes dripping wet.

"What do you say I make it rain giving our side an advantage," Angela said and I nodded. No one knew how to fight in the rain like my family. We started to run back to where all the fighting was taking place we were only thirty yards away when Angela was tackled by Riley. "Just run! Go!" she yelled and I nodded. It was already raining and the ground was muddy.

I started to run and saw a vampire from Victoria's side run straight to me. They jumped to tackle, but I slid on my knee's then got back up. As the vampire was surprised of my maneuver I shot water at him making him fly towards a tree. I ran towards my family's side of the fight and climbed a tree. I was looking for one person, one person that made my life hell, made my family's life hell and she was fighting Ben right in the middle of the field.

"Victoria!" I yelled as Victoria pushed Ben making him land on the ground fifteen feet away. my mom stopped fighting as did Edward, and Victoria. I jumped off the tree and walked straight to her. It probably seemed like I wanted to die. Maybe I did have a secret death wish. Victoria started to walk straight to me, but with a flick of my finger water hit her in the face, it hit her again, and again, and again. Until I was only five feet away. "You're dead," I said and she just laughed.

"On the contrary child you are," and she came running at me. I saw her clear as day and pushed her onto the ground. I took her arm behind her shoulder and pulled. I had water holding her down. I heard the entire fighting stop, but I didn't care. This lady put me through hell. She made me scared, vulnerable, she hit me, and marked me with her belt. She made me lose my memory and I making me call her my aunt, she made me depend on her and she made me hate my parents with all my heart. But now I hate her, and I hate her with a vengeance.

"It looks like you're going to die you piece of shit bitch! Who the hell do you think you are? You're not a savior, you're not my aunt, and you're just some idiot who couldn't move on after her sadistic bastard mate died at the hands of my family! You practically killed me more than once! You took me away from my life and decided to give me a new one! You are nothing because no one cares about you!" I yelled as a few tears fell down my face I pulled harder and heard her arm crack. It was at the sound of that crack I realized what I was doing. I was becoming her, I was no better than her if I were to kill her. I could feel my strength weakening, but I couldn't find myself to stop all the pain, sadness, loneliness, and fear it was all caused by here.

"Cassie sweetheart let go, she can't hurt you anymore…let go," I heard someone say and I was pulled away gently from Victoria who was now being held by Felix and looking at my Grandpa Aro. I saw that no one had a way out of the field because we were in a large circle and the boundary line was fire. Everyone that wasn't part of my large family was on the ground paralyzed by Alec. I saw Jane holding riley who was looking at me evilly.

"You realize you kidnapped my granddaughter, hurt my granddaughter almost beyond repair, and hurt my daughter Bella and my family," Grandpa Aro stated. Victoria didn't say anything. Jane used her power on Victoria and she creamed out in pain. I flinched a little in the arms of the person holding me.

"No...No I didn't know," Victoria said.

"Well that is now excuse for what you have done. Felix, guard you know what to do," Grandpa Aro said.

I heard a scream then a sickening crunch. I smelled the vampire's body's burn. I pushed my way out of the person's arms as I saw a vampire outside of the circle. I started to run towards him, I put out some of the fire to make my way out. Ignoring my families' yells to come back I ran after the vamp. I didn't know how far I was, but I found myself at the entrance of the cave I had been staying in. I turned around and saw none other than Mr. Aeron Drax.

"But…your," I said shakingly as he just smiled and threw me on the ground. I felt a sharp pain in my leg, but ignored it.

"Human, no I'm not," he said. He took off a vest that had blood bags, and then took off a little patch next to his heart. It was connected to a wire that went around to his back. He brought out a small hand held device. He took out contacts to show his blood red eyes and Disconnected the wire then turned up the volume. It was a heartbeat. "I'm a Vampire," he said. He started to walk closer to me and started back up. He quickly picked me up from my collar, "Who do you think drugged you…Victoria…she wouldn't come near you in a place where your whole family is. She's not stupid, however neither am I, but we needed your assistance to ruin your mother. James was a brother, a friend, he was family to me," he stated and threw me back. I hit a branch and fell onto the ground. I got up quickly and pushed him down with my power of water.

Mr. Drax came up to me and lifted me up. I punched him in the face and bit down on his neck. He screamed out loud and pushed me off of him. I had bit off a chunk of his hard flesh. He came towards me and I jump kicked him in the face. He looked at me eyes piercing my skin. As he made eye contact with me I couldn't help, but be scared for my life he looked at me the same way Victoria did. He sauntered over to me and out of nowhere a wolf came and tackled him down. I didn't hear a scream or anything, but saw Mr. Drax's head a foot away from his body. I smelled everyone, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the dead body in front of me. I turned my body to the other side and threw up for what seemed the fifteenth time in the past eight hours.

"Shh, its okay baby, everything is okay now. Your safe and no one is going to hurt you again," I heard my mom say as she rubbed my back. Somehow in her arms I felt lost, everything that happened this summer. It was just too much for me. I felt myself be lifted and carried in my mom's arms. We ran somewhere; I saw Angela and Ben holding hands and I was happy to know that no one important and really close to me died today. I saw Lukas, Remy and everyone else running. Everyone was safe, better, happy, and not scared, but am I and will I ever be?

**Edward POV**

We got her back, my youngest child is back. I couldn't be happier and sadder at the same time. Cassie lost a lot of weight, she looked two years younger than what she actually is now if that is even possible, and she wasn't as responsive as before. I knew this could happen I just hoped it wouldn't. She never let go of Bella to scared thinking she'd be gone the minute Bella let go. In her mind she was wondering if this was just a really sick dream, but deep down she knew it was real.

We were at our house now in Forks. Bella had helped Cassie take a bath, the entire time Cassie was silent almost numb. A few hisses escaped from her mouth from cuts that were being cleaned, she immediately said sorry though. Carlisle was putting a cast on Cassie's left arm as she began to go to sleep. Cassie would wince every now and then, but sleep eventually overtook her. Carlisle took this opportunity to take her temperature. Bella had already checked her body when Cassie took a bath.

"She has a temperature of one hundred and twelve, that's ten degrees higher than their hundred and two temperature," Carlisle said. Bella and I nodded and sighed knowing this would be a long recovery for Cassie.

I carried Cassie out of Carlisle's office and laid her on my bed in my room. Charlie, Sue, Tyler, Leah, Seth, Jacob and Kayla arrived at the house a few minutes ago. I heard them all walking into the room and gasp at the sight of Cassie. I even gasped the first time I truly saw her when I walked into Carlisle's office. They all rushed over to us and gave us a hug. Charlie and sue both kissed Cassie on her forehead as did everyone else. Kayla brought what apparently was a batch of Cassie's favorite brownie, while both Leah and Seth gave her a charm bracelet with three charms on it. One was a Wolf, the other a dolphin and the other was a sea eagle. The wolf represented them and the Water Eagle meant Strength, Courage, wisdom, Power, and Intelligence. The Dolphin represented Change, Wisdom, Balance, Harmony, Freedom, Trust, Water Element, and protection. They stayed for the next four hours and then left. We told them we were going to Volterra and they nodded and told us they'd call every day.

Bella and I were in the room watching Cassie sleep. All the kids were in their rooms sleeping. We had all of our bags packed. Bella and I were packing our clothes and more of Cassie's we had brought here. We both turned around as Cassie turned in the bed and started to cry. I looked into her mind and she was dreaming of being with Victoria. Her dream consisted of seeing us and running, but we always ended up being farther and farther. She could never reach us and Victoria was always right next to her telling her that we were unreachable. Bella lay on the bed with Cassie and pulled her clothes to her. Cassie immediately pushed away and started to scream yelling for Bella to get off of her. However it wasn't Bella she was yelling at in her dream she thought it was Riley. Riley was trying to hurt her, hit her, punch her and kill her. The fear of something else have happened to her came to me. Bella quickly woke up Cassie as Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Aro, and Sulpicia came in. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were in the hallway with Alec and Jane. The rest of the volturi guard had left to get things prepared in Volterra.

"Shh, its okay baby, it's okay," Bella cooed as Cassie cried a little I walked up to her and bent down to look straight at her. Bella looked at me confused.

"Were you hurt or touched in any way?" I asked. Bella and the others gasped, while Cassie just had a look of confusion on her. I tried to make it sound as easy as possible for her.

"Edward…" Bella started then looked at Cassie who looked as if she was trying to decipher what I said. Bella carried her up and grabbed Rosalie's hand. They left the room and into the bathroom.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I heard Cassie ask in a soft quiet voice.

"Nothing baby I need you to take off your pants and underwear though okay…don't worry were not going to hurt you," Bella rushed out worriedly.

"Why?" Cassie asked getting defensive. Then she gasped, "I …I…wasn't…I wasn't…raped," she stuttered out. "Why would you think that?"

"Your father asked you if you got hurt or touched," Bella said.

"I know, but how am I supposed to answer that, of course I was hurt and touched, Victoria hit me that's getting hurt and physical contact which is being touched. If you wanted to know if I was a virgin or raped you could have just asked upfront. It's not like Victoria cared or spared me anything, she slapped me upfront, punched me, kicked, yelled at me, and called me names upfront!" Cassie yelled angrily. This is the most anyone has ever heard her say. "I…I…I…I'm sorry…I don't know…what just …happened," Cassie then said. Through Rosalie's mind I could see Cassie standing and shaking waiting for someone to hit her.

"Cassie its okay, no one is going to hurt you," Bella said and hugged Cassie who cried into Bella's shoulder. Everyone left the room and Bella came back with Cassie. They both lay down on the bed quietly. Cassie soon fell asleep again. It was mid afternoon when all the kids woke up, but Cassie still lay asleep.

We all went into two limousines' that would take us to the airport. Cassie was always in Bella's arms. Carlisle and I had the same question running through our head though. How did Cassie get so small? How is it that she looks like a twelve year old? Maybe it's just that she's sick and underweight. The ride to the airport was silent. Occasionally Cassie would mutter an incoherent word, but that was it. Angela and Ben were even with us. They wanted to make sure Cassie was alright, they didn't want to leave her side until she was okay. The kids had lots of questions, but we the only answer we could give them was "in due time we'll know". Like them I wanted answers now, I want Cassie to be better now, but I know that is not going to happen.

**Rosalie POV**

We're on the plane ride to Volterra. The kids had all fallen back asleep in their seats. Cassie is asleep on the hospital bed Carlisle had brought it's in the private room the Volturi's plane has. She didn't whine about it or really care about it. Before she would have whined, but now there's nothing. She just goes with whatever. We all sat in the front discussing what we should do.

"She's going to need therapy, maybe art. She needs a way to express her anger, frustration and confusion. Also she might need physical therapy from the looks her leg looks twisted; I can't fix it though without an X-ray to know exactly what I'm dealing with," I heard Carlisle say.

"Of course you and doctor Caristo can work together…I'm positive you'll like to know everything Cassie has ever been through," Aro said.

"Yes, of course…ugh Rosalie," Carlisle said and I turned my head from the door that Lead to Cassie to Carlisle.

"Yes," I said and Emmett rubbed my arm. We both knew what he would ask.

"Do you mind speaking with her? I know it's a lot to ask, but you have a degree in psychology," he stated and I smiled.

"You mean Cassie and I have been through a lot and considering my past she'd most likely open up to me," I said quietly. "Of course I'll talk to her Carlisle, but what she's been through I actually think is worse than what I went through," I said. He looked at me questioningly. "She had no hope, believed she had no future, she was taken from her family for a month and two weeks. She was hit, punched, and kicked by Victoria. Those scars on her back, Cassie is going to think it as Victoria branded her, marked her. Victoria made her think she was nothing. Then when she lost her memory Victoria made her believe Edward and Bella hit her and were incapable of taking care of her. She made Cassie believe that she was her aunt. It's sick and twisted. She made Cassie scared of everything, she doesn't speak in fear that if she says something she'll get in trouble, the same goes for complaining or whining. Unless she feels very uncomfortable with something, she will do what you ask of her. She's going to need to regain everyone's trust. It's going to be hard and she will never go back to being the same innocent Cassie she was before," I stated, they all looked at me shocked. Obviously none had thought of this.

"Rose," I heard Bella choke out.

"I'm sorry Bella, but no one is ever the same after a traumatic event. Some of their old selves will always be there, but they are always different. I wasn't always bitchy, skeptical, vain, guarded, precautious, and alert. I was free, naïve, unaware of the dangers in the world, vulnerable, sweet, and I had manners. It's why I was so easy to get," I said softly. I turned my head as I heard Cassie' heartbeat pick up. I heard her get up off the bed and go to the bathroom in the plane. She ended up back in the room, but the lights to the room never turned on. "She's use to not having a choice or opinion now as well. She's use to the routine she had with Victoria. It's why she's not turning on the light," I said. Bella got up to go to her but I stopped her. "If no one comes she'll either stay in the dark or she'll get up and turn on the lights herself. She'll see it as a risk, but she might just turn them on. Give it an hour or two," I said.

**An Hour and a Half later**

An hour and a half has passed and the only movement there was coming from the room was Cassie making the small bed, which I found a little hard to picture since it was a hospital bed. Angela was fuming angry when she realized what Cassie was doing. She told us Victoria has a specific way the bed needs to be made. She said she remembered Victoria teaching her and Ben how to make the bed when she first took them. Ben and Angela had been human for three weeks before Victoria turned them. However they both never lost hope of leaving and they always left four times a year. Victoria never cared about Ben only Angela so when she'd find them Angela always got the beating but she said it was worth it.

I looked at Bella and nodded to her. She quickly got up and I followed. Cassie's heart beat picked up rapidly when she realized someone was at the door. Bella opened it and turned on the light. Cassie blinked regaining focus. She jumped off the bed and quickly fixed it so it was rid of wrinkles. She stood by the bed and looked down.

"I …I don't know how to make it…its different than the others," she said and I sighed knowingly. She shook at my sigh so I stopped. Bella went up to her and Cassie just stood there waiting for something anything to happen.

"Cassie, look at me. Please look at me," Bella said, slowly Cassie lifted her head. "You don't have to make the bed it's not expected of you, you can turn on the lights if you want, come out of you want. Victoria is gone and she's never coming back," Bella said and Cassie nodded. I knew she was holding in her feelings. Bella sat down on the bed and Cassie immediately followed suit. She was stuck to Bella now that she was back. I

I went back to where everyone else was. "This is going to take a lot of time. I don't think she'd be ready to go back to school when it starts and she is definitely not going to have a birthday party the way they usually do. She's stuck to Bella because it's been so long since she's seen her. It's going to be hard for her to not be near Bella all the time," I said and everyone nodded, but I had more to say. "She's holding back her feelings, trying to be strong…prepare yourselves for the worst."

They all looked at me shocked. Carlisle nodded understandingly knowing exactly what I meant. There can be cutting, fighting, and resisting. Cassie can have teenage temper tantrums and random outburst that she'll have for no apparent reason and she won't know why it happened or why she couldn't control it. She's going to need lots of help from everyone and she might only accept help from some people, but it's going to be a long road to recovery.


	30. Chapter 30

**Briar POV**

Cassie's back, but she's different. If I hadn't been so scared Cassie would never have been taken. She saved me from the red head and she got taken away. She's so scared of everything, she doesn't trust anyone really, and she stays in her room all the time and her circadian rhythm is messed up. She sleeps during the day and is wide awake at night. However the doctors plan on fixing that. It's been our third day back in Volterra and Bella won't let Cassie go to sleep, which is driving Cassie mad. It's only twelve in the afternoon too. I know it's hard for Bella, but she has to keep Cassie awake at least until seven at night when her doctor's appointment is today. The gang and I are in the game room. We've been trying our best to cope with everything new, but it's hard.

"I'm tired! Mom! Please!" we heard Cassie yell. She's been yelling that same sentence every hour since seven in the morning.

"Cassie I said no! Unless you want to be put to sleep and woken up for the next three days than I suggest you stop," I heard Bella say and everyone's mouth was hung open. She was never so direct or strict with Cassie and especially now. "Let's go," I heard Bella say and we heard walking from Cassie's room downstairs. Where were they going, apparently Lukas and Remy were thinking the same thing. We all got up and went to the stairs all of next to the railing looking down.

"Where you going?" we all yelled like children and immediately regretted it. Cassie jumped closer to Bella if it was even possible. "Sorry, so where you going?" we all asked softly again in unison.

"Out," Bella said, "Only me and Cassie," she said and we nodded. We all left back to the game room ad sat down.

"Twenty Euros says she's going to let Cassie sleep in the car," Roman stated.

"Thirty says she is just going out to get Cassie to talk or just to get her out of the Castle," Lukas said.

"We'll I go against Romans bet and I agree with Lukas," Remy said putting money in the hat Lukas had put his thirty in. Cooper thought for a moment then put money in the jar Roman had. I shook my head at them and put money in Lukas's.

After talking for awhile about all the things we could do since it looked like we'd be homeschooled for the first quarter or semester when school starts, I decided to go downstairs. I was in the kitchen getting water when I felt someone staring at me. I turned around to see the entire Cullen family. I smiled lightly and drank the rest of my water. I washed my cup and put it in the dish rack to dry. The entire Cullen family looked at me; it was Alice who spoke first.

"I see you with us in the future," she said and I nodded. Then looked at her again.

"Why wouldn't I be in the future? Cassie's my best friend, she'll be my best friend when were twenty, she'll be my bridesmaid whenever I get married. I'll be there for her whenever she needs me. She's like my sister, she practically is my sister," I stated, they all nodded understandingly.

"I didn't mean it in the wrong way. What I meant to say I see you and everyone else, Roman, Cooper, and Evangeline with us too. Korri stays here in Volterra, she has a very close relationship to Athenadora," Alice said and I nodded. Korri has always been very close to Athenadora. If Athenadora hated anyone of us Kids it was me though. I still didn't understand why. "You were going to ask Bella something the day at the lake weren't you?" Alice asked me and I nodded.

"What were you going to ask?" Rosalie asked me, I was going to answer when I smelled Athenadora.

"Yes, what were you going to ask my niece, child?" Athenadora sneered at me.

"Nothing important. I was going to ask her something personal," I stated, Athenadora rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't lie to me savage feral child," she said and my mouth dropped. I couldn't believe she called me that. So what if I was somewhat of a savage when I was small, I was alone and I needed to survive. I didn't kill people only animals. Just because I wasn't civilized. I became civilized and I can't even remember ever running around in the middle of nowhere Australia. I had heard the Cullen's gasp, but none said anything mainly because they didn't know how I was found.

"I'm not a savage or feral," I said and Athenadora let out a fake laugh.

"My child you could take the child out of the wild, but you can't take the wild out of the child," she said. I heard someone else gasp, and then let out a hiss. I turned around and saw Bella with Cassie. Cassie even looked stunned, she looked at me sadly and I could see the anger she had.

"How dare you! I cannot believe you! What makes you even say something like that to her?" Bella yelled at Athenadora. Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her.

I felt Cassie's hand in mine and she pulled me away. I helped her walk and we ended up at my room in the Castle. Cassie then left me in the room, but was back shortly after. She had two spoons and the half gallon of rocky road ice cream. She sat on the bed opened the tub and gave me a spoon. She handed me the other and I carefully took it from her. This was the most interaction I had with Cassie since she came back. She ate a spoonful of ice cream and I followed.

"Thanks, for saving me again," I said and she looked at me sadly. I could see the fading bruises on her face. She shook her head and smiled.

"I may be younger, but you're the little sister here not me," she said and I knew she was right. I was always seen as the younger one because I couldn't really speak because I wasn't civilized, because I didn't know my alphabet or numbers. "Don't think about it. Ignore her she doesn't matter," Cassie said and I nodded.

"You save me all the time," I said and she looked at me.

"Repayment is not needed. You're my sister, my friend. You've saved me many times too. From embarrassment, from Lukas, from my stupid curiosity, and from Marcello," she said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I did tell you not give Marcello your whole heart," I said and laughed a little. "Are you tired?" I asked and she shook her head. "Mom let you sleep?" I asked and she looked at me and smiled.

"No, we went hunting. I guess I'm not tired because of that and all the sugar going into my body," she said and I nodded. "My legs broken" she stated and I looked at her and then her left leg.

"Where's the cast?" I asked. "They're putting it on today?" Cassie nodded in reply. "Am I a savage?" Cassie looked at me and I heard her laugh a little.

"No, but I am…I'm a savage beast a force to be reckoned with," she said and I laughed out loud.

"Sure, whatever," I said. We ate ice cream in silence, but our silence was interrupted by Bella and Rosalie. Bella had a big smile on her face. I knew why too, Cassie had talked actually talked and had been comfortable enough to take my hand and come into my room instead of staying near her mom.

"Time to get the Cast on sweetie," Cassie nodded, got up and left her spoon in the tub. I knew she meant it as she'd be back. Bella helped her walk out the door. They were gone; I turned on the TV and took a spoonful of ice cream, before putting it in the mini fridges freezer I had in my room. I saw Rosalie come sit next to me.

"Bella told me what state they found you in. she told me Cassie saved you from death. That Aro had given a time limit for you to learn how to speak, to become halfway civilized. Cassie helped you a lot. She taught you the alphabet, how to use the eating utensils and that you guys had some sort of understanding when it came to talking. You two didn't need to talk much to understand what one another was saying. After that Cassie taught you your numbers and helped teach you how to read," she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, she saved me. Bella was barely able to get me to eat correctly. I don't remember though, living that way in Aussie, it's been so long. I can't even imagine living that way," I said and she nodded.

"What Athenadora said was out of line and rude," Rosalie stated and I nodded. We were silent for a while before she left. She told me she'd be here if I ever wanted to talk, but truth is I'm done talking about it. I talked about it with Bella and Heidi for two years before and even then I couldn't remember. How am I supposed to talk about something that I don't remember?

**Bella POV**

"My child, you could take the child out of the wild, but you can't take the wild out of the child," I heard Athenadora say from the kitchen. I walked in and gasped, she had said it to Briar.

"How dare you! I cannot believe you! What makes you even say something like that to her?" I yelled at her. She looked at me angrily.

"It's the truth Bella; she's a savage a wild child. She doesn't belong," she stated and I completely lost it. I could feel Emmett's strong arms around my waist. I heard the rapid footsteps of the rest of the family, not including the kids.

"She doesn't belong! She sure as hell belongs! She has done amazing things in her life. She is not a wild child; you just can't see the uncivilized child we found! Every child deserves a chance, but you always wanted her dead! I don't care if her hair reminds you of the woman that turned you into a vampire and damned you to this life! I never ever want to hear those words come out of your damn mouth again!" I yelled, and I felt my mother's hand on my shoulders. I turned to look at my mother Sulpicia. She looked sadden, I turned away and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Bella, what was that all about?" Edward asked me and I knew the entire family were behind me. I walked to the training room in the castle. I looked at everyone there.

"Get out," I yelled and the five guards that were in their nodded and left. I walked straight to the punching bag and started to punch. With the sixth punch it fell to the ground because I had hit it so hard it broke off its hinges.

"Bella," Edward started but didn't finish.

"Briar wasn't civilized like the others. Korri's father lived with her until Korri was three and just left she new words, how to read, and some math. Briar, briar had no one. She couldn't talk, she didn't know anything. She just knew she had to eat and she did she ate animal, well she drank their blood and she knew her name, but that was all. She had a paper her mother had given to her when she was born. Briar had no clothes on, no shoes, she had nothing except that note from her mom…when we brought her here Aro deemed her to feral to even try to teach her anything, but I begged him to give me a chance. He gave me three weeks. After one week she responded to her name, but she pointed to things she wanted, she didn't like being inside, she walked and ran like a regular person, not like an animal in stories you hear. By the second week she'd recognize some words, but I knew I was failing. Then one day Cassie was awake at night and eating cereal, Briar wasn't asleep and was wondering around. She saw Cassie and decided to join her. Cassie helped her, she taught her the alphabet that night, and how to use a spoon, and fork. They had a way of communicating with each other without using many words. By the end of the third week Briar could count to thirty, new the alphabet, spoke about three sentences the most, didn't fight to put on clothes, and ate with utensils even though it looked quite hard for her. She had learned fast, but that was because Cassie always reminded her and helped her. If it weren't for Cassie Briar wouldn't be here today. I was getting nowhere and my five year old daughter was able to do what I was supposed to do," I said, the Cullen's all looked at me and nodded.

"Poor thing," I heard Esme say, and then everyone went quiet at the sound of a voice we hadn't heard in a long time.

""I may be younger, but you're the little sister here not me," Cassie said quietly, but you could hear her voice through the vents of the castle. I gasped as I heard this; she was talking to Briar, no doubt. I walked quickly to Briar's room, Rosalie was right behind me. I stood in front of the door and listened to them.

"You save me all the time," I heard Briar say.

"Repayment is not needed. You're my sister, my friend. You've saved me many times too. From embarrassment, from Lukas, from my stupid curiosity, and from Marcello," Cassie said and I smiled knowing Briar had told her to protect her heart

"Yeah, I did tell you not give Marcello your whole heart," Briar replied and laughed a little. "Are you tired?"She asked Cassie didn't answer. "Mom let you sleep?" Briar asked again Cassie didn't answer.

"No, we went hunting. I guess I'm not tired because of that and all the sugar going into my body," Cassie said, "My legs broken"Cassie added.

"Where's the cast? They're putting it on today?" Briar asked, and then a second or two later the silence in the room was broke "Am I a savage?" Briar asked, I heard Cassie laugh lightly a true laugh. It was something I hadn't heard in a while.

"No, but I am…I'm a savage beast a force to be reckoned with," Cassie said and I stifled my laugh

"Sure, whatever," Briar said. Rose and I could hear them eating something. I sniffed the air and smelled chocolate ice cream. Their conversation was clearly over. I looked at the time and opened the door quietly. Briar and Cassie were sitting on the bed eating rocky road.

"Time to get the Cast on sweetie," I said and Cassie nodded. She left her spoon in the tub of ice cream and I helped her walk. Rosalie stayed in the room with Briar. I knew the minute I told them about her Rose would want to talk to her.

I carried Cassie down the stairs and to the doctor's office. Carlisle and were already in there. Cassie fidgeted nervously in the hospital bed once I put her down. Edward was in the room with me and Jasper was outside just in case he needed to calm Cassie down. Carlisle, Edward and Dr. Caristo left the room leaving me with Cassie. I helped her out of her clothes, only leaving undergarments on. She shook from being cold and we put the medical gown on. She sat back on the bed.

"I don't want to do this," Cassie stated surprising me. I looked at her sadly.

"Not feeling well…it's okay to be nervous baby. All they're going to do is put your bones back together, then the cast will go on," I said trying to soothe her.

"I don't want to. They have to re-break them because my body healed it," she said and I nodded knowingly. It was why they had to do it today. When we got to Volterra she was too tired, they took the x-ray and planned it for yesterday, but then they found her leg had healed itself with the bones in the wrong place.

"It'll be okay. I promise," I said. I folded her clothes and put them in one of the drawers in the room. I knocked on the door; Carlisle, Dr. Caristo, Edward and Rosalie came in. she gave me a soft smile and I returned it.

"Okay, Cassie you know how this works, right? Just like your broken arm when you were seven," Dr. Caristo said and Cassie nodded taking deep breathes.

"It's okay to be nervous Cassie. Now just IV drip down and breathe," Carlisle instructed. Cassie flinched when he inserted the IV.

Rosalie, Edward and I watched carefully. We watched as Carlisle got turned on the anesthesia machine and grab the anesthesia mask. As his hand got closer to Cassie's she started to panic. The fearful expression all over her face. Quickly she sat upright and pushed Carlisle's hand away. Carlisle put the mask on the bed and tried to calm her down.

"Cassie its okay, it's just going to put you to sleep so you don't feel a thing. I promise it won't hurt you," Carlisle said, but Cassie was having none of it. I got up and sat on the bed. Cassie moved closer to me.

"Cassie I promise it's not going to hurt you," I said and I grabbed the mask. Cassie looked at me with horror. She scooted away from me and I wondered why until I realized it was because I had the mask. "Cassie when you wake up I'm going to be right here. You're not going anywhere, I'm not going anywhere no one is going anywhere," I said and she shook her head scared. I put the mask down and pulled Cassie to me. She started to flail scared out her mind. Edward held her legs down, as Rosalie had her arms. Cassie shook in my hold cry fearfully. Jasper came into the room and calmed her down. She was completely calm and a little tired. Her eyes were still full of fear though when the anesthesia mask went over her nose.

"Its okay baby, everything will be fine," I said and seconds later her eyes were closed. I hated myself. She told me she didn't want to and I would have let her not do this if it wasn't a broken bone.

"She was unconscious three times. One from fighting, the other two Victoria chloroformed her," Edward said and I hissed.

"I hate to tell you but I figured as much,' Carlisle said and Rosalie nodded.

Edward rose and I left the room and went into the viewing room as Carlisle and Dr. Caristo started the surgery. Opened Cassie's leg rebroke the bones and put them back in place. Carlisle gave us a thumb up when they finished. Carlisle stitched her back up. He pressed a button on the intercom that went to the room.

"What color?" he said and I looked at him confused, "what color for the cast I never asked her?" he said, I pressed the button to reply.

"Blue," I said and he held up two blues, "the darker one, royal blue," I said and he nodded. Dr. Caristo was already done with the first part of the castle, so Carlisle wrapped the royal blue gauze part of the cast around it.

Minutes later the room was cleaned and Cassie was asleep. I went back into the room and pulled a chair closer to her as did Edward. We watched her sleep peacefully at night. She hadn't slept at night in a very long time. Hopefully this would help her get her back on schedule. I took Cassie's hand ad rubbed it gently. Carlisle came back in to give her medicine for her fever. I put head on Edwards shoulder and just watched as she slept.


	31. Chapter 31

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own the hybrids_

You should all check out this new story called I Am Who? By AlexCullen359, its gonna be great.

**Cassie POV**

It's the beginning of August now. Thanks to my half vampire self I got my cast for my wrist and leg taken off yesterday. I still couldn't go into the doctor's room without trying to escape. They freaking put me to sleep just to put my leg back in place. They could have done it cold turkey and I would have been fine. When I woke up I had run out of the room, well at least I attempted too, the weight of the cast made me fall. I had screamed my lungs out at mom and I deeply regretted it. I felt so bad, she looked so hurt and I couldn't help it. I even stayed away from Edward too, it's not like I wanted to, but I couldn't help it. I just flinched away or tensed up near them.

"Hey, Cassie you want to come down stairs?" Remy asked coming into my room. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"No!" I yelled, she sighed then left. I had been talking to Rosalie and she told me I had a say that I could basically do what I want as long as it was safe and would be okay with my parents. She basically reminded me of what was right and what was wrong.

"Cassie mom wants you to come down," Lukas said from the door.

"No," I said. What was the point to telling me I had a choice if they were going to choose for me anyways? I don't want to go down. Shit! I f**kin hate this ugh! This is so stupid! If I don't want to go downstairs then I don't have to right. That's all Rosalie and everyone else has been telling me. "Ughaa!" I yelled and through my pillow onto the ground. I lay down on my bed just as my door opened again. "Oh my god! Really! I get it I'm wanted down freaking stairs! Jesus freaking Christ! Leave me alone!"

The door closed and I just huffed angrily. Why am I so frustrated? Why am I so angry? wants you to come downstairs. Why am I even like this! This is giving me one big headache!

"Hey Cassie sweetie it's me," I heard my mom say and open the door. I stiffed my head into my blanket as I lay on my stomach.

"Leave me alone," I said and I knew she heard me even though it was muffled by the blanket.

I stayed on the bed not once looking at her. I heard her sigh and run her hand through my hair. She started to rub my back and I stiffened. She stopped immediately which made me relax. My back was something I didn't want anyone to touch, let alone see. It's ugly. I felt my mom put her hand on my back and I tensed again.

"Baby, do you have a cut or something? Does your back hurt?" she asked and I felt my shirt be lifted.

"No!" I yelled as I threw myself of the bed. My mom stood up and walked over to me worriedly, "No stop! It doesn't hurt! It's… its vile, beastly, grotesque and revolting! Just leave me alone damn it!"

My mom looked at me sadly and I could tell she wanted to cry. She kissed me on my head and walked out of the room. _Greeeaaat, look what I did I made my mom cry. What the hell is wrong with you Cassie? Shit. I don't know when you find out why don't you tell me conscious!_ I grabbed the closest thing to me which happened to be an empty glass that once had water and I threw it at the wall. I grabbed a book and threw it as well. The next thing that happened everything that was once on top of my dresser was on the floor. I jumped onto my bed and looked at my posters. Why the hell is Chace Crawford smiling? Why is the beach is so appealing and say 'come and have a good time, smile'? Why are there posters of happiness and cuteness? There is no such thing as happiness and there is no more cuteness in my life! I roughly grabbed all my posters and tore them off the wall. I grabbed my desk chair and moved it. I threw down the first framed picture I had taken of Tuscany in the morning. It landed on the ground and the glass shattered. I grabbed the next picture and the next and I did the same. I stood on my dresser and reached for the last picture of Volterra.

"What the hell are you doing?" I turned around and saw Edward. He was looking at the floor of my room. I saw my mom behind him looking at me worriedly.

"Redecorating!" I yelled and reached up for the last picture. I felt myself be carried down an panic surged threw me. "No! Let me go! Let me go! Mom!" I yelled.

"Cassie please calm down," Edward said as he carried me out of my room. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he was stronger of course just like everyone else. I kept fighting, but he held me tighter.

"No! Let go!" I yelled and Edward put me down on my mom's bed. We were in her room. I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom locking the door. I put my back against the tile wall and slopped down to the floor. I put my knees up to my chest and just stayed silent. I was as far away from the door as possible, which was quite far considering my mom had a freaking shower, and Jacuzzi style bath tub and a long sink area.

"Cassie please open the door," I heard Edward say. Does he think I'm stupid enough to not notice the angry tone he had when he barged into my room. "Cassie I'm sorry I got angry, but you could have hurt yourself," he said. Stupid mind reader. I grabbed two towels and used one as a pillow. I lay on the nice cold clean floor of the bathroom. It looks like I'm spending the night in here, don't want to get in the way of Edwards anger or he might take it out on me. Rather be safe than sorry.

**Edward POV**

I was sitting in the living room with Bella. We all heard Cassie throwing things onto the ground, but Rosalie assured us it was normal and to be expected. Then we all heard the sound of glass shattering and we all ran to Cassie's room. Being the fastest I was there first. I opened the door and saw Cassie on her dresser reaching for a framed picture. I looked at the ground and all ready saw three pictures once framed on the ground along with ripped posters.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked and noticed my tone was slightly angry.

"Redecorating!" she yelled at me and she reached for the picture again. Quickly before she could grab it making it fall on her I grabbed her around the waist and carried her out. Bella said for me to take her to her room silently, so low Cassie couldn't hear.

Caring Cassie to Bella's rooms seemed to be a challenge. She tried to fight her way out of my arms. She was struggling and crying at the same time. Yelling for me to let her go verbally and mentally. Once, in Bella's room I put her down on the bed. She got up and ran into the bathroom locking herself inside before I could even get a word out. Slowly I walked to the bathroom door knocked silently.

"Cassie, please open the door," I said. She didn't answer, but I heard her thoughts. _Does he think I'm stupid enough to not notice the angry tone he had when he barged into my room._ I sighed and was angry with myself. "Cassie I'm sorry I got angry, but you could have hurt yourself." I heard her thoughts and she said, stupid mind reader. I couldn't help, but let out a small laugh. Everyone called me a stupid mind reader.

I heard her move, but she didn't come open the door. I don't know exactly what she did, but in her mind she thought about spending the night in the bathroom because she'd rather not be in the way of my anger with the chance that I will take it out on her. She'd rather be safer than sorry. I saw Rosalie come into the room and she looked at me.

"She thinks I'm going to take my anger out on her," I stated, grabbed the pillow next to me and threw it at the wall.

"I see where Cassie gets her anger habits from," Rosalie said, I smiled and shook my head. I sat down on the chair in the room and put my head in my hands.

"What am I doing? She can't seem to be near me anymore. Everything I do scares her" I admitted and Rosalie sighed.

"She needs to trust you again. She feels really bad you know. The way she reacts when you're around her. She hates it, but she can't help herself. It's like her body does it instead of her. She misses being around her dad and laughing and competing on the piano with him," Rosalie said and I smiled. We both turned our head to the bathroom as we heard Cassie cough roughly. "She needs to be given the medicine," Rosalie said, just as Carlisle came into the room. Rosalie walked to the door.

"She locked herself inside," I stated and Rosalie showed me her hand and I saw a key. Why didn't I think of that? Rosalie opened the door and walked inside.

"Cassie, what are you doing? You shouldn't be lying down on the ground when you're sick," I heard Rosalie say.

"Whatever," I heard Cassie mutter.

"Sweetie Carlisle's here to give you your medicine," Rosalie said.

"No! It tastes like shit!" Cassie yelled whiningly. I stifled my laugh as did Carlisle.

"It's a very good shit that will make you get better," Rosalie said and I heard Cassie laugh.

"If it's so good why don't you take it?"Cassie said. I let out a laugh and I heard Rosalie pick Cassie up.

"I can w…walk," Cassie said as she covered her cough.

Rosalie came back inside the room and sat Cassie down on the bed. Cassie coughed violently for a minute. I rushed to her side the minute she did and she only scooted away a little. Carlisle opened the bottle of medicine and poured some into a medicine cup. Cassie looked at it disgustingly. Carlisle handed it to he and Cassie begrudgingly took it. She looked at it for a second before just throwing it all in her mouth. She made disgusted face and covered her mouth to keep it in as she swallowed it all. Carlisle then handed her a bottle of water that he had poured powder in it to make raspberry lemonade. Cassie took it and drank half of it. She lay on the bed and Rose looked at me.

"Okay sweetie, I'm gonna go to your mom. Carlisle will most likely go off to the doctor's office or to Esme okay," I said. I kissed her on the forehead and Carlisle and I walked out of the room. I heard her sigh shakily.

**Rosalie POV**

I watched as Edward and Carlisle walked out. Cassie shook a little after being kissed form Edward. She sighed still shaking and lay down on the bed. I sat down next to her on the bed. She looked at me and sighed again. She looked away and a tear fell. She wiped it away and turned her back towards me. I was about to rub her back when she turned back around and looked at me.

"Don't, don't touch my back," she said to me. I looked at her and decided to question.

"Why not?" I asked and she looked away from me.

"Becauseit'shideuos,"she said quickly, but I heard her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's hideous, it's vile, beastly, grotesque and revolting," she said to me and looked away.

"I heard you say that to your mom. Does it hurt when someone touches your back?" I asked.

"No they're scars. The cuts are all healed, but they're ugly. If I remove them it'll just add more," she said. I looked at her astonished that she thought she could remove them.

"Cassie sweetie scars aren't removable, you can cover them up, but you'll never be able to take them off," I said and she just looked at me bewildered.

"What! What do you mean I can't take them off I have too. I'm not hers! I'm never going to be hers. She marked me! She marked me! And I can't take it off! She marked me Aunt Rose I have to take them off!" she said as she ran into the bathroom. Bella came into the room just as I got up to the bathroom. We both went to the Bathroom and saw Cassie shirtless, scratcghing her back as hard as she could to remove the scars which was impossible. He was crying as she scratched.

"Cassie stop!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand away from m her back since she drew blood in succeeding making a new cut on her back.

"No! I don't want them! I don't want them! Take them off!" she yelled as I Bella carried her away from the bathroom. I grabbed an alcohol wipe and a band aid the size of my hand. I cleaned the cut and put the band aid. "I don't want them," Cassie said.

"I know Cassie but physical and mental scars are what shape us as people. I'm not saying they're good to have, but they are a part of you. They help make you, you," I said.

"No they remind me of how weak, idiotic, and stupid I was and am. Stupid enough to get taken, too weak to fight back, and too much of idiot to think that I could actually run away from her and be free," she said and grabbed the pillow Edward had thrown only minutes ago and threw it as well.

Cassie soon fell asleep on Bella's bed and Bella and I talked along with everyone else. Bella and Edward wanted to know if there is any way to remove the scars without making more, but Carlisle shook his head could see why. Bella and Edward would want to take them off. They made Cassie think lowly of herself, they reminded her of everything, she didn't want them. it was normal for parents to want to give their child everything they wanted after something like this. However, getting the scars removed was something that wasn't possible, well at least not for half vampires. Being part vampire the scars will be their forever. When she stops aging they'll barely be visible though.

"We still need to talk to her about her birthday," Heidi stated.

"That's not happening. At this rate most likely a family dinner, a get together I guess you could say," I stated and Heidi nodded her head.

"Does she even realize her birthday is coming up?" Lukas asked innocently. Everyone beside Bella and Edward looked at me.

"No she hasn't. she's trying her best to deal with everything that she's completely forgotten, either that or she doesn't want to think about it because in her mind there is the possibility that she could have been with Victoria on her birthday. Either way she is not making a big deal out of it," I said and everyone nodded in understanding.

We sat down together and everyone started to throw ideas for Cassie's dinner. Heidi was thinking of a regular party just with streamers, colored table clothes, some music, and her favorite food. Bella chose the colors for Cassie's party. She chose midnight blue and purple. She also chose to have chocolate strawberries, fruit edible decorations, fruit truffles, pizza cups, mozzarella sticks, and Chicken salad for appetizers. Then the dinner would be blood for us vampires and five cheese ziti al forno for the kids, the pack, and Charlie and sue. Briar ran upstairs to Bella's room. Bella and all of us were trying to figure out what kind of cake Cassie would want. Briar than came running back downstairs and looked at Bella.

"I told her there was cake down here and she said if it wasn't red velvet with chocolate frosting than she didn't want any," Briar said. Bella laughed and nodded her head.

"Red Velvet with chocolate frosting it is...and of course gelato with it," Bella said. Heidi nodded to her. She and Alice started planning together, Bella reminding them to keep it small every once in awhile.

"Now all we need to know it what she wants," Emmett said and we all looked at him. Almost everyone had a blank look on their face.

"We'll find out," Remy and Lukas said at the same time and lifted their hands and then pointed to their heads. Everyone smiled again except for Bella who somehow new that either Cassie didn't want anything or didn't care.


	32. Chapter 32

Therapy and A Day out

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. J_

_I took off links from previous chapters. I accidently deleted them all from Polyvore, while making a collection. _

_You should check out my friends story __**AlexCullen359, I Am Who?**_

_Hope you Enjoy this chapter._

Jasper POV

"Okay Cassie what do you have to surprise me today?" I asked Cassie. I had been silently reading for five minutes while Cassie just painted. Well she painted a little then stopped and started again, then stopped and started again.

I walked up behind Cassie and she stayed looking at her painting. He brush lightly touched the paper again then she put the brush down. I looked at her painting. It was different from the others. Usually she tried her best at drawing or painting memories from her time being kidnapped and then splatting red paint or putting angry lines through it. However this was just a colored circle. It started dark and black then going to the center it got lighter finally until right in the middle it was white.

"Can I go?" I heard Cassie ask. I looked at her and shook my head.

"What's this?" I asked and she shrugged. I sighed at her shrug we had been getting good, she was opening up more. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know," she said her voice scratchy and a little above a whisper. The feelings coming off of her was sadness, guilt, and hunger " I saw it in my dream so I painted it, why?" she asked getting a bit defensive she was lying to me, " I like it, it's going in my room," she said truthfully then looked at me. "Can I go?"

"Yes, you can, would you like to take your painting with you?" I asked.

"I was just gonna take it it's mine," she said and I laughed softly at her. She was getting better healthier, but she was still sick, you could see it and feel it. She was more tired, more weak, and coughed a lot more too. In fact her birthday dinner has even been postponed. She walked out of the room and left.

After a minute I called Bella, Edward, and Rose. They all came in while I saw drawing a replica of Cassie's painting on a piece of paper. They sat down quietly and let me finish. Their feeling of curiosity danced around the room. When I finished I smiled at them. I saw Edward look at me curiously and frustrated at the same time. I was hiding my thoughts from him and he knew it.

"Jasper, what happened?" Edward asked a bit protective.

"What do you mean what happened? What's wrong? Did Cassie cut herself or paint something disturbing?" Bella immediately shot at me. I gave Edward a look. _Great Job Eddie worry Bella even more than she already is can't you let me talk first before you jump to conclusions'? _Edward nodded to me and I looked at them.

"No, she's fine, in fact that's why I called you in. for the first time in a long time she's fine. She doesn't seem to find any meaning in the painting she drew today, but there is one. She took the painting with her to her room. She said she's hanging it on the wall," I said and Edward laughed slightly.

"Yes I heard her thoughts and this is what she thought, Remy's not the only painter in this family," he said and smiled I nodded to him.

"Yes, I drew from memory what she painted," I said and showed them the drawing. "What do you see?" I asked smiling and Bella looked up and smiled at me.

"The light at the opening of a well," Bella said, I nodded and both Edward and Rosalie looked at her. "It would be basically like the light at the end of the tunnel, but Cassie doesn't see herself in a tunnel she sees herself at the bottom. It's wide fro the beginning and get's smaller to the middle. Exactly like it would be if you were at the bottom of the well and looked up,' she said and I nodded, Edward smiled as did Rosalie.

"This is the first thing that she's drawn that even shows that she's getting better. She lied to me and told me she saw it in a dream, she just didn't want to tell me that it meant she's going to get out of this state she's in. she doesn't believe she can or will, but this proves that she wants to," I said and everyone smiled happily.

We all left the room happily and saw Cassie with Briar and Cooper walk out the castle to garden. I felt Bella's happiness radiate around her. We sat down in the game room where Remy and Lukas where both reading. It had actually surprised both Edward and I that Lukas was reading. I looked at the book he was reading it was probably for a fifth grader. It was called Hang Tough, Paul Mather by Alfred Slote. I looked at Edward, and then we both turned to Bella. She just smiled at Lukas who waved and then looked at Edward and me.

'It's his favorite book, beside's _We'll Never Forget You Roberto Clemente_ , _Baseball in April and Other stories_, _The Outsiders, and The Things They Carried,_"She said we nodded and talked amongst ourselves for the rest of the afternoon.

Cooper POV

Briar and I saw Cassie go into her room with a painting that she no doubt painted in Art therapy with Jasper. I looked at Briar who smiled and nodded at me. Briar and I weren't twins but we are close. It's scary sometimes how we know what one another is thinking. The same goes with Evangeline, but she is my sister in every way except for blood. She knew what we were before I did and she helped me. Evangeline helped me with our half vampire part of ourselves and we both had to try hard to hide it at young age. It was especially hard since we were in an orphanage.

"Are you even listening?" I heard Briar say a bit higher than a whisper into my ear. I sheepishly smiled at her. "A day out is what she needs don't you think?" Briar said and I nodded in perfect agreement.

Silently we both walked to Cassie's room. We didn't bother to knock at all. Briar opened the door and we walked in. Cassie was standing on top of her dresser hanging the Painting. It was a dark circle black on the outside and getting lighter as it went to the middle. Briar plopped herself on Cassie's bed and I took the desk chair. Cassie jumped off the dresser after placing the picture the way she wanted it. She gently rubbed her left knee.

"You okay?" I asked, she looked at me and nodded.

"We're going out, like out, out," Briar said, Cassie turned to her astonished, then smiled.

"Where to?" she said in a whisper.

"Cecina, it's only an hour away. It's cloudy and Alec could go with us. We can hunt, go shopping and the beach," Briar whispered back. I saw Cassie smile big when briar mentioned the beach. Cassie nodded and grabbed a sweater, and her black vertical canvas field bag.

We walked to briar's room where she got her shoulder bag and a sweater. Then we went to my room. I grabbed my charcoal grey jacket and my wallet. I put my wallet in the back pocket of my shorts. The girls opened my window zipped their bags closed and dropped their bags out the window where they landed in the garden outside. The three of us walked downstairs and went into the garden where we saw Alec.

"Uncle Alec," Cassie said softly. He stopped walking towards the entrance to the castle and looked at her. "Can you um… come with us to Cecina? Hunting and shopping, the beach" she said shyly and instead of nodding her picked her up and hugged her.

"I missed you sweetheart; of course I'll go with you. Let me get out of the cloak and I'll tell Jane. If I told your mother she'd freak out," he said. Cassie nodded and hugged him back and you could see she missed being able to hug people too. Alec left quickly then came back in pants a grey v neck shirt and a red cardigan, with red and black dc shoes. He held up the keys.

"Who's driving?" he said as we got to the garage. We all looked at him and he laughed.

We got to Cecina in less than an hour. Immediately we went straight to the stores. Cecina had American stores too, which was great so we didn't have to travel to Rome or Venice. We went into some of our usual stores when I realized Cassie wasn't all that into them. I looked at Alec and walked towards him.

"Alec, I'm going to take Cassie to another store she doesn't seem to want to be here," I said and he nodded.

"Don't go too far okay and keep an eye on her at all times," he said and I nodded. I went back to Cassie and she looked at me. I just smiled at her.

"We'll meet up with Briar and Alec later…So where do you wanna go?" I asked and she led me to affliction one of my favorite stores afflictions.

I knew Cassie liked some of their clothes, but she never actually bought more than two or three shirts. However she took more than that to the changing room. She bought five sweaters, three jackets, and seven tops. I ended up buying five shirts, two sweaters, and one jacket. We then left and went to Buckle where we bought even more clothes. We bought shoes as well; Cassie found some awesome Custom made Nike's called walking on water. She had to have them; she said they went perfectly with her. We ended up at Louis Vuitton wear she bought other shoes and I did not because their shoes for guys are well not my taste. Alec and Briar met us at Louis when Cassie was paying.

We all seemed tired of shopping. Alec even told us we looked ready to pass out. Shopping for a long period of time never was any good to us. We ended up grabbing a slice of pizza and walking to the beach. Cassie was the first to reach the beach and for the first time that I have ever seen she actually smiled. Alec had taken our bags to the car and we just kept walking to the beach. I saw Cassie take her shoes off and step into the ocean water.

"You love her, don't you?" Briar said and I turned to her quickly.

"What? No, no… I mean I do, but like the way I love you. Like a sister," I said trying not to fumble my words. I mean had Briar just asked me that.

"Oh, please you totally do. You let her pick some of your clothes you bought. You never do that. I bet she even picked an outfit for you huh?" Briar said smiling as she pushed me playfully.

"Yeah, so what?" I muttered under my breathe.

"So what? You're in love with Cassie and not the way Marcello was either, your feelings are actually growing for her, and you didn't fall in at first sight," she said.

"Can we not talk about Marcello, don't compare me to him. I would never do what he did," I stated and briar's face sadden.

"I know you wouldn't that's why your perfect for her. I mean come one, she trust you out of everyone she's not afraid to go near you. Yeah she goes near Lukas, but that's because she knows Lukas would do anything for her. She's hesitant around everyone else, but with you it's so easy for her. It's almost like she can finally breathe and relax with you," Briar said and it made me start to think if I actually was in love with her. We stopped talking as we ended up on the sand next to Cassie.

"Thanks, I really needed this," Cassie said to us and we nodded.

We played around on the beach for a while along with Alec. It was only sundown when we started to head back home, but first we would hunt. Alec would supervise, unless he wanted to join us which happened on many occasions. Alec turned on an abandoned road that led closer to the forest. We all got out and walked into the green, soft forest that was safe to animal until we arrived. We were only half a mile into it when we attacked our first prey. They were doe's and there were more coming our way. We had our meals and energy. None of us had a spot of blood on our clothing, which we were very happy for. No one liked getting blood on their close.

We went back and headed home. The girls fell asleep in the back, halfway their which meant Alec and I had to carry them inside.

Bella POV

Cassie, Cooper, and Briar left outside to the garden hours ago. Alec isn't hear either which only means the three are with him. None of them have been answering their telephones and the only one that seems to know where they are is Jane and she is the only one besides my mom, dad, aunt and uncles that can't budge. Edward can't even get into her mind because she's hiding it.

"Bella for the thousandth time don't worry. They're with Alec, they're safe," she said and I quickly turned my head to her.

"Safe, like when Alec took her the park when she was eight and you repeatedly told me she was safe and she came home with a sprained ankle because she was safe with Alec," I stated a bit loudly. I heard a soft laughter come from outside the hall doors.

"Dude, that happened six years ago. God, she's never going to let me forget that will she," I heard Alec say and a soft laugh sounded again which I recognized as Coopers. "Seriously, the minute she fell I ran back over here," Alec said and I ran to the doors and opened them. Alec had a big smile on his and Cooper tried his best to hide his laughter from Alec.

I noticed Alec was caring Briar and Cooper was caring Cassie. Both boys had shopping bags in their hands as well. I quickly took Briar and Cassie out of their hands and sat them on the couch. I looked briar over for cuts, bruises anything and did the same for Cassie. The only thing they had was a soft bruise on both their foreheads. A briar was on the left top and Cassie's on the right top. I turned angrily at Alec, I saw Cooper Laughing while he took the bags to the rooms. Cooper came back down a second later, he smiled at Alec and they both laughed.

"What Happened?" I yelled through gritted teeth at Alec. Both Cooper and Alec looked at me seriously then laughed. What the hell1 why are they laughing?

"Well, sister you see it actually scared me to before Cooper told me it was nothing to be worried about. See they both fell asleep in the car and at the same time the slid near the middle seat making their heads collide with each other," he said. "It's really nothing to worry about, at least I didn't bring either of them home with a sprained ankle or broken limb," Alec said. It was only then I noticed Cooper was holding four pieces of clothes in his hand.

"Oh, uh Remy your sister so kindly bought you these and Lukas here are the sweaters you forgot t buy during your birthday money shopping spree that you've been whining about forever at least according to your sister," he said. Lukas had a big smile on his face and he jumped up and took the sweaters he put the teal and white striped sweater and he smiled.

"I look good," Lukas said.

"Self Absorbed, Conceded ass," Briar and Cassie both said as they woke up. Lukas looked at them and laughed.

"Whatever at least I didn't bump my head," he said, while they both got up.

"Where going to bed," they both said.

"Don't bother us," Cassie added as they walked up the stairs.

Cooper ended up going to sleep shortly after the girls. The three had taken showers. It was only then I smelled the scent of ocean breeze and I looked at Alec and he smiled at me.

"Ugh, can you please wipe that smile off your face. You kidnapped three of my kids and went to the beach didn't you?" I said and he smiled.

"I didn't kidnap them, Cassie asked me. They planned the whole thing. Actually I think Briar and Cooper planned it. Yes we went to the beach and she was happy, they were running around, and laying down on the sand talking. She hugged me Bella, she hugged me and I don't think she wanted to let go," Alec said and I smiled. 'oh and we hunted," he finished.

"So she's okay," I said and Rosalie and Jasper smiled.

"Yeah, she's going to be okay," they both said at the same time.


	33. Chapter 33

_Sorry it's late. I started my junior year of college. Had to move back to school and everything. I'm so sorry. I'll do my best to update weekly. _

_Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight Character's I just own three. J_

_I took off links from previous chapters. I accidently deleted them all from Polyvore, while making a collection. _

_You should check out my friends story __**AlexCullen359, I Am Who?**_

**Remy POV**

A week ago was Cassie's birthday and like we all knew she didn't care much about it. We had a cake ice cream and dinner that was it. Mom cut all the big stuff because Cassie got sick all of a sudden. It was unexpected. She had been doing great for two weeks and then she just falls while walking in the castle. Mom freaked out and I don't blame her. Dr. Caristo and Carlisle ran test on her while she was unconscious they found that her fever was back and that she was very dehydrated. Cassie's in her room right now lying down, she's wide awake but she's too weak to even do anything. Mom's in there trying to get Cassie to drink blood, but Cassie is being difficult. She takes like a sip of it and she says she can't drink anymore like her stomach was full with it already.

"Damn it Cassie!" I heard my mom yell and I knew she immediately regretted it. No one had actually out right yelled at Cassie yet and the first person to yell like actually yell her at her is my mom. I kind of expected it to be Rosalie or Edward, but not my mom. I could hear my mom apologize and slam the door behind her. I saw Lukas pop his head of his bedroom door and make his way to Cassie's room. I followed him. When we came in Cassie was curled up in her bed crying. We could see why mom yelled though. I guess she was trying to get Cassie to drink the blood and somehow it ended up on the ground. I went on one side of the bed and Lukas on the other. We lay in the bed with her and immediately she took our hands. She didn't take them to communicate or anything, she took them to have the reassurance that we were here for her.

"Cass, you need to drink it all least half. One sip isn't going to do anything," I said, Cassie looked at me as if I had three heads. "Yeah, yeah, you can't keep it down," I said. I got up and went to my room and grabbed her birthday present Luke and I didn't give her the day of her small party. She'd probably get mad that I bought it for her and try and make me return it. It's just too bad I had Lukas burn the receipt. I walked back in the room with the blue and green striped bag. Cassie was still lying on the bed. She didn't even notice I came back in. I put the bag down in front her and she looked at me. She sat up and I pushed her present slightly toward her. Slowly she took out the tissue paper. She gasped at what was inside. She brought the first box, then the second and the third.

"It's your Canon - EOS Rebel T3i 18.0-Megapixel DSLR Camera with 18-55mm Lens andCanon - L-Series 35mm f/1.4L USM Wide-Angle EF Lens and aCanon - L-Series 14mm f/2.8L II USM Wide-Angle EF Lens," Lukas stated.

"I know," Cassie croaked. "This is all like 4, 500 dollars. How did you buy it?" she asked.

"With our money. We don't spend it all like you think we do," I said.

"Take it back, moms gonna kill you. As much as I want it you need to take it back it's too much," she said and she started to put it back in the bag/

"Sorry no can do sis. I burned the receipt," Lukas said right as our mom came into the room.

"What is that?" she asked as Cassie reached for the box that had the wide angle lens in it.

"Nothing", Cassie murmured as she put it in the bag.

"Obviously it's something," she said and took the bag from Cassie. Luke and I didn't tell mom we bought her the camera and lenses. We were kind of hoping to keep it a secret until school started. Mom looked in the bag and took out a box to look at the bottom to. She placed the box back inside the bag.

"I told you, you couldn't have these," mom said to Cassie sternly. Oh shit she was mad, obviously from the blood situation and this.

"I wanted them. A gift from me to myself," Cassie said. Luke and I looked at Cassie. She was trying to protect us.

"I don't care Cassie; this is a 4,000 dollar value. You're returning it all," mom said, Cassie looked down at the bed cover.

"I can't, I ripped the receipt and threw it away," she said quietly.

"What! Cassie I told you, you couldn't have these! I know how much you really wanted them. I just can't believe you would go behind my back and by them for yourself!" mom yelled, maybe angry was an understatement pissed was more like it. Cassie shook in her spot and I know that it hurt and angered mom a little more.

"She didn't buy it! She's trying to protect me from your anger," I said before my mom could scare Cassie further. I took the bag from mom and put it next to Cassie. "It's yours, you deserve it," I said and looked at mom who was shocked, "I can't return it. I threw the receipt away when it expired." I said and walked out of the room. I knew she would follow me and that an argument would ensue. We always argued it was nothing I couldn't handle. Luke and mom only ever had small disagreements so arguing and yelling is something new to him and Cassie well she's never had an argument or anything with mom. I walked into my room and the door closed once mom was inside.

"Why'd you buy it for her when I said she couldn't have it?" she sternly asked me.

"Because she deserved it," I said as I sat on my bed back against the head board. "She's a great photographer. Did you know she skipped a whole photography level? The photo department at school decided to put her in IB Photography I. they use both digital and black and white cameras. So Cassie needs it, deserves it, and I feel like I'm giving her back some of the money she's used when she gives me birthday gifts. I mean she spends like two hundred to four hundred on us," I stated calmly.

"I know she's a great photographer. You should have informed me you were going to buy it for her."

"If I told you, you wouldn't have let me. S'not like it would have stopped me anyways."

"Remy, I'm tired of this okay. I'm really tired of this," she said sounding exasperated.

"Mom, we haven't had an argument or anything in like a month. You're not tired of this. You're tired of Cassie being scared and you're tired of her being precautional."

"Remy, I know what I'm tired of and what I'm not tired of."

"I think you need a vacation from vacation. If that's what this is called?" I said and went back to Cassie's dorm.

**Edward POV**

I heard everything Remy said to Bella and she was right. Bella was getting frustrated with everything going on. Cassie just didn't seem to be able to keep anything down. Carlisle always saw her once every hour to check on her. Sometimes she was doing better, sometimes she wasn't it was as if her body was having hot flashes all the time. I started to take into consideration what Remy had told Bella. She needs a vacation. I walked out of the family room and went to Alice's room where she was with jasper. Before I could knock on the door Alice opened it smiling. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Alice started to talk.

"She's not going to want to go far from here. Let's see, oh Venice, Catania, Paris, or Monte Carlo. They're the closest that'll be cloudy for the next two weeks," she said. I started to cross of the places that would be too far for Bella. She's already been to Venice so obviously not that. Paris is way too far. This only left Monte Carlo, Monaco and Catania, Italy.

_Oh I hope he chooses Monte Carlo, relaxation, shopping, clothes, and the view…I pledge allegiance to the flag…._ I heard Alice think. However not once did I make it look like I had read her mind.

"May I use your computer?" I asked. She handed it to me and I did research on both cities and Monte Carlo seemed to be one full of rich, high society fashionable people. "Catania, we're going to Catania," I said. Alice huffed but nodded anyways. "Thank you Alice."

"Anytime brother," she said. I went to Bella and mines room and started packing clothes. A second later Alice came in as well and started to pack Bella's clothes. Right now Bella is with Sulpicia talking about everything and venting.

"How long are we staying Alice?" I asked.

"Ten days, you'll be staying at the grand hotel," Alice said and I nodded. We both zipped the bags. Bella came into the room and stopped.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked, I nodded.

"We both are going somewhere. We are going to Catania…don't worry it's only for ten days. We won't be far away from any of the kids either," I stated. She sat down and thought about.

"Come on Bella you need it. When's the last time you took a vacation?" Alice asked, Bella laughed at the question.

"Winter after Christmas, Heidi and I went to Iceland. It's really nice there," she said, then looked at me, "I'd love to, but Cassie won't let go. She may not be attached to my hip anymore, but she's not ready to go anywhere away for me for more than half a day. We can't throw her into this," she said.

"Maybe it's what she needs," I said and she shook her head.

"No, it's not. Edward what she needs is her mom. Half the summer, that's how long she was away from me Edward. We both know she's holding things inside. I can't throw her into a situation she that she is not ready for. When she can go a day without me being around then we'll see, but as of right now she's only gone half a day without being near me or seeing me," she stated and walked out the room.

I followed her and found her in Sulpicia's room. They were talking. I could hear Sulpicia trying to convince Bella that it was okay to come with me. I knew Bella was stubborn, but I also knew she'd come around. I left the hallway and walked to the living room. I sat down and patiently waited. Three hours later Bella came into the room and sat down next to me. She didn't say anything for thirty minutes.

"Fine, eight days though," Bella said, as Sulpicia came in.

"Keep her for all ten," she stated. Bella looked at her shocked, "Bella I have to agree with him. You need this. Cassie has everyone here. She'll be fine. Go," Sulpicia said. Alice came in with jasper and handed us the four suitcases. Bella begrudgingly took her's and we said by to everyone. Bella was going to go upstairs to say bye, but thought better of it. Cassie would throw a fit and Bella would never end up leaving.

We walked outside to the garage and we put our luggage in the car. We heard someone fall and we turned around. It was Cassie. She got up from the floor and then continued to walk. Everyone was frozen. Sulpicia, Esme, Carlisle, Heidi, everyone that came with us to the garage. Cassie was walking slowly her head down. She slowly lifted her head and saw everyone.

"Sorry…I didn't want to stay in the room," she mumbled, then looked at Bella then at me. Then her eyes followed our hands. Bella and quickly let go of the luggage and closed the trunk. Cassie still didn't say anything. "I'm sorry I got you mad." She said. Bella walked up to her and looked at Cassie.

"I'm not mad, apparently I need a vacation to get away from all the stress and commotion," Bella said.

"You mean to get away from me," she said.

"No, I'm not leaving because of you. Its only ten days and I'll be back before you know it okay," Bella said. She hugged Cassie and Sulpicia put an arm around Cassie.

"Don't go mom,"Cassie said pleadingly as Bella and I opened the car doors' Alice walked up to Bella and nudged her into the car. Alice kept telling Bella that she needed a break. "I'm sorry I'll drink all the blood, I'll do everything you want me too," Cassie pleaded. I could see her trying to fight to get out Sulpicia's grip. I walked up to Cassie who glared at me.

"We'll be back Cassie. I'm not taking her away from you. We'll be back and everything will be better I promise," I said. I kissed her forehead and walked to the car. I turned it on and we could hear Cassie screaming and fighting to get out of Sulpicia's hold. She kept saying she was sorry and that she'll behave.

"Mommy! Don't go! I'll be good," I heard Cassie scream. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Cassie being held by Sulpicia and Heidi. I looked at Bella and she was crying.

"It's only ten days Bella," I said sadly. We couldn't hear Cassie anymore which I was thankful for. I didn't want to leave her the minute she apologized.

"Ten days for us a lifetime for her. I hate myself right now. Edward did you see how she reacted? She wasn't ready for this," she stated.

"Sometimes you have to throw people into the situation." I said and immediately regretted it.

"Yes, like she was thrown into getting kidnapped, like she was thrown at the wall and lost her memory. Just be quiet," she said. I drove and kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to get Bella anymore mad than she already is.

**Cassie POV**

She was leaving me. She said she'd never leave me, but there she went in the car and she left me. I couldn't stop screaming at the top of my lungs. Jasper couldn't do anything. I just couldn't stop, I don't even know if I meant to start. I found myself being carried over my grandma's shoulder to my room as I cried into her. I saw everyone one of my siblings door open. They looked but they also minded their own business. I now coughing and crying. I couldn't stop. I tried to, but I couldn't.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" my grandma asked. Rosalie and Jasper came into the room and looked at me.

"She started crying and she can't stop. All the times she wanted to cry, but couldn't are now coming out because she finally released it all," Rosalie said and Jasper nodded. I started to cough harder. I hated this. I felt horribly sick to my stomach too. I don't think I've cried this much since I was like four. I got up and went to the bathroom where I threw up. I hate this. I slowly stopped coughing hard and calmed my crying to where I was just shedding tears and my body was shaking a bit. I brushed my teeth and went to my bed. I just lay there and cried silently to myself.

I saw my Grandma and Carlisle walk out. Rosalie left then Jasper. It was only me in the room. At least I thought. I had never seen Angela come in the room. I hadn't seen her in such a long time. She smiled sadly at me and waved she opened the door, but I said no. she looked at me and I pleaded with her not to leave me too. _Where the hell is all this coming from? I've never been so needy before? Why am I like this?_ Angela came towards me and sat on the bed. I scooted myself closer and tried my best to stop crying, but the water works wouldn't stop. Angela rubbed my back and whispered silently to me. She never left. I soon found myself not crying, but falling asleep slowly next to her. I closed my eyes and for the first time in a while I let sleep over take me instead of fighting it as I usually did.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sulpicia POV**

It was bad idea, maybe Bella shouldn't have gone. But she also needed a break. Cassie just isn't ready for it. Angela who has been here the entire time ended up staying in the room with Cassie. She only left the room and hour after Cassie fell asleep. When she told us Cassie willingly went to sleep it surprised us all, she usually fought sleep before it took over her body. Only two hours after Angela left the room we heard Cassie slowly make her way to Bella's room. When I walked up to check on her she was asleep on the bed. She was holding her panda bear close to her chest along, and she was covered in one of Bella's old blankets.

It's been four days and Cassie just walks around the castle. She doesn't speak to anyone, she just walks around. She eats, drinks water and uses the bathroom, but it's like she's a zombie. She looks like Bella did when Bella first came to us. I wouldn't say Cassie is catatonic yet, but she's close to it. I watched her as she just sat on the window seat. She was looking out the window at the two Blyth reed warblers that were on a branch close to the window. I sighed as and left the room. Cassie didn't notice me leaving at all. It was like she was in a trance like stated just watching them.

"She'll get better love, I know she will," Aro said as I turned into the hall.

"Have you been watching from here this whole time?" I asked and he nodded. He hugged me and held my hand as we walked to our kitchen, the kitchen for vampires. It was just a room with refrigerators filled with blood.

Aro took out a gallon and served Mountain lion blood in two glasses. Everyone assumes the volturi only drink human blood, but ever since Carlisle came all those years ago we've been drinking both. We drank the blood and I washed the dishes.

"Don't worry, she just needs time, she'll get better," Aro said, sensing my fears. I knew he feared that Cassie wouldn't get better just like I did. We just wanted our grandchild back, the one who wasn't so afraid on anything. Aro kissed me before he headed back to his office. I went back the living room and saw that Carlisle, Esme, and Rose were back from hunting. Angela, Ben, Jasper, Alice and Emmett still must be hunting. Why they just didn't drink the animal blood we had is a wonder to me. I looked at the window sill and Cassie wasn't sitting on it anymore. I walked over to the window and looked outside, but she wasn't there. I looked at a passing guard.

"Find the princess," I stated and he nodded. I usually would have specified which princess, but we've only been having guards look for Cassie lately. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie looked worried. We sat down and waited then I noticed all the guards were bustling about the castle. They were all probably looking for Cassie. After a while I was starting to get worried. I saw a guard walk into the room. He came towards me.

"The princess is with Athenadora," he said, then left.

I nodded. I saw briar come down the stairs, I patted the seat next to me on the couch and she sat down. I put an arm around her and pulled her close to me. I loved all the kids, they were all my grandchildren. If Aro and I weren't overruled every time we wanted to declare all of them prince's and princess's of the volturi, then they would be. Caius doesn't agree to it, Athenadora is right with him. Then again Athenadora doesn't like Bella and doesn't really like the triplets. Marcus didn't agree either but only because he saw that all of the kids would marry one another. That thought actually made me think who Cassie would marry. Then thinking of Cassie I don't actually ever remember Athenadora or any of the kids beside's Korri actually getting along very well with her. I looked down at briar.

"Briar, do Cassie and Athenadora get along?" I asked. Briar laughed a bit and shook her head.

"They are the complete opposite…they don't hate each other, but they don't get along. Why?' she asked.

"Cassie's with Athenadora right now," I said. She sat up and looked at me. She then gasped and ran. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and I shot up and ran after her. Briar ran down to the dungeons and when we got closer to Athenadora's chamber we could hear Cassie, she was whimpering.

"Cassie…Spencer…Volturi. You look at me when I'm talking to you," we heard Athenadora seethe.

We all started running faster and Briar rushed down the hall. When she got to Athenadora's chamber door, she started pounding on it.

"Let her go! Cassie! Athenadora stop!" Briar yelled. I remember hearing someone follow us, but I didn't think it was Aro. He pulled Briar away and he looked distant. We heard more whimpering from inside. Aro pulled away from Briar and he was pissed, he didn't bother knocking. He kicked the door and it flew open. It's what Athenadora get for wanting a heavy thick wooden door.

Aro and I went inside quickly followed by the Cullen's and Briar. Athenadora's head was turned to us. She looked shocked, but what shocked us was that she had a hand on Cassie's chin holding it firmly and Cassie was crying. She turned back to Cassie and then to us.

"How dare you!" Aro said, he grabbed Athenadora and threw her across the room. Cassie shook and crawled away. "Your niece's child! How dare you lay a hand on her! After everything she has been through!" Aro yelled.

"She needs it! If she isn't going to stop moping around and being scared a spanking should take it out of her!" she yelled. I ran up to her and slapped her across the face. I saw Rosalie speaking into Briar's ear. Briar nodded then left. Rosalie made her way to Cassie.

"Cassie…Cassie," she said lightly. Cassie turned her head away slowly as Rosalie reached to dry a tear away, "hey, it's okay Cassie it's just me, Rose," Rosalie said, however Cassie eye's looked distant. Rosalie slowly scooped Cassie up and Cassie started to flail while screaming bloody murder.

"Cassie, calm down your okay…your safe," Rosalie said. Cassie didn't listen though.

Rosalie followed me and we went into Bella's room. Aro was still down in the Athenadora's chamber yelling. Cassie screamed the whole way and struggled to get out of Rosalie's grip. When we arrived to Bella's room Rosalie sat down on the bed. I grabbed Bella's old blanket the one that comforted Cassie. I wrapped it around Cassie, but it ended up falling on the floor. I picked it up. Rosalie put Cassie arms to her sides and wrapper her arms around her firmly. Cassie kept screaming and struggling. I put the blanket around her again. It took a while, but I knew Cassie would start to calm down when she smelled Bella's scent on it. Cassie was just shaking now. She didn't respond to us though. Rosalie let go of Cassie and Cassie held the blanket close to her.

"Cassie, are you hurt anywhere?" I asked, Cassie didn't respond though. I picked Cassie up and carried her with me. "Rosalie, Esme do you mind coming with me?" I asked, they nodded and followed me. I went into Bella's bathroom. Rosalie locked it behind me. I sat down on the edge of the Jacuzzi. I sat Cassie on my lap. I lifted her shirt up and she tensed. "Its okay, Cassie," I said. I took her shirt off gently and she shook. Rosalie gasped and Esme was on the verge of sobbing.

I looked at Cassie's back and I too gasped. Cassie had three new wounds on her back; they weren't bleeding as much though. I stood Cassie up and it was when I put my hand on her pants that she panicked. She pushed away from me making herself fall on the ground. Rosalie quickly picked her up and put her pants down. Cassie tensed more and started to cry again. Esme slowly put her underwear down and Cassie's butt was red, she had a cut on it too. I hissed out loud and Cassie shrank away and whimpered. I calmed myself down, kissed her on the head reassuringly and walked out of the bathroom.

**Cassie POV**

I mindlessly walked down the hallways of the castle. I looked at all the pictures and stopped to look at my favorite. It was Grandpa Aro, with Uncle Caius and Marcus and Jane and Alec. They were looking at something on a desk all focused on it. I looked at it thinking up ideas on what they may be looking at, maybe a map, or blue prints, maybe they were putting a puzzle together or something. I turned my head when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It was just Athenadora.

"Come with me," she said. I nodded and followed her. I started to get scared when we went down in the dungeons. Aunt Athenadora's chamber is down here. She opened her bedroom door and looked at me. I walked in and staid standing.

Aunt Athenadora looked at me. I just stayed silent, unmoving. She and I never really got along so I had no idea what she wanted. She sat down on the seat in front of her bed. With her hand she beckoned me towards her. I slowly walked towards her. I could feel my heart beating against my chest. When I got to her she took my arms into hers. Quickly before I could blink I ended up over her lap. I started to panic.

"You deserve this Cassie, you're hurting everyone around you," she said.

I started to fight, but then her hand smacked my butt. I gasped and somehow I wasn't in aunt Athenadora's room anymore. I was in the basement of Victoria's house. She was hitting me and I was screaming in pain. She kept on going. Every now and then she told me to shut up and be quiet. I did stop screaming at one point. She stopped after a few minutes and I took that chance to run and lock myself in the bathroom that was down here. I pushed away and ran, but she grabbed me and threw back towards the bed. She had a belt and I panicked. She wouldn't belt me again. I held my legs against my chest, but she pried my hands away and slapped me.

"You deserve this…your acting up when you know your fine," she yelled at me. I was on the bed lying on my chest. I struggled as she pulled my pants down and shirt up. I was about to pull down my shirt when I felt the belt make contact. I whimpered in pain holding in my scream. I felt it again and again and again. I then heard pounding on a door. My pants were pulled back up and my shirt was pulled back down. She put me on the ground and I pulled my knees to my chest again.

"Don't say a word or you will get into more trouble," she whispered, "Cassie…Spencer …Volturi you look at me when I'm talking to you," she put her hand on my head and held it firmly so I could look at her., "you deserved it, you're just acting" she whispered in my ear and I heard the door break open. There was yelling, then somehow Victoria wasn't there anymore, but I was still in the basement.

"Cassie…Cassie,"I heard someone say lightly. I turned my head away slowly and I felt an unknown person wipe away my tears. "Hey, it's okay Cassie it's just me, Rose," I heard the person say. It sounded like Aunt Rose, but it sounded so far away. I then felt myself being picked up. I saw Red hair and it was Victoria. I started to fight to get away with her while screaming.

"Cassie, calm down your okay…your safe," I head Aunt Rose's far away voice say, but I wasn't I was being held in the arms of Victoria. How is this safe?

We ended up upstairs in one of the house's rooms. Victoria sat down and I did as well. I'm in deep shit that much I know. I'm crying I know I am and Victoria still hasn't told me to shut up yet. I kept struggling to get out of her grip but I couldn't. Something was wrapped around me, but it fell. It was wrapped around me again. It was warm and it comforted me somehow. The scent it was my mom's scent, but how did Victoria get it? I held the blanket close to my chest not wanting anyone to take it away. I swear I heard someone asking me questions but they were muffled. I felt myself be lifted again.

Soon I was sitting down again. I felt my shirt being lifted and I tensed. I was going to be hit again. "It's okay Cassie," I heard another distant voice, but it wasn't Rosalie it sounded like Granma S. I then felt a hand on my pants as if they were going to be taken off. I pushed myself away from Victoria and landed on the ground. I was lifted up and my pants were down. I tensed, shook, and cried as my underwear was pulled down. I shrank away when I heard a hiss I probably whimpered too. I don't know how long I stayed in victorias arms, but I fell asleep.

**Rosalie POV**

She wouldn't stop shaking and she wouldn't calm down. Sulpicia left angrily, probably going to kill Athenadora. Esme and I had to hold Cassie when Carlisle cleaned her wounds and put salve on her back and bottom. Esme and I changed Cassie it loose pajamas. All the kids were wondering what was going on. Lukas had barged into the room when Carlisle was applying salve because he wanted no why Cassie was screaming. When he saw he flipped out and threatened to kill the person who did it.

Right now I'm with Cassie on the bed. I had asked Jasper if he could put her sleep when he arrived. When everyone came Angela knew something was wrong, she panicked when she saw Cassie. She said, "She's here physically, but mentally she's back in the basement with Victoria." I held back my hiss and Jasper had to leave the room after putting her to sleep because he was angry. Everyone was downstairs discussing the matter, when Caius found out he was beyond furious. He took matters into his own hand for an hour. Cassie hadn't ever been actually better or gotten over it, she just started and now we are all the way to the beginning again.

"Huhh, noo," I heard Cassie say. She started to toss and turn. I ran a hand threw her hair and she started to calm down. We have to call Edward and Bella. I know we do. I grabbed my phone and called Edward. I was about to get off the bed to talk outside the room, but Cassie latched onto my shoulder. She snuggled closer to me and I sighed. She'd wake up if I left.

"Hello Rosalie," Edward said.

"Edward, you and Bella need to come back," I said in a low enough ton so Cassie wouldn't hear.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I heard Bella ask the same thing to Edward.

"Cassie. We found her in Athenadora's bedroom shaking. Athenadora," I said, but Bella interrupted with a growl.

"She hit her! I can't believe her! I'm going to kill her," Bella said. "Rose, we're on our way." Bella hung up.

I put my phone down on silent. Cassie started to shake again and I rubbed her arm a bit and it calmed her down. I took Bella's blanket that Cassie managed to kick towards the end of the bed and covered her with it. Cassie just lay perfectly asleep. Hopefully she was dreaming about something better. Maybe a beautiful island with the best music playing.


	35. Chapter 35

**Bella POV**

After packing all of our stuff in a rush Edward and I left the hotel. Edward sped to the castle. We got stuck in traffic and all I wanted to do was jump out of the car and run to the castle. How dare Athenadora hit Cassie! I'm going to kill her if my parents haven't already. When we got out of traffic a whole other hour had gone by. Edward started to speed again weaving in and out of the lanes. The usual eleven hour drive was eight hours. Still that was a lot and anything could happen in those eight hours. We ran inside the castle no one stopping us. I barged into the throne room. Everyone was yelling at Athenadora. Before anyone could do anything I had her. I threw her to the wall and she fell down. Everyone was silent.

"How dare you lay a hand on my daughter?" I yelled at her. She glared at me and tried to tackle me, but I slapped her in the face. "Don't come near any of my children ever again. I won't hesitate to kill you." I seethed and kicked her. I heard something fall upstairs.

"Its Cassie she keeps falling off the bed. We put railings on it, but they're no use. She's running away from her nightmares. She's in your room" Jasper stated. I ran out of the room and heard crying as I got closer to my room.

"Shh, Cassie it's okay. Let it out, you need to let it out," I heard Rose say, and then I heard someone throwing up. "Its okay, it's okay. Ang get Carlisle." I saw Angela walk out of the room. She hugged me.

"Go to your daughter," she said. Then left and I went to my room. I walked towards my bathroom and saw Cassie leaning over the toilet. She was crying and she wasn't throwing up anymore. Rosalie was rubbing her back. Rose saw me and smiled sadly. I walked towards Cassie and knelt on the floor next to her.

"Hey, its okay if you need to, let it out," I said. She turned to me and apologized. I took her in my arms and hugged her. "You have nothing to be sorry about sweetie." I kissed her forehead and she was burning up. I heard Carlisle come in and rush to the bathroom. He took her temperature.

"We need to get her downstairs. She's heating up," Carlisle said. Cassie turned around and heaved into the toilet again. This time there was blood in it though. I carried her quickly and walked out following Carlisle. I placed her on the bed and he took her temperature. He didn't like it at all. Her temperature was one hundred and fifteen degrees. A human would be on their death bed. I put her on the hospital bed and kissed her forehead as Carlisle went to work.

Carlisle set up an IV and had me change Cassie into shorts and a tank top. She was s hot that I decided to stay in the bed with her. I heard more arguing coming from the living room and Caius yelled even furiously at Athenadora again. I knew and she knew as well that she was in deep shit. Cassie had just started to make progress from the outside she looked fine but from the inside she was fighting a war in her head. One side telling her that everything was okay and the other telling her that nothing was okay and that she should be cautious about everything. I didn't need to be a psychologist to know which side was winning. Cassie snuggled closer to me and laid her head on my hand. I rubbed her back and she started to fall asleep on my shoulder. Edward was on the other side of the bed humming my lullaby to her.

Carlisle same in five hours after Cassie fell asleep to give her more medicine. There wasn't any more yelling, but that was because Athenadora was in the dungeon cells. I don't know what her punishment is, but I know as does everyone else that I don't actually want to know what it is. I held Cassie closer to me, but I couldn't tell if her temperature had gone up or actually got higher. Carlisle told me that she would have to stay in the room for a while. I didn't like it seeing as she had just gotten out of having to some back down here for checkups. Edward left the room to speak with the family for a moment and Lukas, came in with Remy. They both looked at Cassie and Lukas punched the wall actually hurting himself for once. He didn't care about his hand breaking though. He didn't even notice the pain. He and Remy both lay down on the bed.

Carlisle came back in and noticed Lukas's hand. He immediately went to fixing it. Lukas was asleep and it's not like he cared anyways. The kids woke up and found Cassie was still asleep. I knew it disappointed them a bit. They left to take showers and changed. Carlisle didn't want them in the room though. He was afraid they might get sick as well. So only vampires are allowed to come in. I actually left the room and took a shower as well an hour after the kids left. I didn't want to leave Cassie alone because I knew she'd freak if I wasn't there when she woke up. I came back into the room as I could once I was done with everything. Now I was here in her room just holding her hand. I saw her move again, and again and again. She was finally facing me. Her eyes opened a little.

"Mom," she croaked out and I nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid, you shouldn't be here you're supposed to be on vacation. I'm just…ugh I'm such a fucking idiot!" she yelled at herself.

"Hey, Hey!" I yelled getting her attention, "you are not stupid or an idiot okay. Do you think I'd rather be on vacation then at home when my child needs me? No …I want to be here," I told her she looked down ashamed of herself and I cupped her face slowly making her look at me. "You are great Cassie; you are Smart, beautiful and sly." I said, she smiled she had always liked knowing she was sly. Her smile soon went away though.

"No I'm not, I'm tainted," she said. If I could cry I would have. I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

"Mom…Mom, I'm sorry, please don't be mad," I heard her call after me."You're so stupid Cass really messed up in the goddamn head."

When I got into the living room everyone looked t me. I just shook my head and walked up to my room. I knew my mom was following me and I didn't care. How could she think she was tainted? How could she even think like that about herself? I went into my bedroom and I heard my mom close the doors. I sat on my bed and just sobbed.

"What happened?" my mom asked worriedly.

"Cassie believes she is tainted," I stated and sobbed more than I think I ever have including the time Edward left me.

"Oh Bella, she's just trying to deal with everything. I'm sure she doesn't mean it. Bella dear she is going to be okay. She'll get better in time," my mom said and all I could do was sob into her. Would she get better? Would Cassie really get better or was this just the last straw that has made her tip over the edge?


	36. Chapter 36

Hope you all like it..

**Remy POV**

It's been a month now since Athenadora hit Cassie and Cassie got worse than anything. She was in the hospital room for two weeks. None of us were allowed to see her. We could hear Cassie yelling angrily at whoever was in there and apologize profusely for yelling. She so angry all the time. It's like with a flip of switch her emotions change. Aunt Rose is the only one that seems to be able to deal with her. Everyone agrees Cassie needs some sort of outlet. Art therapy is doing nothing; she goes in calm and leaves angry. Cassie doesn't even walk around the castle anymore, but I know for a fact she's never in her room. Briar and I actually plan on stalking Cassie today after she leaves Uncle Jasper's art therapy session.

"Hey retard," Briar said waltzing into my room. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She held up her fingers, "Three, two…one."

"This is stupid! I'm unfixable get that through your heads. What is painting going to do? I'll tell you what its going to do. It's going to nothing absolutely nothing!" we heard Cassie yell right on cue, I shook my head.

Briar and I left my room. We saw Cassie walk right past her room and into the library. We seen walked into the library to find she wasn't there. Briar opened a secret door that I had forgotten was in this room. We jumped down into the secret passageway and closed the door. We followed the hallway to where it lead. When we opened the exit passageway. We found that we were outside of the Castle. That little brat hasn't even been in the castle! She found a way to leave the castle without anyone knowing…I'm jealous. Briar and I got out and closed the passage way. We followed Cassie scent and we found it at a store. It was one of the little bookshops here in Volterra. Of course she'd leave the castle to go to a bookstore. Briar and I walked in, but Cassie wasn't in the store exactly. We heard conversation in the back and we walked towards it.

We peeked through a window and saw Cassie talking to boy about our age. She was helping him lift a long tree branch that was about five inches in diameter and about ten feet long. She helped him load it onto a truck. She helped him with the rest of the tree branches and then hopped on the back of the truck. Briar and I ran in alleys and followed the truck to the outskirts of the town. When the truck stopped we hid in the trees. Cassie helped him take out the braches again and they started to work. It took some time to realize that they were making a fence. Briar and I decided to leave and go back home. We used the secret passage way and went back into the library. However when we turned around after closing the door we saw Mom, Grandpa, Grandma, aunt Heidi and Rose looking at us.

"Where have you been?" mom asked. Briar and I looked at each other.

"Well, we wanted some air and we didn't want to go to the garden and," I started.

"I'll get the guards to seal that passageway," grandpa said. Shit Cassie is going to kill us.

"Briar," Mom said, Briar looked at mom and I knew we were done for.

"Briar fight it," I said as she and mom both looked at each other not once blinking. "Briar don't look."

"Cassie's been sneaking out using this passage way and she's on the outskirts of town helping build a fence," Briar blurted out and then put her hands over her mouth.

"Good one idiot," I stated. Briar looked guilty and I knew she saw it as betraying her best friend. Mom was silent the whole time.

"Where?" mom asked and I stepped in and grabbed Briars hand.

"You wanted her to find an outlet, well she has an outlet," I said and I walked out of the room dragging Briar with me.

"She's going to kill me," Briar said once we were in my room. I looked at her and laughed. "Shut up it's not funny."

We hung out with all of our other hybrid friends and my brother. When we told them about Cassie they all laughed and said it would be something Cassie would do. We talked and by the time it was time to eat dinner we walked down the stairs. However I was surprised to see Cassie walking down the hall to her room. She walked into her room and I heard her gasp. I turned to her room and saw mom sitting on her bed. Shit! Briar and I are both dead. Cassie however ignored mom and went towards her drawers and grabbed clothes. She was going to take a shower. The bedroom door closed. I walked away and sat down on the ground next to one of the vents to hear them.

"Cass you can't leave on not say anything…you had us all worried," mom said.

"No I didn't you guys were worried about Remy and Briar. I know I saw them, but I wasn't going to let them distract me from my work," Cassie revealed.

"No we knew you were gone, but we also knew you would be alone because you don't hang out with anyone. Cassie you know you can't…."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I can't leave the castle alone…whatever," Cassie said in a monotone voice. I heard mom groan in frustration.

"Your grounded for two weeks. No complaining, no leaving the castle, no computer," mom said and I heard her leave the room. Cassie quickly followed. I then rushed downstairs.

"You can't do that," Cassie yelled after mom.

"I just did Cassie," mom stated.

"You don't understand I'll lose my job! I only volunteered to help with the fence today. I didn't have too. I work at the bookstore!" Cassie yelled. Everyone was surprised.

"when did you get a job?' mom asked.

"Two weeks ago. I got it the day I asked if they were hiring. I'm not losing my job, just because you don't want me leaving the Castle. I can't be watched for the rest of my life. Everyone here is smothering me! I don't know what the hell you all want! Cassie Spencer Swan the pathetic insolent weak child isn't here anymore! She's dead and she's not coming back!" Cassie yelled and she turned around and walked back to her room.

"I think I've had my Drama filled for one day," I muttered and went into the kitchen.

**Cassie POV**

Really, she wants to ground me. At least I'm sneaking out of the castle because I actually have something to. I'm not sneaking out to spy on people. Ugh! I hate this… you can't spell smother without mother. I threw my towel on my bed and decided to go down to the gym. I know exactly who I could get pissed off easily to fight. He's always there anyways.

I walked down to the gym and saw Afton in there. I started throwing little flicks of water at him. He didn't do anything. I started throwing them faster and harder until he started to get mad. I was starting to annoy him. Finally after throwing water at him he looked at me.

"Stop it,' he stated angrily. With that I threw a water droplet at him with a diameter of one inch. With that he came at me and I easily dodged. We started to fight and I should say I really didn't care if I was winning or not.

Afton and I circled around each other both angry. We ran towards each other and smack both our bodies connected. We fought each other. He threw punches and I blocked. He threw punches and I blocked. No one was winning or losing. Somehow it was turning out to be a fair fight. Just as I thought no one was winning I felt a connection to my abdomen and I flew, I then was caught in the air and thrown to the soft matted ground. Afton kicked me. If he wants to play like that, then fine. I got up quickly and took hold of Afton's shoulders and pushed him to the ground as he walked away thinking it was over. he quickly got back up and were fighting again. I wasn't fast enough in blocking and his fist made a connection with my face. Just then I lifted my hand and did and under hand punch to his chin. I kicked him hard and he stumbled back. we were circling each other again before going at it.

"What the….stop right now!" I heard someone yell. Afton and I looked towards the person as both our fist were still in the air. It was just Alice. I looked at Afton and took this chance. I tackled him and we were on the ground. He threw me off him and I hit the wall. When I went to the ground I started to run. He tried to kick me, but I slid on my knees. I grabbed his leg he kicked up and punched the middle of it. I heard him hiss, but I knew nothing broke. Afton swiftly turned around and his hand was grabbing my neck in no time.

"Don't pester me again child,' he stated as he chocked me.

"Alice, did we hear you yell," I heard Edward. Afton still had his hand around my neck. I flicked water at him and he looked at me angrily. He dropped me to the ground and instead of taking in air I kicked his back. Once again we were fighting.

"Alice, do I hear fighting?" of course idiot who asked.

"What the Fuck is going on?" I heard mom yell, Afton fist made connection with my shoulder, just as my fist connected with his face. "Afton! Cassie!" mom yelled and we both stopped. I looked at Afton.

"Thanks for helping me practice," I said. Afton smirked and nodded. I then walked out of the gym. I knew my Mom, Edward and Alice were walking behind me. However I don't care about what they have to say.

"That was not a practice Cassie. That was actual fighting,' I heard mom state.

"So, I've heard worse happen to me," I stated as I started up the stairs, everyone in the living room looked at me.

"Cassie don't you dare walk away from me," Mom yelled.

"Or what? Are you going to throw me to a wall? Lock me in a cage? Whip me? Starve me of food and blood?" I said, there was no response, "Didn't think so. And even if you did it's not like you or anyone in here can touch me. I'm not making that mistake again." I started walking up the stairs. I felt someone behind me. I grabbed the hand and twisted it back.

"Ahh, okay, point proven," it was mom. I immediately let go and shook my head.

"Sorry," I stated and ran up the stairs. What the hell? The point of learning to use your senses is to use it on an enemy not family retard!

**Edward POV**

Cassie twisted Bella's arm without even knowing it was Bella. She was using her senses, but her brain wasn't telling her who it was. It was just saying you're going to get hurt. Cassie shook her head as if she was trying to get everything back into its right place. She said sorry and ran up the stairs. The entire time yelling at herself about how stupid she is.

"Edward are you okay?" Bella asked.

"She didn't know. She's using her senses but it's like sense of smell is blocked. It's her reflex to stop anyone from touching her. It's not looking at who is going to hurt you, its hurt the person who wants to hurt you before they can touch you," I said. Bella looked at me and sighed as she sat on the couch.

"So what about what happened in the gym?" Bella asked.

"Cassie started it. She wanted to blow off steam and she decided pestering Afton would be a great way to start…she wanted to fight him. It's why she ignored Alice when she told them to stop," I stated.

"Great, that's just perfect," Bella muttered. I sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

I knew what Bella meant though. None of the kids had ever gotten in trouble at school, but if Cassie becomes the instigator than she will be in fights and what not. School has actually started in America. Bella hasn't made up her mind if she wants the kids to be homeschooled or got the school here in Volterra. One thing's for sure though if she decides to put the kids in school, Cassie will not be going. She's not better; she's sure as hell not ready either. She may act like she's better, but there's a storm in her mind.


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry it's late I will try to update more. Midterms, presentations and essays suck… hope you like it…

**Cassie POV**

It's the middle of September. Everyone is going to school here in Volterra. Everyone except me, mom and the Cullen's. They think I'm not ready and in truth who would they know if they don't at least let me try. They're always on my case and its getting annoying. Seriously, they're hovering over me all the time. How am I supposed to work with someone looking over my shoulder every minute if every day?

"Cassie, you're not trying," I heard my mom say.

"Well how can I try, when to try you have to concentrate, but to concentrate people have to stop hovering over me and coming into my bubble?" I stated.

"Fine, I'll be back in an hour," she said. I nodded. She kissed my head and left the room.

Writing an English paper on the _Tragedy of Mariam_ isn't that hard. Herod king of Judea thinks he can do anything since he's king and in the end after sentencing his wife to death he mourns and the guilt eats him up. Herod married into royalty so he was not use to all the power and he abused it. I was finished within forty five minutes. Since I was done I printed my three page essay and left my room. I decided to go to the indoor pool. I changed quickly into my swim shorts and top. I then put sweats and a top on top. I grabbed a towel and a head band then left. Somehow I passed absolutely no one. I opened the door to the pool and it was empty.

I took off the sweats and shirt. I put a hand in the water and it wasn't cold. I wanted it to be cold like Flap Jack Lake had been the day of the fight. I put my hand back into the pool and made it the exact temperature I remember the lake being. I stepped into the pool and shivered from the cold. I swam laps then I decided to go to the middle of the pool. I held my breath and went under to the bottom of the pool. I sat down and did absolutely nothing. All my memories from my times with Victoria played in my head. Things she said when I was unconscious or things that happened that I couldn't even remember. It was like my mind was protecting me, but once my body is covered by water everything comes back. Victoria taking her anger out on me when I was unconscious in sleep, Victoria bathing me when I was too weak too, Victoria threatening me with her men, Victoria kicking me when I was "walking to slow", Victoria kissing me goodnight, Victoria and Riley looking at me like I was their kid, Vitoria telling me I was hers, Victoria, Victoria, Victoria. I should have killed her when I had the chance.

I stayed under water and just cried. No one can hear me and no one would see my tears anyways.

**Edward POV**

Bella and I went to Cassie's room. When we entered she wasn't there though. Her English paper was. I read it quickly, it was all about how Mariam being a woman couldn't speak her mind and if she had to die for speaking her mind once than she will accept death even though she is innocent, because she'd rather be dead then have to be silent while be married to a man who ruined her family. Cassie's essay is A worthy. Bella and I left the room and looked for her around the castle. I saw memories of Victoria and I followed them since they got clearer and stronger as I got closer.

Bella and I ended up in the indoor pool. There were storm waves in the pool. We looked for Cassie and she was in the middle all the way at the bottom. I saw memories that Cassie herself didn't remember, she was crying, we couldn't hear her or see the tears, but I could see it in her thoughts. The waves started to get harder and the water was moving in every direction. I kicked off my shoes and jumped into the pool. The pool was cold and Cassie needed air. I swam to her. Her eyes were closed and she was just sitting there. I picked her up and swam back up. You could hear Cassie crying when we were above water. I swam to the edge and Bella picked her up while wrapping a towel around her. Bella was sitting on the ground. Cassie cradled in her arms. Cassie turned her head into Bella and just cried.

"Its okay, its okay, your safe and no one can hurt you ever again," Bella said and she kissed Cassie's head. Bella looked at me and I helped her up as she had Cassie in her arms. We walked up to our room. We passed Jasper, Rose and Emmett. They all had sad looks on their faces.

We went to our bedroom. Bella opened her mind to me. _What happened? She's getting worse Edward._ I looked at her and she nodded knowing I'd tell her later. Bella lay on the bed with Cassie snuggled right next to her. Bella's arms wrapped securely around her. Cassie just cried; tears weren't even coming out of her eyes anymore, she was just dry sobbing. She was falling asleep though; something that she doesn't do very often. The most sleep she's gotten since we got her back was the full day sleep her first day back. she only gets at the most five hours of sleep now. She doesn't want to sleep too afraid of the horrors she might see or relive.

"Edward, can you go get a change of clothes for her?" Bella asked, I nodded and as I opened the door Rose was walking down the hall. She had Cassie's clothes in her hands.

"Thank you," I said.

"You would have been in there for days figuring out what to get," she said. She handed me the clothes and then left. I walked back into the room and handed Bella the clothes. She looked at me and then to the hallway outside. I sighed and walked out the room closing the door behind me.

I couldn't hear anything. I heard the rest of the family come back from hunting. They were asking if everything was okay. Rose answered for them simply saying 'no' since she didn't know the specifics. I heard Bella say my name and I walked back into the room. Cassie was changed in a pair of loose sweat pants and a t-shirt. She was asleep. Bella moved out of Cassie's arms and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" she asked. I sat down next to her.

"She was seeing memories that she herself didn't remember. Water is her ability and it brings back memories her mind had blocked away from her," I said.

"What memories?" Bella asked. I sighed and looked at Cassie before looking back at bella.

"Victoria taking her anger out on Cassie when she was unconscious in sleep, Victoria bathing her when she was too weak too, Victoria threatening her with her men, Victoria kicking her when she was walking to slow, Victoria kissing her goodnight, Victoria and Riley looking at her like she was their child, and Vitoria telling her that she was hers… Bella, Cassie's mind locked and stored these experiences far into her mind so Cassie couldn't remember them, Water it makes her stronger and allows Cassie to see everything that ever happened to her even if it is stored far away," I said. Bella sobbed into my chest and I hugged her close to me.

"She's going to be okay, she just needs time, comfort, closure and reassurance," I said. Bella and I soon lay down on the bed with Cassie in-between us. she is going to be okay, I know she will.


	38. Chapter 38

Breaking Dawn was AMAZING! Saw it at 12:05 midnight. Can't wait to see it again.

Remy's birthday gifts and other sets for chapters and what the triplets look like for sophomore year on new link on my profile.

**Remy POV**

I was lying down on my bed staying asleep as much as possible. I wasn't tired though and it was four in the morning. I couldn't help look at the clock and see that it was now four oh one. I looked up as my door opened. It was Cassie. She closed the door behind her and jumped on the bed. She seemed happy something she hasn't been for a long while.

"Happy Birthday," she said. She kept jumping on the bed. I grabbed her leg and pulled it so she fell onto the bed.

"I'm trying to sleep," I said.

"But you're not?" Cassie said and you could see that she was all of a sudden lost in her thoughts. Probably trying to figure out ways to keep me awake or put me back to sleep. Since she wasn't doing anything I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. She looked at me startled but relaxed.

"Let's go sleep, freak," I said. She nodded and pulled my bed covers over her.

"What do you want for your birthday?" she asked me as she curled up to her side. We were both facing the wall.

"Sleep," I said and she laughed lightly. I couldn't help but smile I hadn't heard it in so long.

"No what do you really want?" she asked again, "Truthfully, no lies."

"Cassie that's…I don't know," I didn't want to tell her what I really wanted it would only hurt her. I could tell she was looking at me, burning a hole into my mind, "Cassie stop."

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked as innocent as ever.

"Cassie what I want is for you to get better and to be happy. That's not going to happen overnight," I stated hating myself after. "Cassie, I'm sorry I didn't." I was interrupted when Cassie hugged me. I hugged her back remembering what it felt like to be hugged by my little sister. It was good and for a moment I knew she was okay, she was her again, but I also knew it was just in that moment.

"I'm gonna be fine. I promise," she said. She then went back to her side and sooner than I thought we were both asleep.

"Remy, Wake up sweetie…Remy, sweetie you have to wake up," I opened my eyes and saw mom. I rolled over expecting to hit Cassie but she wasn't there.

"Where's Cass?" I asked. I hugged the blankets close to me refusing to let mom take them off. "When it's your birthday you don't go to school. So I shouldn't have to either," I stated.

"You don't have school, it's Friday and a teacher day today…Remy its eleven o'clock," Mom said. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. I felt the bed shake then the screaming happened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!REMY!YOU'RE SIXTEEN!WOOO!HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" It was Lukas. He stopped and sat on me. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear lazy happy birthday to you," he sang.

"Luke your weigh two hundred pounds get off. I can't breathe," I stated. Lukas started to bounce while sitting on me. "Ohh Luke!" I yelled and he laughed. He jumped off and picked me up. He hugged me tightly. "Where's Cass?" I asked. Luke stopped and looked at me.

"She went with Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec somewhere…she'll be back though in a day or three," he said. "She told me to tell you that you didn't say anything wrong and she wants you to be happy for her and that she thinks you'll love your birthday present."

"She left," I stated surprised she would leave.

"She said she's going to go get better…she wants to get better," Luke said and hugged me.

We walked downstairs where everyone else was. I was having a dinner for my birthday. Nothing big nothing to fancy. In the summer after Lukas's birthday and before Cassie's we're going to have a big party for the three of us. I ate brunch since it's practically the afternoon. The day began. We as in all us hybrids went out of the castle and wandered around. I really wish Cassie were here; I hope she's not doing something stupid to be happy again.

We walked in and out of stores. I saw Marcello in town. No one else saw him, but I did. He was buying food. He saw me and waved. He mouthed Happy Birthday, but didn't come up to me. I saw him then speak to one of Cassie's coworkers. By reading their lips I could tell he was telling the worker that Cassie would be gone a few days but she'd be back. At reading those words come out of Marcello's mouth I steered myself away from the group and walked to him. Everyone yelled my name, but I knew they were following me.

"You know where Cassie is don't you?" I asked and Marcello turned around surprised.

"No, I don't I'm sorry,' he said avoiding eye contact.

"Remy, don't talk to him," Lukas said.

"No, tell me where Cassie is Marc? I know you know where she is," I stated.

"I can't tell you okay. She made me promise not to tell you," he stated a bit flustered.

"You talk to Cassie! I though

ht I told you to stay away from her!" Lukas yelled.

"You never told me anything and I did stay away from her. Cassie would call me and text me just needing to talk okay…Yes I know where she is and do I like knowing where she is? No. Can I tell you? No because I told her I'd keep my mouth shut. Is she safe? Yes. That's all I can tell you okay…I'm sorry," it was silent for a moment, "Happy Birthday," Marc said and then walked away. 

**Cassie POV**

I'm a horrible person. I still can't believe I decided to do this instead of being at Remy's birthday party. She's going to hate me. But I feel like this needs to be done. I need to do this on my own terms. Mom thinks I'm going to see grandpa, but I'm not. Instead here I am gallivanting with Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec going to the lake where I was captured. Then going to the first house, then going to the house in Washington and then going to the cave. I'm doing all of this instead of being at my sisters birthday party. I'm just a great sister.

"Cassie, we can turn the plane around if you want to," Uncle Alec said, but I shook my head. We're already halfway there no point in stopping now.

I still can't believe I confided in Marcello about this. But he's the only one I knew I could tell that would keep their mouth shut. We may not be dating (I don't even know if we ever were), but I knew I could tell him. He didn't try and stop me like everyone else would; he didn't try and talk me out of it. No he just listened, something no one really does anymore. I always told Marcello he'd be a good father because he always listened instead of just saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Cassie are you sure this is what you want to do?" Aunt Jane asked.

"Y…yes, I have to…I have to face it all on my terms," I said almost doubting myself.

I'm happy I asked Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec, they understand. Everyone else wouldn't. They took the time to hear me out when everyone else would just turn the other cheek. They see where I'm coming from. They know that this is what I need. It's the only form of closure I'll get. Even if it is a vague form of closure.

**Bella POV**

"Is it weird she told me not to call?" I asked as everyone gathered around the living room. We just finished the dinner and cake. Now we're opening presents

"Bella, stop worrying. She's with Jane and Alec," Mom said.

"I think that's what worries me," I said.

"Bella, it would be weird if Cassie told you to call her," Rosalie said and I nodded. It would be weird if Cassie told me to call her. That would just mean something might happen.

"Okay I want that one first," Remy stated pointing to the biggest. I grabbed the smallest and handed it to her. "fine, save the best for last." Remy tore her present open and smiled wickedly. Oh god. "I believe this enough to buy everyone two Christmas presents." Remy handed me the money and I gave her another gift. She immediately stood up. Korri wheeled in a mirror. "I love this!" it was a nice grey coat from Bloomingdales.

She opened her other presents getting more clothes and money. She was happy. Then it came to the kids gifts they bought her. It was from Korri, Roman, Cooper and Briar. She opened it and a smile played on her lips. She grabbed the leather blazer and gasped as two boxes fell from inside the blazer it was two boxes of paint. She smiled when she saw the paint, but rushed to the mirror and put the blazer on. She absolutely loved it. She then grabbed the present from Lukas and unwrapped it. we all gasped when we saw it.

"What you don't like it?' Lukas asked.

"No Lukas its great…it's just…no brushes," Remy said. Lukas had been giving Remy paint brushes for her birthday since they were ten. We can all easily say Remy has a lifetime supply of them.

"Open it," Lukas said excitedly. Remy opened the supply chest. I knew she loved it just by how she looked at it. She lifted a compartment up and laughed lightly. She brought out a handful of brushes. "Didn't think I would forget to get you your favorite brushes did you?" Lukas said and we laughed.

"I love them Luke," Remy said. She then reached for the big one, but I gave her one from me and Edward. She opened it and smiled. Edward and I gave her a Royal Langnickel all media paint set. She opened all the drawer and compartments. "I love it." she said as she looked at all the tubes of paint. I then handed her the big one, but she was to mesmerized by the set to even notice it.

"I guess if you don't want it, I'll totally have it," Lukas said as he reached for it. Remy's attention snapped back and glared at Lukas. She opened Cassie's present and again my youngest daughter outdid herself.

Remy was in complete awe. Cassie had given Remy a box of ten golden fluid acrylic paints, a box of eighteen heavy body, acrylic paints, a forty eight pack of liquitex 22 millimeter basic acrylic paints and a 500 piece professional art set. Remy opened them all and you could see the knobs turning in her mind. She desperately wanted to go paint now.

"Before you go off into the wonderland of painting, you have one more," I said. "It's from me." Remy took the small gift and opened it.

"Mom, I love it!" Remy said as she looked at her leather Burberry cross body bag. She put it on and stopped when she heard something inside. She opened it and pulled out the keychain with the car key attached. "Mom…No way! No freakin way!" she started to yell.

"Outside in the garage," I laughed and she ran.

"Mom, that cars going to die within a month," Lukas said as we followed. We heard Remy scream happily and when we got there she was lying on top of the hood of her car.

"It a car not a bed," I said. Remy just smiled happily.

"It's not a car mom. It's my baby, my lovely red mini cooper that I've wanted, since," she said but I interrupted her.

"Since you were eight when you saw someone driving it in England, I know baby," I said and I walked up to her. Remy collided with me and hugged me tightly. Remy and I may fight and get on each other's nerves, but she's my daughter and I love her. Remy was always the one I could count on when the kids were younger. She did so much for me and never asked for anything in return.

"I'm still your second in command right mom?" Remy said and I laughed as I kissed her head.

"Always, baby. You'll always be my second in command," I said and she hugged me tighter.

I couldn't help but let the tear fall down my cheek. My oldest child was now sixteen. She's sixteen years old. I remember when she used to come to me holding in her tears because she had fallen down. When she didn't want to go to school, because I wouldn't be there. When she said she wanted to be just like me when she grew up. When she'd crawl into my bed at night and cry saying she was crying with me so I didn't feel alone. All those moments seemed like it happened very long ago. I kissed Remy's head again.

"You're always going to be my first baby," I said.


	39. Chapter 39

**Cassie POV**

"Cassie," Aunt Jane said.

"Just stay there. Nothing's going to happen. I promise I'll scream if something does…just let me do this," I said and I jumped off the boat and landed on the other side of the lake.

It was like déjà vu. I had jumped off that same boat onto this side of the lake when Marcello wanted to talk to me. I walked toward the forest that surrounded the lake were I first had met her, seen her, Victoria. I stopped and took a deep breathe. I walked until I saw the spot, the spot of dirt that I had turned into mud that made Victoria slip. I stayed there standing still just looking into the distance in the direction Victoria had taken me.

"Let's go," I said. Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec came towards me and we started to run to the cabin that Victoria had taken me to the day she took me.

When we got to the Cabin in Harrisville it was seven at night. Again Uncle Alec and Aunt Jane stayed outside as I went inside. I took my time in the cabin just looking around. I stayed in the room I had woken up in that had the bathroom I took a shower in longer though. Maybe things could have ended up differently if I fought when I was here. There were only three vampires, one being Victoria. I may have been weak but I could have tried. When I walked out of the cabin Uncle Alec was coming in with a car. I looked at Aunt Jane.

"I had him go rent a car out," she said and I nodded.

I got in the back as Aunt Jane got in the front. Uncle Alec started to drive to mount hope Ontario Canada. Mount Hope was where the air strip that took me and Victoria to Port Angeles is in. I looked out the window the entire time. I don't want to fall asleep; I want to be awake for this whole journey. I want to see everything Victoria saw when she made this journey with me being asleep the entire time.

"Hey, I taught you how to drive right?" Uncle Alec asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Just the basics, why?" I asked.

"The basics is all you need when were driving on an empty road," he said as he pulled over. "Take the wheel." I looked at him and then got out of the car. I got into the driver's seat and Uncle Alec sat in the back. "Your mom never hears a word of this okay." I nodded and put my seat belt on.

I put my foot on the gas and got back onto the highway. Driving seemed to be keeping me more awake. I drove all through the night and it was only when we got to mount hope that I stopped. We ditched the car and walked on foot to the air strip. Aunt Jane would fly the plane and since I'm on a plane I guess I'll go to sleep, I could miss seeing the sky, it's not that special once you've flown many times.

When we got on the plane I sat in on of the front seats and closed my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Cassie?" Aunt Jane said. I looked at her and nodded. She nodded and then started the plane. We were up in the air in not time. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Alec POV**

Cassie was sleeping. I looked at her and then went to the front of the plane. I sat down on the co-pilot seat and stayed silent. Bella doesn't know what we were doing. She just thinks we are taking Cassie somewhere in Europe with us. She doesn't know that were in the US or that we are going to all the places Cassie had been to when she was kidnapped.

"How do you think she's doing brother?" Jane asked.

"Somehow I think she's actually getting better… I don't know how to explain it. It's like its giving her comfort or something," I said.

"I think it's doing that because she's doing this on her terms, not on someone else's. She didn't have a choice the first time, she didn't have a say and she wasn't in charge. She has a say and is in charge of herself this time. She can go anytime she wants. She didn't have that," Jane said and I nodded. I knew I should change the subject since it was uncomfortable to talk about. I smiled to myself.

"So you and Demitri huh?" I asked. Jane froze and I took over the flying. "I guess that answers my question." I smiled and she was still, still as ever.

"How do you know?" Jane asked in a soft whisper.

"Please, I'm your twin brother for Christ sakes. You can't hide anything from me. I know everything that has to with my sisters," I said.

"Who else knows?" she asked.

"Just me," I said.

"And me," I heard Cassie say. Jane glared at me. "So you and Uncle Demitri…awesome." Cassie said and I started to laugh. I heard her walk and she was at the entrance of the cockpit.

"If you tell anyone," Jane started.

"No worries no one will know," Cassie said then left. I heard her lay down and soon she was back asleep.

Jane and I sat silently. It wasn't that we had nothing to talk about more like that we didn't like to talk about what we had on our minds. Our thoughts were only on Cassie and whether or not we as her uncle and Aunt were doing the right thing. Cassie got permission for Aro, but that was it. She wanted absolutely no one to know where we were or what we were doing. If Aro said we were fine people would believed him. That's just how it is no one questions the head master. I looked out the window and saw the landing strip. I pointed at it and Jane nodded. She slowly and smoothly landed not even waking up Cassie. I touched Cassie's head and she woke up. She looked at me and I nodded answering her unspoken question. We left the air strip and walked through Port Angeles. Even though Cassie was unconscious most of the time when she was kidnapped she seemed to remember were everything was and how she got there. Soon we were at the edge of the forest and we walked in.

Cassie stopped every now and then, but she went with her gut. She kept walking not once second guessing herself which way was the right way. She knew where everything was. It was like one of those things were you may not have been awake, or you were too young to remember or you saw it in a dream but you knew exactly where you were going. The sun started to fall and it started to get dark. Cassie grabbed a flashlight from her backpack and turned it on. We got to the cabin when it was fifteen to nine. Cassie just looked at it. You could see the white mist in the air every time she breathed. She walked around the place three times taking in its actual size. She finally walked up the steps and opened the door. She walked through the whole first floor before just standing in front for the door that led to the basement.

"Cassie, its okay you don't have to do this," I said, Cassie opened the door and took a step in. she flipped a switch and the light to the basement turned on. She walked down the steps carefully. Jane and I followed down them, but stayed on the third to last step. Cassie looked at everything in the room. The desk, the bed, the bathroom. She found the chain and lifted it off the ground.

"One hundred and sixty eight loops. Each loop is an inch, that's fourteen feet," she said looking at the chain. So Cassie was only allowed a fourteen foot walking distance. I looked at the basement. That was enough for her to go all the way into the bathroom and all the way up the stairs but no further.

Cassie walked to the bed and moved the blankets and mattress. She moved everything, until she found what she was looking for. It was a small piece of paper. She opened it and sighed. I saw her open her backpack and she brought out a sixteen ounce gasoline bottle. She poured it on the bed and desk, the floor and Jane and I walked upstairs and out of the house. We could hear Cassie pouring it all over just making a line down the hall. She came back out and threw the bottle in the house. She grabbed a match and lit the paper she had found. She threw the paper through the door and the line of fire started.

Cassie stood next to us and just watched the house go up in flames. We just watched it for a while. Cassie's eyes never looking away. I saw a tear fall down her face. All our heads shot up though when we heard running. We stood back to back in a triangle. We heard a howl and we looked in the woods. A wolf came out. It was one from the Quileute pack.

"Aunt Leah…I am so dead," Cassie said under her breathe. Leah went back into the woods and I heard her shift. She came back looking angry.

"What are you doing here? Why are you even here? And you two…does Bella know?" she asked. Jane and I nodded, but she was only looking at Cassie. We the heard two more people shift and Seth and Jake came out.

"Really, this is just great," Cassie muttered under her breathe.

"Cool bond fire…how do you plan on putting it out," Jake said. Cassie pulled out a water bottle. Jake nodded and Seth looked at her.

"Your moms going to kill all of us when she finds out," Seth said.

"Who's going to tell her?' Cassie asked. Jake, Leah and Seth all put their hands up in a way that said not me.

"I take it your doing this for some sort of understanding," Leah said and Cassie nodded. "Going to the cave next?" Cassie nodded.

"Leah go with them," Jake said.

"Jake I can't go with her to babysit…this is something she needs to do on her own," Leah said. Jake looked at Cassie then the sky.

"Oh Bell's is gonna kill me, but fine…when you're done come over please I'd like to see you off safe and fine…no sprained ankle," Jake said.

"Why do you guys always bring that up it was once," I stated and they laughed. They hugged Cassie and stayed to watch Cassie put of the fire. They then left. We walked back out the way we came and I grabbed a car from enterprise rental station. I drove the way exactly Cassie told me too. It was one in the morning when we got to where Cassie told me to stop. We got out and made the hike.

I could tell Cassie was a bit more nervous for this then for any of the other three places we had gone. This is where it had gotten worse and this is where it ended.

**Cassie POV**

The hike got steeper and I knew I was going the right way. As the sun started to rise I saw the cave. We hiked a bit more before we were at its entrance. I took a drink of water and stood for a moment at the entrance. I had a flashlight in hand and I turned it on. Once again I was going into this cave flashlight in hand, but this time I was in charge. I walked in and followed it. Finally at the very end I saw the couch and my holding cell. Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec growled at the sight of the cell. I guess they never came in here.

I looked around the place remembering everything that happened. The slightest touch on the walls or bars brought back memories. I could see a bit of blood on the pillow I had slept on and I knew it was from my head. Just seeing that made me touch my head feeling the scar I had. I opened the back pack and took out the tools and everything I had. Uncle Alec had the rest in his backpack. Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec helped me take the jail cell apart. We left all the metal pieces on the ground. Then we got to work. Uncle Alec had the pack's of C4 in his back pack. They were all remote detonated. Uncle Alec drilled holes into the ceiling wall and packed the C4 in them then Aunt Jane and I put C4 along the walls. We walked outside as well and placed C4 on the Ceiling as we got closer to the entrance, which was also the exit. No one will ever be able to use this cave to hide someone or keep someone captive.

We hiked down the mountain. We climbed up tree's and I could see the mountain clearly and the cave. I looked at Uncle Alec and nodded. He pressed the button and we heard all the C4's explode. It took a while but soon the rock caved in and I could see that there was no cave anymore from I was. It was just a mountain that caved in. At least two people that's exactly what it would be. We climbed down the tree and walked to the car. We drove to Aunt Leah's house on the outskirts of the Reservation. I knocked on the door and Uncle Tyler answered. He hugged me, Aunt Jane and shook my Uncle Alec's hand. We walked in and Aunt Leah hugged me. She then pointed to the TV.

"Cave, is no longer mountain in lake Cushman area caved in today to what geologist are saying is a surprise. The cave has been slowly falling apart in the last few years but to have it all cave in one day is just shoking. Geologist believe that a rock that had been helping the ceiling stay in place must have fallen or cracked under the weight causing the cave to cave in," a news anchor said. I smiled sheepishly and Aunt Leah just shook her head and hugged me tightly.

Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec stayed at the house, while Aunt Leah and I took a walk along the beach.

"Are you okay? Like really okay Cassie?" she asked me I looked at her and sighed.

"Truthfully, I'm try Aunt Leah…I am, it's just so damn hard," I said and sat on the ground looking at the ocean, " It's just…why am I always somehow the easy target.. men that have wanted to marry mom always come after me, bullies come to me, crazy vampires come to me…I'm happy it's not Remy or Luke or anyone else, but I'm just tired of it being me. I'm sick. I'm the victim, I'm the one with the messed up head. I mean who blows up a freaking cave... me," I said. Aunt Leah wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"People see you and they don't see someone who is string to fight for their lives. One they see a girl, two said girl has a string connection to her mom and three they think that they are so powerful and mighty that they can break her down and build her back up into something they want…they don't see the brain only the face, they don't see the character only the actions, they don't see you for you and that's the mistake that many people like that red headed bitch make when they kidnap people. They don't see their willingness to survive and live, they just see them for what they saw the day or moment they saw them," Aunt Leah said.

"Mom doesn't get it. She doesn't understand that I'm not the same, she …it's like she doesn't want to believe that I'm different and it flusters her. I know it does…I'm causing so much pain in everyone," I said.

"Is that why you came here, because you didn't want to cause Remy pain on her birthday?" she asked me and I looked at her. I hated to admit it but she was right. I nodded my head and didn't say anything. Remy deserved to have her happy day, one where she didn't have to look at me and hope that I would somehow smile and enjoy myself and be happy.

"She's a mom, all she wants is for you to be yourself again and it's normal…if it were up to your mom she'd go back in time and make it so this never happened. She'll learn that you're not the same, but you're still her baby and she still loves you. She's going to love you no matter who you are, how you are or what you where," aunt Leah said. "Come on Jake and Seth are waiting at the house." I nodded and got up with the help of Aunt Leah.

We walked back to her house and I hugged Uncle Seth and Jake, then Aunt Kayla. We talked for a while and ate before it was time to go. Secretly though I didn't want to go home and as I hugged Aunt Leah I knew she knew that. Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec seemed to know that too. I didn't even get in the car I just walked back into Aunt Leah house, up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. I knew everybody downstairs was wondering what was going on and I knew Aunt Leah and Jane were explaining everything to them. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello," it was Angela.

"Angela. You can teleport things that you see and make them appear somewhere else right?" I asked.

"Yes, I can Cass why?"

"Can you teleport my clothes to my Mom's old room in Grandpa Charlie's house, you'll find out soon," I said.

"Okay…done," she said, "they should already be there. Cassie what are you doing?"

"Nothing," I said and hung up. I then called my mom, I know she's going to say no and that she's not going to understand, but I'm not going back not yet at least.

"Hey baby are you okay?" mom asked. I could feel my throat closing in.

"Mom…I'm at Aunt Leah's house," I said. I heard her gasp.

"What are you doing all the way over there? Europe that's where you are supposed to be young lady. I knew, I knew you weren't going anywhere you said you were with your aunt and uncle, but no I trusted you Cassie. I took your word and you lied," my mom stated.

"Mom!" I yelled and she was quiet, "I'm going to stay here...it won't be forever but just being here…mom I'm talking, more than I have this entire summer, I think I smiled five times today. I somehow feel like a weights being lifted slowly mom…I'm staying here. I'll do the online schooling and get the best grades, I'll call you every day, but I'm not going to go back at least not know," I said calmly.

"Like hell you are, you will come back here whether you like it or not," she yelled.

"No mom, please…I need this. I can't be around all of you," I said my voice cracking and I hated myself because what I said was true, " you all look at me with disappointment and pity…like I have an incurable disease…you all want me to get better over night and it's not going to happen..I had everything taken from me! I didn't even have sunlight or any kind of light! All I had was a dark room, a bed, blankets, and a chain to give me comfort! I had bars that separated me from the pervs and the rest of victorias men! I had someone who wasn't my mom kiss me goodnight! I had no hope! And every time I see all of you I see the pain that I'm causing, the frustration that I'm causing!"

"Hey, hey calm down Cassie," Aunt Leah sat on the bed and took the phone. I just moved farther onto the bed and cried while putting myself in a ball. I didn't listen to anything Aunt Leah said.

"Hey I talked to your grandpa and grandma they said it was okay. They asked if briar could come and stay and I said yes. So you won't be the only have vampire freak on the Res. Your moms not happy, but you're going to stay as long at it's not a whole year, that's what your grandpa said for your mom's sake," she said and I nodded. I hugged Aunt Leah and we just stayed like that. I heard the door open and Uncle Alec and Aunt Jane came in. they looked at me and hugged me.

"We'll see you soon," Uncle Alec said.

"Your gonna be fine sweetie, you'll see the worst isn't the worst until you let it be,' Aunt Jane said and kissed me. I walked downstairs with them and hugged them before they got in the car and left. I saw Uncle Seth and he had a big grin on his face.

"Dad, called said someone's clothes appeared in Bella's old room…want to come?" he asked. I looked at Aunt Leah and she nodded. I followed Uncle Seth excitedly and I heard my Aunt Leah with Aunt Kayla laugh. I don't think I've been excited in a while. Let alone to see grandparents, are people usually excited to see them?


	40. Chapter 40

Bella POV

I watched as everyone talked. What happened? One minute everything was getting better slowly and then my daughter is gone. She's in forks and doesn't want to come back here. I read the news and found out that the cave near Flapjack Lake closed in and I knew it was her doing. I tackled Alec the minute he and Jane arrived for taking her over there. They explained to me that each place they visited though a sense of relief or weight was taken off of Cassie. That didn't stop me from being angry. She went behind my back and she doesn't want to come home and deal with it here. she needs to be able to deal with it with the people around her, her family and yes the res is part of her family, but she needs to deal with it with the people that were there when it happened to. I don't want her to think she can't get better in front of us because we already gave up. I don't want her to think that we gave up when she was taken or that we didn't try or we didn't care/

"Bella, she's going to be fine. You know Leah won't let anything happen to her," Mom said and I nodded. I saw Briar coming down the stairs in regular clothes and a backpack. Then Demetri was behind her with a suitcase.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked and she turned to look at me then she went to the ground. "Briar Rose Daniels" I stated. She slowly started to sway nervously. "Briar."

"Aro asked me to go to La Push with Cassie, I said yes," she said to me never looking from the ground.

"When were you going to ask me?" I asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you…I need to go I have a plane to catch," she said and started to walk away.

"Like hell you do! Go to your room now Briar. I am not letting you go. I have one kid of mine gone I don't need another to leave," I stated, however I was interrupted by someone who I just didn't want to see let alone hear.

"Isabella, you can't command her," Athenadora said. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "you can't command any of them beside Lucas, Remy and Cassie. You can't command them because they are orphans…They. Are. Not. Yours. They don't need to listen to what you say or do as you want them too because you are not their mother. They don't have your blood in them at all. They are nothing to you," she said. I noticed all the kids were staring at her and all them looked a bit sad, but believed her a bit. "Especially that mongrel, desolate, thing." I saw Briar look at her and glare. She then looked at me.

"I'm not a mongrel or a beast or desolate, but your right I have no one and I know where I am not wanted," she stated and walked out the doors.

"How many times have I told you not to talk to her in that way? Not to call her those names! She was a child! She had nothing and no one and you cause her pain for it! She had no control over her situation! None of them did! And I'm sorry that you couldn't see or watch your own child grow up! But you need to stop! I am not losing any of them because of your idiotic immatureness!" I yelled in front of her face. "I will kill you if you ever speak to any of them in that manner again." she looked at me, I saw her arm go back and then I felt the impact. I heard people gasp. I looked at her before I could slap her in the face. She was in a circle of fire. Remy and Lukas came sauntered down the stairs and looked at her. Lukas put his hair and fire. He was pissed and Remy was hovering off the ground.

"Stop… Stop," Athenadora said in a soft voice.

"Stop it, "I stated and they looked at me. The fire disappeared but Lukas didn't put out his hair. Remy had her feet planted on the ground. I saw Korri look in horror at Athenadora. She and Athenadora made eye contact and Athenadora looked horror stricken.

"Korri, I," Athenadora started.

"Save it," Korri stated then ran out of the room.

"See what you made me do," she stated.

"I made you do nothing. You just spoke your thoughts without realizing that the kids were right in the room," I stated. The kids stood still were they were. I ran up the stairs to Korri. I ran quickly and opened the door. Korri had a suitcase opened and she looked at her phone. She grabbed clothes and threw it in there. "Korri, where are you going?"

"B...Briar is going to hold the plane. I don't want to be in the same place as her or in the same continent," she said.

"Korri…Korri, look at me," I said and she turned around and lifted her arms.

"What?" she asked.

"I know what she said hurt all of you," I started.

"No you don't! You don't know anything! You have two sets of parents, your dad, your mom, your step mom, Aro and Sulpicia. We have no one absolutely anyone! You don't know and you don't understand…you weren't found alone in a house or orphanage or in the middle of nowhere with no shelter. You can't understand," she stated, "we don't have parents, our mothers are all probably dead and our fathers don't give a shit!" she started to finish packing. She grabbed a jacket and then walked out of the room.

"Korri, please just talk to me before you go," I said as I followed her out.

"We did already…listen like Cassie, I'm just going to take care of whatever problems I have," she said and walked out of the castle.

"I give anyone who wants to permission to kill Athenadora," I stated and walked to my room. I slammed the door and went on my bed. I screamed into the pillow and then my door opened.

"Mom…um," it was Lukas, "I know you could have been kidding, but when you're angry I can't tell…so, where you serious. I mean I won't kill her just put a line of fire in front of her door and,"

"Lukas," I interrupted, " I wasn't being serious."

"Oh…okay," he said.

"Lukas," I said again.

"Yeah mom."

"Can you come over here and give your favorite mother a hug. She needs her favorite man right now," I said.

"Oh, I'll get Edward," he said and then I felt him jump onto the bed. "So, I'm your favorite man?"

"Yeah, you're my favorite baby boy," I said as I hugged him.

"You just said I'm a man," he stated.

"You're growing up to be one, but you'll always be my baby boy,' I said and kissed his head.

"Whatever," he said and I just hugged him close to me and he rested his head on my chest.

**One Day Later**

**Briar POV**

"Ugh…I should have thought about what I was doing before I did it," Korri said and looked at me.

"What? I didn't make you come, s'not my fault you didn't use your oh so magnificent brain," I stated.

"Shut up," Korri yelled.

"Make me," I said and she huffed and stayed silent.

The plane landed and we exited the terminal. We walked down to the baggage claim area after finding it. We waited for our suitcases, but they never came. I sat down and waited a bit longer. Everyone that was on our flight already had their cases come out. Where was ours. I stood up and walked to the station next to the baggage claim. Before I could open my mouth I heard laughing.

"Looking for this, kid," I turned around and saw Seth. I smiled and hugged him tightly. Korri walked over and hugged him too. I looked behind him and saw Cassie. She looked surprise to see Korri. She hugged me and then Korri.

"How long have you been waiting? Didn't you look around?" Cassie asked and I nodded. We did look around. We just didn't see them.

We walked to the parking garage and got into the car. Cassie was telling us where we'd be sleeping and what not. Apparently the three of us are sharing a room. Korri moaned when she heard that. I just rolled my eyes. The drive wasn't as long as I remembered it to be. When we got to the Reservation we were immediately hugged by Leah and Tyler. Then by Charlie and Sue. We walked into the house and Leah led us up the stairs to the spare bedroom.

"We'll get an extra bed, but for now, don't fight and Cassie your share your bed with Briar," Leah said and Cassie nodded.

"At least the room can fit a bunk bed and a bed, and a long nine drawer, dresser and a desk" I said and Korri hit me upside the head. Cassie rolled her eyes and helped me unpack. "What boarding schools don't have this much room," I stated. I was hit again but this time by Cassie.

We went down stairs and talked with everyone. We ate dinner then got cleaned up. Korri wasn't really happy to be here. One she didn't get along very well with us. Two, she liked privacy, and Three well she's Korri and she's weird. She'll get use to it though. I'm pretty sure we all will. We all need to fix ourselves and understand ourselves a bit more than we think. we all have our problem and coming here to a place we love that we're comfortable in is a great place to start.


	41. Chapter 41

Hey, sorry it's late…finals. Family and vacation…hope you like it.

**Cassie POV**

"I'm going to kill you," I stated and looked at Korri. She didn't say anything, just kept cleaning the cafeteria tables. Yes, cafeteria tables. Grandpa enrolled us all in forks high school and now this was our detention. Today is Thursday, thanksgiving and instead of getting ready we're at our school cafeteria cleaning because Korri had to argue with Melanie Mallory and then it became a whole fight. So we had to come here early and help the janitors clean. Thanksgiving is supposed to be a holiday a day off.

"Come on Cassie you have to admit she deserved that punch in the face, especially after she brought your mom into it," Briar said smiling. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, that right hook ws awesome," I stated and we laughed. We kept on cleaning and when we were done we had to sweep and mop the gym. Then we could go home. The janitor felt bad for us. Apparently he knows we get picked on.

In the gym we dragged out the bleachers and swept under them. It's dirty as hell down here. You would think people's garbage doesn't fall under but they do and it's nasty as fuck. I saw something round and grabbed it. A basketball.

"Finders Keepers loser weepers," I yelled.

"Treasure," Briar stated sarcastically.

"Sure, if you call a basketball treasure," I said, we finished sweeping under the bleachers and then closed the bleachers. I started to bounce the ball and sure enough it had a good amount of air in it. I bounced it around and then shot it into the hoop. I missed.

"Let's finish cleaning before we play." Korri said. I nodded and we went to work. I used my power to quickly but thoroughly mop and then all the water was back in the bucket wringer. It was dirty water. We put it aside and then when the floor was dried we played horse. After a while we stopped and dumped the water out In the kitchen sink. We put the bucket away and asked if we had anything else to do. The janitor told us to go home so we left and walked.

"So what do you think Melanie's punishment is?" Briar asked as we walked.

"A trip to the spa,' I stated and we laughed. We bought hot chocolate from the café and then kept walking our nice cup of cocoa in hand.

"Did you see her face when she found out all we had to do was come and help clean today? I swear I thought she would faint. I mean what she expected we didn't start the fight she did. We would have kept our mouthes shut and gotten in more trouble but that boy told the principle what happened…she's going to ruin his life," Korri stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…does he even go to our school?" Briar asked. We looked at each other.

"I don't think so," I said and we nodded.

"Mystery man helps three girls…which one of us does you think he likes?" Briar asked. I raised an eyebrow as I took a drink of my hot chocolate. "Oh come on someone doesn't just speak up because he believes in telling the truth, especially in high school."

"Hopefully not me, I don't want a boyfriend at least not know," I said and Korri shrugged.

"You noticed so I'm guessing you," Korri said and Briar hmmed in thought.

"Don't act like your smart and can read people's emotions and expressions Briar, you always come up with something ridiculous and off the beaten path," Korri said and I laughed. We kept talking and walking slowly to Grandpa Charlie's house.

**Edward POV**

"Bella please calm yourself. I can tell you're excited," Jasper said from the back of the black suburban. Bella smiled to herself. We arrived in Port Angeles twenty minutes ago and now our two black suburbans are going to Charlie's house. It's the same house, but according to Bella it has been fixed up and what not.

We got to Charlie's house and parked in the back so no one could see us. I saw Bella's eyebrows furrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The kids aren't in there," she said and we got out of the car. After hugging Charlie and shaking hands with Jake and his wife we all went into the living room. Bella went straight upstairs to her old bedroom. Then came straight back down. Charlie, Leah, Seth and Sue all looked somewhere else in the house. Bella left outside and looked around. She came back in and looked at Charlie.

"Where are they?" she asked. Charlie sighed.

"Can you sit down?" he asked and Bella raised an eye brow, but sat down.

"Well, I enrolled them in Forks High and…yes, I know, I know. I have the floor so shut up and don't wine," Charlie stated and Seth and Leah chuckled, "Melanie Mallory, ugh, well she started something and then six girls were fighting and well Korri, Briar and Cassie are doing their detention right now cleaning the school's cafeteria working with the janitors."

"You should have seen it, Briar replayed the right hook she gave to Melanie after calling you a slutty whore," Seth said and tried to high five Jake who moved his hand over his throat in a way to say shut up.

"They got in a fight," Bella stated loudly and stood up. Then we all got silent.

"Who the hell does this Lauren Mallory supposedly think she is…hey I'm Lauren I use to go to school with your slut of a cousin so did she leave forks because she got knocked up?...seriously doesn't that dumb blonde know kids don't talk to strangers especially the ones who decide to drice slowly to chat with them," it was Korri.

"I wish she was still in high school, I would have loved to punch her instead of Melanie's little pull haring dumbass follower," It was Cassie.

"Well know we know who Melanie gets her information from," Briar stated.

"Two dumb blondes god I feel bad for their family having to deal with them," Cassie stated and they all laughed.

Bella walked to the door and opened it. I heard the girls all stop where they were.

"Bell's," Charlie said warningly but at the same time worried.

"Oh shit," the girls said. I then herd them running "Is a mad mom vampire a good thing?" Briar yelled.

"When is a mad mom ever a good thing," Korri and Cassie yelled. I heard Bella groan and then she was gone.

"I think we're losing three family members today," Seth said. Leah slapped him upside the head.

"Did Briar really hit Lauren Mallory's little sister?" Emmett asked. Seth nodded and he and Jake did a replay of what the girls had showed him.

"Holy shit, she's going to kill us," The front door opened and all there girls came in. "hey," they said. And then ran up the stairs. We heard a door close and windows as well. Then something being sprayed. I saw Bella walk in through the door and she smiled.

"Someone dropped a cell phone," she said loudly. We heard all three of them gasp.

"Oh go ahead and destroy it," Cassie stated.

"Shut up! It's not your phone!" Korri stated.

"Oh calm down I'll buy you a new one," Cassie stated.

Bella walked up the stairs and I heard a door break open. Then I heard her gasp.

"Where are they?" I heard laughing and Bella opened the front door. She quickly ran and came back inside with Briar and Korri. They were both smiling widely and holding in there laugh. Bella ran back outside.

"No! You'll never get anything out of me! I will not surrender to your torment! Never!" we heard Cassie yelled and the girls laughed louder. The door opened and Bella came in with Cassie over her shoulder struggling to get out. "Your freezing you know that?" Cassie said.

"Out of character idiot!" Korri said.

"Damn it," Cassie said and then looked defeated.

Bella snapped her finger as at Korri and Briar and they followed her upstairs. I could hear Bella berating the three of them. All three of them defended themselves well though. it went on for an hour before Bella just told them to shut up and that they were grounded. They replied with a duh. Bella came back down stairs and we heard the girls ageing then someone ran out and a door closed.

"Hahaha, first come first serve," Cassie said. The shower started and then it was quiet. Korri and Briar came down and said hi to everyone and Leah looked at them.

"What did I say? I said you guys could come down after you finished your homework," Leah said.

"We did, well I did along tine ago," Korri said and walked into the kitchen.

"Yup, I'm done," Briar said and walked into the kitchen as well. When the bathroom door opened Briar and Korri raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When Briar was done with the shower Korri took hers.

When they were all dressed they all came downstairs. They helped around the kitchen before just hanging out with everyone. Cassie was better. Better than I expected. Maybe she was right all along, we had been suffocating her. she needed to do this on her own, she need time and that's what she was getting here in Forks that she wasn't getting in Volterra. She was getting time and space.

The dinner was well dinner for all the kids and everyone that wasn't a vampire. We played games and what not. However when the day ended Cassie, Briar and Korri decided together that they would finish the semester off here in forks and that they weren't exactly ready to go back to Volterra just yet. I understood them perfectly and after they talked alone with Bella she seemed to understand as well. She saw the difference in Cassie and that's all that mattered. She was getting better and that's all we could ask for.


	42. Chapter 42

**Cassie POV**

I was still in the works of getting better. On thanksgiving night I'm sure Aunt Leah told my mom that, that day was probably one of my good days. You'd swear I had mood swings like a pregnant woman or something. I didn't go to Volterra for Christmas neither did Briar, but Korri did. She didn't come back, but she still didn't talk to Athenadora. In fact she was talking and hanging out more with Marcello and Julius. Korri called me in the afternoon my time to tell me my mom was ranting and wouldn't stop trying to interrogate her on why I didn't come. It's really simple. If I went to Volterra for Christmas, my mom would lock me in a room so I couldn't leave.

Now I'm taking a huge step in getting better. Everyone is back home in Saranac Lake, New York. School started here a week ago. Mom doesn't know I'm here. No one except Briar, Korri, Aunt Leah, Grandma S, Grandpa Aro, Charlie, Sue, Seth and the rest of the pack know I'm back.

"You ready," I looked at Briar and took a deep breath then nodded. We got out of Aunt Leah's rental car and made our way to the school. I saw Kylie Sven and her two friends looking at me. I could see that rumors would start going around about me immediately.

Briar and I walked into the school and went to the main office. The same lady was there that gave me my schedule the first day of school almost exactly a year ago.

"Welcome back dear, here's your schedule and yours…Have a good semester," the lady said and we nodded. We walked to the library and got our book and then went to our lockers. Briar and I had all of our classes together.

1st period: Biology

2nd period: Geometry

-10 minute break-

3rd period: P.E

4th Period: English II

-Lunch-

5th period: Yearbook

6th period: History

We don't have a seventh period. I smiled at her and we laughed. It's a bit funny we are stuck on yearbook duty. Caring a camera around and having to go to the games and what not. That kind of sucks. Do Briar and I look like the kind of students who have school pride?

We walked into our Chemistry class. it was Mr. Ryant he's the teacher. He looked towards us as everyone who was already seated in class stopped talking. He smiled at me and we walked towards him.

"Good to have you back Cassie…Is everything okay?" he asked. Obviously unlike everyone else he took in my choice of clothing. My t-shirt wasn't showing but I am wearing a grey and black hoodie with skulls fading into the grey. I also had converse on that had skulls on them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. He nodded and then pointed to an empty desk in the back. Briar and I sat down and took notes when class started.

The rest of classes went exactly like this. Not all the teachers wondered if I was okay, but when we would walk in everyone froze and looked at us. When the bell finally rang for lunch Briar and I were all too happy to leave class. Just two more periods and we're home free. We can totally do this.

"Wow, almost exactly a year ago you started school here. Then you left and it was fabulous and now your back again," I turned and saw Kaylin. Briar rose an eyebrow…ha-ha. Get it rose, her name is Briar Rose…Hahaha. Briar Rose from the dead. Hahaha. Anyways. I just ignored Kaylin and continued to put my books away. Briar and I both closed our lockers at the same time and left. We walked into the cafeteria and made our way behind people so we could surprise the family.

"I heard a rumor that Cass was here with another girl who might be briar," I heard Cooper say. How weird Cooper's here. Briar and I looked questioningly at each other but shrugged it off. They were all so focused in talking they didn't notice us. Everyone was there though even Evangeline, Cooper, and Roman. I covered my mom's eyes and Briar covered Remy's.

"What the hell!" Remy yelled astonished. Everyone looked at Briar and I surprised. My mom pulled my hands away and turned she gasped and then hugged me tightly. "This isn't far I can't get this person off." Remy stated. Briar let go and Remy literally shrieked when she saw Briar and then shrieked again when she saw me. We hugged everyone and ate our home made lunch we brought.

"You didn't run away did you?" Mom asked.

"Runaway, I would never," I said touching my heart as if she accused, "Besides it's not possible to run away and bring Briar. She has too much of a guilty conscious. If I were asleep she'd go to the closest police station and turn us in." Briar gasped and threw her napkin at me. I threw it back at her along with a baby carrot.

"Okay…are you okay?" mom asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'm like whatever," I said and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh you all need to smile for the yearbook." I said they looked at me and Briar and I got in the front of the table and took pictures.

"Yearbook sucks I don't want to do it," Briar said and I laughed.

"We haven't even had the class yet grow up," I stated and she looked at me and threw the carrot.

"Says the biggest baby on the planet," she retorted.

"Looks who's talking," I said and threw another carrot. My family just watched the two of us bicker and then they seemed to settle down.

"Give me your schedule," mom said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Sorry, sis that's a need to know basis and you don't need to know," I said and she looked at me. "Do you want me to call you m-o-m here?" I asked and Briar laughed. My awed in realization and then looked at me. "I'm asserting my freedom." I said and she looked at me. "I will tell you that Briar and I have six classes though." she looked at me and Lukas and Remy frowned. "I take it your all stuck with seven."

"No. we have five," Aunt Rose said and she pointed to herself and Emmett.

"Why the mature aunt," I said and got up to throw away lunch. I was on my way back when I was stopped by Kaylin.

"Hey, so we need to talk," Kaylin said.

"Our relationships over," I stated with a smiled. "Oh I love you but I love life without drama and a bitch a lot better." I walked past her and I saw Briar laughing.

"No! You don't get to walk away from me. I'm Kaylin Sven and I will ruin your life," she said I stopped at the table and cocked my head.

"Cassie don't," Briar said. I looked at her and shook my head. I turned around and looked Kaylin. I sighed and then sat down. "What were you ever going to do?" Briar asked. I looked back at Kaylin.

"I don't know," I said and then Kaylin slipped on the ground. "That seems to be fine for today." I said, Briar raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

'Did you just do that?" mom asked me.

"No I wish. I think she slipped on milk…gosh I want to do one thing to her and something happens and you thinks it's me," I complained. The bell rang and we went to our classes. Really this day can't go by any slower. It's not like I'm learning anything new. One the final school bell rung Briar and I walked outside and got in Aunt Leah's rental car. She drove to moms house and I saw a for sale sign on it. I knew she had put the cabin up for sale. However I still had things in there that mom didn't know about like a folder filled with music I myself wrote.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Four Months and Three Weeks Later**_

**Briar POV**

Rosalie and Emmett are graduating so everyone is preparing for them to graduate. Actually all the Cullen and Bella are graduating apparently they all skipped a year. So all the full vampires don't have to go to school anymore. Apparently, we kids also need an authentic High school experience which means no full vampires around. How amazing is that.

I put my books in my locker and waited for Cassie. Evangeline bumped into on purpose and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm in love," she sighed with a smile on her face as she leaned against the locker.

"With who?' I asked then lowered my voice. "A human?" she shook her head and then we saw the boys walk by Cooper, Lukas and Roman. The boys said he and I saw Roman stick his head back and he smiled. His smile was only for Evangeline though.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said and then squealed excitedly after they turned down the hall.

"I don't know, I mean we just share one class and sit next to each other in that class and we just talked. Then we started playing it off like we were dating so people would leave us alone," she said and I nodded knowing she and roman did that. "I guess we just happened to start liking in each other in reality." She then waved her hand, "not like we didn't like each other before, but not like this." I nodded and she pushed me away playfully. "Shut up."

"I haven't even said anything," I said and laughed. We saw Cassie and she didn't look to happy.

"Hide me," she whispered to us as she opened her locker. She put her books in and then we walked to the cafeteria. We sat down at the table and I soon realized why she wanted to be hidden. I started to laugh and she glared at me.

"Not my fault you were paired with her, to do the biology project," I said. Kaylin Sven was right behind her arms folded.

"Only cowards run away," she said. Everyone chocked on their food. Everyone was looking at her, even Cassie.

"And only cowards shake in fear in front of my family and friends," Cassie shot back.

"Shut it. no one cares about what you say," she said.

"You do," Cassie shot back, "I really don't know why you care what I say though, you know Children are afraid of the dark, but Bullies like you are quivering timid mouses that are afraid of the light," Cassie said and I chocked again on my juice. Cassie turned her head back around and began to eat. Kaylin was beyond angry.

"I actually came here to talk to you about the project. So you will do the whole building and I'll just write the paragraph," Kaylin said and tapped her head, "Good girl." Cassie stopped what she was doing and looked as if she had been taken to the past. She then stood up angrily.

"Listen to me bitch," Cassie seethed and Bella stood up, "I don't mind you talking so much, as long as you don't mind me not listening. But if you ever so much as lay another god damn hand on me I will shove your follower's leg so far up your damn ass that you will get a headache." Cassie said and us kids started to laugh, of course covered it quickly with a cough. Kaylin raised cocked her head with an eyebrow.

"I'd like to see you try," Kaylin said. Cassie took a step forward, but Bella grabbed her shoulder tightly. Kaylin smiled and walked away. Cassie didn't bother to sit back down. Bella was behind her. Cassie looked at the table and then threw her food off. She grabbed her backpack and left. Everyone looked shocked and I just stood up and walked to the music room.

When I got to the music room she was already playing the piano piece she wrote called Memories of Days Gone By. The door opened and the rest of the family came in. listening to it. I saw Edward look behind her but she wasn't reading any sheet music. The song was a bit depressing but it was beautiful. It's like a musical version of the light at the end of the tunnel. It's about life, Life is breathing, feeling, seeing, and believing. This piece is about hard times about being stuck, about being lifeless and hopeless but there still being that little piece of life in you that guides you to the light. The song ended and Cassie sighed then just pounded on the keys.

"Who wrote it?" Edward asked.

"No one," she said. She grabbed her backpack and headed to class. Everyone looked a bit astonished. I looked at them all and smiled sadly.

"Cassie wrote it, she memorized it," I said and everyone smiled and nodded. Edward was in shock that Cassie could compose it. I just smiled knowing it was good.

I went to class and Cassie was sitting down in her seat. as always we didn't pay attention much in them. The time couldn't go by any slower. I hated it. it was as if god wanted us to blow our heads. It was literally boring, even Cassie was getting bored to the point that she wanted to laugh because she was going insane. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of the school day for us, Cassie practically danced in joy. I almost exclaimed a yes.

We walked out of class and went to our lockers. We saw Kaylin Sven on our way. she started to follow us. We didn't really care. It's not like we listen to anything she says anyways she just a bitch. We put our books away.

"Hey retards…don't ignore me," Kaylin said.

"If you were nicer I probably wouldn't" Cassie said. "About what you said in the cafeteria. You owe me an apology," Kaylin stated and people started to turn around. Cassie didn't say anything she looked at me and shook her head as she put her last book in. she closed the locker door. "I'm Talking to you Spencer Swan," Kaylin yelled and then Cassie's head was smashed into the locker's vent. I t all happened so quickly. People were looking at Cassie who was regaing focus she was bleeding on her forehead a lot. "No you listen to me," Kaylin said.

"Fuck you, heartless, low life bitch… it's no wonder you don't have any friends and the ones you do have are only your friends because if they're not you'll do this to them idiotic, dumbass bimbo," Cassie yelled to her face. Kaylin then tackled Cassie who pushed her off. A whole fight started. I tried keeping Cassie away and stopping it, but I only managed to get myself hurt by Kaylin. Kaylin upper cut Cassie in the face and then Cassie started to fight. Like really fight, mostly just defending herself like she was taught. Kaylin threw a punch that Cassie blocked and then Cassie did a knife strike to Kaylin's neck. Kaylin fell down coughing. I saw water had fallen out of her backpack and then I saw it disappear from the ground. Then Kaylin started to cough hard as if she were choking.

I saw Bella push past the people. Oh shit Cassie's choking her with water. I punched Cassie in the shoulder and she looked at me confused. Bella looked at Cassie then to Kaylin. Then a teacher came. The teacher took one look at Cassie who was still bleeding and picked up Kaylin by the arm and dragged her to the principal's office only saying nurses office to us.

"What were you think you could have killed her?" I whispered to her. Bella looked at her angrily.

"Whatever," Cassie said; Bella then stopped her and looked at her in the eye.

"No not whatever, you don't ever use your power against a human no matter how mean they are or how abusive they get. Never, ever use your power on them do you hear me," Cassie didn't answer, "Cassie Spencer…"

"Shut up! Don't call me that! It's a weakling name! I don't want it!" Cassie yelled she marched away from us and went to the nurse's office herself. I looked at Bella.

"What was she talking about?" I asked.

"Her middle name, Spencer…Victoria called her by her middle name," Bella said and I nodded.

**Cassie POV**

Spencer the name of a weakling. The name of a kidnapped person, the name of a useless piece of shit. I didn't flinch as the nurse cleaned my cut. I didn't move. I told the truth to the principle and then left. By the time I made it to the library the bell signaling school was over rang. I walked to the family's large suburban yes large. It literally fits everyone, all thirteen people that go to this school in my family and that including Esme. Why we bought it or use it is a wonder to me. I heard the door click open and I sat in the driver's seat.

Once everyone was in Edward drove us home. Esme was in the back seat talking with my mom. Somehow everyone managed to hear about what happened.

"I heard she chocked on her own spit," Lucas said.

"No, Cassie here was choking her with water," My mom said and everyone gasped. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Will the trees ever stop continuing? Will this pain inside me ever end? Will it go away?

"Cassie, that was very dangerous of you to do," Edward said.

"I don't care," I said.

"What do you mean you don't care?" he asked. I looked at him.

"I mean I don't care. I don't give a damn. Why should I? why should I care about anything. I don't feel anything," I opened the car door as he drove. "I could jump ot of the car right now and I won't feel a thing." I said then closed the door.

"Don't be dramatic," my mom said and I rolled my eyes.

I looked out the window again. This is where everything will come to an end; everything started in this small town called Saranac Lake for me. Everything will end here as well. I will finish high school here, I will stop growing and ageing here, I will have accomplished the big teenage milestones and right of passages here.

"Cassie I'm disappointed in your behavior and your actions. What do you have to say for yourself?" Edward stated. Everyone was silent waiting for my response. I looked at hi and then back out the window.

"Hell is Empty and all the devils are here."


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: I urge you to go on my profile page and look at the links to listen to the piano songs Cassie plays. (they are not actually her's written and played by someone else, but they are still great). Links to the Piano songs Cassie play are up on my profile page.**_

_**sorry its late. got a job and have classes during the day and night. hope you like it.**_

**Cassie POV**

Mom, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all walked across the stage. Yay, they graduated. I wonder how many times the Cullen's have graduated high school? Probably so many times that they can teach the subjects themselves. I know this is moms second time graduating. Maybe this is her first, because she didn't graduate from forks. She got her GED and then went to college. Then she graduated from high school in Maine; So I guess this is moms second time graduating high school.

We drove home and just chilled since graduating high school again is nothing special. I walked to my room and closed the door. I turned on my laptop and then walked down stairs to the music room. I closed the door behind me after telling people to leave me alone. I sat down on the piano bench and then on my computer I opened the music studio app. I pressed record.

"This is Memories of Day's Gone By written and played by Cassie S. Swan," I said and then started to play the song. It's only five minutes and forty three seconds long. I wrote it without any sheet music, just by ear and I memorized it all. I memorized every note and when it comes to playing it, it's easy, just as easy as breathing.

When I was done playing I stopped recording and then opened one of the background music's. All I needed to record was the piano piece and that would be the end of the song. It would be finished and all. I started to record again.

"This is Alone in the Dark by Cassie S. Swan," I said and then pressed the button for the background music to start. I started to play and memories of being held against my will came back, but somehow they didn't bother me. They're what gave me the inspiration to write the song.

When I was done I just stared at the piano for a while. I closed my eyes and just started to play randomly. It was dark and just like my mind set. I started to play the paino keys a bit quicker, but it went with it. It's like you're going fast but it's also slow. Like you're trying to get away but you can't. Like everything still manages to catch you or catch up to you. I stopped playing when it just seemed to naturally end on its own.

"What's that one called?" it was my mom. I thought of it for a moment.

"Cry of the Forest," I said. I turned around and saw her expression. She was sad and it was because of me. "I told you all to leave me alone. You shouldn't have come in here." I said. I stopped the recording button and closed my laptop.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because of this," I said, "you're practically crying and that's because of my songs. You shouldn't have even heard them." I said and started to walk out the music room.

"Why not? You're distant and it's not like you?" she said.

"I'm not me anymore… I hurt everyone I'm near. I practically killed someone at school without even noticing or meaning to. Being distant is what I'm doing so I don't kill anyone. So I'm sorry for not wanting to murder my own family," I said and walked out of the room.

"Cassie, you just have to trust yourself."

"I can't," I stated and a vase with water in it broke, I looked at it and then at her "Can't you see, I can't control anything anymore, it just happens." I stated and ran to my room. I slammed my bedroom door and put my computer on my desk.

How is it that I'm perfectly fine in La Push or at least Semi okay and I come back and do a 180? I can't seem to control anything. I can't even control myself or my emotions. What the hell?

"Cassie can I come in?" it was Edward.

"Sure knock yourself out. It's your deathbed," I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Cassie, your mom's right. You are being very distant. Yes, you're scared of hurting everyone, but we trust you and you need to trust yourself. We know you have control; it's just you that thinks you don't have control. Its mind over matter Cassie," he said and I looked at him.

"Mind over matter doesn't work," I said and he looked at me, "I tried it a lot when I was with Bitchtoria and it stopped working after a while. It's not going to do anything… she took everything. She took everything from me, she took my sanity, and she took my ability to control. It's like she broke me to try and rebuild me, but she didn't get that far because I escaped because we killed her," I said.

"Cassie you were never broken. You just think you are," he said and took a picture out of his wallet. "This you, is still in here," he said pointing to my heart, " you just have to find your way out your maze and you may be different but we love you no matter what." he gave me the picture of all of us at Lukas's fifteenth birthday party. He kissed my head and left the room.

**Remy POV**

We all heard Cassie's piano pieces. They were so dark and grim, but at the same time beautiful. The songs were like a reflection of Cassie's emotions. Everyone was bit surprised except for Briar. This means Briar has heard Cassie play a lot of songs like that. Why is Cassie okay with Briar around her but no one else? I looked at Briar who was eating across the table and she looked at me.

"What?" she asked, "Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"Why is Cassie okay with you around her? She's scared of being around everyone else, but you," I said and she looked at me sadly.

"Apparently I don't look at her with pity or treat her like she's breakable…and I kind of know how to handle her when she gets all emotional and can't control anything around her," she said and I looked at her.

"How is that?" I asked.

"I don't actually know," she said, "I just tend to say her name and it brings her back out of wherever she went." We all nodded and she looked at us. "You know she really wants to be able to be close to you guys. She just doesn't want to hurt you further."

I finished eating my food and then walked up to Cassie's room. I opened the door without knocking and walked in. she was surfing the internet.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she jumped up.

"What the hell don't you knock?" she accused. I obviously scared her though.

"Obviously not…so I was thinking," I started.

"No," she said.

"I didn't even finish what I was saying."

"Yeah, but you and thinking are never a good combination," she said and I saw her smile.

"I was thinking of having a bon fire at the lake," I said and she looked at me.

"What are we California girls?" she said and I laughed a bit.

"Come on Cass, please, pretty please with a shit load of cherries on top," I said and then hugged her from behind. She stiffened a bit but after a few seconds relaxed.

"When?" she asked.

"In a week and two days on the full moon." I noticed that she was thinking, "Please, pretty please…you'll be my best friend."

"I'm your sister, I'm supposed to be your best friend," she said and I hugged her again. "Fine, I'll go. I just have to do something first okay." I hugged her tightly and squealed. She shook her head and I then left the room.

It was when I was downstairs that I started to wonder what she had to do first. Only then I realized that in a week and two days would be the one year anniversary of the day she got kidnapped.

"I'm such an idiot," I said and everyone looked at me. "I told Cassie that I wanted her to be at the bon fire that we're planning in a week and two days…she'll be super depressed in a week and two days. It's the anniversary of the day she was kidnapped. I'm the biggest bitch on the planet." Mom sat down next to me and hugged me.

"No you're not. You just forgot and it's okay. You can always change it to the day before or the day after or not change it all. Cassie doesn't want to interrupt our plans. Besides she'd say she'd be there. She knows what day that is and if she has to deal with something before then let her. I would just keep in my mind that the day might be a lot harder for her to deal with than she thinks so if she doesn't show up don't be mad or disappointed," she said and I nodded.

I should have thought of it before though. I should have planned it earlier or after. She'll be silent, depressed and not in the right state of mind on that day. She won't be able to handle everything. That day is going to be harder than any other day of the year for her. I'm her older sister damn it I should know this. I should be helping her and be there for her. I shouldn't be forgetting major details or events. I swear to you Cassie I'm going to be here for you always and forever.


	45. Chapter 45

**Cassie POV**

I looked out at the lake. A year ago today I was kidnapped. A year ago today everything went to hell. A year ago today I was broken. A year ago today my life changed for the worst. A year ago today the life of Cassie Spencer Swan ended.

"Cassie, sweetie what are you doing up?" It was my mom.

"A year ago today my life shattered into a million pieces," I said and I felt my mom's arms go around me.

"You weren't shattered sweetie. You were lost, you are lost. You just have to find your own way back," she said. "Come inside. You need to sleep." she took my arm and started walking back into the house. I looked back to the lake as I walked back to the house.

A year ago today was the last time I had a full nights rest.

**Bella POV**

I heard one of the kids bedroom door open. I sighed and looked at Edward. He smiled, because we both knew who it was. I kissed Edward.

"I have this one," I said and got out of the bed and put my robe on. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I was surprised that the house seemed empty, for the first time in a while everyone was in there rooms. I walked out the back door and walked towards the lake. I stopped when I was fifteen feet away from her.

Cassie just stood in front of the lake looking at it. I could hear her shaky breathe. She was stopping herself from crying and it hurt to see her still like this. She just stood there looking at the water, at the moonlit midnight sky. She did nothing, she didn't say anything.

"Cassie, sweetie what are you doing up?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"A year ago today my life shattered into a million pieces," she said, I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"You weren't shattered sweetie. You were lost, you are lost. You just have to find your own way back," I said. "Come inside. You need to sleep." I took her arm and we started to walk back to the house. She looked back at the lake, but continued walking.

I walked her to her room and watched as she lay in bed. She didn't go to sleep though. She just lay there. Sleep was something she lacked. I closed the door and went to my room. Edward looked at me and smiled sadly. I sat on the bed and he pulled me close to him. He kissed my cheek and went down my neck. I heard Cassie's bedroom door open and the footsteps were coming towards our room. Edward stopped as the footsteps stopped in front of our bedroom.

Cassie was hesitating; she moved her feet as if she were going to leave but ended up staying. We heard her inhale and exhale and then she knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said. She opened the door and looked at me and only at me. She was carrying her blanket. "Come here baby." Cassie walked to me dragging her blanket. I pulled her to me and put her in-between me and Edward on the bed. She was so tired; you could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you," she said. Edward laughed and kissed her head.

"You interrupted nothing. Now go to sleep," he said and pulled the blanket over her. I put my hand over Cassie's eyes and she closed them. Edward started to hum my lullaby. Cassie was still awake by when he was done humming it the second time. He started to hum something different. It was beautiful and soft. It seemed to do the trick because by the time he was done humming it Cassie was asleep.

I looked at Cassie as she slept next to me. Her hand holding my arm, her head turned towards me as well. Edward ran a hand through her hair as she slept. He smiled and I looked at him.

"Lukas is throwing water balloons at her," Edward said and I laughed silently. I kissed Cassie on the head.

A year ago today my baby was taken from me.

**Edward POV**

I watched as Cassie stirred in the bed. Bella had gone to take a shower. Cassie murmured in her sleep. She was curled up in a ball and was holding her blanket close to her. I ran a hand through her hair and she shivered a bit. I pulled the blanket over her since she kicked it down. She snuggled deeper into the bed and was calm. I hummed the tune I had come up with last night. I want to play it on the piano. It will be Cassie's lullaby.

"She's asleep Edward, you'll wake her up," I looked up and saw Bella. She was fully clothed and she kissed my head. She looked at Cassie and then at the clock. "Five minutes." I looked at the clock and chuckled softly.

"An hour," I said back. She shook her head and smiled.

"Four minutes…the kids are awake. I'm going to start the breakfast train," she said and I nodded. I got up and took a shower myself.

I was shampooing my hair when I heard Cassie say mom. Damn it, Bella won. I finished taking a shower and when I came out of the bathroom Cassie was sitting up on the bed flipping through the TV. She looked at me and then back to the TV.

"I'm positive breakfast is ready, Cassie," I said and she looked at me.

"Thank you," she said and turned off the TV.

"For what?" I asked.

"For humming me to sleep last night," she said. She got out the bed and hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed her head. She then left the room. I could tell she felt sad, a bit lost and in thought.

A year ago today my youngest child was hurt, changed, and stolen.

**Lukas POV**

I saw Cassie come downstairs. Her hair a bit wet and she was in jeans and a red t-shirt. She grabbed a plate, but mom took it from her. Mom pointed to the chair and Cassie sat down. Mom then went to her with a plate of food and milk. Cassie looked at the milk disgustedly he grabbed the glass and drank it all. She put the glass down and pushed it forward. She then slowly started to eat her food. She ate one of her pancakes; she ate her bacon and hash browns. She didn't eat her second pancake though. She stood up but mom took the plate from her. Cassie sighed and stomped her way up the stairs.

Mom hasn't really let Cassie do anything for herself. Cassie say's she can take care of herself and she can. She wouldn't be un-accepting of help though if I had gotten to her in time.

A year ago today I failed to protect my sister.

**Cassie POV**

I walked out of the house with Briar and Cooper. I had my clothes I wore when my family rescued me. I had the clothes I wore the day I got kidnapped as well. It's only five thirty. The bon fire starts at eight. Briar started the boat and I drove it across the lake.

"Are you sure?" I heard Cooper ask.

"That's exactly what Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec kept asking me when we came here," I said as I stopped the boat and anchored it. We jumped off the boat and then walked onto the land. We walked all the way to the exact spot I was taken. The spot where I got dizzy because she slapped me.

Cooper, Briar and I started to collect wood. We grabbed branches and brush. Cooper then made a circle with a diameter of three feet. It actually took a while to make the circle. We ended up helping him. We walked to the lake and put our hands in the water to rid them of dirt. We went back and put the wood in the middle. Cooper lit the match and slowly a fire started.

"There you go. Your own bon fire," Cooper said and we all looked at it. I grabbed the bags of clothes and put them in the fire. I watched them slowly burn. But burn and turn into ashes they did and it was great. I don't want the clothes, they just remind me of a time where I couldn't help myself and couldn't defend myself because it would only land me in deeper trouble.

I watched the fire a bit longer. We all did. We just sat against the same tree and looked at it. I stood up and sighed. I promised Remy I'd go to her bon fire. Cooper and Briar stood up as well brushing of dirt.

"Here, Lies Cassie Spencer Swan, fourteen years old and had everything taken away from her. She thought she'd never see the light of day. She was innocent, smart, and protective of others," Cooper said.

"She was my best friend, my hero in many cases and she survived everything that had harmed her and was thrown at her. She was beautiful, sly, and strategical in every move she made," Briar said.

"Cassie was taken and changed into a person she didn't and doesn't want to be. Hopefully from today on she'll get better, be happier and unscared of everything around her. Hopefully she walk anywhere without the fear of being followed. Hopefully she can be half the person she was before everything happened," I said and the three of us held hands as we watched it burn the last bits of clothing.

I put the fire out and we got on the boat. We drove it back to the old house and then after tying it up in the boat house we all ran through the forest to our house. We ran inside and the house without saying a word. We all went to our rooms and changed clothing. When we walked downstairs my mom looked at the three of us, mainly me. we walked past them, but my mom grabbed my arm.

"Hey, you know you don't have to go right?" she said. I nodded.

"I know, but I want to go," I said and hugged her than left out the back door.

I walked up the Bon Fire and everyone was silent for a moment besides Briar and Cooper. I squirted them with water and they laughed a bit. I just sat down in-between Lukas and Remy. I watched the fire burn with them, listened to them talk, talked with them and ate smores with them. It was looking to be a good night and maybe a better summer.


	46. Chapter 46

**So Sorry its late.. I've been really busy. I'm taking Literary Theory and Interdisciplinary Writing. Its a lot of reading and writing and analyzing. **

** Hope you like it. I really wanted this to be a good chapter and I had so many thing I wanted to do with this chapter. So I ended up writing in Parts. This is Part 1**

**Sweet Sixteen Part 1**

**Cassie POV**

Its here, today is the day. August 4th the day of our sweet sixteen. I'm a bit nervous. I haven't been around this many people since the day I was saved from the red headed bitch. The day of the war against her. I haven't been around so many people since that day.

"You look great, Remy," I turned around and saw Lukas in his Prince suit. "I wish I could say the same for you, but you haven't put on your dress." I smiled at him and nodded. I took the dress that was probably the thousandth dress I tried on because we couldn't find one that hid all of my scars on the back until this one. Aunt Heidi has never hated me more than that day. I've always been picky about clothes and dresses, but I was adamant on not wearing a strapless at a party were vampires can easily see the scars. Humans can but they have to look a bit closer.

I closed the changing room door and put the dress on. I zipped up the dress, since the zipper was on the side. I put on my white ballet slippers since I was sure as hell not going to wear heels all night. It's not like anyone will see them anyways the dress would cover them up like they would with the heels. I stepped out of the changing room and Lukas smiled.

"You're looking good," he said. He moved a finger telling me to twirl. I started to but Remy stopped me. She started to fix the back; Lukas stepped forward and felt his finger trace a scar.

"Lukas," I stated.

"I know, don't worry no one will see it," he said and I felt Remy moved the dress a bit and she sighed.

"There, no one can see it. Do you want me to attempt to cover them," she said and I shook my head.

"Make up would just ruin the dress and people would still see a bit of it," I stated. I sighed and turned around. I fixed Lukas's sash and he fixed his hair which was actually combed to the side.

"You know I heard nothing is hotter than a man in uniform," he said and we laughed. The door opened and mom and dad came in. Mom was wearing a white dress that had one full long sleeve. It wasn't flowing or a gown. Dad was wearing a red tuxedo, white shirt and black collar.

"Mom, you're going to be thirty five," Lukas said and she looked at him. She kissed his head, fixed his hair and made sure his jacket was on right.

"Bella, There going to start… oh my, you're all gorgeous. Edward Bella come on," Aunt Alice said. Mom and dad didn't move. They ended up kissing the three of us and then left.

**Bella POV**

One by one our names were called. Every one of the Volturi main guards first, then my father, mother, uncles and Aunt. Heidi is probably very happy that she got to walk down with Garret instead of me. They are fit for each other. My father Aro said a few words and then I was introduced.

"Let me introduce my lovely daughter, mother of the prince and princess's Isabella Marie Volturi, accompanied by the father of the children Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," he said. We heard some gasps. Edward just smiled and held my hand. We started to walk down the staircase and people were looking at me and Edward. Edward just smiled and we walked to the table. My Father handed me the microphone and I tapped it. I cleared my throat.

"I remember the day I gave birth to each of my children, the day they first cried, crawled, spoke there first words, and took their first steps. For Remy her first words were Momma I no, Lukas's first words were Momma, I love and he pointed to me. Cassie's first words were well one was wonderful the other not so much thanks to my sister Heidi. It also happened to be the day she took her first steps. She said Mama and Hell…I've watched my children grow like most parents. I watched them graduate from preschool, elementary school, middle school and now its going to be high school. They are amazing and I can never thank Edward more than I have for giving them to me, they are my world. They are my morningstar; the one that shines with a brilliance that lights up the darkest night. Not a day goes by that I am not grateful for the blessing that is them," I said and everyone clapped. I handed it to Edward who looked at me with a look that said how I am supposed to compete with that. I open my mind to him,_ start with why you left._

He nodded and took the mic. He cleared his throat.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. The father of these three beautiful, magnificent, intelligent and a bit mischievous children…I left Bella shortly after her eighteenth birthday because she would always get hurt with me around. A vampire named James had almost killed her in spring and then she cut herself on her birthday and got hurt even more. As much as I protected her there was always something else that was caused by here being with me that hurt her. So I left hoping that she would be better safer. Had I known she was pregnant I would have come back in a heartbeat," he said and he looked at me, "Remy, Lukas, and Cassie are the greatest gifts that Bella could have ever given me. She thanks me for them, but in truth it was all her, she gave birth to them, she let me see them when we ran into each other. The kids are more than my children, they are my world. Not a day goes by when I don't think about what they are doing or going to do. When I first met them they hated me with vengeance. They would pull the greatest pranks that would rival my brothers and I would be angry yes, but when I'd sit down and think about how they pulled it off. I would just laugh. How does a vampire not notice something as simple as a string attached to a door? Remy, Lukas and Cassie are a blessing, the greatest gift anyone could ever ask for and I'm proud of everything they have ever done in their life," Edward said he handed me the mic. I looked up at the guard's who were at the doors and I nodded.

"I am very proud to introduce you all to my daughter Princess Remy Elizabeth, Prince Lukas Jacob and Princess Cassie Spencer," I said. Remy hadn't come out yet though. The door then opened wider and all three of them stepped out. Lukas was in the middle holding each of their hand like the gentleman he was. Everyone looked at them and of course some gasped because they hadn't seen the kids at all since Lukas's fifteenth birthday party.

They walked down slowly with their heads held high. People looked at the kids shocked. They had grown, matured and I couldn't be prouder than I was at the moment. I looked at all my other kids and I opened my mind to Edward. He looked at me with a smile. He nodded.

"Good," I stated. I did sign language to my parents and they nodded happily. It's not that they could stop me from my decision anyways. I made this decision years ago, but I just never knew when the right time was. I wanted them to have their own choices and I couldn't help it anymore. They're mine too.

The kids walked up to their table and sat down. The kids ate and everyone started to talk and what not it wasn't until we heard a glass break that everyone stopped and we all turned our heads to the kids. Lukas was standing and the girls were trying to stifle there laughter. Lukas's goblet was broken and you could see he was shocked that he had broken it. The knife was still in his hand.

"What this is how mom and everyone else does it and they don't break it," he muttered to them and they laughed even more. I looked at Lukas and he smiled sheepishly. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Well, know that I have everyone's attention I'd like to make a toast. Well my sister's and I would like to make a toast. You see we would have done this separately but we realized we all had the same things to say so if you could clear the floor please." he said and people cleared the floor. The other kids smiled and went to the instruments. Lukas, Cassie and Remy took microphones. They smiled and looked at me. I hid my face in Edwards's shirt and he laughed a bit.

(Remy, **Lukas**, _Cassie_, _**All of them**_,___**background chorus and kids**_)

" **Oh, Her Eyes, Her Eyes, Make The Stars Look Like They're Not Shining  
>Her Hair, Her Hair, Falls Perfectly Without Her Trying<br>She's So Beautiful, And I Tell Her Every Day**

Yeah, I Know, I Know, When I Compliment Her She Won't Believe Me  
>And It's So, It's So, Sad To Think That She Don't See What I See<br>But Every Time She Asks Me Do I Look Ok, I Say

When I See Your Face, There's Not A Thing That I Would Change  
>Cause You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are<br>And When You Smile, The Whole World Stops And Stares For A While  
>Because Mom You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are(yeah)<p>

_Her Lips, Her Lips, she could kiss me with them All Day If I let her  
>Her Laugh, Her Laugh, She Hates But I Think It's cute<br>She's So Beautiful, And I Tell Her Every Day_

_**Oh, You Know, You Know, You Know, I'd Never Ask You To Change**_  
>If Perfect's What You're Searching For Then Just Stay The Same<br>**So, Don't Even Bother Asking If You Look Ok  
>You Know I'll Say<strong>

_**When I See Your Face, There's Not A Thing That I Would Change  
>Cause You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are<br>And When You Smile, The Whole World Stops And Stares For A While  
>Because mom You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are<br>The Way You Are, The Way You Are  
>Mom You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are<br>**_  
><em>When I See Your Face, There's Not A Thing That I Would Change<br>Cause You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are  
><em>**And When You Smile, The Whole World Stops And Stares For A While  
>Cause Girl You're Amazing, <strong>_**Just The Way You Are**_," They finished singing and I had tears in my eyes. Everyone clapped and they bowed.

"This next song is actually us thanking you," Remy stated and I looked at her.

"Mom, we've put you through so much and I really don't know how you did it all those years alone, but you did and this next song is definitely the epitome of what we think," Cassie stated and the next thing I knew music started and Cassie started to sing.

"_For all those times you stood by me_

For all the truth that you made me see

**For all the joy you brought to my life**

_For all the wrong that you made right_

For every dream you made come true

**For all the love I found in you**

**I'll be forever thankful mommy**

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

You saw the best there was in me

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_

_**I'm everything I am**_

_**Because you loved me," **_ Lukas grabbed my hand and led me to a chair on the dance floor as they continued singing.

"**You gave me wings and made me fly**

**You touched my hand I could touch the sky**

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

You stood by me and I stood tall

I have your love I have it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

_**Maybe I don't know that much**_

_**But I know this much is true**_

_**I was blessed because I was loved by you**_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_**You saw the best there was in me**_

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

_**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_

_**I'm everything I am**_

_**Because you loved me," the other kids started to sing background chorus.**_

" _You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

**Through the lies you were the truth**

**My world is a better place because of you**

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_**You saw the best there was in me**_

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

_**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_

_**I'm everything I am**_

_**Because you loved me**_

_Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh_

_**You were my strength when I was weak**_

_**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

_**You saw the best there was in me**_

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

_**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_

_**I'm everything I am**_

_**Because you loved me**_

_**I'm everything I am**_

_**Because you loved me," **_they finished singing and I could see both my mom's had tears in their eyes and Charlie did too. I looked at the kids and they looked at me.

"I think we just made a vampire go into shock," Lukas stated and Remy looked at me. I pulled them into a hug and they sighed in relief.

"I love you so much, "I choked out and they nodded. The kids all went to their seat and then music started and people were able to go back to dancing. The rest of the night went by easily. I danced with each one of my kids and so did Edward. I couldn't help but laugh when Edward and Lukas just stared at each other while trying to dance they ended up just doing some walking while someone what dancing.

It was eight when some people started to leave and I could tell Cassie was happy. She was tired. I saw her walk up the stairs to the balcony. I looked at Edward and he nodded knowing where she had gone.

**Cassie POV**

I'm so damn tired. My feet hurt and my mind feels like it's going to shut down any moment. I rubbed my back as I looked out at the sky. I always take breathers. A moment just to myself at parties even if it's mine. It helps me clear my head even though most of the time I never want to show my face again. I saw Angela and Ben it was nice to see them, they looked really happy like an entire weight and force has been lifted off of their bodies. We talked a bit. I mean we talk all the time over the phone or webcam, but it was nice to just know that I could hug them and all that.

I took a shaky breathe and decided it was probably time to go back to the party. I turned around and Saw William, William Dolohov. Lago Di Agosto William, William that hates my guts William.

"Your not bratty anymore. I see you've grown," he stated and I just nodded. "I also see scars on your back… I take it someone finally put you in your place and gave you a spanking or lashing." I shook my head. "No, then tell me what in the world gave you these." He said and with vampire speed he turned me around and touched a scar. I pushed him off of me and fixed my dress.

"No one important to you, but then again maybe you were a friend of hers. Victoria Sutherland, she kidnapped me last summer for a month or more. She's dead though," I stated and he grabbed my arm tightly stopping me from going down stairs.

"I already knew that I was at the lake and a guard searched our house when we asked he told us what happened," he said and I grinded my teeth angrily. No one was suppose to know. "I won't tell anyone if you throw the biggest fit known to man about your mom being with your father." He said and I looked at him shocked.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked angrily. He nodded his head with a smile.

"Would you like me to tell everyone at the party?" he asked and I looked at him.

"It's you and your families' funeral," I stated he squeezed my arm tighter. I shook my head and he smiled. He then let go of me and I quickly went downstairs. I talked with some people and then Edward asked me to dance. I saw William looking at me telling me to make the scene know. I looked at Edward and I showed him my run in with William. Edward froze and looked at me. In the next second he was next to Aro and Aro had Jane and Alec collect the Dolohovs. William seemed to know what was going on though because he opened his mouth.

"Last summer Princess Cassie was kidnapped and held hostage for a month or two, she has scars on her back and the family had a war killing the woman and her soldiers," he stated. Everyone was quiet. All eyes were on me.

"I don't deny it," I stated. "I was taken from my family shortly after school ended... I have the scars and the memories…I'm not going to deny that it happened. I'm not going to deny the fact that I was chained to the floor in a basement, thrown in a truck, or looked in a jail cell. To deny that it happened, would be to be refusing to believe. It would mean that I am still in denial…it happened and I can't do anything about it." I stated and walked out of the room. I didn't go back down to the party. Instead, I took a shower, changed and then walked to the dungeons.

"Well, well, Well," it was the entire dolohov family and it was Adrian that spoke.

"Hello, to you too," I stated and looked at the guard. "Seamus you can let Katya go. She's innocent. I'm sure her husband is mean to her, she is nothing but innocent," I said. Aleksey looked at me angrily. Three guards came and let Katya go. I looked at her, "Go live your life." she nodded and didn't look once at the Dolohov's. I looked at the Dolohov's.

"You lost me my wife. She belongs to me," Aleksey stated.

"She doesn't belong to anyone…I hope you enjoy your time here," I said and walked out not bothering to listen to anything they were yelling. I walked to my room and turned on my ihome. I let classical music play. I closed my eyes and never opened them again.

**Bella POV**

Cassie never came back from making the announcement. I started to get worried when forty minutes passed so I walked to her room. I opened the door when she didn't answer. She was asleep on her bed with her ihome playing. I pulled the blankets over her and she shifted.

"I'm sorry I didn't go back down," she mumbled out. I ran a hand through her hair and nodded.

"Its okay, I'm just happy your safe," I kissed her head and she went back to sleep.

When I went back downstairs the kids asked me if she was okay and I told them she was. She's just really tired. They believed it because Cassie has actually been really tired lately. So she is going to be tired obviously. I mean we all noticed she was really tired a few hours again but she made herself stay awake.

I danced with Edward twice more before the party ended. All the kids took showers along with everyone in the family. The kids went to sleep and I along with the Cullen's and the volturi helped clean up. however my dad Aro and Mom, Caius and Marcus all left soon and went to the dungeons. Seamus came up and smiled.

"Cassie let Katya go," he said and I looked at him shocked but I smiled. Katya was always innocent. I smiled proudly and Edward smiled as well.


	47. Chapter 47

**i know its late and i'm sorry i've just been busy. junior year of college and i can't believe its almost over. just a year and half left and i have a lot more on my plate. thanks for being patient. i hope you like it.**

**Remy POV**

_Late June_

"_Okay now you, Cassie and Lukas, get to invite five of your friends from school for your sweet sixteen this year. Were having one in Volterra and were having one the next week here in Saranac," mom stated. The three of us nodded our heads._

"_I call inviting Briar, Cooper, and Marc," Cassie stated. We all looked at her, "What that's three down and two to go."_

"_They don't have to be invited they're your siblings and it's there party too," mom said even though I knew she wasn't mentioning Marc in that siblings statement. I saw Cassie smile and then she opened her mouth. "Remy one of your invites is going to be Danika Kelly," she stated and I gasped, "Lukas, two of your invites are going to be Blake Chamberlain and Griffin Vance Ashford, and Cassie two of your invites are going to be," she said and Cassie shook her head._

"_Please don't say their names this is supposed to be a Kaylin and idiot Andy free environment," she said._

"_Kaylin Sven and Andrea Mitchell," Mom stated. Cassie started to punch the small pillow on the couch then stopped_

"_For your sake I hope she doesn't go mysteriously missing the day of the party," Cassie sang when she was done. "I'm going to make my list." I laughed and so did Lukas mom glared at us. When Cassie was out of ear shot she looked at me and Lukas seriously._

"_You are not suppose to support her or encourage her with that kind of stuff," she said and we nodded but laughed even more._

"_Mom, she's not actually going to, but I can picture Kaylin being super glued to a chair," Lukas stated and then we both stood up laughing even more of the same ideas we had of Pranks Cassie Pulling on Kaylin. We went off and made our list of people to invite our human friends that we hang out with occasionally. _

"_Okay," I heard Cassie say, "I Have_ _Kaylin "Bitch" Sven, Andrea "Idiot Andy" Mitchell, Jason Donahue, Gloria Sanchez, and Kim Ferris"_

"_I have_ _Griffin "Douche bag" Vance Ashford, Blake "Asshole" Chamberlain, Maxwell Lister, Kelly Hunt, Flannery Mueller," Lukas stated. I walked into the room they were in and looked at my paper._

"_I have_ _Asher McKnight, Johnny Sanchez, Michael Grant, Samantha Dunes, and Sarah Faulkner."_

"_No mean nickname for the devils spawn?" Cassie asked me._

"_No, I'm going to be a senior in high school. I'm mature now."_

"_Oh No, I'm going to be a senior in high school. I'm mature no," Cassie and Lukas said together. I laughed at them and took their list. I gave them to mom and she smiled._

"_See if you don't say the mean nicknames then they'll think your right and they'll stop," she said and I nodded not caring. _

Present

After the whole fiasco with the Dolohovs. They were ostracized by the Volturi and my family. They were also Exiled from Italy and can't come anywhere near us. I heard someone run down the hallway. It was probably Aunt Heidi trying to figure out who wasn't ready.

In all Cassie, Lukas, Briar, Roman, Cooper and I invited thirty five people. Twenty seven are coming along with their plus one which is sixty two people. Then you have to add Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Sue, Leah, Taylor, Seth, Jacob, Kaylie, Quill, Jenna, Jared, and Micah. The total is seventy three. Then you add me, Cassie, Lukas, Briar, Evan, Roman, Cooper, Korri, and Marc (Korri invited him). That is eighty one people who can eat and drink human food. of course we have to volturi, the Denali's and uncle garret coming. Besides them everyone else can eat. Do you know how much food and stuff that is. How big everything has to be.

"Remy, stop thinking of the price," I looked behind me and saw Cassie. She was wearing her very cute black dress.

"So, Mom is going to make the announcement before the party…how pist off do you think they'll be?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"They've known for a while," she answered. I gasped. How the hell do they know mom adopted them long ago? "Oh please Remy really. It was so obvious, I mean mom called us ll siblings and her babies by the time we were seven. it doesn't take a genius to know what mom had in mind. They won't be mad. Maybe a little hurt that she didn't tell them sooner. I mean weve been family forever and what not, but the fact that mom hasn't told them its been official for three years will hurt."

"How do you know all this?" I asked and looked at her, "You snooped, you snooper you all went snooping in her office," I stated.

"In our defense we were like eleven and twelve and in our spying, we can get away with anything stage," Cassie said and I pulled her into a hug.

Together we finished our makeup and I even helped Cassie cover up her scars on the back. Cassie had literally begged me to take her to a store an hour away two days ago to get this stupid Scar cover make up stuff. The store owner let us try out one of the samples. It was expensive but it worked. We had forgotten to take the makeup off so when we got home and decided to go swimming in the pool mom freaked. She looked at Cassie's back asking where they had gone. I had a small wet towel and walked up to Cassie's back. I gently rubbed it and the makeup came off. Mom looked at me and then and Cassie quite stunned. That night mom and I got in a fight but I told her as much as I tried to get Cassie not to buy it she was adamant on getting it. Cassie apologized to mom and ended up in my room at night.

"Hey," we both looked up and saw Briar in her red dress. "Your mom is calling us all down for her announcement." We nodded. I quickly finished Cassie's make up and we walked down stairs. I saw everyone. Korri was even here and she was standing next to Marcello. Marcello looked a bit sad and Korri was comforting him. I saw him look at Cassie and he left the room.

"So there is an obvious reason that I called all of you children down here," my mom said.

"No fighting," we all said together.

"Yes, there will be absolutely no fighting okay and secondly,' she said and took a deep breath. I saw Edward put his hand on her back for comfort and assurance, " I know I'm telling you all this really late, like three years late, but it never seemed the right time to tell of you withal the drama, trials and tribulations we were going through." We nodded. My mom looked so scared and like she was going to crack under pressure and not tell us. "Three years ago… I..."

"Adopted all of us," we all looked at Evan.

"Evan!" we all yelled.

"What she would have changed her mind and not said anything. She would have said something like three years ago I was going to force you all to live with me or something," Evangeline stated in her defense.

"You knew?" she looked at us and we nodded. "Who snooped?" we all raised our hands and Marcello came back with his hand raised.

"Why do you think we all called you mom, well beside Marc," Cooper said and my mo started to realize and then she just smiled.

"I knew would never be able to keep anything hidden from you," she said, "Okay well have fun at your party." We looked at her than at Korri. Korri was always closer to Athenadora

"Korri is adopted by me as well," my mom said and we all said 'Oh'.

**Lukas POV**

We were all waiting inside the house. We saw people arriving and going to the large backyard of the house. I know all of them. Alyssa Reynolds, Robert Cruz, Danny Jacobs, Rachel Ferrari, Adrian Huer, Adam Jones, David Samberg, Natasha Synzinski, Ashley Alber, and Joseph Dante ,Monica Murray, Damien Murray, Bianca Maza, Anna Silver, Danika Kelly, Yesenia Montoya, Edgar Santiago, Marcus Hartsfield, Alicia Papas, and Michael Brumes. They were all invited and they all came. My family was already under the tarp outside and then our mom came into the house about thirty minutes later telling all the guests have arrived. We all got ready and stood next to one another.

We would walk in a line. Starting with Remy, then Cooper, Me, Evangeline, Marcello, Roman, Briar and lastly Cassie. I saw my mom nod and then she was gone. Everyone in the tent was standing up from their chairs. My grandpa Aro (Dad) was saying our names out loud.

"My children from oldest to youngest, Remy Elizabeth, Roman Mateo Evangeline, Korri, Alexis, Cooper Jude, Lukas Jacob, Briar Rose and Cassie Spencer," he said. We all were walking down a red carpet in the middle. We walked to the main table behind the dance floor that was on a stage. I saw Marcello and Julius. They were both standing on one side of the table. We boys pulled the girls chairs out and then we all sat down. Food was served and I saw Remy looking for someone. I looked at Cassie and she shrugged.

We saw Kaylin, Andrea, Blake and Griffin they were looking around. All of us decided to focus our hearing on their table. They're parents were at a separate table. they can easily call us all idiots and they're parents wouldn't know.

"I thought they were cousins or friends?" Andrea asked.

"Obviously adopted," I heard Griffin say.

"Adopt good looking kids to keep their family beautiful," Kaylin stated.

"God what a gene pool," Blake said and we all started to laugh. I looked at my mom and the families table and they were laughing too.

"Alec," I heard Remy whisper. Alec came up to her. "I need a chair right here next to Me." he looked at her and she stood up. We all scooted down one. Remy got down and left. I saw a boy at the entrance of the tent. A angry looking man was standing next to him. The man was obviously yelling at him, but the whisper type yelling. We all focused on Remy.

"Hi, Asher," Remy said and you could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Hey, Remy…ugh Remy this is my dad, dad this is Remy," Asher said. I then realized this was Asher McKnight.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. McKnight," Remy said and Asher's father shook Remy's hand.

"Now I know you may be classmates and all with my son, but is he party crashing or was he actually invited, because my boy's well he's not," Asher's father said.

"I invited him," Remy stated not wanting to hear what Mr. McKnight was going to say. Mr. McKnight looked at Asher.

"I'll be here at midnight to get you," Mr. McKnight said.

"Actually if it's okay with you my brothers and sisters and I are having a little sleep over after. We'll be spending tomorrow afternoon together with our friends," Remy stated.

"He doesn't have clothes," Mr. McKnight stated.

"He can borrow some of my brothers or I can drive him and he can pick some up,' Remy stated. I could tell she was going to throw anything she could think of at him. I got up and quickly walked to them.

"Asher, man you came," I said and we man hugged. "So, are you sleeping over?"

"Yes, he is, I'll see you tomorrow," Mr. McKnight said and then left. Remy looked at me. She touched my hand. _Thanks_. She thought to me. I nodded and left. Remy stayed with Asher. I could hear them talking and then they came towards our table. He sat down next to Remy and I looked at everyone. They were surprised he was here, let alone invited.

The music soon started and people started to dance. Asher shyly danced with Remy. I could see her laughing at him. She danced with him though. She introduced him to all of us and our family. When he shook hands with Uncle Marcus, I saw Edward, my mom, Jasper, Alice and Uncle Marcus, Grandpa Aro all look at Remy then at Asher. They then continued to dance and talk.

"Lukas you look gay," I turned around and saw Griffin, Blake, Kaylin and Andrea. I touched my velvet red tuxedo. "What you couldn't afford a decent tuxedo after trying to throw a huge party."

"This is Dolce and Gabbana," I said and grabbed Cooper who was walking towards Cassie. He looked at me. "Dolce and Gabbana," I said, then pointed at Roman, "Versace," then at Julius and Marcello, "Louis Vuitton." They looked at me.

"You were saying?" Cooper said and then left. I saw him take Cassie's hand and dance with her. They walked away and I danced with Evangeline as Roman was dancing with Korri. I saw Briar, she was dancing, but with Edgar Santiago.

"Ask her to dance?' I looked at Evangeline.

"She'll say no," I said. She stopped dancing and looked at me.

"You're to in love with her and she knows that," she said. We continued to dance. I saw Cassie start to Dance with Marcello then she left with him outside of the tent.

**Cassie POV**

I walked outside of the tent with Marcello and sat down on the couches near the pool. I saw Angela and Ben look at me. I nodded and they left back to the party. Marc looked at me seriously. Something's been up and I don't know what.

"My growing is coming to a standstill," he said and I looked at him shocked. "I'm going to be sixteen forever. I can't go to college, I'm lucky enough to graduate high school and get a license."

"Marc I'm sorry…but your dad he's twenty three forever," I said.

"My mom wasn't, she was sixteen. It goes both ways, according to Aro at least. You can stop at the age of your mother or father," he said.

"Is that why you've been broody?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I shall tell you after the party,' he said. I shook my head.

"No, you're telling me know," I stated. He shook his head.

"Your grandfather will kill me," he said.

"I won't let him," I said and put my hand on his cheek. He turned away from me. I saw Athenadora looking at us.

"Marcello, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"He's going back to the party with me. He just told me he's done growing," I said. She nodded and left. I got up with him and looked at him. I hugged him.

"I'm going out of town for a while," he said and I looked at him. "Vampires attacked Maria's family and they're all dead and a few neighbors as well. The town says it's a gruesome murder…My dad and I are going with a couple of guards, to hunt." I looked at him shocked and shook my head.

"I just got better and you're leaving," I said.

"I didn't think you would really care after everything and its not like I joined the guard. I would die in training. We broke up," he said.

"That doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you. I mean you're still my friend," I said and he looked at me.

"I know," he said a bit sadden.

"Just take care of yourself," I said and he nodded. We ended up walking back to the party and danced a bit. I saw Cooper dancing with Korri, Lukas with Bianca, Briar was dancing with Edgar, Remy with Asher, Evan with Roman and Julius with some random person. I saw my parents dancing together.

It ended up being time for Cake. We all went back to where our table was. Alec, Demetri and Felix came out with the cakes. Two of them were cupcake towers and the one in the middle was a five tier cake. It was amazing. We stood in front of it. Each of us very close to each other. When the singing was done we all looked at each other, nodded and blew out the sparkling two candles that made the number sixteen. People cheered and the cake started to get cut. There was also ice cream with the cake. People got a piece and I saw Kaylin look at her mom. We ate and then continued to dance.

The party was over at eleven thirty. We walked to the house me, Lucas, Briar, Marc, Roman, Evangeline, Korri, Julius, Cooper, Remy, Asher, and sadly Griffin, Blake, Andrea, and Kaylin. My mom invited them to spend the night as well. I think my life is literally going to end tonight.

**Kaylin POV**

I was shocked that Asher McKnight was here, hot yes, lonely yes, and an outcast but he was here. He was close to Remy the oldest of the rich man's "kids". I know like five of them are adopted, but it still sucks ass. My mom was making pointers of their party for mine. We both knew that I wouldn't be able to outdo there's though. There was simple yes, but it was elegant and nice, that and all their clothes was expensive. The food was expensive the table cloth was one hundred percent Egyptian cotton.

I walked behind all of them with Griffin, Blake and Andy as we walked to the huge Victorian mansion. Apparently the swan's live with the Cullen's. The Cullen's are great family friends. Mr. and Mrs. Swan work with a huge company in Italy so they fly back and forth. They left them with the Cullen's the year before when we were freshman, but then they just bought a huge ass house for the both of them. We walked into the back and we were given a tour of the house. They all had nice bedroom s and what not.

Everyone hung out in the living room after the party just mellowing down and chilling. Every once in a while they were all talking in Italian, I think/ they included us in some of there conversation but we all knew that we weren't wanted. I noticed Cassie's head keep falling a bit and then she would wake up. Lucas grabbed a pen, but we all heard Marie's voice or as they call her Bella. She scolded him and he chuckled to himself. Their father came into the room and picked Cassie up.

"What a baby?" we all looked at Andy. "My mom and would wake me up not carry me to my room."

"She's been through a lot," Remy said through gritted teeth. We continued to just hang out before we all had to go to bed. Korri showed me and Andy the guest bedroom with two beds in it and Julius showed Griffin and Blake the other guest bedroom. A bathroom attached the two bedrooms.

I woke up and looked at the time. Three in the morning. I felt thirsty so slowly I walked down the stairs. I saw the back yard light on. After grabbing a glass of water I walked to it. I looked out and saw Cassie she was laying down on a tanning chair next to the pool. She wasn't asleep, but awake. I opened the door and walked out. she was mumbling to herself.

"What are you doing awake?" her voice scared the shit out of me. I didn't know she heard me.

"I was getting a drink of water…what are you doing up?" I asked her.

"I have insomnia, I sleep for a limited amount of time and when I do wake up I can't seem to fall asleep again," she said.

"So you sit here alone in the dark," I said. What is she crazy? I'd be scared.

"My family is only a scream away," she said with a laugh, "not funny, but I like to watch the sunrise. Its golden, like Johnny said in The Outsider's watching sunsets and sunrise's are golden."

"Sure," I said not really knowing what she was talking about. She got up and looked at me.

"I'm going inside, you kind of ruined the mood," she said and I looked at her baffled. Ruined the mood, there was no mood.

"Whatever," I said and followed behind her. I closed the door behind me. I was going up the stairs but I noticed Cassie was going down the hall on the first floor. I heard a door open and close, then the lock turn. I walked back down and followed, I then heard the piano being played. The music was a bit dark. After hearing the one song I decided to go back to bed and let the weirdo wallow in her insane depression. At least I think she's depressed it's the vibe I'm getting from the music she was playing.

As I got into the bed. I closed my eyes and thought of something better than Cassie's depressing dark music. It was working soon I was off into dreaming wonderful things.


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N:**_

_**sorry i a severe case of writers block and to be truth i think i still have it. i'm done with finls though and am on summer vacation so hopefully i'll be updating soon.**_

**Remy POV**

I parked my car. At the same time Lukas, Cassie and Briar got out and our doors closed all at the same time. People would think that we practiced it. I practically skipped to Asher when I saw him. He wrapped his hand around me and kissed me. I spent the rest of my summer with him a lot. Roman and Evangeline walked into the school holding hands. Cooper, Lukas, Briar, and Cassie walked into the school behind us. Everyone stared as always but Asher and I just ignored them.

We all went to our lockers and put books away and what not. I can't believe Roman, Korri, Evan, and I are seniors. Cassie doesn't think it's fair because she is twice as smarter than all of us. According to her at least. I walked into class with Asher and we sat down. This year was going to be fairly easy. I mean its senior year. We just get prepared for college and due assignment that can't compare to assignment from junior year.

Everything seemed boring and I knew in that moment that my senior year would just be easily boring and I just would want to leave as soon as possible. When Lunch came everyone was already sitting down and Cassie looked at me with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Bitch alert in 3, 2, 1,"Cassie said and when she said one Kaylin started to walk towards us. God can't she just give us a break.

"Well, hello, hello," she said and we all looked at her. "So I've spent too much of my time hating you, I want to change that. Friends," she said. We all looked at her shocked. We let out a laugh and then realized she was serious.

"What's the catch?" Cassie asked. It was then I realized I'm dating Asher. Asher is captain of the hockey team; he and I are both seniors and he is popular. If she friends with us, then she's friends not only with me and Asher, but with Evan and Roman. People would think she's popular.

"No," I said and she looked at me, "You're just using us to become popular." She looked shocked.

"Kaylin Sven doesn't need you to be popular," she said and walked away angrily. Asher looked at me and smiled.

"Is this what it's like to be at the top?" I asked. Asher shook his head.

"I may be captain of the hockey team, but I've never been considered popular so I don't know," he said and I nodded. I kissed him and we ate lunch.

**Cassie POV**

Junior year. Can someone please kill me? I'm serious too. It's so boring. I can pass this easily. I walked around the school during my free sixth period. I have English first period, Algebra 2nd period, 3rd period History, 4th period Physics, 5th period P.E and 6th period Free. I'm a junior and I have only five classes. Remy's a bit jealous, but I did my second elective last year. Remy's in AP Art II right now. I walked into school's swimming pool area. I looked at my watch. I went into the girl's locker room and changed into my swim suit. I walked back into the other room and set a timer on my phone. I went onto the diving board and as I jumped I pressed start on the timer and dropped it on the ground.

I don't know how long I swam. I saw people so and heard my timer just as I touch the edge. I lifted myself up out of the pool and grabbed my towel. It was the swim team. I grabbed my phone and smiled. Six minutes and fifteen laps in the pool. I shook my head and started to walk away.

"Swan right?" I looked at someone. The swim team coach. I nodded.

"I watched you from the beginning in my office, six minutes and you did fifteen laps, that's around two and a half laps per minute. Ever thought of swimming on a team?" she asked me.

"No," I said.

"Well, you should," she said and I nodded. I went back into the girl's locker room, took a quick shower and changed. By the time I walked back into the main school building the bell rang. I walked to Remy's car and Lukas was already there and he looked at me. I shook my head and then Briar came up to us. Remy was last and she was with Asher. She kissed Asher good bye and then we all got in the car. Once we got home, mom looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you know who I just got off the phone with?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"The swim teams coach, she saw you swimming fifteen laps in six minutes in the twenty five yard pool. That's two and half laps per minute. she wants me to persuade you to join the team," My mom said.

"I didn't know she was in her office if I had I wouldn't have swam at all," I said and she looked at me.

"Cassie it's not about hiding your powers. Its about joing the team. Do you want to just think about it," my mom said. I looked at her.

"Okay," I said and she smiled, "thought about it, nope." Lukas laughed and I just walked up to my room.

**Lukas POV**

Junior year is going to be the death of me. Seriously teacher are talking about buckling down and be serious about life. I'm a freaking half vampire kid. They really want me to take life seriously. Come on, vampires and werewolves are thing of fairy tales yet we exist. I can't take teachers seriously sometimes.

I started to do my homework when I heard music. I walked to the room that was making the music. I recognized the song as Flashdance from Glee. I looked into Remy's room and she and Cassie were singing the song. I quickly grabbed my guitar and started to play the song as I entered the room. We laughed when the song was over. Just like old times when it was just us three with our mom in Maine. Sometimes I missed those days, but I like having a large family. It's the best to know you have many people supporting your decisions.

Sometimes I wonder about us. Would we still be the same as we were before if Cassie was never taken? What would be like if we never met the Cullen's? Who would we be? How would we be? I guess we are who we are for a lot of reasons. And maybe we'll never know most of them. But even if we don't have the power to choose where we come from, we can still choose where we go from there. In the end I guess that's all that matters, because I can choose where I want to go and who I will bring with me in my future. I know for a fact that these two sisters of mine are always going to be in my life. whether I like it or not.


	49. Chapter 49

**Bella POV**

It's hard to think that four of my kids are applying to college. Well there looking at colleges but they will be applying soon. I just can't believe it. It was like three years ago a that they were all six, running around playing a make believe game of superhero's with Alec. Running around and getting in trouble because they were trying to do something that was dangerous.

"You're worried?" Edward said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"My children are going to be applying to colleges soon…how am I not worried. Will they choose the right one? Will they like it? Will they even miss me?" I said and looked at Edward who had a smiled on his face. "This isn't funny. One minute there running around a castle screaming mom because they fell and got hurt and now they're running around, falling, picking themselves up and they don't need me. What am I going to do when they're gone?" I asked.

"Children grow up Bella," Carlisle said and I looked at him.

"Well they grow up to fast, I want my babies back," I said. Alice looked at me like I was crazy, "Preferably when they were four, because they knew how to talk and use the bathroom." Rosalie laughed and I smiled. We heard the cars come in and park. The car doors opened and Remy came in the house furious. I looked at her, she just ignored me. Lukas came in trying not to smile; Cassie, Cooper, and Briar were smiling. Roman and Evangeline looked annoyed.

"What did I do?" Cassie said with a smile, but with a very confused face.

"I have no idea," Lukas said. Cassie walked up the stairs with her thinking face on.

"Cassie, Remy!" I yelled and I heard Remy sigh. She was downstairs in the next second. Cassie took her time comeing downstairs. When she arrived Remy didn't look at her. "What…"

"What did I do?" Cassie asked at the same time I was going to say what happened.

"Like you don't know," Remy shot back.

"I don't…the only thing I can think of is taking a chip from you today at lunch," Cassie said. "I'm sorry for taking your chip." Cassie apologized. Remy smiled in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Like I'd be mad about a freaking chip…I know what you did, what you're doing?" Remy stated.

"What am I doing?"Cassie said. Remy looked at her as if Cassie was stupid.

"Don't act stupid Cassie! The whole damn senior class knows! Oh you seniors are stupid did you know there is a junior taking college courses, in fact she is in the mid college program! Do you know how stupid people think I am! Apparently I'm beyond stupid! I've never been made fun of in my entire life and a teacher says your name with mid college and all of a sudden I'm as dumb as a post!" Remy stated. Cassie looked at her. I looked at Cassie.

"What?" I asked, Remy looked at me.

"How am I supposed to get into any school knowing my little sister is already taking college course," Remy said.

"Its only two," Cassie said and Remy lifted her arms up.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Grandma was taking about it during summer and I'm only taking five classes so I thought I should just use my time wisely. So I decided to get a head start and Grandma and Grandpa agreed. We knew you'd never agree so with Dad's permission I was allowed to take two middle college classes. Dad said two and two only," Cassie said. She looked at Remy, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would hurt you. I mean it's just school."

"Just school…Well it isn't just school. I'm going to fail chemistry this year because I don't understand shit! It isn't just school! It's the rest of my life!" Remy said. Cassie looked at her shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had Mr. Ryant for chemistry last year. I could give you my binder for the year. It was too easy for me so I did first and second semester in one semester," Cassie said. Remy looked at her shocked. Hell I was shocked.

"Okay, calm down," I said. I looked at Cassie, "You're grounded for a week." I told her. she looked at me shocked.

"Bella I think your over-reacting this isn't bad," Edward said. I lifted a finger telling him to shut up.

"You're grounded for a week too." Edward looked at me shocked. Cassie went upstairs and to her room.

"Just so you know, she needs her lap top the classes are online," Edward said and I sighed. I hugged Remy close to me.

"You'll be fine. You'll get into the college you want. I promise," I said and Remy looked at me.

"You can't promise me that. It my grades not yours," Remy cried. "I'm going to fail and I will never go to college. I'll just e stuck here with you and I'll never get a job or anything." I couldn't help but smile, "Mom smiling is not the answer!" she cried. I wiped her tears away.

"Baby, you stop growing this year. The oldest you'll be able to pull off is maybe twenty or twenty two," I said. Remy huffed and looked at me, "But I understand. Everything will work out trust me." Remy nodded and just stayed in my arms.

Cassie POV

So she's mad at me for taking middle college. Will she be mad at me for joining the swim team? If so then I can totally quit that now. I know I'm grounded which means I should leave Remy alone, but I really need to ask her. I mean mom signed the papers for me to even join anyways.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I was trying to be as quiet as possible, but I don't think that happened because dad looked at me and then mom did. She didn't look to happy, but dad had a smile on his face.

"Cassie go to your room?" Mom said.

"But I need to ask her something," I said looking at Remy. I kept walking down the stairs. "Would you be mad if I joined the swim team?" I asked.

"Why?" I heard Remy ask.

"Just wondering," I said and turned around to walk to my room.

"I already know you made the team. Chelsea Banger couldn't shut up about you in English today," she stated and I just continued walking up the stairs. Great she hates me. I should just quit the swim team. I can say I'm swamped with school work and all. But I gave the coach and swim team captain my word that I'd join. Mom even called the coach giving her, her word that I would be at every practice and meet. Aghhh!

I sat down and did my homework. When I was done I started my college courses of Math and English. It was a bit harder for me. I definitely struggled in Math. My bedroom door opened and my dad came in. he smiled and sat down next to me. Immediately he started to help me with my math. It was the only subject I was really struggling in. He pointed out where I was making mistakes and taught me some tricks in math. We went over some methods that I already knew just didn't know how to properly use it. When I was done mom called us down for dinner.

I walked down with dad and ate. I talked with everyone except for Remy who was still a bit angry with me. I really don't know why she's angry. It's not like I'll be the smartest person in her class. It's not like what I do should matter to her. I don't understand. Maybe she's on her period. Sure…that's a good enough reason. Well, it's good for me. I heard laughing in the living room and new dad heard my thoughts.

**Edward POV**

To say I was happy would be an understatement. I was with Bella, my kids and her kids and we we're becoming one big family. I love this. I don't think anything can beat this. When the kids got home from school the younger ones were smiling, Remy was angry though. I didn't understand why though. Cassie didn't even know why. However we soon found out that she was just using Cassie as her reason for being angry when in reality she was angry, sad, and scared when it came to college. She's scared she won't get in and won't be able to go with Asher. She's scared about her grades not being good enough which then brings the sadness of her lie being 'over'. Then she thinks if someone else and how they can do something which is how Cassie got in the mix. It's just the fear she has.

"She wants to go to school with Asher?" Jasper said. I looked at him and sighed.

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about this," Bella said and I kissed her on the cheek.

"But we must," I said, "I like the boy." Everyone looked at me and Bella sat up straight. "What? The boy is good. He is a perfect gentleman. He waits for her, makes sure she is okay, he makes her happy, he protects her from sport balls," I said and Bella laughed. Lukas told Remy to catch the football. Remy just screamed and Asher caught it before it could hit her.

"Beside's you know what Marcus said," Carlisle said. We looked at him and nodded.

"Their bond is unbreakable. He is Remy's mate," Carlisle said we all looked at each other and silence fell over. We all knew where the discussion was going to go and we all knew what Remy would say when the time came.

"Remy won't. She, Lukas, Cassie, and the others agreed on only turning people if they are dying," Bella stated and I nodded.

"She'll be heartbroken if she doesn't have him forever," I said and Bella looked at me. She smiled sadly and I hugged her. I'll be with Bella forever. I know that.

A week ago I dragged all the kids with me and we went to a store. We all looked at rings and then I showed them my mother's ring. I had taken them to a diner and just put my mother's ring in the middle of the round table. They didn't notice it at first, but then silence fell over the table and they gasped. They loved the ring. They said giving Bella my mother's ring was better than any other ring I could buy. Especially since it ran in my family. They promised to keep it a secret and so far they have which is good.

I can't wait to propose. I haven't planned when I will or how I will. All I know is that I want it to be perfect. Maybe I'll take Bella to forks for the weekend and we could go to our meadow. Maybe I'll take her to see the northern lights and I'll do it there. I don't know how I will though. The kids say to just bend down on one knee during dinner time, but I want it to be perfect. It can't be something that was just spring of the moment. I don't want that. It has to be perfect.

I looked at Bella and smiled. I have already talked to Esme and Carlisle. I have also talked to Charlie, Sue, Aro, and Sulpicia. They all have given me there permission to ask her. It just needs to be the right time, the right moment, but when is the right time or moment. Some can say that right now with Bella in my arms would be the right moment to ask her. Others would say when it's completely calm and you just have that feeling that, that would be the right moment.

I don't know when the right moment will come, but for right now I'm happy with everything I have. Bella in my arms, the kids upstairs, and my family around me is good enough for e right now.


	50. FIFTIETH CHAPTER

[Type text]

**A/N: **_**FIFTY CHAPTERS! FIFTY CHAPTERS! FIFTY CHAPTERS! THIS IS MY FIFTIETH CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS ALL LIKE IT, BECAUSE I HAD A GREAT TIME WRITING IT! IT WAS DEFINTELY HARD TO KEEP MYSELF FROM SMILING WHILE I WROTE IT…ENJOY!**_

**Remy POV**

I applied to colleges early. Well Asher, Roman, Evangeline, and Korri and I did. Korri applied to many colleges in Rome and England she got accepted to the University of Florence, she wants to get her degree in multi-language. Roman and Evangeline got into The State University of New York at Stony Brook, Washington University, Evergreen State College, The University of Vermont, Cal State Channel Islands, San Francisco State University, and UCSB. I've gotten into Cornell University, and the University of New York at Stony Brook. I'm waiting to hear from Washington University, Central Washington University- Lynwood, and Washington State Spokane. Asher got into Washington University and NYU. He didn't apply anywhere else because his dad only gave him enough money to apply to two. During Thanksgiving he went with us to forks, I wanted him to see Washington.

_"This is amazing…it's like a whole other world," Asher said as we walked in Seattle. I looked at him and smiled. We went to Pike's Place which is basically a flea market. It has two floors. One on the main floor and one underground. We walked around all day getting lunch at a café. _

_ When we saw Washington University he liked it, well loved it maybe. I know Dartmouth was his dream college. We walked around the halls and looked at their Hockey arena. He was in love with it. He sat down in the player's area and jumped over the fence. He glided on the ice and smiled. He took my hands and led me onto the ice._

_ "Just wait. You'll be coming to school here and you'll watch my games and I'll watch…I'll watch you study," Asher said and I laughed. We kissed and as he glided around I sat down on the player's bench. He glided toward me breathing hard. His warm breath mixing with the cold air making a white puff. "Whats wrong?" he asked and looked at me. He sat down next to me and I sighed._

_ "I have to tell you something and you can't freak out or tell anyone," I said and he nodded. "There's a reason my family and the Cullen's look like we're all related. There's a reason where all strong and notice things from afar." He looked at me and nodded for me to go on. "I'm a hybrid, as is Cassie, Lukas, Roman, Evan, Coop, and Briar. We're all Half-Human, half-Vampire. Edward is my dad and he got my mom pregnant when she was human. My grandparents Aro and Sulpicia changed her. After she gave birth to me, Lukas and Cassie. We're triplets but Lukas and Cassie weren't exactly fully developed which is why we have different birthdays. My mom found Evan and them when Cassie and I were five. They were orphans whose father either didn't know or abandon them. Their mothers died during birth."_

_ "Wait, What?" Asher said a bit shocked._

_ "I'm half human, half vampire, my mom and dad are vampires, my mom was human when she got pregnant with me, my sister and brother," I said and he nodded his head. _

_ "Okay. Cool, yeah, that's awesome," he said and stood up. "Cool." He sat back down._

_ "Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded._

_ "My mom died when I was seven, she was picking me up from hockey practice and a drunk driver hit her head on. My dad blames me for her death. Every year on my mom's birthday and the day she died, my dad unleashes his anger on me…I'm a fourth French, a fourth German, and half American," he said looking at me, "a hundred percent human." He smiled at me and looked at me seriously. "I always knew there was something up, but I wanted to hear it from you…Your seriously the coolest girlfriend."_

He didn't take it badly and when I told the family they were okay with it. I sat him down with the family one day and we gave him the whole story. He didn't seem that phased at all. My dad said that he was like mom. She was unfazed by it too.

"Hey Remy, Washington," Mom sang and she handed me a letter. Today is December 23rd. I grabbed it from her and opened it excitedly. I brought out the letter and read it. My heart dropped. "What's it say?" Mom asked. I covered my mouth and shook my head. No, I had to get in. I didn't apply to NYU.

"I didn't get in…How could I not get in…Mom," I cried and she hugged me.

"It's okay," she said. I pushed myself away from her.

"No its not we were suppose to go together," I cried and ran up the stairs. How could this happen? How could I not get in? I have the best grades, a four point two average. How? I cried into my pillow and just stayed there. I heard my door open and I looked at my dad. I just threw my head back in the pillow and cried.

"Remy it's not the end of the world. I know how much you really wanted to go to school with Asher. I know it was your dream, but maybe you'll get into Central Washington in Lynwood. You'll only be around thirty minutes away from each other. You'll still be together. The boy loves you too much to even think of ever leaving you," Dad said. He kissed my head and I heard him leave the room. I will be dammed if I don't get into that school either.

** Two Days Later**

**Cassie POV**

I have money. The entire family knows that. They just don't know how much. Luckily I do and I plan on using it for the greater good. Like today is Christmas and I know someone who could use the money. In fact I know a few people who could. I have two million four hundred and seventy two dollars in my bank account. Grandpa Aro and Grandma Sulpicia both paid me during the summers I worked in the library. I told them that both were paying me and they said not to tell the other. That it was just an extra little something for my hard work. The amount wasn't little, it was a lot. That and Grandpa Aro gives me, Lukas, Cassie, briar, Evan, Roman, Korri, and Coop. a hundred Euro's a month which in us dollars is like one hundred and twenty one dollars and fifty cents.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Rachel's house," I said. Mom looked at me. Rachel's on the swim team with me. She's the fastest; well I could be the fastest, but I kind of have to hide my powers. I already had my backpack on.

"Its Christmas Cassie you can go tomorrow," mom said.

"I can't it has to be today. We're trading presents," I said. She sighed; I was lying though only my dad knew the truth.

"Be quick," dad stated with a smile and I nodded. I grabbed Lucas's old motocross bike, put the helmet on then left before anyone could stay anything. I drove to Matthew and Natalia's house. They're the twins on the swim team, freshman. I parked away from their house and then ran to the front door. I put two envelopes. Each had a savings account card in it with the bank information. They wouldn't be able to access the money until they turned eighteen. However there was five hundred cash in each of the envelopes for them each savings account had a hundred thousand in it. I rang the doorbell and ran off. I heard the door open. It was Mathew. He opened the envelope with his name on it. I heard him gasp.

"No, way, Natalia," he yelled in his Cuban accent. I saw Natalie and she opened her envelope as well. They both gasped.

I heard them yell for their mom. Then the door closed. I ran to the bike and then drove to a house I had only seen once and that was when we gave the person a ride home. The house was well for lack of a better word ugly or malnourished. I rode to the house and stopped in front of it. The McKnight residence. I got off and ramg the doorbell. I had a letter not for me, but addressed to me in hand. I rang the doorbell again. The door opened and I saw Mr. McKnight in jeans, a red t-shirt, work boots and a hat.

"What can I help you with?" he asked me.

"Hi, Mr. McKnight's, I'm Remy's younger sister is Asher here?" I asked. he looked at me and then pointed to the side.

"He's out back by the pond," he stated. I nodded and went towards the back of the house. there on a bench was Asher just sitting. With my power I unfroze the ice. He gasped. I lifted the water up and made a Christmas tree, then a circular Christmas garland, and then I started to make funny faces with the water. Asher laughed. I walked up to him and sat down next to him. He saw me and smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that," he said and I smiled. "What are you doing here…alone?" I looked at him and smiled.

"You have to promise not to be mad," I said and he raised an eyebrow. "I know you would have applied if your dad have given you enough money to be able to pay the eighty dollars for it and the fifty for nyu, but he only gave you a hundred." Asher nodded. I then held out the envelope. He looked at it and Gasped. "I know it's your mom's alma mater. I also know what it says…no I didn't open it. I called." he nodded and opened the envelope.

He opened the envelope slowly, shakily. I know how much he wants this. I know how much this means to him. he only ever talked about the school when he was applying. I know this is his dream. I know how happy he'll be and I know how happy Remy will be for him. He took a folder our and then opened the folder. He looked at it and smiled.

"Dear Asher McKnight...Congratulations. You have been accepted to Dartmouth College for the year 2023/2024. We anticipate your acceptance letter for the fall semester of 2023," he said and looked at it, "Holy fuck! They gave me a sports scholarship for Hockey…Thanks." He hugged me and I looked at him. he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The scholarship is renewable but only covers about half of the cost," he said. I looked at him and sighed. I brought out an envelope. I handed it to him. "What's this?" he asked me.

"It's a debit card. Under your name. There's two hundred and fifty thousand in it. That should cover what you can't pay and a bit more," I stated. He shook his head.

"I can't, I can't take it," he said. I looked at him and pushed his with the card towards him.

"Yes, you can. Besides knowing you you're probably going to get a job on campus and what not," I said. I know about his part time job at Kent's Car Garage. He helps fix cars.

"What can I do to repay you?" he asked me. I looked at him and sighed.

"Asher, you make my sister happy…you don't need to repay me," I said. "I have to go…Don't call Remy yet, in thirty minutes call her." He looked at me and nodded. I stood up and he hugged me.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me," he said and I nodded.

"You know what. Come by our house in thirty minutes. You know how to ride Lukas's motocross bike right?" Asher nodded. I threw him the keys. "Helmets on the bike." he nodded/ I smiled and dashed through the forest. I ran with a smile knowing this was going to be Remy's best Christmas ever. When I got to the house I saw Grandpa Aro, Grandma Sulpicia, Alec, Jane, Heidi, Felix, and Demitri, along with Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus.

"Grandpa," I stated and hugged him. "You came for the best part." I said and he smiled. I hugged everyone. We went inside and everyone got acquainted. I saw Remy and couldn't stay still in my spot.

"Ants in your pants," Lukas said and I shook my head.

"Can you stop looking at me," Remy stated and I shook my head I reached into the backpack and handed her the envelope.

"Merry Christmas," I said. She looked at the envelope and then at me. She was giving me a questioning look. She opened the envelope and brought out the folder. She looked at it. My mom gasped when she saw Dartmouth on the folder. Remy opened the folder and gasped.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I got in! I got in!" Remy screamed and she then threw her hands around my neck and hugged me. She gave my mom the letter excitedly and the smile couldn't be wiped off her face. My mom hugged Remy and my dad and I gave each other a high five.

"You knew," my mom stated and dad nodded. Remy then hugged dad.

"So what did you do/ did you go get the letters?" Lukas asked. I shook my head.

"The swim team twins both have a saving account with a hundred thousand and they both got five hundred dollars…this all just happened mysteriously and I was there to see it," I said and both sets of grandparents laughed.

"You have to mush money for your own good huh," Grandpa Aro said and I nodded. The doorbell rang.

"Remy it's for you," I said. She went to the door.

"Merry Christmas," I heard Remy say.

"Merry Christmas, Best Christmas actually," Asher said and I smiled. Mom looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wait," I whispered and she nodded.

"Why?" Remy asked.

"Your sister…I got accepted to Dartmouth partial scholarship," he stated. "Cass gave me two hundred fifty thousand that I plan on repaying…I got into my mom's Alma Mater!"

"Oh my god,' Remy squealed.

"What?" Asher asked.

"My sister…I'm going to kill her…I got into Dartmouth too," Remy said and I heard them both hug happily. "We're going to school together!"

**Asher POV**

Cassie left and I stayed on the bench a while longer. I was too happy for words. Way too happy. Damn, that kid. God, this has to be a dream… I mean, I can't be going to Dartmouth, can I? Oh god, my mom…she would be proud, so proud of me. I can't believe this.

I stood up and walked towards the house. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I could feel one falling on my right cheek. I walked into the house through the back door. I walked into the living room.

"What's wrong? What you crying about?" My dad asked. I looked at him. He looked at the envelope in my hands with my acceptance letter in it. "What's that?"

"It's my acceptance letter," I said. He looked at me with a confused look.

"To where?" he asked me.

"Mom's alma mater…I got into Dartmouth…I got into Dartmouth dad," I said smiling with fresh tears. "I'm going to mom's school."

My dad looked at me surprised, shocked, but proud. He stood up and hugged me. He hugged me. I mean he has before, but usually we just stay away from each other.

"I'm proud of you son…I am, but we don't have the money," he said.

"I got a partial scholarship," I said. I was about to tell him about Cassie, but decided against it, "I also got another scholarship. It's a two hundred fifty thousand dollar scholarship. They sent me a debit card with the money in it. They check the account to make sure I'm using it on school." My dad looked at me proudly. "You don't have to worry about money."

"I'm so proud of you Asher, Your Mom would be so proud of you," He stated and hugged me. This is a rare moment, but it's definitely one I'll remember. He let go of me and I went to my room. I changed. I put on my nice khaki pants, green Henley' shirt. Over my shirt I put on my red flannel. I then put on my black shoes. I ran into the bathroom and fixed my hair. I grabbed the wrapped box from my bedroom and my jacket. I put my jacket on. I then put the gift in my backpack along with the acceptance letter.

"Be back by ten," my dad said and I nodded. I looked at the clock. It's only twelve in the afternoon. I've got time. I went into the garage. I opened the mini fridge and grabbed the two bottles of apple cider and the apple pie. I put the bottles in the backpack. I put my backpack on. I held onto the pie as I got on my bike. I put the pie in between my legs and made sure it wouldn't fall. I then started the bike and rode to Remy's house.

I rode the exact way to the house. I don't know what Cassie was doing that I had to wait, but it's okay. I can totally wait and I did. I made the turn and looked down at the pie for a second. I know the adults in the family don't eat because they're vampires, but everyone else will eat the pie. Maybe I should try and kill a deer or something…yeah right, I'd probably just end up killing myself. I turned again into the driveway. A few seconds later I parked. I put the helmet on the bike. I held the pie and then ran up to the door. I fixed my hair a bit and rang the doorbell. I waited a few seconds before it opened. It was Remy. She was in black jeans, a white and black striped sweater, but you could see the red t-shirt underneath. She also had on black flats. I smiled to her.

"Merry Christmas," she said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Best Christmas actually," I replied. I only had eyes for Remy I swear I'm putty in her hands.

"Why?" Remy asked me.

"Your sister…I got accepted to Dartmouth partial scholarship," I stated happily with excitement. Remy smiled big. "Cass gave me two hundred fifty thousand that I plan on repaying…I got into my mom's Alma Mater!"

"Oh my god,' Remy squealed. She jumped up a bit and I smiled at her antics.

"What?" I asked as she looked at me as if she were going t explode with more happiness.

"My sister…I'm going to kill her…I got into Dartmouth too," Remy said and she threw herself at me. we hugged and I didn't want to let go. "We're going to school together!" I laughed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, and you'll get to see me kick ass in hockey," I said and she kissed me.

"Come on," she said. she took the pie from my hands. I took the two bottles of cider out of my backpack and then put my backpack back. I walked in and hung my backpack on the coat hanger. I followed her into the living room.

"Grandma Sulpicia, Grandpa Aro, Uncle Caius, Uncle Marcus, Uncle Alec, Felix, and Demetri, and Aunt Jane and Heidi," Remy said and I nodded, "Everyone this is my boyfriend Asher." I smiled at them politely.

"Oh yeah, the cider," Remy said. "Be right back." I followed her into the kitchen and I put the cider in the fridge.

"You didn't tell me about an uncle named Alec," I said remembering the story of how her uncle was but hurt that Remy wouldn't say his name.

"What?' I heard the guy say.

"Shut up, I totally did," Remy defended. I laughed and she hugged me. I walked back into the living room. I walked up to her grandfather Aro.

"Asher McKnight, it's a pleasure to meet you. Remy talks highly of you and your wife," I said. He shook my hand and smiled. I shook all of their hands. Alec shook his head at me with a smile. I went to the backpack and took out my gift. Remy took my hands and led me upstairs. I looked back at Lukas. Lukas had two thumbs up.

"Dude she's not going to kill you," I heard Lukas say.

"I don't think its Remy he's scared of," I heard Evangeline say. I walked into Remy's room. we sat down on her bed. I took my jacket off and then gave her the present. She handed me one as well.

"On three, one, two, three," she said. We started to open the gifts.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I got four new shirts. One button up, one v-neck, one Henley, and one long sleeve.

"Oh my god I love it," Remy said. I gave her two blank canvases and a shirt. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What it's the thought that counts."

I reached for my jacket and grabbed the box from the pocket inside. I handed her the box and she looked at me. She took it and opened it slowly. She gasped.

"Your eyes, reminded me of your eyes when I saw it," I said.

"I love," she said admiring the necklace, "can you help me." I nodded and put the necklace around her neck. We then just lay down on her bed. I held her close to me.

"Definitely the best Christmas," she said and I nodded as I kissed her.

"Yeah, definitely," I said. This was perfect the second best day of my life. the first being when I bumped into Remy in the library during lunch. she scoffed at me and I laughed at her expression. We ended up talking until the bell rang. That was the best day of my life and today is definitely a runner up.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: I have a set for chapter fifty and this chapter as well up on my profile. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Edward POV**

Jasper is feeling Cassie's nerves, which means he's making people nervous with his power. It sucks. Today is Cassie's first swim meet. She's swam before in little pre-games and what not but this is her first competition. She's a nervous wreck. She's only been back at school from winter break for two weeks and her nerves are at an all time high.

"Hey, were leaving. I'm taking Cassie," Remy said and we all nodded. Cassie was in her swim team's warm up suit. It was red and white. She walked out of the house without saying. It's actually quite funny to see her so nervous yet when she seems to be in danger or in an argument she isn't nervous at all know. She just laughs in the face of fear.

"How do you think she'll do?" Bella asked. I shrugged.

"She'll be fine. She's been going over the team's strategies over and over again," I said, "She's just nervous. Water's her element though, the minute she's in the water she'll be fine," I said. Bella nodded and laid her head on me. She seemed nervous as well. I looked at Jasper and then to Bella. He nodded.

"Bella why are you nervous?" Jasper asked. Bella looked at him shocked.

"I'm not," she whined, "okay I am, but just a little. This is Cassie's first competition ever. I mean she's never joined a team. Lukas was the one that played little league soccer with the boys in Italy and when we moved here he played baseball…Cassie has never competed in her life. I mean she's not a sore loser, but her nerves…what if she cracks under pressure or messes up?"

"Then, we'll be there for her," I said.

"Bella! You're not going dressed like that," Alice stated. Rosalie laughed. Bella just looked at Alice.

"I know," Bella said. Alice had a smile on her face. "I have an outfit ready for me to change into."

Everyone burst out laughing and Alice began to pout. It was funny though. Bella had told Alice many times that she was no longer a Barbie doll for her to play with. Alice is just in denial, especially every time she is reminded. I looked at the time and Bella and I stood up. We walked up the stairs quickly. I changed into my khaki pants, shoes, and my custom made red shirt. Bella put on her red shirt and put black boots on. She already had black pants on. Bella and I both wore custom made red shirts. On the front they had SLHS in white which stands for Saranac Lake High School. In the back it said Team Swan.

"Everyone ready," Alice yelled. She looked at Me and Bella. she waived her finger telling us to turn around. "Aww, you guys are cute…but what the hell were you thinking not involving me in the design and creation of those. I could have made them twice as better and ordered some for the whole family," She stated loudly. She looked so funny when she was flustered and angry. Almost like Tinkerbelle. "We cheer and support as a unit Edward Anthony Ma..."

"Alice let it go," Bella said and I laughed at Alice's shocked face. Bella laughed along with me. She went up to Alice and hugged her. "I do like to do things on my own sometimes Alice. I promise when I go shopping though I'll drag you along instead of Heidi." Alice smiled and we all got in the car.

We drove at normal speed. Well normal for us; around 85 to 120 miles per hour. Not a big deal. I'd drive faster if Bella didn't think my driving was crazy. Alice and Jasper were in my and Bella's car. Rosalie and Emmett drove their with Evan and Roman in the backseat and Briar and Cooper had left with Cassie, Remy, and Lukas. We soon arrived at the school and walked to the arena that held the indoor swimming pool. Cassie was already there sitting down with her team. She was listening to music. She was just concentrating.

After fifteen minutes the coach walked up to Cassie and said something. Cassie was shocked though and shook her head. The coach put a comforting hand on Cassie's shoulder and said something else. Cassie sighed and nodded. We saw Remy behind her smiling. She hugged Cassie and came towards us.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked. Remy smiled.

"Cassie's going to finish the medley relay race…Its when one person goes in comes back, another person, goes in and comes back, then another does the same, then Cassie will. She'll go last," Remy said, "She's freaking out. She was only supposed to do a hundred meter and two hundred meter freestyle and a one hundred meter butterfly." We all nodded. First they started with the butterfly. Cassie got up and sighed. She took her warm up suit and put her hat on. She put the glasses on and laughed a bit at what someone said. She wet herself a bit and then huddled in the circle. She seemed a bit out of place.

The team broke out of the huddle. Three people from Saranac including Cassie were racing the hundred meter butterfly. Three from Pius X central High School were racing as well. They got in the stance. The beep was heard they all jumped into the water. They were fast in the beginning but they seemed to slow down just a bit. A person from pius was in first, two of Cassie's teammates seemed to be tied for second, pius in fourth, Cassie in fifth, and Pius in sixth. However when they turned around, Cassie had a good push. When they touched the wall it was pius in first, Saranac second, Saranac third, Pius fourth, Saranac fifth, and Pius sixth. Cassie ended up in third. The entire falling had cheered and what not. It was actually really suspenseful.

**Bella POV**

We were watching Cassie's race. It was really suspenseful. We didn't think it would.i mean its swimming. I tend to never really watch the sport, but Cassie being a part of the team I of course come and support her. It was really suspenseful. I mean she went from fifth place to third and someone who was third went to last and it's just really adrenaline pumping.

We watched the other races cheering every now and then. Cassie looked at us with an embarrassed faced. I looked at edward,

"Let's embarrass her more," I said. He smiled and nodded. We jumped up and turned around. I moved my hair.

"Oh my god," Remy said embarrassed. "Really team swan."

Edward and I turned around and sat down. Cassie was blushing and covering her face. Two of her team mates were pointing at us and laughing. Cassie just shook her head. We could tell she was laughing though. Everyone was done and the last races were freestyle and the medley Race. I know Cassie is really good at freestyle swimming. Cassie sighed and stood up on the starting block. She shook herself a bit and then got in the stance. The beep was heard and Cassie literally shot off. She was in tied for first with someone from the opposing team then entire race. However the opposing team got first and Cassie second.

I didn't know I was standing up and everything, until Edward took my hand and pulled me back down. I smiled sheepishly. Remy looked way to embarrassed to even look at me. I smiled and she laughed.

"Its good to know your super supportive," Lukas said with a smile. he laughed. "Come on Cassie show em whose boss." Lukas said I looked at him shocked.

"I did not say that," I said. Edward looked at me and nodded.

"You did love," he said. I shook my head.

"No I didn't," I said.

"I did," Briar said from behind me. "What she could easily wipe that smile off there face." the next race started. It was the two hundred meter race. Cassie was racing against the kid that one first in the one hundred meter. They shook hands. I listened intently.

"Ready to get beat again," the other girl said.

"Whatever," Cassie said. They got in the stance.

Everything was calm and then the beep was heard. They jumped off and again it was Cassie and the other kid in the lead. They were head to head the entire time. When they started the second half of the two hundred meter Cassie was about three inches ahead. They were still close though. Head to head throughout the whole race. It was tense. Everyone was on their feet. Cassie's teammates where looking closely and not only cheering Cassie but the other two Saranac Lake swimmer's who weren't fare behind from Cassie and the Pius kid. They were both close to the wall. It was Cassie who touched it first this time though. The other looked shocked. Cassie looked at them.

"Should have had you hand ready," Cassie said and she got out of the pool.

Everyone was quiet again and cheering. I saw Cassie's coach give them a lecture about something. I saw that whatever she said made Cassie calmer then before. Swimmers dried themselves up and others who were done swimming went to the showers. Cassie and three other girls were on line. The same for pius. Most of Cassie's team was there. It was the relay race Remy talked about. A person from each person got on the starting block. Soon two people jumped into the water. The person that was behind them got on the starting block.

It was really interesting. Saranac Lake seemed to be almost tied with Pius. Cassie was nervous. I kept hearing her mutter something about a gap she needed. The person in front of her just nodded and kept telling her she's the best at the breast stroke so she shouldn't worry. Cassie just kept shaking a bit though. When the girl in front of her jumped into the water Cassie stretched a bit nervously and then got on the starting block. Cassie shook her hands nervously; she got in the stance when her team mate was half way through her return lap. Her team mate wasn't lying she was good. I then realized what Cassie meant by a gap. Her team mate had about a five feet gap between her and the opposing team's swimmer. When she touched the wall Cassie jumped in and swam as if her life depended on it. The other team's swimmer jumped in and swam as fast as they could. Cassie turned around and pushed off just as the opposing team's swimmer was reaching the end of the pool. The gap between Cassie and the other team's swimmer was about four to three feet. Cassie touched the wall first and her team one.

I, along with Edward and the entire family jumped up and cheered. Cassie was happy, but still shaking from her nerves. The coach just smiled and patted her on the back. After a while both teams shook hands and they went to the showers. We waited for Cassie in the arena. When the team came out parents cheered and what not. The coach was talking to Cassie and Cassie just looked at her. Edward and I walked up to her.

"Your still shaking," I said, Cassie nodded. "Hello, I'm Bella her older sister." The coach shook my hand.

"Hi, yeah I had her do the medley race when she wasn't supposed to, but she pulled it off well. I think I want her finishing the medley from now on. She's one of our best freestyle swimmers," the coach said. Cassie shook her head. "The coach laughed. We'll talk about it later swan. I'll see you at practice."

"You were amazing," I said and hugged her. I rubbed her back as she was still shaking. "Cassie it's over. You don't need to be nervous.

"Yeah I do, she wants me to keep finishing the medley…I feel like my hearts constricting," she said and I laughed. I kissed her head. She soon calmed down thanks to Jasper.

We went home and celebrated. Instead of cooking we ordered pizza. Esme still ended up cooking. A dessert. Cassie seemed calm, but I knew she would be nervous just bringing up the future medley races. The coach just sprung it on her today. I am very proud though. very proud of my baby.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyways next chapter will have a time jump. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Remy POV**

I absolutely can't wait until school ends and graduation (In two weeks), summer, and then college. God this is probably the best year of my life. Everything is falling into place. Mom and Edward are happy together. I have Asher and everyone is happy.

I walked down the hall and saw Cassie talking with Cooper. I swear there going to end up together, there both fighting their feelings for each other. Seriously it's not that hard to tell they like each other. Always talking, always with each other, they seem to have inside jokes with each other, and I have caught them holding hands before. I don't know they seem to understand each other. I looked at Cassie and smiled. She just smiled warily back at me and walked outside. I closed my locker and followed. I jogged a bit to catch up. I tapped Cassie's shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked and Cassie shook her head. Lukas than appeared next to me.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked and again Cassie shook her head. However we got our answer when we saw a Motorcycle pull up in front of the school. I know that motorcycle, its from Italy. Its all he ever talked about when we were kids. I didn't need him to take off the helmet to know who it was.

"Marcello's here," I stated and Cassie nodded, "Why?" Cassie looked at me and shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Lukas asked defensively. Marcello just looked away and then at Cassie.

"I just need to speak with her," he said. Cassie walked towards him and they walked farther away from the school. Cooper never looked away from where Cassie had disappeared. He sat down with us but always looked up.

"What do you think he wants?" Asher asked me. I had told him about Marc awhile ago. He doesn't particularly like Marc at all. Cassie is like a little sister to him. A very intelligent, stubborn, yet fragile little sister.

"I have no idea…why did he have to come? Why couldn't he just call her or web chat?" Lukas stated.

"Who?" Briar asked while sitting along with Roman and Evangeline. They came right on time.

"Marcello," Lukas, Asher, and I stated at the same time. Evangeline rolled her eyes, Roman just bit his lip. Briar looked indifferent.

"The boy is stupid and has stopped ageing. He's going to look sixteen forever. What do you think he wants," Evangeline stated.

"I think he wants a second chance. The girl who broke there bond is dead, I mean what if there bond was restored?" Roman asked. Cooper looked a bit sad.

"What do you know Coop?" I asked and everyone looked at him.

"Why would I know something?" he asked.

"Because you're practically with her every second of the day," Briar blurted out and Asher smiled. Cooper smiled a bit before turning serious again.

"Cassie talked to Uncle Marcus the other day. She was telling him how she was feeling, that she felt like something was missing," he revealed. "I wasn't in the room with her. I was outside of it, going to enter, but I stopped and listened…Cassie told him she's been talking to Marcello like always because they're still close friends, but when she speaks to him….she told Marcus that when she speaks to him its like everything's fine again, like she's whole again, but that there is something in her that doesn't feel right still…I don't know what's going on okay. That's all I know." I looked at him and I'm sure like everyone else my eyes were bugged out too.

"So, the connection between them is back?" Asher questioned. I shrugged.

"We won't know anything for sure. Marcus will have to see them together to know for sure," I said and he nodded. I saw Marcello walking Cassie back. Cassie hugged him goodbye and Marcello went for a kiss. Cassie turned her head at the right time and he got her cheek. She came back to us and sat down. We all looked at her.

"What?" she said and we just shrugged. "He just wanted to talk."

"Sure," I said. Cassie looked at me with a 'what are you on about' face. She shook her head and ignored our comments on Marcello.

"So that was a bit of an awkward lunch," Asher said while we walked to class together.

"Tell me about it," I said and he nodded.

**Lukas POV**

The drive home was silent. Like real silent. It was a bit awkward. Cassie wouldn't say anything at all. Cooper was a bit tense and Briar seemed to not know anything. That would be a first for Briar. Being Cassie's best friend and all she tends to know everything.

"Okay what's going on the silence is killing me," I stated. Remy looked at me and I sheepishly smiled.

"Silence is golden," Cassie said and Cooper chuckled along with Briar. Remy pulled into the drive way and as we got close to the house I saw a black suv. I saw the License plate, MVOLTUR.

"What the hell?" I said and we all looked at each other confused, "Why is Uncle Marcus here?"

"He came with Marcello," Cassie said as she got out of the car. We all walked behind her. The sound of Remy's car beeping echoing behind us meaning she locked it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we have a bond," Cassie stated and walked into the house. She was upstairs and then downstairs the next minute. She walked into the living room where everyone was seated. Roman and Evangeline were sitting down. Remy, Briar, Cooper and I were still standing. She hugged Uncle Marcus and then we all did. We finally sat down again and looked at everyone. In the end he just looked at Marcello and Cassie who both nodded. He took one of both of there hands and concentrated.

"Aww, shit," I mumbled. Mom looked at me and I whispered a sorry. Cassie looked at mom the entire time. I guess she's had this talk with mom before then. Uncle Marcus than let go. Cassie looked at him. it was awkwardly quiet.

"Soooo," I said.

"Patience is virtue, my son," Uncle Marcus said and Cassie laughed while high fiving him. Yeah, yeah whatever. "Would you like me to tell you privately?" he asked Cassie and Marcello.

"No, not for me at least. They're family they should know too," Cassie said. She than looked at Marcello.

'Whatever you want," he said. One word…whipped!

"The bond that the two of you originally had is still there just not as strong. Marcello, when you met that girl, the bond you had with Cassie was holding onto a few strings. You have more strings attaching you two together now than before," he said and Cassie looked at him.

"Which means?" Cassie asked.

"A good, sturdy rope my dear, is two ropes tied, bound together. The rope that keeps you two bonded is only one of those know, not a fifth a rope, but half of one…if you are meant to be together its up to you two. You will always have feeling for each other. You will always be bonded to one another, you're not normal though. You'll each have one another in the back of your mind, you'll still feel the need to keep in contact, to hear the others voice every once in a while and feel a sort of comfort, but you won't feel whole," Marcus said. Marcello looked a bit confused; Cassie seemed to understand it all.

"So we're basically at a fork in the road, but already turned towards one road," Cassie stated. Uncle Marcus nodded. Wow, as if Cassie's life couldn't get any more difficult.

'I'll leave you two to think," Uncle Marcus said. Cassie just stayed seated for a bit before getting up and walking out. Marcello looked up when she did. He followed for a moment, before just heading to the backyard. We heard Cassie scream in frustration, but it was in sync with another scream of frustration outside.

"Jeesh, even when they're not together they do things at the same time. You'd swear they we're twins," I said.

"Shut up Lukas!" I heard both Cassie and Marc scream at the same time.

"Point proven," I said and Mom hit my shoulder. Uncle Marcus stayed until dinner and then left leaving Marcello. We could tell things were tense between the two ex-lovers.

My dad laughed and everyone looked at him. He just shook his head but laughed a bit again. Mom looked at him confused.

"Sorry love it just reminds me of your situation," he said. We all looked at mom than to him. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper and Emmett, Grandma, and Grandpa started to laugh to. Mom just smiled while biting her tongue.

"What situation?" Remy asked.

"None," Mom said.

"Mom comes on, we're practically adults," I stated.

"Sure," she said and laughed. I turned to the weakest Cullen.

"Uncle Emmett, I bet you fifty dollars that you can't keep this a secret," I stated. Mom just smiled. oh only if he knew his reply will indeed have the answer.

"I can totally keep my mouth just about your mom and Jake," he said and I opened my mouth in shock. Remy was in shock too as was every kid in the house.

"You and Uncle Jake!" Remy practically screamed.

"Emmett!" Mom yelled and I laughed. She turned to me, "You knew he'd tell you in his answer didn't you?" I nodded and she just looked shocked. "Emmett!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too," he defended.

"You and Uncle Jake, wow…I mean, you and Uncle Jake. How long?" I asked and mom looked at me.

"Not long, we were just really close friends when I met your dad and I went and saw a movie with once before I knew I was pregnant, after that everything changed though… my heart was always set on one person though," she said more to herself.

"What does Cassie love someone else?" we turned around and saw Marcello.

"I don't know, Marcello," Mom said. he nodded and walked down the hall.

**Cassie POV**

My bedroom door opened and I saw Marcello walk in from the corner of my eyes. I put my book down and looked at him. We both sighed and he sat down on the bed.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me. I shrugged. I don't know what I want to do. I don't know anything anymore.

"I don't know," I said. "You're still on that crusade to get revenge and I just don't know what I want anymore to be honest."

"I'll do anything you want, I'll do anything you want. Do you want me to move here? do you want me to stop searching?"

"I never wanted you to search," I stated and he looked at me surprised.

"Why?" he asked. was he really that stupid.

"Because you could die," I said. He put on a cocky grin. Now isn't really the best time to be cocky.

"I was trained in the Castle, the same castle you were trained in. I won't die, I won't get hurt," he stated.

"You don't know that," I said.

"Yes, I do. I have the best training in the world. Do you think I am not strong enough to defend myself?" he asked. Oh god.

"I believe you can defend yourself, but your being cocky as if you're indestructible when you not. You're half human, blood runs through your veins. You can get cuts, bruises, broken bones, killed. Did you not think of any of that, because that's the first thing that came to my mind when you told me," I said.

"Cassie I told you when you were still getting over being kidnapped. I mean sure it was a year later, but Cassie you were still healing, you still are and of course that would be the first thing to pop into your head," he said and I erupted.

"Are you an idiot? Do not say I was thinking that because of the kidnapping! Don't you ever try and blame my train of thought because if that! I care about you!"

"But you don't love me!" he yelled back and stood up.

"Of course I do!"

"Than why don't you have an answer Cassie? What is it that you want!" he yelled

"I don't know what I want anymore! I just want everything to be normal again. I just want to live and not worry about love and everything until after high school, or even after college."

"New's flash Cassie we're not Normal. We are half vampire. We can't go to college, we won't be able to pull it off with the age we stop at," he said.

"Who said I won't go to college. If Remy's going I sure as hell can," I stated.

" Fine, you can go to college, but just tell me what you want from me," he practically begged.

"I don't know," I sad and he walked out the door. I followed him.

"What the fuck," I said and mentally apologized for my language, "we weren't done."

"Yes, we are," he stated and stopped down the hallway. "You don't know what you want. Do you? do you want me/ do you even love me? Or have you fallen in love with a human like Remy? Have you fallen in love with someone else, that makes this choice complicated?" I just looked at him. "Now, you know what it feels like to have to make a decision between two people you love."

"Marcello," I said and he walked down the stairs. I followed after a second. "Marcello, I…I."

"You don't know," he said, "I'll make the decision for you." he opened the front door and walked out slamming it behind him, I ran after him, opening the door.

"Marcello!" I yelled and grabbed his arm. I turned him to face me, "I just don't know what I want! I am not in love with anyone! I haven't fallen in love with anyone! Why is it not okay for me to just not know?"

"Because I'm tired of not knowing Cassie. I've waited since three months after she died for you and you never know! Its been almost been two years since it happened! I'm sorry that it did okay, but how does that affect us! I'm tired of waiting Cassie! I'm not going to grow anymore! I'm only going to graduate high school! I can never pull of college, I don't know what's next for me and I wish, I just wish that I knew for a fact you and me will be together forever! I just wish that you would be my only constant!"

"We were never constant," I stated and he looked at me, "You chose her remember, you chose Maria."

"And I apologized profusely for it. I couldn't help myself," he said. He took my hands in his, "Cassie, I love you…I've loved you since the day I met you, even when I was with Maria I loved you. But if you don't love me back, than what am I supposed to do?"

"Marcello," I said. He kissed my cheek.

"Just call me when you have an answer," he said. He quickly got on his bike and rode off.

I just watched him as he disappeared out of the driveway. Just stood there shocked. We didn't even break up. Hell, were not even back together, but it hurts. It hurts like a pen knife to the heart.

"Cassie," I turned around and saw my mom. "Oh sweetie." She hugged me and I just rested my head on her chest.

"Why is it not okay for me to know?" I asked.

"Truthfully, I think it's just because he was hoping you would reciprocate the feelings," she said. I nodded and walked back into the house with her. I walked to my room, while she walked to the living room.

"Whatever," I said and looked at the ceiling.


	53. Chapter 53

**Cassie POV**

"I present to you the president for the Class of 2024, Cassie Swan," Principle Sander's said. People cheered. My family especially cheered very loud. We already received our diplomas and shook hand s with the principle. Now I have to give the last speech. I was supposed to right something with the theme of . I have nothing.

"Hello, family, friends, distant relatives whose names we don't know or remember, and strangers, welcome to the graduation ceremony," I said. People clapped and laughed a bit and I shook my head. "Running for class president was something I never thought I'd do, let alone win. However I had the support of my peer's and my seemingly mature nature helped me win. I am glad to say I'm the class president. I have grown with this class for three years. I have learned, fought, struggled, and overcome obstacles with my peers," I said and took a deep breath. "I have had some of the best moments of my life with them…Principle Sander's gave me a theme, Dr. Suess. I read oh the places you'll go and it was great. I really thought about just reading that book today here at the graduation, but then I got to the middle of it, "Wherever you fly, you'll be best of the best. Wherever you go, you will top all the rest. Except when you don't. Because, sometimes, you won't." I understand that sometimes in life we will have failed at something, but there's like five pages about failing in that book. So I didn't right anything about Dr. Suess." People looked shocked. I looked at my mom who was doubly shocked, my Dad who just smiled, and then Remy, who nodded.

"Instead I worth something worth writing, something worth hearing, something true," I said and took a deep breath.

"Life is too short," I started.

"Grudges are a waste of perfect happiness

Laugh when you can

Apologize when you should

And let go of what you can't change," I started to get into the speech, saying it with meaning.

"Love deeply and forgive quickly.

Take chances, give everything

And have no regrets.

life is too short to be unhappy

you have to take the good with the bad

smile when your sad

love what you got

and always remember what you had.

always forgive but never forget

learn from your mistakes

but never regret

people change and things go wrong

but always remember life goes on.

Nothing last forever,

so live it up, drink it down,

laugh it up, avoid the bullshit,

take chances and never have regrets.

because at one point everything you did was exactly what you wanted," I stated and my class peers cheered.

"Life isn't about finding you, it's about creating yourself. So dream big dreams, because little dreams have no magic," I stated and people clapped. I waited for the clapping to end.

"Like I said earlier, I was supposed to write something along the lines of Dr. Suess. So I leave you with this quote…To Live Would be an awfully great adventure," I said, "Peter Pan, JM Barrie." People laughed and clapped. I stepped down from the podium and walked to my seat.

"That was unexpected," the principle said. People laughed. I sat down next to Briar and she smiled while shaking her head.

"This was a wonderful year, a wonderful class full of intelligent and artistic children. I watched them come into the school as children and now I watch them leave as adults…I am proud to introduce to you for the last time this Class. Student if you could please stand," Principle Sander's said. We all stood. "If you could please move you tassel from the right to the left." We all did, "Everyone it is my honor in introducing to you Saranac Lake's Graduating Class of 2024, congratulations students." Hats were thrown up in the air. Including mine and Briars. Mine wasn't thrown high, like hell am I going to lose this hat.

We walked out of the field in line's we came in and into the school, where we received the real diploma. We walked back to the field and I took pictures with some people, shook hands with others and then met up with the family. Mom saw me and shook her head.

"That was amazing," she said and I nodded.

"I know," I stated and she laughed. We went home and celebrated. Mom wanted a picture of all of the graduates together, than of all the kids wearing the sweater of the college there going to.

Asher and Remy came down with their Dartmouth Sweaters. Roman and Evangeline with their Cal State Channel Islands sweaters; Korri with her University of Florence sweater. Then Lukas and Briar came down with their University of Washington sweaters. Then finally me and Cooper. Cooper had his Boston University sweater, while I had my New England Conservatory sweater. We all got together and mom took a picture.

"Okay now everyone say, Mom and Dad are getting married," Dad said and we all started to say it and then said what at the same time.

**One year later**

I was walking down the harbor when I saw him. He's here, he's actually here.

"Marcello," I said and we hugged. We talked, laughed, and went to eat dinner. I took him back to the school and showed him around. We ended up at a party at one of my classmates houses. I should have known better than to bring him here, but were just friends, just hanging out.

"Hey, I grabbed us something to drink," Marcello said and I thanked him. We both drank the fruit punch and we seemed a bit less tense. We started to dance and hang around. We got some more fruit punch and ate some watermelon.

"I love you," Marcello said and I laughed.

"No, you don't… you don't love me…I, I think you, me, we're drunk. I think everything was a poisoned maybe…ugh what's the word, oh spiked," I stated. However everything that I had just thought of left my mind as we began to kiss. We left the [arty and took a can to my dorm. We kissed in the elevator, kissed at my door, kissed as we walked into my room and slammed the door closed.

We kissed and kissed. In the back of my head when I should have been thinking of him, I was thinking of someone else. I couldn't seem to get my mouth to form the words though and we kept going. We kept kissing, deeper and deeper.

"I love you," he said and I shook my head but laughed.

"Sure you do," I stated and we started to kiss again. I don't remember how but our clothes was gone and we were pressed against each other a slight pain in my very lower abdomen, but a indefinable feeling in my body. I closed my eyes and that was it.

"Cassie," I turned my head, "Cassie."

"Mmm, What?"

"Cassie, wake up, wake up," I opened my eyes and felt horrible. The light was freaking blinding me.

"Marcello," I said and I saw him. He looked frantic; he was putting his pants on and then looked around. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting my clothes on, you should too," he stated.

"Marcello, I'm," I said but realized I felt nude. I looked down and screamed. "What happened?" I yelled and he looked at me.

"I don't know," he said and I grabbed his t-shirt and threw it to him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked as I wrapped myself in a blanket and walked to my drawers. My thighs hurt like a bitch. I grabbed a bra and underwear, basketball shorts and a shirt. I put the bra and underwear on, than the shirt.

"Oh god no," I turned around as I was putting the shorts on.

"What?" I asked.

"There's blood on your bed," he said. I looked at him like he was an idiot. He looked really scared though. I walked to the bed ignoring the pain in my thighs and very lower abdomen. I looked at the bed and indeed there was slight blood. Blood where if I laid down on my bed would be exactly where a certain lower part of my body would be.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No."

"Cassie I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he kept apologizing.

"Oh god," I stated and ran to the bathroom to throw up from everything last night. I started to remember things, the drinking. It made me throw up even more. When I was done I stripped from my clothes and took a shower. The warm water soothed my body. I got out and changed into different clothes again. I walked out and saw Marcello.

"I'm sorry," he said and I shook my head.

"It takes two to tango," I said and he just shook his head.

"What about you and cooper. I know you love him," he said and I looked at him.

"How?" I asked.

"You whispered his name in your sleep," he said and I nodded accepting this information. We didn't talk about it. Just stayed inside and talked. We went out to eat and then he left telling me he'd see in a month for my mom's wedding.

I walked back to my room and did laundry. Mainly washed by bed sheets and comforter. I can't believe I did this. I'm a fucking slut.

**One Month , One week, Three days later**

He's gone, gone forever. I told him not to leave, not to go. He didn't listen, when did he ever listen to me though. He was so happy when I told him, surprised but happy. I was nervous.

_I walked down the aisle in the church and sat down next to cooper. Cooper knew everything. I had to tell him. I mean how I could not tell him. Cooper was disappointed in me, but he stayed, he stayed._

_ "How are you?" he asked me. _

_ "I'm fine," I whispered, "I'm telling the truth, my stomach is agreeing with me today…so far." He nodded and held my hand. The music started and everyone stood up. I saw Marcello in his Volturi guard suit. Idiot, I told him not to join. He's going to get himself killed. I smiled as my mom walked down the aisle, Grandpa Charlie holding her hand along with Grandpa Aro holding her left hand. They were both giving mom away. She was in a beautiful white dress, the back had lace that you could see threw but it was gorgeous._

_ I was paying attention. Their love for each other was so amazing. They just stared at each other with immense passion. There literally was nothing that could separate them. People started to clap and I noticed my parents kissing. _

_ "Get a room," I said along with Lukas. people laughed and mom and dad just turned to us and smiled. _

_ They walked down the aisle holding hands with big smiles on there faces. I want that, I want that immense love. I want the one and only type love._

_ "One day sweetheart," Dad said and I nodded. I stood up and followed everyone. We took pictures and had fun at the wedding. Finally I pulled Marcello aside and we walked outside of the castle towards the fountain in town. I sat down and so did he._

_ "Is something wrong?" he asked and I nodded. "What, what is it?"_

_ "I'm pregnant," I stated. He was silent. I looked at him, tears almost coming out of my eyes, "Say something, please, just say something."_

_ "Is it even possible?"_

_ "Were both half human of course it is," I said and he nodded._

_ "Right, right, sorry…does anyone else know?"_

_ "Cooper," I said and he nodded, "Marc, I don't know what to do. How do I tell my family, we will be ridiculed, I will have made them a laughing stock…I hate to say this, but what of they decide to you know…"_

_ "get rid of it," he said and I nodded._

_ "Or worse, there have never been hybrids who give birth to children," I said and his eyes widened._

_ "We'd be the first and they'd want to observe it like a science project," he said. I didn't nod, but I didn't disagree._

_ "We'll tell them together and tell them strait that our child is not something to experiment on," he stated, "Everything will be fine…We'll tell them in two weeks when I come back from Romania."_

_ "What?" I stated._

_ "I'm spying on the Romanians with my father. I promise I'll be back and we'll get through this. I promise," he said._

_ "No, don't go, Marcello you can get hurt. Don't go, don't do this," I stated and he shook his head._

_ "I have to, I promise I'll be back."_

_ "Marcello, don't be an idiot, the Romanians are smart, they'll know, please just stay here and let your father go. Please."_

_ "Cassie, I'm going," he stated, "I have no choice."_

_ "You volunteered, you have a choice…As your princess I forbid you to go," I stated. he looked at me with a smile._

_ "You can't forbid me to go. I promise I'll be back," he said. he stood up and I did as well._

_ "I bet it's a girl," he said. I looked at him, "A girl with your brown eyes and hair."_

_ "A boy, a little boy," I said and he shook his head._

_ "It's a girl, I know it," he said. We walked back to the party and went our separate ways._

"Princess Cassie," I looked up from whatever I had been staring at. A guard member was in front of me,

"Yes," I said. He looked at me sadly.

"I was with Marcello and his father," I paid more attention to him; "he lost control watching them tear his father apart." I turned my head, "He attacked and I heard him speak…His last words, he said, Cassie, I love you, sorry take care…I just thought you should know," he said and turned away.

"Thank you," I said. I stood up and left the room. I assured mom I was okay.

When I woke up, it was a new day. a new day without Marcello, a new day where I have to figure out how to tell my parents alone. I walked with cooper and we snuck out of the castle through the secret doorway in the library.

We just walked and held hands. I talked to him and he listened. He talked to me and I listened. We were walking when we realized we were in the outskirts of the town. We turned around and I saw a vampire, with red eyes.

"Volturi, young Volturi," he said, he tilted his head. Cooper stood in front of me, "Pregnant are we young Volturi?" I was shocked. How did he know? "It's his isn't it? of course it is his last words were take care of her. I heard you screaming at his funeral. The boy had a power, you know."

"No, he didn't," I stated.

"Cassie," Cooper stated.

"Oh yes he did…see when he attacked our vampires he didn't want them to see him…the vampire who killed him can tell what's powers other vampire's have. Your boyfriend has…how silly of me, he had the power to make people believe that they can't see him. Of course when he attacked he made some think he wasn't there, but others saw him…that child of yours," he stated and I took a step back and put a hand on my stomach.

"A child of a water element and a mental chameleon…oh how great this child will be," he said and took a step forward.

"Stay away," Cooper seethed. The vampire put his hands up.

"Ooh, ooh…Okay," he said and I saw why he was backing away. Cooper had used his power of nature to grow roots from the ground. "I'll stay away, for a while…this child will be great you know. I will be back," he stated, "for it." he turned around and ran. What the hell. Before I knew cooper and I were running. We sneaked back into the castle and into my room. We didn't know what to do.

We looked into each other eyes and nodded. I started to write a letter while Cooper transferred all my money into another bank account under my middle name and dad's last name, Spencer Masen. When I was done, I started to pack and clothes for the both us in different carryon suitcases.

"I- I- I don't think I can," I said.

"Cassie they'll find us here…wherever we are with anyone here they'll find you…besides what happends when we tell them. What will happen, what will they do?" he said.

"I don't know, I trust them, but this is the first time a hybrid has gotten…you know," I said.

"I know," he said, "I promise I'll take care of you…I told Marcello I'd take care of the both of you before he left and I stand by my promise. I love you; I'll take care of you."

We grabbed everything. Placed our phones on top of the letter and looked around my room. Cooper went to the library with the suitcases and went into the secret passage. He left them inside the passageway near the exit and came back. I had my bag and I looked around my room again. I took my family photo from graduation and the photo of everyone in their school sweaters and put them in my bag. I sighed and walked out of the room holding hands with Cooper.

"Hey, where are you two going?" I looked up and saw Lukas.

"For a walk," I said and he nodded. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I know you miss him," I said and I just nodded. I was already missing my brother.

I kissed his cheek and he smiled. I then let go and he shook hands with cooper in the way that says take care of my sister I'll see you in an hour bro. I walked away and ran into Remy who chatted for five minutes before realizing I was going somewhere she hugged me while apologizing and I said it was okay. We then left and I said goodbye to everyone. Cooper and I went to the outside entrance of the passageway and grabbed our suitcases. We then ran and left.

I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.

**A/N: next installment is called Four's a Reunion. Will be up shortly.**


	54. Chapter 54

_**Sorry, I know this isn't an update…I just wanted to inform you all that there will be no further updates for Three's A Party…However I am doing a series for this fanfic. The next one is called Four's A Reuinion. It starts off thirteen years after Three's A Party ended. I hope you enjoy the next installment of the series.**_


End file.
